


What Might've Been

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Love, Male-Female Friendship, School, Small Towns, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 138,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is sent to live with his Uncle Luke around the same time that Lorelai and Rory move into their house in Stars Hollow. Getting to know each other from age eleven leads to an evolved relationship for Rory and Jess that was never romantic, but as the best friends reach age sixteen, what might change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Wacky Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea, and I have noticed there are some other stories out there on a similar theme BUT I think mine is going to be different enough to be good. Please bear in mind that this is just the prologue to set up the way things are different in this AU. The actual fic isn’t going to be about kids, it’s going to be about the teenaged Rory & Jess we know and love as of next chapter when the story truly starts.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other folks that aren’t me.

“Rory, will you slow down a little?!” Lorelai called to her daughter. “We’re not going to be late, I promise.”

Immediately she said it, she checked her watch, only to realise that maybe she just told her impressionable eleven year old a big fat fib. It wasn’t deliberate. Lorelai really had believed they had time to spare, but apparently not. Maybe it would’ve been better if she got out of bed the first time the alarm clock rang, maybe even the fourth time, maybe even when Rory came and shoved her for the ninth time and asked her to move herself already. It didn’t matter. They were in sight of the school now and everything would be fine. Lorelai had no worries about Rory getting on just fine at Stars Hollow Middle School. The kid was smart, clean, polite, there should be no problems. Lorelai couldn’t explain then why her heart was beating a mile a minute as she hurried after her baby girl towards the school.

“Geez, I swear one day I’m gonna figure out how you ever got so fast!” she muttered as she followed Rory as far as the steps, grabbing at her wrist before she could completely get away. “Not so fast, missy,” she told her.

“Sorry, Mom,” said Rory with a bashful smile, “I just can’t wait to see the place. The classrooms, the library, meeting my teachers and all the new kids.”

“Hey, I’m glad you’re excited. Never been so happy about anything,” Lorelai assured her. “But, y’know, Mommy’s feeling the nerves here. Everything is just changing so fast and you’re growing up and... and I’m having a little emotional moment,” she realised too late as tears came to her eyes.

“Oh, Mom!” Rory gasped at the sight of her mother’s upset, throwing herself at her to give her a big hug. “It’s gonna be fine. I love that we moved here. I mean, yeah, I know I cried a lot when you said we had to leave our old place, but Stars Hollow seems nice and I just know school is gonna be fine.”

“Stars Hollow seems nice?” asked Lorelai, pulling out of their hug but still keeping hold of her daughter yet. “Hon, we only moved into the place three days ago, and you barely left the house yet,” she smiled fondly. “You can’t know if a place is nice that fast.”

“I have a good feeling,” Rory grinned widely. “You know I’m never wrong about this stuff.”

“That’s right. You got your ‘good feeling’ skills from your Momma,” Lorelai smiled right back, pressing Rory’s nose like a button and making her laugh. “Okay,” she said then, clearing her throat and straightening up. “Back pack, books, 2B pencils,” she reeled off.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Rory dutifully checked off the list. “Also, lunch money, gym clothes, and emergency lip gloss.”

“That’s my girl,” Lorelai sighed, finding it hard to believe this was in fact her baby girl, growing up so fast.

It seemed like only yesterday when she born, saying her first word, taking her first steps. For eleven years, Rory had been raised in a converted potting shed behind the Independence Inn, with help from the owner, Mia, and many of the staff. Lorelai had worked her way up from maid to waitress to assistant manager. Enough hard work and she planned to be running the place before long. Now she and Rory could at least afford to live in their own home, albeit it needed some work done yet. The point was, they were doing okay, the eleven year old who had read more books than most adults, and her twenty seven year old mother who had grown up in double-quick time, out of pure necessity.

“Okay, so...” Lorelai began her goodbye to Rory, only to be interrupted by a yelling that started up somewhere behind her.

“I’m not goin’ in there! You can’t make me, and I’m not goin’!” yelled a dark haired boy of around Rory’s age.

A man presumed to be the kid’s father dragged him by the straps of his bag towards the school.

“Wow. He’s really glad to be here,” Lorelai muttered sarcastically.

Rory peered around her mother at the scene just as the rambunctious kid slipped out of his back pack with plans to run. The man with him just hauled him back by the arm and told him no, even as the contents of the boy’s bag spilled out onto the pathway. It was instinct for Rory to rush over and help, especially when she saw precious books tumble to the ground. Lorelai went after her daughter and between the two of them they picked up every fallen item.

“Jess, stop!” the man hauling the kid around said firmly, practically tossing the boy onto his feet right in front of Rory.

For the first time since the Gilmores saw him, he stopped moving and yelling both. The kid who was apparently named Jess just stood and stared a long moment at Rory. She got back to her feet, dusted off the three books in her arms then held them out to him.

“Hi,” she said as she did so.

“Hi,” he responded in kind, taking the books from her.

Lorelai looked over at them with a little amusement when they said nothing else.

“Hi,” she threw in herself looking first at Jess and then at what she presumed to be his father. “I’m Lorelai Gilmore, this is my daughter Rory,” she introduced. “We’re new in town.”

“Luke Danes,” the mystery guy said shortly, taking the dropped back pack from Lorelai’s hands and stuffing the contents back into it. “I run the diner in town. This is my nephew, Jess. He’s new around here too, just recently came to stay with me for a while.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” she nodded. “It is nice, isn’t it?” she checked, actually starting to wonder.

Maybe Jess’ parents had died or something awful like that. Something must’ve made him so angry and rowdy, Lorelai thought. Rory was never so badly behaved, not even coming down off an epic sugar high!

“It’s... fine,” said Luke awkwardly, then casting his eyes to Jess and Rory who still stood staring at each other.

“You read a lot?” he heard the little girl ask.

“Some,” Jess shrugged, pushing his unruly hair back off his face. “You?”

“Yeah, some. A lot,” she corrected with a smile.

“Me too,” he admitted then, returning the expression.

“Well, isn’t that something,” Lorelai said, turning her attention from the kids back to Luke. “Two happy little literati we got here.”

She wasn’t sure what was going on with this Jess kid, and honestly, her introduction to his bad behaviour didn’t thrill her, but maybe he just had it rough. If he liked to read and had the potential to be a good student like her Rory, that was a good thing. Besides, Uncle Luke was kind of hot...

“Which grade you in?” asked Jess then.

“Sixth,” Rory answered immediately. “You?”

“Same,” he agreed.

A minute later, Jess was grabbing his bag from Luke, zipping it up tight, saying goodbye and moving away. He and Rory headed for the steps, and Lorelai was just going to yell to her daughter, asking where her goodbye kiss was, when suddenly Rory came pelting back to her. She reached up until Lorelai leant over a little and then kissed her cheek.

“Bye Mom,” she smiled, before rushing away again.

Luke looked at Jess a moment and the kid looked back.

“See ya, Uncle Luke,” the boy gave a half-hearted wave.

“See ya later, kid,” he smiled a little. “Have a good day!” he added as an after-thought.

Jess didn’t mind so much. Uncle Luke wasn’t so bad, this he told Rory as they headed up the into the school.

“So, where’s your Mom and Dad?” asked Rory curiously. “I mean, my parents were never married,” she went on to explain fast, just in case Jess thought she was about to judge. “I see my Dad sometimes, but I live with my Mom. We’re best friends.”

“I don’t know my Dad,” Jess shook his head. “And my Mom... She didn’t want me around anymore.”

“Oh,” said Rory, not knowing what else she was supposed to say really. “Well, at least you have your uncle. I’ll bet he’s glad you’re here,” she smiled sweetly.

Jess just shrugged non-comittally and kept walking. They headed for the classroom where a kindly teacher waited to greet them. She seemed pleased to see her two new students, both starting just one term after the rest.

“Now you must be Lorelai Gilmore and Jess Mariano,” she smiled down at them.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rory replied with a nod. “Except, most people call me Rory.”

The teacher, identifying herself as Miss James, seemed totally fine with the nickname and ushered her two new students into the classroom. She talked to them about the school and their schedules, as the rest of the class filed in and took their usual seats. Neither Jess nor Rory turned around until Miss James told them they should.

“Now, Rory, how would you like to take a seat next to Lane?” she pointed, and the small Korean girl half way down the room raised her hand to assist. “And Jess...”

Miss James didn’t get a chance to offer him a seat, just watched dumb-struck as he followed Rory and sat himself in the seat on the other side of the aisle without a word. It didn’t matter. He was sat in a previously empty seat and hadn’t made a fuss. Miss James decided just to let him be.

The lesson began with a long explanation about the book they would be reading this term, and the teacher had Rory’s rapt attention for a while, until a ball of paper landed on the desk in front of her. It could only have been Jess who tossed it there. Opening the paper in her lap so as not to be spotted, Rory read the words scrawled in pencil on the page.

You want to come to Uncle Luke’s diner after school?

Rory smiled, looked at Lane, then to Jess, and finally back to the teacher. It was nice to make new friends so fast. She liked Stars Hollow already. Still, she was mindful of getting herself into trouble by passing notes. She watched Jess until he looked her way and then nodded her response to his question. He smiled so wide just knowing she was agreeing to be his friend, Rory had a feeling it was more than that. They were going to be the very best of friends, forever. She just knew it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Friends Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this will be my first ‘full length’ Gilmore Girls fic, I am a little nervous about it. Hopefully this first proper chapter will show how relationships sit in this AU I’ve come up with, and then we can get into the important business of the story moving forward in some real way :) Comments always welcome.

“Emergency! Emergency!” Lorelai was bellowing as she rushed full-pelt into Luke’s diner.

Nobody even flinched as she barrelled towards the counter and threw herself on a stool. Luke calmly stepped forward, placed an over-sized cup in front of his friend, and filled it to the brim with strong coffee from a specially marked pot. Lorelai dived straight in without a word, gulping down half the cup with ease. Luke watched her a moment, waiting for her to surface.

“You’re my hero,” she gasped, grinning up at him then.

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that from you,” he rolled his eyes, topping up her cup with a smile he couldn’t quite help.

Lorelai giggled like a teen as she watched him get back to work serving his other customers. She loved Luke, not in any kind of romantic way, because that would be weird, but still. He was pretty much her best friend, except for Sookie. If a person could have two best friends, then they were hers, Lorelai thought, and she knew you could definitely have two besties, because her daughter did too. Speaking of which, Jess appeared as if on cue, smiling when he saw Lorelai sat by the counter,

“That time already, huh?” he checked, nodding towards her cup.

“Hey, didn’t I teach you anything?” she gasped, wide-eyed. “Any time is a time for coffee!”

“I remember,” he agreed with a single nod, still grinning. “Is Rory up yet?”

“That would be a negative, soldier,” she teased him as she took in the army jacket he seemed to have taken to wearing lately. “We had Lane at our place last night,” she went on to explain when he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of reacting to her joke. “Mrs Kim had an antique event thingy? I don’t know,” she waved her arm in some random gesture. “Anyway, it turned into kind of a slumber party at ours. I swear they were still talking at two a.m.,” she complained.

“Don’t tell me you can’t take the pace anymore, Lorelai,” Jess teased her right back. “I thought you were still ‘one of the girls’.”

“Hey, I’m as much one of the girls as you are!” she retorted, replaying that in her head a second later and realising how wrong it sounded. “Oh, I need more coffee,” she groaned.

“Hey, Uncle Luke?” Jess called across to him. “More caffeine, stat,” he said, pointing towards Lorelai. “I’m headed out,” he added then, walking out of the diner and down the street.

Maybe it was kind of early on a Saturday for most teens to be up, but Jess had places to be, people to see. He and Rory had a project to work on for school, and the sooner they got started, the sooner they’d be done. Besides, he was doing Lane a favour by going over there too. He knew both girls well enough after all these years to be sure they’d have been experimenting with make up last night, maybe hair styles too. If they didn’t get Lane back to normal before Mrs Kim came home there would be hell to pay. Nobody wanted the poor girl to suffer any more than she had to.

Headed up to the front door, Jess lifted up the turtle on the porch and retrieved the emergency key, letting himself into the Gilmore house. They never minded when he did that, Lorelai had said years ago that both Jess and Luke were always welcome to let themselves in if nobody was home. Obviously on this occasion Rory was actually inside, and Lane too, but no amount of knocking would get them to come to the door at this hour after too little sleep, he was sure.

Jess crept into the kitchen and put on the coffee pot. It was only then he realised why Lorelai had been so desperate in getting to Luke’s place - the machine wasn’t working. Frowning a little, Jess shed his jacket and thought about where to start in fixing the appliance. Finding tools in the Gilmore house would seem impossible to anyone else, but Uncle Luke had been keeping an emergency box in the place since Jess and Rory were kids, just for these kind of jobs. Straight into the closet under the stairs, he laid his hand on the box immediately. A screwdriver and a little ingenuity, he was bound to find the loose wire or whatever, get the machine fixed, and have hot coffee waiting before he ever woke the girls up.

It was a solid plan, and it probably would’ve worked too, except for the part where Jess completed his task, and stepped backwards onto his own jacket that had fallen from the chair to the floor. He skidded, tried to right himself, missed, and crashed to the ground.

Rory’s bedroom door flew open as Jess scrambled back to his feet. There framed in the doorway was a sleep-rumpled Miss Gilmore with a soft toy chicken held over her head like a deadly weapon. Lane hovered behind her, looking completely terrified. Jess would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so sorry to have genuinely scared them.

“Oh my God, Jess!” Rory exclaimed at the sight of him. “What were you even doing?!”

“Fixing your coffee machine... and breaking a couple of limbs in the process,” he admitted, checking his elbow and knee both as they throbbed the moment he stood up. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Oh God, what time is it? Is it late?” said Lane, starting to panic.

“Relax, it’s still early,” Jess assured her. “Plenty of time to... fix things,” he said awkwardly as he noticed the crimped patches in Lane’s hair, and the copious amounts of make up she was wearing.

Rory didn’t really go for a lot of paint on her face. In Jess’ opinion that was a good thing since she really didn’t need it. Still, she was allowed what girls called essentials. Lane was not permitted any make up, hair colour, not even perfume because her mother was just that crazy, or so Jess thought. Either way, it looked as if Lane had made up for the lack of girly extras in a big way last night. Ms Kim would hit not just the ceiling but the moon and beyond if she saw her daughter right now.

“Are you okay?” asked Rory suddenly as she came into the kitchen, all bare foot and pyjamas. “Jess, you’re bleeding!” she said worriedly, taking a hold of his arm.

There was in fact blood leaking through his shirt sleeve, and Jess swore under his breath as he pulled back said sleeve and surveyed the damage.

“Nah, it’s nothin’,” he assured her. “Just a scratch, no big deal... You are not sticking one of your girly pink band aids on me!” he insisted just the moment he realised that Rory was headed for the first aid box.

“Hello! Can we concentrate on the more important injuries here!” Lane insisted. “Like the ones I’m going to get if Mrs Kim sees me like this!” she said in a rush, gesturing to her general appearance.

“Bathroom,” Jess instructed, pointing upstairs. “Wash your hair, wash your face,” he told her calmly, glad when she didn’t argue and just went already. “Rory’ll be up in a second!” he called behind her, yanking his arm away when he realised Rory was right now trying to do just exactly what he told her not to with a bright pink sticking plaster. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” she insisted. “You’re not bleeding to death in my kitchen, okay, Rocky?” she said firmly, sticking the Barbie band aid onto his elbow where the scrape was.

Jess rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeve back down.

“And just think, if I hadn’t been such big brave girl, I might not’ve got the really good bandage.”

“That is true,” Rory retorted, sticking out her tongue as she headed back to her room. “Thank you for fixing the coffee machine,” she called over her shoulder, before pushing the door almost closed whilst she got dressed.

It didn’t bother her that Jess saw her so under-dressed. He saw her in pyjamas before and she’d him in similar attire. They had been best friends from age eleven, it just didn’t seem weird. There was still no way she was getting naked in front of him, because that was just... Rory couldn’t even think about that!

Trading her sleepwear for a fresh new outfit from the closet, Rory heard Jess ask if she wanted food with her coffee. He retracted the offer before she could answer when he realised there was nothing edible in the fridge, as usual.

“I should’ve brought something from the diner,” he said, almost literally face-palming as Rory came out of her room, pulling her top down to meet her pants.

“It’s fine,” she assured him. “Mostly I need the coffee. We can eat later when Lane is all cleaned up and home again. Snacks and studying go together like Bogart and Bacall,” she grinned, rushing right through the kitchen, down the hall, and up the stairs calling Lane’s name.

Jess watched her go and shook his head. Rory was the only person he ever met who knew as much about old movies, classic books, and genuinely decent music as he did. Well, Lorelai was pretty good too, but that was different. A lot of older people knew that stuff, not many as young as Jess and Rory did. Lane was cool, way cooler than she seemed, but she still wasn’t quite the same to Jess as Rory was. As sappy as it sounded, she really was his best friend, and he wouldn’t know how to get along without her these days.

Shaking his head free of such stupid, muchy thoughts, Jess grabbed three mugs from the cabinet and poured out the coffee. It wasn’t long before Rory and Lane returned, the former taking a seat whilst the latter crashed into the bedroom to get properly dressed.

“Being Mrs Kim’s daughter must be so exhausting,” said Rory sadly as she picked up her coffee and took a long drink, a pleasured kind of moan escaping her throat.

Jess tried not to notice as he sat down on the other side of the table and picked up his own drink. He never knew women who loved coffee as much as the Gilmore girls. He was pretty sure he never saw anything as sexy as Rory with her first cup of the day either, but that was the kind of thoughts he put down to over-active hormones and chose to ignore. Rory was Rory, not sexy, and not someone he was going to date, because that would be ridiculous. More ridiculous than Mrs Kim being happy about her daughter covered in make up!

“Okay, I think I’m done. Am I done?” asked Lane worriedly when she appeared in front of her friends again.

She performed an awkward, paced out twirl, and both Rory and Jess inspected her appearance. As far as they could tell she was fine, and they said as much completely in unison, making themselves laugh. It happened a lot, to the point where they’d stopped saying the whole ‘jinx’ thing years ago, when they still considered themselves kids. Now, at fifteen and sixteen, Rory and Jess were young adults, but still the same good friends they’d always been.

“Bye, Lane!” they both called as their friend ran for the front door and it slammed behind her as she exited the house and hurried home.

“Poor Lane,” Rory sighed then, leaning her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. “I wish her Mom went easier on her.”

“We can’t all have great Moms like Lorelai,” said Jess, looking down into his coffee.

So often he was just overtly cool and calm. Rory often forgot how broken he was inside. Jess’ parents didn’t want him. His Dad had split when he was just a baby, and then at age eleven he’d been shipped off to his Uncle Luke. He claimed he was okay about his Mom, Liz, letting him go, never wanting him back. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t cope. Still, Rory knew it hurt him to have been sent away like that, it had to. People could cope without a Dad in their life all the time, Rory knew, because she only saw Christopher a handful of times a year. It was a mother she figured everyone needed, and should have if they possibly could.

She recalled a time way back, the first Mother’s Day since she met Jess, telling him he was quite welcome to share Lorelai with her. From that day on, he always brought her flowers on the day, and she accepted them with grace and gratitude.

“What?” asked Jess when he looked up then and found Rory staring at him strangely.

“I was just thinking,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, well, you think too much sometimes,” he warned her, moving to pick up her mug and his for refilling purposes.

“Said Rodin’s famous sculpture,” she teased him. “There are times I swear the cogs are turning so fast in your head I can hear them across the room!”

Jess smiled but said nothing, just handed her the refilled cup and dropped back into his seat. This was just how they were, all banter and teasing most of the time. They knew each other so well. He and Rory rarely fought, and when they did it was something and nothing. They always made up by the end of the day, following the rules Uncle Luke liked to preach that you should never let the sun set on an argument. As far as Jess knew from other sources, that was mostly to be applied to married couples making up before they went to bed together. He never did tell Rory when he realised it, it’d be too weird to compare the two of them to a couple somehow. It wasn’t that they were brother and sister either. Their relationship was more than a simple friendship after all they had gone through together, all they had helped each other cope with and achieve. Still, Jess wouldn’t like to try and put a label on it. He didn’t usually feel the need to.

“So, history project,” he said eventually, drumming the table and pulling his books across in front of him. “You ready to do this?”

“I think so,” Rory nodded easily. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

“Rory!” Lorelai called as she came into the house.

Though it was Saturday, she was needed at the inn this morning and one incident after another had kept her there well into the afternoon. She had called her daughter to let her know she would be longer than planned, but still felt bad for not being around on the weekend to see her girl.

“In here, Mom!” Rory called back, laughter in her voice that Lorelai well understood as she came into the living room and saw Blazing Saddles playing on the TV.

“So much for studying, huh, kids?” she said, leaning over the back of the couch.

“We did the project first, Mom,” Jess rolled his eyes, earning a playful smack upside the head for his trouble.

“And that is very commendable, young Mr Mariano,” she said definitely. “But your crime was not pleasure before business,” she told him definitely. “It was starting the movie without me!”

Rory immediately flipped off the video and started rewinding the tape.

“We were only a few minutes in, we can start over,” she said definitely.

Lorelai immediately melted at how sweet her kid really was.

“I raised you right,” she said as she dumped her jacket and purse in the chair.

“I’ll get you a drink,” Jess told her, jumping up and heading for the kitchen.

“I helped raise you right too,” she added as she watched him go. “Thanks, Jess!”

Lorelai dropped down into the middle of the couch beside Rory. Without a word, she pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“You have a rough day, Mom?” Rory checked.

“It was loooong,” Lorelai over-emphasised. “You?”

“Pretty good. Lane got home on time, her Mom never even knew there had been any products by Messrs. Maybelline or Max Factor on her face,” she smiled. “Jess and me got our project done, no sweat, and now, movie on, pizza on the way, jelly beans in the meantime,” she explained succinctly, and also at a mile a minute, as was the Gilmore way.

“Sounds good to me,” Lorelai smiled, not at all phased by how long she had left two teens alone in the house.

Rory was just the most responsible kid, always had been. Lorelai meant what she said about rising her right. As for Jess, he still had his moments, but the rowdy kid that had arrived in Stars Hollow five years ago had certainly matured and mellowed some over time, thanks in no small part to Luke, Lorelai, and Rory as well. They were the family he needed, the love that he craved, though he never would admit that, Lorelai was sure. He turned out pretty good, and he and Rory were just such good friends. Lorelai never worried about him being a boy in her house. She never felt she had to be concerned about anything happening between Rory and Jess other than study, jokes, and the like. Best friends, that was all they were, even after the teen years hit, and Lorelai was pretty happy about that if she was honest.

“Here you go,” said Jess then as he returned with Lorelai’s drink, as promised.

“Thanks, hon,” she smiled, taking the glass from him and drinking down a big gulp. “Okay,” she said then, putting the glass on the table and flinging her arms along the back of the couch behind both Rory and Jess. “Movie time!”

Blazing Saddles was duly switched back on and began again from the opening credits. The three on the couch sat back, ready for laughter, silliness, and fun. Maybe they were an odd set of people with some relationships going on that they couldn’t really explain, but that didn’t matter to them. They were happy as they were, and all hoped that wouldn’t change any time soon.

 


	3. Chapter 2 - Old Habits, New Beginnings

Most kids didn’t like Mondays. Jess didn’t mind them so much, in fact he kind of liked them. He kind of liked Stars Hollow too, though he never expected to when he was first sent here to live with his Uncle Luke. Seriously, he considered, no child of eleven wanted to be taken away from their home, their school, their friends, and thrust into a whole new world. Coming from the big city life of New York to this little back water town, it was too strange, and it always felt like every eye in the place was on him. Jess hated that, at least in the beginning anyway.

Growing up as Rory Gilmore’s best friend, now that made all the difference. She was quiet and studious when they met, in class anyway. Away from her books, she was a little crazy and strangely into an awful lot of the same things Jess was himself. They would hang out at the diner, and Lorelai and Luke would talk, bemoaning the trials of raising kids, always in a playful teasing way, whilst Jess and Rory did their homework or read together or something. Yeah, growing up here had turned out better than Jess ever could’ve imagined things going for him in New York. His mother wasn’t all bad, but Liz just wasn’t cut out for parenthood, even Luke had been heard to say so. The fact was, nobody really thought he would be good Dad material either, especially Jess, but he was wrong. Sure, they had their moments, their fights and all, but most of the time they got along.

People said that Stars Hollow was good for Jess, and Lorelai had even said once or twice that Jess was good for the town. She thought the place needed a little more life in it, and between the Gilmores and him, Jess supposed that’s what they gave it. He didn’t know he was smiling like an idiot, or continuously wiping the same cup on the dishtowel for the last ten minutes, until Luke told him so. The moment his uncle spoke, Jess started, almost dropping the cup. He saved it from smashing on the counter by the nearest of margins.

“What were trying to do? Give me a seizure or somethin’?” he asked snippily.

“Geez, how was I supposed to know you were asleep standing up,” Luke grumbled. “I need you to move, you’re blocking the register,” he explained the, gesturing for Jess to move his behind already.

With an eye-roll, the teenager moved over, and put the now very dry cup onto the shelf. He shouldn’t be standing around day-dreaming like a girl and he knew it. There was still almost an hour before he needed to be in school, and he really wanted to finish reading that book before he had to go meet Rory and Lane. He was about to head for the stairs, when Luke cut by him and said he’d be back in a second, rushing up to the apartment himself. Jess sighed, knowing he was supposed to man the counter until his uncle got back. He stopped caring when the door bell chimed and Rory came rushing in faster than he’d ever seen her run in his life.

“Jess!” she gasped in oxygen as she pelted towards the counter and landed with a bump against it.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” he asked with a smirk he couldn’t help.

“Right here in my hand!” she told him, literally laughing as she forced a piece of paper into his hands. “Read, read!” she encouraged,

“Alright, alright, I’m reading!” he told her, gesturing for her to stop bouncing. “Take your Ritalin!” 

Jess was smiling at her enthusiasm, even if he didn’t understand it, and started to focus on the letter she had handed to him. His happy expression soon faded into a genuine frown when he realised what he was looking at.

“You got into Chilton,” he said flatly, and needlessly too, since that much was already extremely clear to Rory, hence the Tigger-like bouncing.

“I did, I got in!” she jumped around some more, looking like a bug on a hotplate. “Isn’t that great?”

When Jess remained silent and stoic too long, Rory stopped bouncing. She visibly deflated like a balloon with all the air gone out of it. Jess failed to notice as his eyes scanned the letter over and over. Rory was going to Chilton, in Hartford, away from Stars Hollow where he would be, without her. There was suddenly a lead weight in his stomach and it felt as if the floor went out from under his feet.

“You’re not happy for me,” she said then, a statement not a question.

Rory was disappointed, that much was clear, and Jess felt awful the moment he glanced up and realised he had caused her pain. That was the last thing he ever wanted but this had floored him. Of course he knew Lorelai had been trying to get Rory into Chilton, and he never doubted that she was smart enough to pass the tests. There was a money issue but he was sure that had been figured out already. He’d just been in denial, Jess supposed. He never wanted the day to come when he didn’t have Rory there with him in school and everything.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head and got himself out of a daze. “Of course I’m happy for you, this is great!” he told her, trying to sound enthusiastic when it was in fact the last thing he felt.

“I’ve known you too long, Jess,” she said, with an expression that he knew so well. “That ‘it’s great’ was more fake than Pamela Lee. What’s wrong?” she asked, as she took the letter back from him.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, but her so-called withering stare didn’t let up, and he knew he wasn’t getting away with that bull, not with a Gilmore. “I just... I guess, I’m just gonna miss you, okay?” he admitted, concentrating more on wiping down the counter than anything else.

Rory smiled at that. It was so sweet that he would miss her, but Jess would hate it so much if she said so. He tried to be so cool, so tough, especially as they got older and into their teen years. Rory learnt to keep her lip buttoned if she was ever tempted to say he was cute, sweet, or adorable at all. It just made him so mad, and not even in the funny way.

“It’s not like we’ll never see each other,” she told him seriously, putting her hand on his arm to get his attention back. “I’ll come to the diner for breakfast, and then there’s after school, weekends, special days. This town is so small, you couldn’t avoid me if you wanted to.”

“Like I’d ever want to,” he said, rolling his eyes, that familiar smirk on his lips that made Rory smile all over again.

She would never want to hurt Jess. He was her very best friend, and of course it was sad that they wouldn’t be attending school together anymore. He and Lane had been there since Rory was eleven, always either beside her in class or catching up at lunch. It would be weird not studying the same things at the same time in the same place, but this was such a big opportunity. Chilton meant Harvard was an easier goal, it meant so much to Rory. Still, her friends meant so much too.

“So, you can be happy for me now, right?” she checked with Jess, glad that he had least looked like he was trying to smile at this point.

“Yeah, I guess,” he told her, trying to shake off the shock and the sadness that had hit him way harder than he expected. “You did good, Gilmore.”

“You better believe it, Mariano,” she grinned widely, even as she started backing up towards the door. “I gotta go tell Lane about this, but I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed with a nod, and then she was gone, the door slamming and bell ringing loudly in her wake.

Jess let out a long breath he hardly knew he’d been holding. Was he happy for Rory in achieving a goal she so wanted? Yes, of course, he was. Was he genuinely happy to know she would be in his life any less than she was now? No, not at all. He felt sick.

* * *

Lorelai hung up the phone and sank down onto the couch with no breath left in her body. This was horrible, genuinely horrible. Finally Rory’s dreams were coming true, the dreams Lorelai had herself for Rory too, and yet in came the anvil like always to squash them flat just when things were going good. Chilton had accepted Rory and that was great, but now they wanted tuition fees, upfront no less. Lorelai just didn’t have the money, not now all out of the blue. Her mind raced with ways to get said cash, everything from the sensible to the insane. Unfortunately, it was some of the crazier plans that actually seemed to be her only viable option.

There were two really obvious answers to the question ‘where the heck do I get a few thousand bucks?’ and Lorelai didn’t want to face either of them. Her first option was Luke, and bile rose in Lorelai’s throat just considering asking him for money. He was her best friend, had been for years now. With her daughter and his nephew practically living in each other’s pockets since they were eleven, they were always going to be close. Plus Luke ran the diner where Lorelai got the best coffee she ever tasted, and he was always on hand when she needed a man around the house. They just got along, no more, no less. Asking him for a favour was fine, but money? It would ruin a perfectly good relationship they had spent five years carefully building and she just couldn’t stand it.

Option two for Lorelai was to face her rich parents and ask them for the cash. In their case, there really wasn’t a relationship to ruin. It had been pre-broken by Lorelai’s getting pregnant and running out at the age of sixteen, so it was actually the better of her two choices. That didn’t mean she actually wanted to go down the road of asking.

Rory had left about a half hour ago to tell Jess and Lane her good news. She was bounding like Tigger and smiling so wide, Lorelai was surprised her face didn’t split in two with the pressure! There was no possible way to take that away from her. What kind of mother could bear to? Certainly not Lorelai that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, she began dialling her parents’ number, then stopped short of the last digit and shut off the phone. She didn’t want Rory coming in and hearing her begging money from her parents, and it seemed worse somehow not to be face to face with them when she did this. No, Lorelai had to go see her Mom and Dad and get this figured out. In exactly one week, Rory would be starting Chilton. Despite the panic and pain inside, Lorelai had to smile about that.

* * *

Luke watched Jess collecting empty plates and glasses from the tables like the kid was on another planet. He just wasn’t paying attention, as evidenced by the way he took away Kirk’s sandwich whilst he still had half of it left to eat! Something was up, it had been since Jess got home from school. Actually, he wasn’t right before school either. Luke had one idea as to why, but somehow he didn’t think bringing it up was going to help. It was only when Jess turned too fast and knocked three empty glasses flying off the counter onto the tile, Luke felt he had to speak up.

“What is up with you today?” he asked, deliberately drowning out Jess’ own cussing under his breath before the customers heard.

“Nothin’,” his nephew grumbled, pulling the brush from Luke’s hands and sweeping up the mess he had made himself.

Unfortunately it seemed Luke had no choice but to broach the subject of what was bothering Jess. The touchy feely stuff really wasn’t his area, and usually he’d ask Lorelai to step in. When the topic for discussion was probably going to be Rory, that didn’t seem to be appropriate somehow.

“Jess, c’mon,” he said quietly, leaning over the counter. “Is this about Rory going to Chilton?”

“No!” his nephew immediately snapped, moderating his tone when he realised he was getting a little too much attention. “I’m not pathetic, okay?” he confirmed, pushing the broom back into Luke’s hands and turning to stalk away.

“Nobody thinks you’re pathetic, Jess,” his uncle assured him as he followed him towards the stairs. “She’s your friend and she’s not gonna be around as much anymore. It’s natural that you’re gonna miss her.”

Jess stopped in the doorway but didn’t turn back. He hated this. He hated that he felt this way over some girl. Of course, Rory wasn’t just some girl. She was his best friend, and more than that... Even thinking it was crazy.

“I’ve got homework to do,” he said as he trudged up the stairs.

Luke watched him go with a sigh. Teenagers. They were more trouble than they were worth sometimes. It could’ve been worse and he knew it. Having Jess here from the age of eleven had given him a chance to mould the tearaway into a decent sort of young man. Lorelai had helped a lot too.

“Hey,” she said as she entered the diner, and Luke couldn’t help the odd smile that quirked his lips when he turned t face her. “What?” she asked, wondering what the look on his face was all about.

“Nothing, I was just... It’s nothing,” he assured her, literally waving the moment away.

“You sure?” Lorelai checked, as she took a seat at the counter and looked down at the smashed glass beyond.

“Yeah, it’s just... Jess had an accident,” he explained, clearing up the broken shards. “He’s feeling a little... I don’t know. With Rory going away to another school, I just think he’s feeling a little abandoned or jealous or something?” he tried, not really sure he was explaining it at all well. “Honestly? I don’t know what to say to him.”

Luke went out back to dispose of the broken glass and wash up, whilst Lorelai watched him go and then turned her gaze to the stairs up which Jess had probably gone.

“Poor guy,” she said more to herself than anyone else. “Like he needs any more abandonment issues. But y’know Rory’s not the type to forget her friends just because she’s going to Chilton,” she told Luke as he returned to her, pouring a cup of coffee in front of her on automatic.

“Oh, I know, and Jess knows it too,” he nodded in agreement. “We’re really happy for her, both of us, he’s just... he’s a teenager.”

“They are a fickle bunch,” Lorelai agreed, thanking Luke for her coffee and taking a long drink.

“So, you wanna order?” he checked, watching her shake her head in the negative.

After she swallowed her mouthful and replaced her cup on the counter, she looked up and answered properly.

“Actually, I’m waiting for Rory...” she paused when the bell over the door rang, looking back to see her daughter entering. “And as if by magic! Hiya, hon!” she grinned.

“Hey,” Rory smiled back, moving towards a table as her mother joined her. “Hey, Luke,” she waved to him.

“Hey, Rory. Congratulations on Chilton,” he told her with a genuine smile. “You did good.”

“Thanks,” she almost blushed at the compliment, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous habit.

Luke was a great guy and a real friend to both her and her Mom, but Rory knew his compliments were few and far between. That was why they were all the more special when she earnt one, and she really appreciated it. Chilton was a big deal, and she was just so excited about it. Her Mom had been excited, this morning anyway, though right now she suddenly looked too serious.

“What’s going on?” asked Rory with a frown, just as soon as Luke walked away. “Something is, I can tell,” she insisted, when it seemed that Lorelai might try to squirm out of explaining.

“I, er... I saw your grandparents today,” she started to explain, and Rory listened with mostly rapt attention to what came next.

Something didn’t add up. It made no sense that her Mom had gone to see Grandma and Grandpa all out of the blue. It certainly seemed weird that after years of only seeing her grandparents on holidays and special occasions, suddenly Rory would be going over to their house every Friday night for the foreseeable.

“So, are you okay with that?” asked Lorelai, looking almost worried she wouldn’t be.

“Sure, I guess,” Rory shrugged. “I mean, I love Grandma and Grandpa, it’ll be nice to see them more.”

“Yeah, it will,” her mother agreed, not looking entirely convincing. “And once this Friday night is over, we can spend the whole weekend in celebration mode!” she said, with genuine excitement then. “I cleared my schedule, no work at the inn, nothing but spending time with you, movies, junk food, and obviously Jess is invited.”

“Obviously,” Rory rolled her eyes like it was a ridiculous idea that her best friend would not be a part of their Chilton celebrations.

It sure would be weird not attending Stars Hollow High anymore, but Rory meant what she said to Jess, and to Lane as well, about still spending lots of time with them outside of school hours. Life was changing, and that was kind of scary, but at the same time it was exciting. Rory Gilmore was going to Chilton, and she just couldn’t stop smiling about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome - opinions please, whether good or bad! :)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Night Before, The Morning After

The week had passed in a blur for Rory Gilmore. Once the news came that she was accepted for Chilton, there was really no need for her to attend classes at Stars Hollow High anymore. She still had to drop in a few times - see the principal, clear out her locker. It seemed weird being there without actually being there. Jess and Lane were still attending class and she passed them in the hall a couple of times, as well as a few of her other friends. It hit Rory just yesterday that she was never coming back here as she piled her books and papers into her arms for the final time and stepped out through the doors. This wasn’t her school anymore, she didn’t belong here. She was a Chilton girl now, and Rory felt the strangest mixture of happy and sad about it. It was the end of something but also an awesome new beginning. That part made Rory practically giddy with joy, as did thoughts of this weekend.

Last night had been a little odd, seeing her grandparents in such unusual circumstances. Most of the time it had to be Thanksgiving, Christmas, or some other specific holiday or occasion before she saw them, barely even once a year. Now they were going to be headed over there every Friday, and Rory couldn’t get her Mom to explain that one. There was something going on, and doubtless she would find out eventually. As it was, the dinner went okay, a little frosty in places maybe, but nothing too terrible.

Today, Rory had made time for Lane. There was no way she would be allowed to stay over at the Gilmore house on a Saturday night or even leave her home on Sunday unless it was for church, so today had been a girly Rory and Lane day. After her friend went home, Rory headed to the book store to pick up the last few things she needed for the Chilton reading list. She was later than she meant to be as she hurried home for a movie marathon and junk food binge with her Mom and Jess. Just a couple of streets from her house, Rory started flagging. She really had too many books in her bag and ought to have known it long before she tried to hoist said bag higher on her shoulder, only for the strap to snap in two.

“Oh! Stupid thing!” she exclaimed as the bag gave way and her books went tumbling all over the sidewalk.

Rory hadn’t a clue how she was going to carry all the books without the bag that was now of no use. Still, she crouched down and tried to tidy them into a pile at least.

“Need some help?”

A voice behind her was startling, and Rory turned quickly to see a young man approaching that was vaguely familiar. He was almost ridiculously tall, and kind of hot actually.

“Oh, um... thanks,” she muttered as he stooped to help pick up her fallen books for her. “The strap just completely gave way,” she explained, showing him her bag as they made fast work of collecting up her fallen purchases.

“And you were trying to carry half the bookstore home?” he smiled, all pearly teeth and boyish charm.

Rory’s heart skipped a beat.

“Something like that,” she smiled on back at him. “Um, I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name,” she admitted then, sure she recognised him from somewhere but not really knowing why.

“Dean,” he told her, looking like he might’ve put out a hand for her to shake if he wasn’t already holding so many books. “My family just moved here from Chicago. I saw you around Stars Hollow High. You’re Laurie, right?”

“Rory, but close,” she corrected, looking at the books in her arms and then the ones Dean was holding.

Honestly, she really wasn’t sure how she was going to take those from him and make it home. If they were just a little closer she would have left some on the sidewalk and made two trips, but as it was, she didn’t really want to look that dumb, not in front of Dean.

“I can walk you home, if you want?” he offered, as if he had read her mind, or maybe he just saw her pained expression.

“Um, yeah. Sure, why not?” she replied awkwardly. “Thank you,” she added like an after-thought.

‘God, I am so bad at this!’ Rory thought, wincing at her own inability to form a sentence in front of the guy just because he was so cute. Liking boys from afar, that was what she was good at. She and Lane would go googly eyed over some guy they were likely never to meet, pop stars and movie stars, even guys in school that would never give them the time of day because they were just older, cooler, whatever. Rory had never had a date, never kissed a boy. She just knew she was blushing purely through thinking about such things and only hoped Dean wouldn’t notice in the dark.

“So, I’m guessing you read a lot?” he asked suddenly, jolting her from her run away thoughts.

“A very lot,” Rory agreed with a nod, “but some of these are for school. I’m transferring to Chilton, so new reading lists and all. Then when I got to the book store I just couldn’t help myself,” she laughed at herself, feeling so dumb still.

“Oh, you’re leaving Stars Hollow High?” he checked, looking oddly sad about that as they reached Rory’s house. “That’s too bad, when we just met and everything,” he smiled.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around town sometimes,” she said, as she balanced books on her knee and unlocked the front door. “Next time I’m damselling, I’ll be sure to call for you.”

When she glanced at Dean he was smiling at her in such a way as to make her knees buckle. Rory forced a breath through her body and concentrated on going into the house, a task made harder by the load she was carrying, and the fact her hands were shaking too.

“Hey, Mom! I’m home!” she called when at last she got inside.

“Hi, hon,” Lorelai smiled as she met her daughter in the hallway, “and friend,” she added on seeing the tall boy behind Rory.

“This is Dean,” she made introductions, as the pile of books Dean had been carrying was duly parked on the side table. “He helped when I had a crisis,” explained Rory, showing her Mom the broken bag strap.

“Oh, damn!” her mother cursed, assessing the damage with a very similar frown. “You loved that book bag.”

“I did,” Rory agreed. “But time for new things, I guess,” she said with a sudden smile and a definite look towards Dean, that he clearly wasn’t supposed to see.

Lorelai bit her lip and tried not to react, especially since Dean was stood by the door, shifting awkwardly and looking between her and Rory. Somebody had a crush, and she honestly wasn’t sure if it was her daughter or the new guy that was falling fastest.

“Hey, Lorelai,” said Jess as he came through from the kitchen. “I changed the... water bottle,” he said, his sentence becoming disjointed when he came across the three people in the hall that ought to have been two.

Lorelai watched Dean and Jess eye each other suspiciously. It was a little too The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly to be a good thing.

“This your brother?” asked the taller of the two.

“No, this is Jess,” Rory giggled like the girlish waif she never was. “Jess, Dean,” she introduced them.

Loreali never felt so awkward in her whole life, and that was really saying something. Jess folded his arms like he was readying for a rumble. Dean just made himself taller, in some feat of genius that Lorelai didn’t understand at all, because it just shouldn’t be possible.

There had never been a guy in Rory’s life before, no-one but Jess, and whilst they were only ever friends and nothing more, it was clear he was feeling territorial here. Lorelai couldn’t blame him for that, she just kind of wished that Rory would’ve noticed. She didn’t.

“So, anyway,” she said, looking to Dean. “We’re kind of having a celebration, for the whole Chilton thing. If you’re hungry and you like movies, you could stay, maybe?”

Lorelai winced at that. She didn’t want this guy here, and the pained expression on Jess’ face sure proved he didn’t either. To be fair, Dean probably had lots of wonderful qualities, he sure was cute, even Lorelai could see that. The fact was, this was a night for Rory to spend with her Mom and her BFF. Sharing her with a third person was not an option, even if the whole concept was pretty selfish. Mostly, Lorelai just couldn’t stand this atmosphere a moment longer!

“Oh, Rory. I’m sure Dean has a home to get to,” she said diplomatically. “A family, homework, something like that, maybe all three?”

Dean opened his mouth to argue but that look on Rory’s Mom’s face was unmistakable. She wanted him out of the house, as did this Jess guy. Seemed Dean was leaving whether he liked it or not. He didn’t like it.

“Er, yeah, I guess I should go,” he said, turning to head out of the door.

“Good choice,” Jess muttered, watching Dean go with a smirk he couldn’t help.

He couldn’t say why the guy bothered him exactly. They hadn’t really met until now, though he had seen the new kid around school. He had blown in from the windy city, so they said. All Jess knew was that he was a jock, a pretty boy, and he was too damn tall. Now he was trying to get friendly with Rory, and that was definitely something Jess didn’t like. He wasn’t going to explain why even if he was asked, but that was just the way it was.

“So, Dean, huh?” said Loreali, putting her arm round Rory’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze. “He’s new.”

“He is,” she grinned too wide, “and super-cute. Don’t you think he’s super-cute?”

“He’s not my type,” said Jess, at which Rory only rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him across the shoulder.

When Rory headed into the living room, saying she had movies to pick out, Lorelai hung back in the hallway with a moody Jess.

“Hey. You okay there, slugger?” she checked, even as he stared towards the front door still, despite the fact Dean was long gone.

“Just peachy,” he replied with the fakest smile ever and they both knew it.

Lorelai wasn’t about to delve too deep into why he had such a big problem with the new guy, not here and now anyway. If there were reasons not to like Dean, real or otherwise, she and Jess were going to have to have a talk about that later. For now, they were here with a purpose, and that came first.

“C’mon,” she told Jess, putting her hand to his back and giving him a gentle shove towards the living room. “’Cause this junk isn’t going to eat itself.”

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was getting too old for sleeping on the floor. This she realised when she came to on Sunday morning with a crick in her neck and muscles screaming just about everywhere they could scream, plus a few more places besides. The TV was all grey fuzz, the coffee table was strewn with candy wrappers, empty bowls, and the like. Over by the couch, propped up by cushions and each other were Rory and Jess. Honestly, Lorelai couldn’t help but smile as she noted how adorable they looked. Jess had his arm around Rory’s shoulders and her head was rested on his chest. They were perfectly still and happy. It would be oddly romantic if they were a couple, and just entirely sweet if they were siblings. As they were best friends, Lorelai had to wonder how they would feel about waking up that way. She thought it best not to be the one to actually cause them to stir. Going forward, she often wondered how their relationship might change. She was always doubtful that a romance would ever occur after all these years of being BFF, and yet it wouldn’t be awful if it happened, she supposed. Jess sure didn’t like the idea of Rory liking Dean, which had to mean something.

“Less thinking, more coffee,” she said softly to herself, levering her backside up off the carpet.

Lorelai bit her lip so as not to make yelping sounds of pain as she attempted to put one foot in front of the other. So much sugar had them high ‘til midnight, but after that, the excesses of food had caught up to them, and the crash led to them all sleeping on the floor. Lorelai really had to learn to stop before they went that far, for the sake of her own ass if nothing else. Damn, she had some pins and needles in some places!

Back in the living room, Jess began to stir. He wasn’t sure what had woken him until he let his eyes flicker open and realised Rory’s hair had been tickling his nose. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He sure didn’t remember being in this position when it happened, but he didn’t mind so much. Rory was soft and warm against him and she smelt amazing, just like always. Not that he thought about her that way at all, he reminded himself, as he started disentangling his limbs from hers.

Rory gave a whimper at the movement and being woken up so abruptly. In her mind, her warm comfy pillow was moving and that just wasn’t good enough. She gripped onto Jess’ shirt a moment, until her eyes opened and she realised what was happening.

“Oh, hey,” she said, feeling a little silly as she sat upright and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Um, what time is it?” she asked.

Jess stretched his arms above his head and looked up to see his watch.

“A little after nine,” he told her, working the kinks out of his body as Rory did the same.

“Wow, we really laid waste last night,” she noted as she cast her eyes over the mess of wrappers and packets on the table. “Mom?”

“Right here, baby,” Lorelai replied as she walked through from the kitchen with a decidedly odd gait.

She didn’t realise she was walking strangely until Rory and Jess gave her twin looks of confusion. Lorelai straightened up so her butt wasn’t sticking out and removed her hands from it at the same time. Thankfully the muscles down there had woken up some now anyway.

“Coffee’s on its way,” she said with a  smile as she moved to start clearing up the debris from the floor and coffee table.

“Is it weird that I’m still hungry?” asked Rory as Jess got to his feet and offered her a hand up.

“For you? No, not weird,” he confirmed. “I never met a person... two people,” he amended looking to Lorelai next, “that could eat like you do and not weigh three hundred pounds a piece.”

“Well, we are special,” said Lorelai cheerfully.

“We are that,” Rory agreed with a nod. “So, what are we doing about lunch today? Luke’s?” she checked.

“That’s the plan,” Jess told her, getting her attention back. “I’m supposed to take you over there around noon. Uncle Luke has this whole celebration, ‘congratulations on Chilton’ jamboree planned,” he rolled her eyes. “It’s not exactly going to be the biggest thing since Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade, but he wanted to do something.”

“Aaaw, that’s so sweet!” Rory enthused. “Mom, isn’t that so sweet of Luke?” she called to her.

“Has oft been said, Luke Danes is a real sweetheart,” she dead-panned as she returned to the room, the contents of her hands no longer bowls and packets, but something decidedly plaid in colouring, Jess noticed. “Rory, I got done hemming your Chilton skirt yesterday. You should go try it on, see if it needs anymore adjusting.”

“Ooh, thanks, Mom,” she smiled, kissing Lorelai’s cheek as she rushed off to her room to change.

Jess watched her go a moment then forced his attention to the tidying up. Lorelai shouldn’t be expected to do it all on her own. Last night had been fun, just as it always was when he spent an evening with the Gilmore girls. The only part that hadn’t been good was seeing Rory bring that idiot Dean home. Jess wasn’t sure when he had quite decided that the other guy was so stupid or awful, though he suspected it was in the split second when he first realised he might be trying to get into Rory’s life.

“You’re going to miss her being around, aren’t you?” asked Lorelai as she and Jess tidied up together.

“What? Rory?” he checked, as if he didn’t know.

“No, Queen Amidala of Naboo,” Lorelai rolled her eyes. “Don’t pull that James Dean crap with me, Mariano, I’ve known you way too long,” she reminded him.

Immediately, Jess knew he should’ve known better than to ever even try it with Lorelai. She was way too smart, and she was right, she had known him too long.

“She’s always been there,” he shrugged, looking at the carpet. “And now, she’ll be there less.”

“But it won’t change anything for you two, not really,” she assured him, putting her hand to his shoulder until he looked up and met her eyes. “You mean the world to her, Jess, just like I know Rory means the world to you. You’re just about the only person that gives me competition in the BFF stakes, so stop worrying,” she told him. “Besides, if you just applied yourself a little, you’re smart enough, you could be going to Chilton too.”

Jess rolled his eyes at that.

“Not my deal, Lorelai, you know that,” he said definitely, stacking up glasses and heading for the kitchen. “Rory’s the academia nut. I’m just... That’s not me,” he shook his head. “I don’t want it like she does, but I know she’ll do great, just like always,” he smiled fondly as his eyes drifted to Rory’s bedroom door.

That look was not lost on Lorelai and it gave her a good feeling of warmth as well as a terrible moment of cold dread as she realised what it could mean in the future.

Right on cue, the door opened then and Rory stepped out in her full Chilton attire. She was a picture in her pressed shirt, dark blazer, and newly hemmed skirt that didn’t quite make her knees.

“Wow, you look great!” said Lorelai happily.

It was only when Jess didn’t say something similar that she cast her eyes sideways and saw the way he was staring. Oh damn, this was not good, Lorelai realised too late, and once again, Rory didn’t notice at all.

“What do you think, Jess?” she asked, all innocence and wide eyes.

“You... You look great,” he told her, clearing his throat twice just to get that many words out and running a hand back through his hair. “I gotta go help Uncle Luke,” he muttered next, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and practically running for the back door.

Rory frowned as she walked over to her Mom, the pair of them watching Jess’ hasty exit.

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked Lorelai, who only sighed.

“One thing you gotta learn, Rory,” she shrugged. “Sometimes, there’s just no explaining boys.”


	5. Chapter 4 - Routine Maintenance

Rory had been attending Chilton for three weeks. From the perspective of her friends, it seemed like a whole lot longer, Lane was missing her only real girl-friend terribly. She loved Jess like a brother, she really did, but it wasn’t the same. Taking to him about certain topics was entirely impossible. Talking to him about anything was tough lately as he seemed to snap at just about everything and today was no different.

Jess and Lane were sat opposite each other in the cafeteria, her picking at her food, him with his feet up on the table, reading a book and eating an apple. The most conversation she had got out of him so far was when they first walked in. She asked if he was having a good day, received a curt ‘fine’, and that was that.

“I miss Rory,” Lane sighed heavily, dropping her fork down with a clank.

“Yeah?” checked Jess, looking at her over the top of Allen Ginsberg’s ‘Howl’.

“Don’t act like you don’t!” she snapped. “I know the reason you’ve been so grumpy lately is because she’s not around, so don’t even try to deny it.”

Jess dropped his feet down off the table, pushed a marker into his book, and leaned forward towards Lane.

“I never said I didn’t miss her,” he admitted. “But if she doesn’t have time for her friends anymore?” he shrugged. “Nothin’ I can do about it.”

Lane’s eyes went wide at the accusation, more than wide when Jess started stealing fries off her plate, his apple long gone now. Rory hadn’t abandoned them, she had just gone to a better school. She had to go, it was for her education and her future. Lane didn’t begrudge her friend that and was sure that Jess couldn’t either. Of course, Rory wasn’t always at Chilton or even in Hartford. She was around Stars Hollow and yet Lane had seen very little of her. She wasn’t sure if Jess had much contact with their mutual friend lately, but the way he was talking suggested not.

“I guess she’s busy studying,” she considered aloud. “She had to catch up on a lot of reading, at least that’s what she said, and Rory doesn’t lie.”

“No, she doesn’t lie,” Jess agreed, thoughtfully chewing on another fry. “But she’s got other priorities now. I’m starting to think maybe we aren’t as high on her list as we thought.”

“Maybe,” said Lane grudgingly.

She didn’t want to think that about Rory. From the age of eleven, they had been such good friends. Lane and Jess got along well, but they were both more friendly with Rory than with each other. She was the glue that held their little group together, and without her everything felt strange, unbalanced, and weird.

“Y’know, last week I saw Rory, and I was about to run across the street to talk to her when I saw her head into Doose’s market,” said Lane then. “She was in this really intense conversation with that new guy - Dean Forester? I waved through the window but she didn’t see me, and then my Mom saw and kind of freaked out because I was within three feet of a boy,” she sighed heavily.

Jess smirked a little.

“I can’t wait for the day when dear old Mrs Kim realises how much you hang out with me,” he grinned wickedly. “Pretty sure her head would spin around and explode.”

“Not funny!” Lane smacked his hand as he went for another fry from her plate. “The day my Mom realises that my good friend Jess is you, and not a coincidentally named female friend, that will be the day that I die!” she insisted.

Jess knew it was mean to tease her, but honestly, it was easier to focus on Lane’s problems than his own. Rory liked Dean. Just that very thought made him want to kick the crap out of the nearest person that got in his way. Time that Rory could’ve spent with Lane, or better yet with Jess himself, and she had spent it in the market, talking to good old farmboy, Dean. It was enough to make a person crazy, which Jess tried not to let happen to him. Unfortunately, it was hard to ignore his general abandonment by Rory when Lane was reminding him of it.

“You think we should talk to Rory about the whole not being around thing?” she asked after a while.

Jess was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t respond immediately. He heard her, but it sort of hadn’t occurred to him for a moment that he needed to answer. Eventually he shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “She’d have to actually be around for us to talk to before we could bring up a topic.”

It shouldn’t hurt like this, that was what Jess told himself, even as Lane started to ramble on about how she was uncomfortable with accusing Rory of any wrong-doing. Jess didn’t want to be jealous of a school, and especially not of another guy. He was Rory’s best friend, if she had spare time she would spend it with him, so clearly she was just busy. He kept trying to tell himself that, to give her the benefit of the doubt, because hell, if she hadn’t done that enough times for him over the years.

Still, the facts couldn’t be twisted to his satisfaction, not quite. The school hours and the travelling, that Jess could forgive. Even the extra time Rory needed to spend studying. What he couldn’t help was feeling sick about the time she spent with Lurch or running back to Hartford to la-di-da with her fancy grandparents. As if all this weren’t bad enough, his attention was suddenly taken by a bunch of idiotic jocks all laughing over some joke they thought was so great. At the centre of them was Dean.

“You think if I punched him in the face it’d have any effect on his pea-sized brain?” he asked, not really to Lane so much as in general.

“Who? Dean?” she asked, a little confused since she had been talking on a completely different topic.

“Let’s find out,” he muttered as he moved to get out of his seat. “Lane!” he complained when her hand clamped onto his shirt and pulled him back. “God, what is your childhood trauma?” he asked, sure that one false move would have ripped a gaping hole in his favourite blue shirt.

“You are not going to punch, Dean,” she said firmly, not at all phased when he glared at her. “Seriously, Jess. Rory would go crazy, and you’ll just get into trouble again.”

He knew she was right. It wouldn’t be the first time he was in trouble for fighting. Usually between Rory and Lane they would calm him down whenever he started to feel like he wanted to lash out. Often it was when somebody made dumb comments about him hanging out with two nerdy girls or because his parents weren’t around. Occasionally, it was because somebody started in on Rory or Lane themselves - Jess would not let that stand. Still, when they begged him not to make a fuss, he usually backed down, for their sake more than his own. If he went and socked Dean now, he would definitely be in trouble, and what excuse would he really have? He hit the guy for fun? Because he dared to like Rory? It was lame and Jess knew it.

“I gotta get some air,” he muttered, turning away from Lane and stalking out of the door.

Left completely alone at her table, Lane looked around at the rest of the room and sighed. A moment later she was hurrying out to find someone to talk to, or better yet somewhere to hide. Everything was definitely wrong since Rory went to Chilton, and Jess was more out of whack than anyone since she’d been gone.

* * *

It was almost a complete fluke when Jess was walking through town and spotted Rory on the way back to her house. He figured she had to be around somewhere, but she so rarely checked in with him, he wasn’t entirely shocked to realise she was probably avoiding him. After the day he had, his conversation with Lane, the way Dean had wound him up, however inadvertently, it was too much. It was time Jess and Rory had a little talk about friendship and what it was supposed to mean. He barely checked for traffic as he strode across and down the street to the Gilmore house.

“Hey, Jess!” Babette called as he passed by her porch. “You ain’t seen my baby Cinnamon around, have you, sugar?” she checked. “I can’t think where that cat’s got to...”

“Not lately,” he told her, hardly stopping moving for a second. “You try under the porch? That’s where he was last time I found him,” he reminded her.

“You, you’re an angel!” she exclaimed happily, but Jess spared her only the smallest of smiles before he continued on to Rory’s front door.

He was too mad right now to be dealing with Babette and her cats. He had to have things out with Rory and it had to be now before he changed his mind, made some lame excuse to himself and chickened out. The fact was, the two of them were so close and very rarely fought. It had to be something damn important to knock their friendship even for a day, an hour. Today just had to be one of those days, unfortunately.

Jess knocked on the front door with a force to be reckoned with. For a minute he thought Rory was going to ignore him entirely, but just as he was about to try again, she opened the door.

“Jess, I...” she began, but he didn’t have time for excuses.

“We need to talk,” he said definitely, pushing past her before she could protest.

“Jess, now isn’t a good time,” she complained. “I have studying and homework.”

“Yeah, you sure have a lot of that lately,” he countered, facing her across the entrance hall with his arms folded across his chest. “Funny, ‘cause I figure even people who go to Chilton get free time now and then.”

“Of course,” Rory frowned. “And when I get free time, I’ll spend it with you.”

“Really?” he checked. “Y’know I thought that was how it would be, but then I’m talking to Lane, and it turns out, neither of us can remember the last time we saw you for more than ten seconds at a time,” he told her, volume rising without him really noticing as he got more and more mad. “Oh, well, there was that one time,” he snapped his fingers and pointed an index finger at her, as if the idea just came to him. “Didn’t Lane see you through the window of Doose’s market a couple of days ago? That’s right, you were the one making cow eyes at the new bag boy,” he sneered.

“I don’t make cow eyes!” Rory snapped, copying his stance with arms folded, a little defiant but mostly defensive. “And what? It’s a crime for me to go to the store and talk to a person now?”

“No, it’s not a crime,” Jess rolled his eyes. “But that wasn’t a person, it was Dean Forester. Besides, Lane and me, we’re supposed to be your best friends, and we’ve hardly seen you for weeks now!” he continued to rant, knowing this was way more about himself than it ever was about Lane, but that wasn’t the issue in this moment. “Kinda thought when you finally came up for air from all your books and fancy uniform, you might actually have time for us!”

“I do!” Rory tried to argue, but he just wouldn’t let her talk - Jess was on a roll.

“See, the words are great, Rory, but where’s the proof?” he demanded. “You say things won’t change, that you’ll still be around, but where are you? Off with your fancy Chilton friends, is that it? Are we not good enough anymore? C’mon, Rory, explain it to me! I know I’m not all educated and fancy like your new friends, but I understand plain English!”

“I’m sorry!” she yelled then, loud and sudden enough to make Jess actually back up a step.

Still, her sudden outburst wasn’t what really shocked him. It was the tears running down Rory’s face that blew his mind. Rory didn’t cry. Well, that was a lie because of course she did cry sometimes, at really sad movies, or when something genuinely devastating happened, but she wasn’t one of those girls that crumbled at the littlest thing. Any fight she and Jess had ever had, and there had been a few, she got mad but she didn’t cry. This wasn’t just a few tears either. As he stood there and watched, Rory’s hand went to her face and great heaving sobs started to shake her body. Jess felt sick.

“Rory?” he said, taking a careful step forward. “Rory, I didn’t mean...”

She fell into his arms as soon as he was close enough and Jess hugged her close on instinct. Something was not right here. Yes, he came to bawl her out about not being around, and he knew that might cause a negative reaction. He expected her to either be apologetic and such, or to argue with him and get mad. He hadn’t been ready for this. As upset as she seemed to be, Jess wasn’t so sure he could’ve caused this all by himself. He certainly hoped all this wasn’t about him, but then that meant he needed to figure out what was actually wrong and help his friend figure out a solution.

“Talk to me, Rory,” he urged her when her crying quietened down some. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to... to yell so much, I just...”

“No, I’m sorry,” she sniffled, lifting her head up off his shoulder, meeting his gaze with her red-rimmed eyes. “I haven’t been around, not for you, or for Lane, and I hate that,” she admitted. “I hate that Chilton is making me a bad friend!”

“You’re not a bad friend,” Jess back-tracked on everything he just said at the sight of her genuine tears, and the look on Rory’s face proved she could hardly believe it. “Yeah, okay, you’ve been pretty absent, but somethin’ bigger is going on here, right?”

Jess knew he was right. All the tears and crazy apologies, this wasn’t Rory. There was something she hadn’t told him, maybe hadn’t told anyone. There was even a chance that her seemingly avoiding him, and even Lane, had been because she didn’t want to have to share some awful secret. All kinds of scenarios started running through Jess’ head, most of which made him want to throw up.

“C’mon, Gilmore,” he teased her, wiping a stray tear off her cheek and forcing a smile. “Tell me who I need to punch to make it better, and I’m there. Tell me it’s Forester and I’ll do back flips on the way,” he smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled because she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t funny. She really didn’t want Jess to hit Dean, or anybody for that matter. It was sweet how he wanted to help her though, just like always, even when he had been so mad at her before. Her Mom always said that crying was a great tool to be used by all women, whether it was to get out of a parking ticket or divert attention from the fact they hadn’t made good on a promise to a friend. Rory wouldn’t ever use such a trick on Jess, that wasn’t what this was. He was right, there was a problem, but it was nothing her friend could fix with his fists. Taking a deep breath, Rory pushed her hair back behind her ears with both hands and then headed to her bedroom. Jess followed because he didn’t know what else he was supposed to do. He watched as Rory reached under her mattress and produced an essay in her own handwriting which she duly hand to him. There at the top in a big red circle was the problem - Rory’s first ever D grade.

“Wow,” he said in genuine surprise. “You got a D? Rory Gilmore got a D?” he checked twice, because honestly, he figured there just had to be some mistake.

“I’ve been studying so hard,” she insisted. “I read everything, twice. I made all the notes, and I tried, I really did, and this is what I get? A D? I’ve never gotten a D, Jess, not ever.”

“I know,” he agreed, nodding absently as he started to read her essay from part way down.

It looked okay to him, but then he wasn’t an English professor at a private school. The curve was higher, a lot of brains all in one place together, it meant the bar was raised. Rory could hit the top even at Chilton, Jess was certain of it, but she had started after everybody else in her grade and she just wasn’t used to the pace. This he started to tell her, as she flopped down to sit on the edge of her bed, looking sad as ever.

“I have to do better!” she insisted. “Somehow, I just, I have to.”

“And you will,” he promised, sitting down beside her and tossing the essay to one side. “It’s one assignment, Rory. One lousy essay, and next time you’ll do better, and before you know it you’ll be back up to that A you’re used to. You just gotta have a little faith in yourself,” he told her, nudging her shoulder.

“I wish it was that simple,” she sighed, leaning into him. “Sometimes I wish I just stayed at Stars Hollow High. I had you and Lane, I knew what I was doing, and everything was easier...”

“And where’s easy gonna get you?” he asked, cutting in without a care. “That mess on your wall that says you’re destined for Harvard? You can’t get there with a diploma from Stars Hollow, Ror. It’s gotta be Chilton. You were made for that place, you’re too smart to be anywhere else.”

“You’re still at Stars Hollow, and you’re just as smart as me,” she argued, perhaps the lamest come-back she could’ve used.

“Different kind of smart, maybe,” he admitted, smiling at her gall. “You know I don’t care about this junk, not the way your school would want me to. I don’t have big college plans, the whole career thing. It’s not me, but it is you,” he reminded her. “For what it’s worth, I know you can do this, even if you can’t believe it right now.”

Rory loved how much faith he had in her. Jess really was a good friend, always had been, and she wondered how she would ever do without him. When the day came that she really did go off to college, and Jess left town for his world-wide wild adventures that he talked about so often, she wondered how their friendship would fare. She hoped rather than believed it could hold firm when miles and even oceans stood between them.

“I have a test in three days,” she said eventually, sniffing one more time. “I have to ace it if I want to get my grade up, but it’s all this Shakespeare stuff, it’s just so much to learn,” she admitted, putting a hand to her head as if the very thought of all the studying still to do literally caused her brain to ache.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Jess insisted, reaching for the complete works of Shakespeare sat on the desk. “You need to learn it, I’ll help you. We’ll do it together,” he promised.

Rory smiled a watery smile.

“You would do that for me? After the whole yelling at me thing?” she said, gesturing back towards the hallway where said yelling had taken place. “You were so mad...”

“I wasn’t so mad,” he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I didn’t know you had all this going on. I’m a jerk, whatever.” 

“You’re not a jerk,” she insisted, frowning at the fact he would ever say such a thing about himself. “You’re the best friend I ever had! Plus you get bonus points if you can help me ace this test at the end of the week.”

Jess smiled at that as they both took a seat at the kitchen table, him still flipping through her textbook. He had read the whole works of Shakespeare before, but how much he really remembered remained to be seen. He would do his best though, just like Lorelai would, even though Rory’s Mom wasn’t so much book-smart as she was all the other kinds of intelligent.

“So, how come your Mom isn’t helping with the studying?” he checked, glancing up to see Rory putting on the coffee pot.

“Because she doesn’t know,” she admitted without looking at him. “I couldn’t tell her about the D, I just, I couldn’t,” she squirmed.

“Oh, c’mon!” Jess got her attention. “Lorelai is not the type to go postal over one lousy D, Ror, you know that.”

“It’s not that,” she shook her head. “I just don’t want her to know right now, okay? She has enough going on with the inn. She already does so much for me, finding the money to send me to Chilton and all. Please don’t tell her, Jess.”

He didn’t like it. Lying to Lorelai wasn’t cool, and keeping things from her was still lying, albeit by omission. Still, this was Rory asking. He had no choice.

“Okay,” he nodded once. “Now, let’s put the hurt on Shakespeare,” he said, pointing his index finger into her text book.

This so wasn’t what he came here for today, but Jess had to notice that at least he was now getting to spend time with Rory, even if it did mean studying to do so. That was fine by him, just because it was her.


	6. Chapter 5 - Don’t You Make My Green Eyed Monster Blue

“Ugh, this is impossible!” Rory groaned when she got the answer wrong to a third question in a row. “It’s so stupid, I’m never gonna get it, and I’m gonna fail, and drop out of Chilton, and... and wander the streets as a hobo!”

Jess held back a smirk but failed at keeping his eyeballs in check as they rolled quite obviously. Rory could be such a drama queen. She got that from Lorelai, he knew, and he could handle it. Of course, laughing at her sometimes worked, but right now that seemed like the worst possible plan. Instead, he got up and stepped into her path as she tried to pace by him one more time.

“Rory, breathe,” he told her, grabbing her wrists in his hands. “You’re burning yourself out, that’s why this junk isn’t sticking anymore,” he told her.

Jess knew how freaked she was, mostly because she didn’t call him on his use of the word ‘junk’ for the English Lit she was learning. Him and Rory, they were just about as smart as each other, the difference was this was all so important to her. For Jess, High School was something he had to get through so that he could actually go ahead and live his life. He had no dreams of fancy colleges and big time careers. He would however do anything Rory needed to get her there, because he knew how much it meant to her.

“I can’t stop, Jess,” she said, shaking her head. “If I stop now what’s already in there will fall out and...”

“If it falls out I’ll stuff it back in!” he said with determination, immediately wondering at this analogy they had going when she looked at him oddly. “Rory, c’mon. I know you can get by on your fair share of junk food and coffee, but you gotta at least take a break, even if you’re not gonna eat anything that’s actually in a food group.”

“Yes, Dad,” she smirked, a look she most definitely learnt from Jess himself.

“Hey!” he balked at the sarcastic term. “Don’t start with me. Be glad I’m still here helping out. Y’know you’re making me be the rational one in this partnership. That’s not a good look for me.”

Jess hated being the sensible one, that was always Rory’s job, and they both knew it. When the sluttiest girl in town asked him out last year, his best friend advised him not to go there. When some of the ‘cool’ guys in school got him smoking a few months back, it was her that bought him the nicotine patches and hid his cigarettes. It wasn’t as if he never helped her out with anything ever, but Rory was the girl scout, and Jess was most definitely the hoodlum, even if he was much less bad than he might’ve been without the influences of Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Stars Hollow as a whole.

“I’m sorry,” said Rory with a sigh. “I’m being all crazy over this test, I know I am, but it really, really matters to me, Jess.”

“I know that,” he nodded once. “But if I’m helping you here, you gotta listen to me. It’s not all about cramming until your head explodes. Take a break, take a walk,” he advised her. “You need to.”

“I do need to,” she agreed. “I swear I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes,” she smiled then, reaching out to hug him.

“Yeah? Be glad you’re not ever gonna have to find out,” he told her softly as he hugged back a moment. “Now, go out, walk, breathe deep,” he urged her, practically shoving her towards the door.

“You’re not coming with?” asked Rory as she pulled on her jacket - Jess shook his head.

“If we go together, you’re gonna keep talking about Shakespeare,” he told her, knowing it was true. “You walk alone, you think about something else. I’ll go check in with Luke, pick us up a decent lunch, meet you back here in a half hour, okay?”

“Okay,” she smiled and nodded, and then headed out the back door.

Jess let out a long breath. He had a headache, and it was really pounding. It wasn’t Shakespeare’s fault, but he was getting really, really sick of the guys work right now. This was why he hated school. The way you just had to go over and over things until it drove you crazy. If Jess wanted to read a book more than once, then he would. Being told he had to do so, to study the text, learn every fact, pick the whole thing to pieces, that was what made him crazy. He did this for Rory, because in his mind there was no choice but to do so. That didn’t mean it made him feel any better about it.

Dashing upstairs, Jess raided the bathroom cabinet for a couple of aspirin that he dry-swallowed, then used the facilities before rushing back down to the living room. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and pulled it on before heading out the front door and off to the diner.

Uncle Luke would certainly take his nephew’s mind of English Lit with his nagging and such. Jess didn’t mind all that much. He knew he was a pain in Luke’s ass sometimes, not always deliberately, but still. It had to tough on the guy to suddenly be handed an eleven year old and be expected to raise him. Of course, Jess had to think he got the worse end of the deal, his mother deciding to dump him and hardly ever call. No kid deserved that, Jess was pretty sure he hadn’t, though honestly, he tried not to think about it much.

“Hey, Jess!” Luke called the second his nephew walked into the diner. “Jump behind here, would you? I’m lacking help today.”

“No can do, Uncle Luke,” he told him, with mock regret. “I’m still helping Rory study for the big test.”

“What? You shrunk her down and have her in your pocket right now? Because I don’t see her,” Luke snapped back at him, rushing to serve another order to some cranky looking customers.

“Yeah, I turned my shrink ray on Rory. She’s right here in my hand, you really can’t see her?” asked Jess, holding out his open and decidedly empty right hand. “Say hello to Uncle Luke, little Rory,” he smirked.

“Very funny. Hilarious in fact,” said Luke crossly. “I can’t understand why you’re not on a stage with material like that. I gotta call Lorne Michaels and get you a gig.”

“Did you just use the word gig in a sentence?” checked Jess, as he sat down on the nearest stool, not at all surprised when Luke breezed right by him with more plates and a scowl, refusing to rise to the bait.

“If you’re not helping why are you here?” he asked on the way back.

“Rory needs real food, and I needed fresh air before my head explodes,” sighed Jess. “Can I get two burgers and fries to go?” 

“Real food?” Luke echoed, one eyebrow raised. “Burgers and fries aren’t exactly a food group.”

“Hey, we’ve been living on gummie bears, coffee, and microwave popcorn for the last God knows how many hours. Your burgers and fries are gonna be gourmet after that.”

“Point taken,” replied Luke, making a face at the very idea of eating such crap, especially first thing in the morning. “Two burgers and fries coming up. Caesar!”

Jess winced at the yelling as Luke walked into the back. His fingers ran over his forehead as he tried to force the headache away. The aspirin should kick in soon, he hoped. He would never learn to cope with the combined caffeine hit and sugar rush like a Gilmore could, not even after five years of practise. Checking his watch, Jess saw he had already been gone from the house ten minutes. He wanted to get back before Rory did, so there wouldn’t time to hang around once Uncle Luke brought out the food. He figured they could get Rory all sorted on the rest of Shakespeare’s plays this afternoon, take another break, and blast the sonnets in the evening. She was bound to ace this test tomorrow, there just wasn’t a second option. In the meantime, Jess needed rid of this headache. He let his head fall forward onto the cool hard surface of the counter until he heard the rustle of a paper bag and smelt greasy food near his nose.

“You okay?” asked Luke with a frown that Jess didn’t see until he picked his head up and looked.

“Fine,” he said shortly. “Just not sure who’s gettin’ more burnt out from the studying, me or Rory,” he rolled his eyes.

“You’re a good friend,” his uncle told him with a smile. “I’d say she doesn’t deserve you, but it’s Rory, so...”

“Yeah,” Jess nodded once in agreement and reached for his back pocket.

“Hey, these are on me,” Luke waved away his offer of payment. “Get back to those books, help our girl do us proud.”

Jess smiled, muttered an awkward thanks and swiftly left. He moved quickly across the main street and down towards the Gilmore house. He was a couple of blocks away when he realised Rory was up ahead... and she wasn’t alone.

“Tall, dark, and forehead,” he muttered as he took in the sight of his best friend giggling like a giddy schoolgirl at something the farmboy had said.

Jess felt his hands curl into fists. Man, he hated that Dean Forester. He had no real concrete reasons for said hate, it just seemed like an instictual reaction that Jess had no control over. Sure, he could come up with a few decent excuses for his inner rage, but he didn’t like any of them so he pushed them all aside as dumb and pointless. All he really thought about was how much fun it would be to kick this guy’s ass to the moon.

Walking a little closer, Jess actually heard the grating sound of Rory’s fake laugh. It had to be fake, he never heard her laugh that way in the whole five years they’d been friends, and he hated it! He hated that maybe she had this special laugh especially reserved for Loser Lurch. Hated it so much he wanted to throw up!

There was a moment when Jess thought about storming over there, laying down the law about studying being more important than whatever Rory was discussing with Dean. He could say the food was getting cold or something equally as lame, but any excuse would be just that - lame. He still had no good reason to punch this guy out, and Jess really didn’t think he needed one, except for when it was done and everybody asked why. Anything he said in response to that would sound stupid or... No, he wasn’t going down that road. Turning away, he took a different route back to the Gilmore house, throwing the bag of food from Luke’s diner down on the kitchen table as soon as he got inside. His hands gripped the back of a chair so hard his knuckles turned white. A second later, Jess picked up an empty soda can and threw it hard across the room where it hit the wall with a crack. Lorelai immediately came rushing down the stairs.

“What the hell...? Jess?!” she yelled as she came across him already picking up the fallen can. “What were you trying to do? Scare me to death?”

“I didn’t know you were here,” he grumbled something that might’ve been an apology, but Lorelai couldn’t be sure.

“Geez, what is the matter with you? I come home to change after a frighteningly epic spill disaster at the inn, there’s nobody here, and suddenly it sounds like the Battle of Gettysburg in my kitchen” she explained, exaggerating the way only a Gilmore could. “What’s going on? Where’s Rory?”

Jess bit his lip and turned away. He couldn’t talk to Lorelai about this, he just couldn’t. There was no way in hell he was going to explain how much he wanted to smack Dean in the mouth. That would throw up all kinds of questions, because Lorelai always, always had questions, and Jess just wasn’t in the mood to get into that right now. He doubted he ever would be.

“We were studying,” he said eventually, still with his back to Lorelai until he was sure he could talk without accidentally biting her head off. “I’m helping Rory wrap her brain around all this Shakespeare stuff so she can ace her test tomorrow,” he explained, turning to face his best friend’s Mom.

“Oh, okay,” Lorelai nodded. “Well, that’s really great of you, Jess. I’m just a little confused,” she said, rubbing her forehead as if it ached. “I mean, Rory mentioned a test, briefly. Nothing about it being so important, or about needing study help. I know I’ve been busy lately, but I’m always here if she needs me, she knows that. I thought she knew that...”

“She does,” Jess cut in on the rambling that was bound to go on indefinitely if he didn’t. “It’s just...” he began, stopping short of the confession when he met Lorelai’s worried eyes.

This wasn’t fair. He promised Rory he wouldn’t tell her Mom about the essay that only earnt a D grade, the reason she had to ace this test just to bring up her average in English Lit. Jess knew if he did this he would wind up regretting it, but as he tried to convince himself what a bad idea it was, he heard that stupid girly laugh that Rory only used near Dean and his blood boiled in his veins for no reason he was willing to think about.

“She got a D,” he blurted out, and then it was too late to take it back.

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Lorelai, shaking her head, literally knocking her palm against one ear as if she needed to unblock something from it. “A D? As in the grade below A, B, and C?” she checked.

“That’s usually where it sits,” Jess shrugged.

“No, no, no, no,” Lorelai almost laughed then, though it sounded closer to hysteria than true amusement - Jess wasn’t surprised. “Rory doesn’t get Ds. My Rory, our Rory,” she emphasised, pointing a finger into her own chest and then waving the same digit between herself and Jess emphatically. “Rory does not get D grades. Never.”

“Well, she did” he confirmed. “Her English Lit paper was... it was worth a D apparently. Now she has to knock this test out of the park if she want to drag herself back up to a decent passing grade, hence the help.”

When he finished speaking, Jess found his voice was a lot quieter than when he had begun. He refused to think that it was really guilt that was causing his voice to falter, though he suspected that was exactly what it was. He knew for sure when Rory appeared at the back door with a look of panic on her face. What the hell had he just done?

“Oh, no. This isn’t right. This will not stand,” Lorelai was insisting as she grabbed up her coat and purse. “Rory, we’re going to fix this. Mommy’s gonna go have a little talk with Mr., er... Mr Medium? Mr Mediator?”

“Medina,” Jess supplied, when all Rory seemed capable of was opening and closing her mouth like a landed fish.

“Medina, right, got it,” the older Gilmore snapped her fingers and pointed, then she was rushing for the door and there was just no stopping her.

“Mom!” Rory called after her, giving chase.

Jess let them both run by and didn’t move at all. Rory expected when she came rushing back again a few moments later to find him still there, but strangely he was gone, the back door swinging on its hinges in his wake.


	7. Chapter 6 - Two for a Pair

“You? You got asked out on a date?”

It was just a little offensive to Lorelai that Luke looked so shocked when he asked that question. Maybe she would be all the more put-out if she didn’t understand that Luke just wasn’t all that subtle sometimes. Plus, in all the years they had known each other, and that was a good five or more at this point, she hadn’t really dated all that much.

“Is it so hard to believe?” she asked, appearing a little more affronted by his tone and his question than she actually was - it was fun to make Luke squirm sometimes.

“No! No,” he immediately shook his head. “I didn’t mean that exactly, I just... Who’s the lucky guy?” he settled on eventually, knowing any excuses he made were just going to make matters worse anyway.

Lorelai’s smile grew as she imparted her news in hushed tones across the counter.

“His name is Max Medina,” she grinned. “I met him at Chilton.”

“So, he has a kid there?” Luke guessed, as he grabbed her cup and started to refill it with the strongest coffee in the diner.

“Well, he knows kids that are there...” replied Lorelai, finding it was her turn to squirm when she felt Luke’s eyes on her in a gaze of confusion. “He’s an English teacher.”

“Rory’s English teacher?”

“Sssh!”

It wasn’t fair to judge her, and Luke knew it. Lorelai might come off kind of crazy at times but she was one smart cookie. If she thought it was okay for her to be going on dates with this Max guy, then he wouldn’t argue with that. What Luke couldn’t explain was the knot that had formed in his stomach the moment Lorelai mentioned dating anybody at all. It wasn’t as if they were ever romantically entangled themselves. From the day they met, they seemed to have been destined to become the best of friends, as had Rory and Jess. Nothing ever happened, no dates requested, no moves made. It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed Luke’s mind, but he didn’t exactly have the best history with women. One too many heart-breakers left him feeling cautious, especially since he had a kid in his life to consider these days. Lorelai did too, and Luke wouldn’t see Rory or Jess hurt for the world. 

It was only when Lorelai started waving her hand in front of his face that Luke realised how long he must’ve been lost in deep thought. He shook his head and refocused his eyes on her.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, do you think I’m crazy?” Lorelai repeated, then off Luke’s look she clarified. “For actually considering saying yes when Max asked me out? I mean, I might say no... I should probably say no, but there’s a good chance I’m gonna say yes, so... Crazy?”

“What’s it got to do with me?” Luke shrugged, trying to busy himself with orders for customers and not look directly at her. “I’m not your father, or Rory’s father. I play no part in your dating life.”

Perhaps his tone was a little harsh when he considered it a moment later, but this was maybe the most awkward conversation Luke had ever had in his life. Well, possibly the second most awkward after the one he had with Jess a while back about the birds and the bees. Just one brief thought of that talk made Luke shudder even now, but this with Lorelai was a very close second.

They never had that relationship, not ever. There wasn’t so much as a drunken fumble or a desperate pass in the last five years and more. Luke didn’t really want things to change, not one way or the other, and yet knowing Lorelai was going on a date, a real one that could actually lead to something real, it made him feel sick. A subject change was most certainly in order, and thankfully he had a topic in mind that he needed to raise anyway.

“Listen, I actually have a favour to ask you,” he said with a smile that he hoped came off okay.

Lorelai was rarely easily wounded by words said to her. Given all the things she had been through, Luke highly doubted that his snippy tone before would really bother her. If it had he would apologise, but already she was smiling again. The woman bounced back faster than a rubber ball, and that was just one of many things to love about her. It still didn’t make him feel good about snapping at her but if she was letting it go, maybe it hadn't seemed so bad from her side of the counter...

“Sure, whatever you need,” she told him easily as she sipped her coffee - that just made Luke feel more awkward.

“Look, I’m sorry if I was... y’know, if I snapped about the dating a teacher thing,” he said in a low voice that no-one else in the diner should hear. “I’m not judging, really.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Lorelai nodded then. “Honestly, I know how it sounds. To think I went there to yell at the guy for giving Rory a crappy grade,” she rolled her eyes. “Well, crappy isn’t fair, it’s only... Okay, you can’t talk to anyone about this,” she whispered, moving in closer. “Rory got a D, and apparently it’s genuinely all her paper was worth.”

“Ah, does this explain why she and Jess have been cramming Shakespeare like crazy people?” Luke checked. “To get the English grade up for Rory?”

“Bingo!” Lorelai nodded once, pointing at Luke with her index finger. “Got it in one.”

“Uh-huh,” his head bobbed in understanding as he moved away to serve another customer.

Lorelai watched him move away and then come back. He was about to walk right by, she could tell, but her fingers grabbing his sleeve stopped him.

“Hold on a sec, you mentioned a favour you need but you didn’t say what,” she reminded him.

“Oh, yeah!” Luke almost literally face-palmed as he realised his mistake. “It’s actually about Jess. See, I have to go out of town next weekend. An old friend of mine called me up, he’s having some problems. Long and the short of it, I said I’d go help him move apartments and... well, I trust Jess, I do, it’s just, he’s still a kid, even if he’s determined to tell everybody he’s all grown up...”

“You don’t want him to stay in the apartment alone for the whole weekend,” said Lorelai with a knowing look and an understanding smile that she wore so well. “Luke, you know he’s always welcome at our place. Our casa is his casa, Saturday, Sunday, and the night in between,” she agreed easily.

“That’s great, thank you, Lorelai,” said Luke with genuine appreciation. “Er, but could you maybe let him stay Friday night too?” he asked awkwardly. “I kinda wanted to head out before the roads get filled up with weekend traffic...”

“Oh, Friday is...” Lorelai faltered a moment but then stopped and smiled widely. “Um, yeah, Friday will work, no problem”

Luke had to move away almost immediately as more customers came into the diner. Kirk was asking a hundred questions about the menu and Taylor was already complaining about the diner being over-capacity if a few people didn’t leave soon - fire violations were mentioned and Lorelai was pretty sure it was going to get ugly before long. It was tough for her to concentrate though, her mind already spinning over Luke’s request. Having Jess over at the Gilmore house was never a problem, except Friday night could be very awkward. There was no way she could swerve dinner at her parents’ house. She and Rory both had to attend, that was the deal. If she tried to wriggle out that would cause issues. It might even prompt her mother to accidentally on purpose reveal to Rory why the Friday night dinners were necessary. Lorelai wasn’t ready for that yet. The only solution she could come up with that didn’t make her a complete bitch in at least one person’s eyes was to take Jess to dinner... with Richard and Emily.

Lorelai felt sick at the very thought of subjecting poor Jess to her parents, and of allowing said parents to find out anything more about Rory’s life than they needed to know. Unfortunately, it seemed the lesser of all the evils. Taking back a favour she had already agreed to with Luke, or leaving Jess home alone, Lorelai didn’t like the idea of either of those things and knew Rory wouldn’t appreciate it either. Nope, it seemed the only avenue left open was calling Emily and asking if there was room for one more at her table just this once. Lorelai reached for her cell phone, stared at it a moment, bit her lip, and then put the thing away again. Later. She’d call later.

* * *

“C’mon, Ror. You can’t stay mad at me forever,” said Jess, tapping on her window one more time.

He knew she was in there. It was too early for her to have gone out and the fact the key was missing from under the turtle by the front door proved something was up. Lorelai was at the diner alone, and it wasn’t a school day, so Rory was likely to still be holed up in her room. Besides, Jess had seen movement of shadows from beyond the window pane that proved it, even as his friend tried to stay out of view.

This was getting pretty boring now. He had been here a half hour, knocking on the glass, trying to encourage Rory to just let him in already so they could talk. Maybe Jess should say he was sorry for what happened, but honestly, he’d rather do that face to face, not around corners where he couldn’t even see the person he was talking to.

“Okay, fine, have it your way!” he said at last.

Rory was smart in her books and her school work, and yet not quite bright enough to realise that Jess was not going to give up here. After knowing him so long it ought to have occurred to her that bolting the front and back doors was nothing against his kind of perseverance. She realised her mistake when there was a clatter on her desk and a couple of trinkets went tumbling onto the carpet as Jess came through her now open window one leg after the other.

“Jess! What are you doing?” she asked crossly, getting up off her bed to stomp over to him.

“Riding a unicycle, can’t you tell?” he said, every word dripping with sarcasm, as usual.

Despite being so very mad at him, apparently, Rory grabbed his arm and assisted in his inelegant arrival in her room. The moment he was on his feet, she shoved the window closed and set her desk back as it was before his intrusion.

“Take a hint, Jess,” she snapped, even as she fussed over her things. “When somebody locks the doors and doesn’t answer when you knock, it means go away.”

“Really? That’s what that means?” he rolled his eyes at her explanation, grabbing Rory’s wrist when she tried to storm by him a second later. “Will you just stop and listen to me for a second?”

“No. I don’t want to hear it!” she told him crossly, pulling her hand free and folding her arms across her chest defensively. “You promised me, Jess. You promised you would not tell my Mom about my grade and then you want ahead and did it!” she told him angrily.

“Hey, I didn’t promise!” he protested. “I never promise, it’s not worth the hassle when things get screwed up and I have to break it.”

Rory huffed and turned her back on him. She did know that was true. Jess had issues with literally promising things, she guessed because so many promises had been broken to him, especially where his Mom was concerned. Still, Rory always took him at his word and believed him when he told her something. He said he wouldn’t tell and he had. Okay, it did sound a little childish, and actually everything had worked out fine, but that wasn’t the point. He still betrayed her trust.

“Rory, come on” he urged her, putting a hand to her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

“You’re my best friend, Jess!” she told him, though she refused to turn around still. “I thought that when we agreed on something... I thought I could trust you, with anything.”

“You can,” he promised in all but the word, his own anger dying down to nothing when he realised how genuinely upset she was about this.

Mostly Jess knew he was only ever mad at himself. Rory was right, he never should’ve told Lorelai about the D grade. No doubt she was going to do it herself after she aced her test, a high to counter the low when she had to tell her Mom that she failed at anything. Jess had spoilt that for her, and after he said he wouldn’t. That wasn’t right, and it deserved an apology.

“I’m sorry for the way things played out,” he told her then, shoving his hands in his pockets since they had no other place to be. “It was just... it was one of those dumb situations, and Lorelai was asking why this test meant so much...” he shrugged pointlessly. “I know I shouldn’t’ve told her.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Rory agreed, but the sigh as she turned around seemed to prove she wasn’t going to hold a grudge anyway, thank goodness. “But I know you didn’t mean any harm by it,” she admitted then.

Jess didn’t say a word. The truth was, a part of him did mean to cause trouble. Seeing Rory with Dean had turned on some raging anger inside his head, and the screaming voice wouldn’t let up until he felt he got even for some betrayal he could never explain. Telling Lorelai about the D grade was revenge, in some small and stupid way, but what it was revenge for, Jess refused to think about that.

“Actually, I guess I should thank you,” Rory half-smiled. “All that cramming you helped with? It did some good. I aced the test. Almost a perfect score,” she grinned suddenly, so proud of herself as she had every right to be.

“Told you you could do it,” Jess reminded her with a smirk he couldn’t help, and yet was serious again in a second. “I am sorry about telling Lorelai...”

“Forget it,” Rory shrugged then, her arms falling loose at her sides. “Honestly? Being mad at you is just hard work. Besides, I need someone to help me celebrate pulling my GPA back up to stellar levels,” she told him. “You helped with the lifting, you get to help with the festivities. Plus, I have to share the freakiest news of the week with someone - my Mom got asked out by my Lit teacher! Which had no effect on my test, I hasten to add...”

Jess smiled, following behind his best friend as she headed for the kitchen. He doubted they’d find anything there that could be called real food, but it was where the take out menus lived, so that was cool. He was only glad to be in Rory’s good books again and hear her rattle on about Lorelai and the apparently irresistible lure of the great Mr Medina.

Rory said it was hard work to stay mad at Jess, and that was something he couldn’t feel bad about. Above all things, he hated when the two of them fought. He knew he could never be happy if she was unhappy. That was one more fact Jess refused to look at too closely for fear of what it really meant.


	8. Chapter 7 - Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

It had taken almost the whole entire week for Lorelai to rustle up the courage for this phone call. It had been Saturday when Luke asked if Jess could stay at the Gilmore House over the next weekend, and she had easily said yes. The arrangements were as easy as they ever had been when Jess needed to crash on the couch and eat meals with his two favourite females. All that remained was for Lorelai to call her mother and check it was okay to bring young Mr Mariano over for the infamous Friday night dinner at the Gilmore mansion. Maybe she should’ve done this before Thursday afternoon rolled around. Honestly, there was really no reason for Lorelai to be nervous, it was just that talking to her Mom was still kind of an adventure, and not the kind any sane person would enjoy.

Taking a very deep breath, Lorelai picked up the phone and dialled. She waited three rings, and almost considered pretending she thought no-one was home and hanging up, when suddenly a maid answered. She stated her name and asked for her mother, waiting all of a second or two before Emily came on the line.

“Lorelai if you’re calling to cancel Friday night dinner...”

“No, absolutely not. Why would I ever want to miss such a wonderful family event?”

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening and Lorelai was happy to just let her joke go and get on with the point of the call.

“Anyway, the fact is, Rory has been so busy with Chilton, she’s hardly seen her friends,” she began, thinking maybe it was a little rich sort of pinning this whole thing on her daughter, but Emily was just way more likely to be kind to Rory’s plight than to Lorelai’s own and they all knew it. “I know she’s mentioned her friend Jess to you before. Well, there was supposed to be kind of a sleepover going on this weekend, plans have gone a little askew, so either I leave Jess alone in our house Friday night, or...”

She deliberately left her sentence hanging, in the vain hopes her Mom might catch on. She did.

“You want to bring Jess over for Friday night dinner,” she guessed. “Well, that’s absolutely fine, Lorelai.”

A breath came flooding out of Lorelai that she hadn’t even known she was holding in.

“Really?”

“Well, of course. Any friend of Rory’s, especially a friend in need, is certainly welcome at my table,” her mother told her definitely. “Of course a little more notice might’ve been nice, but I suppose you called as soon as you could.”

There was a grin on Lorelai’s face then. She was amazed, stunned, entirely floored by her mother’s kindness to some teenager she didn’t even know. Of course the fact said teen was Rory’s BFF probably swung the balance. Had Lorelai wanted to bring a friend of her own to dinner, she knew the answer could be entirely different. For now, she was going to take the win that had got her out of a sticky situation with Luke, Jess, and Rory. 

“Well, alrighty then,” she smiled. “Thank you, Mom. Really, thank you.”

“Don’t go over the top, Lorelai,” her mother snapped anyway. “It’s not as if I’m some monster.”

“No, of course you’re not,” he daughter replied quickly. “So, the three of us will see you tomorrow night.”

Lorelai hung up quickly and spent a full minute staring at the phone in her hand, wondering at what just happened. It might’ve been longer if not for Michel’s voice rising in volume as he got into a heated debate with an inn patron about flickering lights. Time to step in and do what she did best.

* * *

“Are you okay?” asked Rory, watching as Jess messed with his shirt some more.

She wasn’t sure if he intended to have it tucked in or hanging out. Most often he didn’t exactly look what a person might call smartly dressed. She guessed Luke suggested the effort. As much as she loved her BFF, Rory doubted Jess was thoughtful enough to dress up for her grandparents. Man, he looked uncomfortable, and Rory supposed she understood. Her Mom always looked freaked about coming here, but at least she had reasons.

“I’m fine,” Jess snapped a little, though he hadn’t meant to. “I just... I don’t exactly know a lot of grandparents,” he admitted, running a hand back over his overly-gelled hair and shifting awkwardly beside his friend.

It made Rory feel awkward too, remembering that Jess had no Grandma or Grandpa of his own. He didn’t even have a Dad, or a Mom most of the time. Just his Uncle Luke really. She leaned into him a little, bumping his shoulder with her own.

“It’ll be fine,” she promised. “You can share my grandparents, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, honey, that’s just mean!” Lorelai admonished her, not quite as sarcastic as Jess expected her to be. “Why? Why would you make your best friend share in that kind of pain and suffering?”

Jess smirked at the joke. Rory didn’t.

“I love Grandma and Grandpa,” she said grumpily.

“As do I,” her mother assured her. “But that doesn’t mean they’re quite so warm and fuzzy to everybody as they are to you. Remember that!” she advised before turning her attention to Jess. “Stick close to me, kid. Any heat from Emily naturally gravitates towards me. I make a good deflector shield that way,” she winked.

“Duly noted,” Jess nodded once, and then took a deep breath as Rory finally rang the doorbell.

It didn’t take long for a maid to come rushing, and then they were being ushered into the foyer of the over-sized house. The only buildings Jess had been in of this size were schools, hotels, and museums. They sure weren’t houses. Actually, he considered, this place could be a museum, with all the vases and statuettes and such.

“Hello, Lorelai, Rory,” Emily was suddenly greeting her daughter and granddaughter, and Jess turned quickly from his snooping when he heard his name come up.

“Grandma, I’d like you to meet Jess Mariano,” Rory introduced all properly and politely. “Jess, my Grandma - Emily Gilmore.”

“Good to meet you, ma’am,” he said more politely than he had ever been heard to speak to anyone ever, at least Rory thought so.

He practically bowed when he said it too, and she was almost proud. At least she thought she had every right to be until she looked at her Grandma and saw her eyes get very wide. Maybe she had noticed that Jess’ shirt wasn’t tucked into his pants all the way around...

“Jess? This is Jess?” Emily asked, looking from the teen himself to Rory then Lorelai and back again. “It can’t be.”

“I was me last time I checked,” he replied, with the slightest of sarcastic tones as he looked down at himself as if to check who he actually was.

“But Jess is your best friend,” Emily stated pointlessly, at which Rory nodded. 

“Since the sixth grade, yeah.”

Lorelai wasn’t entirely sure where this was going, but she started to get a clue just before her mother opened her mouth to speak again. If only she had been faster she might have avoided the outburst that reached wince-worthy levels of embarrassing inside only five syllables.

“But Jess is a girl!” said Emily too loudly.

“Huh,” replied Jess himself, looking to Lorelai for help. “Now I’m just offended.”

“Uh, Mom,” she cut in fast, literally turning her mother towards her with hands at her shoulders. “Maybe I can explain. See, Rory’s best friend Jess, he’s a boy,” she said slowly, as if explaining the alphabet to a small child. “Now, I understand that you probably assumed that Jess was short for Jessica or Jessamine or something else female, but it’s not,” she confirmed, then gesturing towards her daughter’s friend. “He’s just Jess, and we like him that way, okay?”

Jess tried for a winning smile, but it came out just about as awkward as he felt, all hands in his pockets and eyes everywhere but on Emily. Rory didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Her Grandma was always kind to her but she had the ability to be pretty scary sometimes, if riled. Now she had embarrassed Jess as well as herself in the space of barely five minutes, and that couldn’t be good. Still, it was at least a little funny that she had assumed Jess was a girl. Of all the guys Rory had ever met, Jess was the least girl-like she could think of right in this moment. She bit her lip.

“Why don’t you come through to the living room, Jess, and Richard will get you a soda,” her Grandma said then, with a smile that might’ve been genuine, maybe.

Of course, Rory went with Jess, and failed to realise that Emily hung back on purpose, grabbing onto Lorelai’s arm and leaning in to her ear.

“Lorelai, we will discuss this later,” she said in severe tone her daughter was all too used to hearing.

“I’m sure we will, Mom,” she sighed - it was going to be a long night!

* * *

Jess made a big deal of chewing on the food in his mouth for as long as possible before swallowing. Maybe fancy manners weren’t his strong point but he did know he couldn’t be expected to talk with food in his mouth. If he just kept chewing long enough he could get away with hardly saying a word as Richard and Emily tried to grill him on everything from his school work to future plans and dating too. Squirming was not a good look for him, Jess knew, and so often he looked across the table at Lorelai, hoping to be saved. She tried her best, she really did. Rory’s Grandpa seemed okay with subject changes, but not the Grandmother, no way.

“Yes, Lorelai, it’s wonderful that the inn is so busy,” she said snippily, as the main course was exchanged for dessert. “But I don’t think Jess was done explaining why exactly he finds school so easy to shrug off as if it were nothing.”

“He didn’t say that, Grandma,” Rory quickly defended her friend, even as he opened his mouth to do it himself. “Jess is a good student, he is, it’s just, well, sometimes he gets bored, because mostly, he’s just too smart for the classes.”

“Rory,” he groaned at her explanation, one hand going to his forehead like he felt a headache coming on.

Honestly, that was half the problem. It was a compliment, and Jess did appreciate it, but at the same time he knew where it would lead. If he was too smart for Stars Hollow High, why wasn’t he at Chilton with Rory? That would be the next line of questioning and he just couldn’t take it. These people were not going to understand his life choices, and he couldn’t care less about it, except the last thing he ever wanted to do was upset Rory or even Lorelai. That meant holding his tongue and staying put in his seat even as the grandparents drove him around the twist!

“Honestly? You should see the boy read,” Lorelai jumped in fast before her parents could. “Hey, Dad, pick one of your classics that you love and make that the next topic of conversation. I’ll bet Jess would be way more comfortable then,” she said pointedly.

“Really?” asked Richard with interest then as the dessert of something looking distinctly like pudding was laid out in front of everybody, in crystal bowls no less. “Well then tell me young man, have you read the Russians at all? Tolstoy? Chekov?”

“I made it through War and Peace once, but I don’t think I’d do it again,” Jess said seriously, as he picked up his spoon and poked at his chocolate pudding with genuine confusion. “And who doesn’t appreciate Chekov? Y’know the guy started the whole idea of the stream-of-consciousness technique. Without him James Joyce would’ve been lost in the woods,” he frowned then, looking to Lorelai for help. “Just so I know I’m not going crazy, this is pudding, right?”

“It certainly looks like it. Mom? Are we crazy?” she asked Emily in earnest, as Rory bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

This evening was getting stranger by the second, that much was for sure. It was nice though, that Jess seemed to have impressed her Grandpa with his book smarts. Grandma seemed underwhelmed, but at least her attention was on Lorelai now. It wasn’t as if it was news when Emily and Lorelai bickered anyway.

“You know, Jess, I think next time you come to dinner I should lend you a few volumes from my library,” Richard considered when the pudding debate finally came to a close. “Are you free next week?”

“Er... I don’t know... sir,” he faltered, hating that he was making an idiot out of himself in front of these people and that he even cared in equal measure. “I mean, thanks, but next Friday is Rory’s birthday so nobody is coming here, right?”

Lorelai visibly winced and Jess knew he just said completely the wrong thing. He dropped his spoon down into his dish and sat back in his seat. This could not get any worse from here. A hasty exit might yet be necessary and he wanted to be ready.

“Well, of course Rory and Lorelai will be coming here next Friday, that’s the deal we made,” said Emily haughtily, with just a hint of a smirk.

Jess wondered what that was for. Sure, she thought she was clever, he got that, but there was something going on here that he and Rory didn’t know about. He was sure of that because she looked as confused as he felt, and Lorelai just looked awkward as all hell.

“Mom...” she began, visibly squirming.

“The deal?” Rory checked. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh, hon, I didn’t... I was meaning to explain,” she said with a winning smile that was as fake as... well, nothing in this rich house, Jess would guess. “Okay, excuse us,” she said then, getting up and gesturing for Rory to follow her out of the dining room.

Jess moved to get up too, but then he wondered if he was welcome in the alternate conversation. He tried to catch Lorelai’s eye but she was so fast in getting to Rory she didn’t even look over. He watched the Gilmore girls disappear out into the foyer and squirmed in his seat. Neither of them noticed, they were dead set on having this conversation of theirs apparently. Jess tried to hear what was said but the door was swiftly closed. He looked first at Emily and then at Richard, finally back at his food. He so didn’t want to be here right now.

Out in the hall, Rory took in her Mom’s explanation and then half-exploded at the news.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me before!” she said, folding her arms over her chest and looking cross, or as cross as Rory ever managed.

“I’m so sorry, hon,” Lorelai apologised profusely and genuinely. “I meant to tell you. I wanted to tell you, there was just never a good time,” she tried to explain, keeping her voice low just in case they could be heard. “The last thing I wanted was to make you feel guilty about these dinners and going to Chilton. Please, Rory, don’t start feeling bad,” she urged her when the negative emotions played across her daughter’s face all too quickly. “I made this choice for you, because I thought it was the best for you, and maybe I should’ve consulted you first but it’s done now. Are we okay?” she tried when she got no immediate answer, putting a hand to the teen’s shoulder.

Rory shifted as if to shrug her off but didn’t quite go through with it. She sighed, knowing there was no point staying mad about all this, especially not here at the grandparents house of all places. Her Mom had made a very big sacrifice for her, she knew that, and having to be here every Friday for goodness knows how long was probably punishment enough for Lorelai.

“Sure, yeah. We’re okay,” Rory acquiesced, her arms dropping to her sides at last. “I just wish you would’ve told me before.”

“Me too,” her mother agreed, looking shame-faced still.

“So, I’ll be spending my sixteenth birthday here?” Rory was asking when Jess finally appeared.

“No way,” he said definitely, closing the door to the dining room behind him - he just couldn’t stay in there a moment longer with those people!

“Jess, apparently we don’t have a choice,” Rory shook her head sadly, but he was having none of her negativity.

“Sure we do,” he realised, looking from her to Lorelai as he lowered his voice. “We’ve arranged a party already, the people are invited, we can’t undo it. Isn’t that, like, really bad social manners?” he guessed, sure that was the one thing that the elder Gilmores wouldn’t want to screw with.

Lorelai smiled at his devious streak, but then frowned immediately after.

“Well, yeah, but the party isn’t organised yet,” she reminded him quietly. “That would mean lying to my Mom and whilst it wouldn’t be the first time, I’m not...”

She hadn’t finished but Jess didn’t care. He was half way back to the dining room before any more could be said, even as Rory called after him to stop. The Gilmore girls shared a worried yet intrigued look and then hurried after him. Before they knew it, all three were stood in the dining room, looking down at a surprised Emily and Richard, still in their seats.

“I’m real sorry, Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore, there’s been a misunderstanding,” said Jess, all in his best manners, hands braced on the back of his chair. “See, I didn’t know you had a deal with Lorelai for her and Rory to come here every single Friday, and since next Friday is Rory’s birthday, I organised a party. A big one,” he emphasised deliberately. “I don’t really think it would be right of me to let everybody down by cancelling or moving the date of something that big and complicated this close to the event.”

Emily’s eyes narrowed and Jess’ knuckles went a little whiter, but he didn’t flinch. Rory would’ve been impressed if she weren’t panicking on the inside. Lorelai was similarly afflicted right now.

“You organised the party?” asked Emily then, managing to look down on Jess even though she was seated and he was standing. “All by yourself?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded once, mindful of the fact that if she thought for a moment Lorelai was in on this there would be hell to pay. “I’m sorry, if I knew it was going to mess with your plans... Well, I didn’t know. How could I?” he shrugged easily.

She didn’t look convinced, and yet he was pretty sure Emily wasn’t going to call him on it. She didn’t know him well enough to tell he was lying. Most people that did know Jess couldn’t do even that. Besides, all this impeccable manners crap that people like her stuck to, as well as the grandparents affection for Rory, ought to swing this thing.

“Well, we certainly don’t want to ruin this party any more than we already have,” said Richard at last, grabbing everyone’s attention away from a stone-faced Emily. “As it is the surprise has gone out of it,” he sighed, looking from Jess to Rory. “I’m sure you can come to dinner on Saturday instead,” he smiled at his beloved granddaughter and daughter both.

“Sure thing, Dad. We can do that,” Lorelai agreed with an unbridled grin that would not shift.

“Absolutely,” Rory nodded her agreement, as everyone moved to retake their seats around the table.

“Excellent. Well, that’s certainly fine with us, isn’t it, Emily?” Richard said to his wife, even though it was clear to all that she would rather die than give in.

Unfortunately, her choices were limited in front of company and after Richard had already given his agreement.

“Yes, indeed,” she forced out though teeth and lips that looked as if she just sucked on a particularly sour lemon.

Lorelai tried to temper her grin but failed miserably as she thanked her mother for being so gracious and reasonable.

“That’s really great of you,” she said, though her eyes had already shifted to Jess by then.

Oh, but the boy did look proud of himself, and honestly Lorelai couldn’t deny he had every right to be. Not many people took on Emily Gilmore and won, and no doubt at a later date he would live to regret such a thing, as many had done before him. For now, they were all willing to take the win. Rory was going to get her Sweet Sixteenth party, on the right night, in Stars Hollow, where it belonged.

“Y’know, you should come,” said the girl herself then - Lorelai dropped her spoon into her bowl in shock as she realised what Rory was doing - “To my party, I mean. If I’m having a party, I want you guys to be there,” she said, looking from Emily to Richard and back again.

“We weren’t invited,” her grandmother said, with a glare towards Jess who paid no mind to the look.

“Well, I’m inviting you now,” Rory insisted. “It is my party after all.”

“That it is,” Jess agreed, before shoving his spoon into his mouth, eyes never leaving the dish of pudding.

“Certainly we’ll come, Rory,” her grandfather agreed easily, almost completely unaware of the way his wife continued to squirm, or how much Jess was trying to hide his smirk in his dessert. “We’d be delighted.”

“That’s just great, Dad,” Lorelai told him, still smiling, even as she shifted her feet under the table and lightly kicked the boy opposite her to stop his smug look. “Okay, back to... pudding,” she ended with an odd look as she reassessed what had just happened here.

Between Jess getting Rory’s party confirmed and the serving of the least classy dessert in the history of the world, it had to be the weirdest and yet best Friday night dinner so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far, and my favourite too. What do you think? Please let me know, even if its a very short comment. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 8 - 24 Hour Party People

“I have soooo many ideas for this cake!” Sookie declared, grabbing Rory’s hand and dragging her toward the kitchen to taste samples and hear plans.

“But I was...” she protested weakly, looking back at her Mom and Jess where they were sat on the couch still.

“It’s okay, hon, we got this covered,” Lorelai smiled kindly, trying not to laugh as her baby girl was bodily removed to the kitchen.

Sookie meant well. She had been given the cake to take care of, and all the sweet treats for the buffet of wonder for Rory’s sweet sixteen. Luke was going to provide the savoury side of things, and was making way less of a big deal out of it. That left Lorelai and Jess with decorations and invitations, a bigger task than it seemed actually. This party really had to be the biggest of big deals after the way it was pitched to Emily and Richard, for fear they might see through Jess’ ruse if it wasn’t an extravaganza of epic proportions. Of course, Rory deserved such a big bash for her special birthday anyway, so there was never any doubt this party was going to be a knock-out. Her nearest and dearest sure were going to make certain of that.

“So, I haven’t really had a chance to say this without Rory here,” said Lorelai, looking to Jess. “She likes to defend my parents as if they were saints, despite all her past experience... Jess, I am so sorry for the way they spoke to you. Mostly my Mom, actually, Dad really seems to have taken a shine,” she grinned then as she watched the boy practically blush. “Who knew you gave good parent, huh? Or grandparent from your perspective, I guess... Whatever.”

“Yeah, well,” he shifted awkwardly at the other end of the couch, turning a cocktail umbrella around and around between his fingers. “I just didn’t want Rory to have to spend her birthday with those people. I mean, I know they’re your parents, but...”

“Oh, no buts necessary, my friend,” said Lorelai definitely as she double-checked her guest list and scribbled on a couple more names. “Believe me, there’s nothing you could say about dearest Emily and Richard that I haven’t already said myself, especially my Mom. I think you handled yourself very well, Jess. Better than they deserved, that’s for sure.”

“You’re not the only one who knows what it is to have parents that suck. Your Mom and my Mom should get together and go bowling,” he smirked at his own joke a moment, watching Lorelai’s lips curve too. “Besides, I wasn’t gonna make Rory feel awkward or anything,” he shrugged, throwing the umbrella aside and pulling his leg up under him as he turned sideways to face Lorelai more. “I want this party to be good for her, she deserves it.”

“She does that,” she agreed with a nod as she stared down at her legal pad still. “Hmm, I still can’t decide if I wanna invite Chris to this shindig or not,” she said in a low voice. “You got an opinion on that?” she asked Jess, but his eyes remained on a spot somewhere on the floor, completely unfocused. “Hey, Spicoli! Look alive!” she urged him, slapping him lightly on the arm. “Jess, seriously, what’s up? You just turned all zombie on me. That’s not like you.”

She looked genuinely concerned and Jess couldn’t help but smile. His own mother had been pretty much out of the picture since he moved to Stars Hollow aged eleven. He saw Liz maybe three or four times in the last five years, and he never even knew his father. Sometimes it hurt to think about all that he missed out on, and it was easy to be jealous of how lucky Rory got with her Mom. Other times he was just happy to have the weird quasi-family he had found here in this crazy town.

“You got Rory’s gift yet?” he asked at last.

“Yes, but I am not going to tell you what it is,” she said definitely, and with a grin she just couldn’t help. “I know you two, closer than Benny to the Jets, and it would be soooo easy for you to let slip with my surprise, especially if Rory started probing for info,” she said, tossing her list on the coffee table and declaring it done for now. “How about you?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged as he made his admission. “I mean, usually it’s easy. We buy each other books, CDs, nothing major, but this is her sixteenth birthday and... and I don’t know,” he muttered, making a big deal of looking anywhere but at Lorelai.

It was so cute when he got all shy and silly like that. She never told him so, because guys didn’t like that, especially guys like Jess that thought they were tough. Lorelai fought to remember what Rory had bought him for his sixteenth a couple of months ago and was coming up blank at first, then she recalled it and frowned a little.

“Well, didn’t she get you a book for your sixteenth?” she checked, already sure she was right.

“Yeah, but that was different,” he told her definitely, but when Lorelai still look bemused he knew he had to explain. “That was a first edition Hemingway from the twenties. You know what that’s worth? We’re talking a thousand dollars minimum,” he explained. “And yeah, I know, she got lucky in a weird rare book store out of town and she didn’t pay that much for it, but that’s still an amazing gift.”

“Granted, it is pretty amazing if you’re into Hemingway... and I know you are,” she added with a look.

“Besides,” Jess continued as if he hardly even realised she’d spoken. “Rory’s a girl, and it’s a bigger deal buying gifts for girls.”

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak again and then closed it again quickly. Jess never really referred to the gender difference between himself and Rory. Actually, Rory didn’t either. Of course they knew they were a boy and a girl, unlike most best friends that tended to be of the same sex, but it was never a topic for discussion. They had been friends since the age of eleven, when nobody cared about things like gender differences. Just lately, Lorelai had a feeling that Jess was starting to think more about this BFF relationship he and Rory had going. He sure was jealous of Dean, she knew that much, even though Rory wasn’t even really dating the guy... yet.

“Jess, whatever you normally buy for Rory, she always loves it, so go with the same instinct that got those gifts and just buy something,” Lorelai advised. “She’s not going to care if it’s expensive or flashy. That’s not our Rory,” she reminded him gently.

He nodded that he agreed with her, even as Lorelai walked away to answer the phone. Jess heard the name ‘Max’ spoken before she dodged upstairs to continue talking. His brain was too busy with other things to worry about Lorelai potentially dating a Chilton teacher.

Lorelai was certainly right about Rory, of course she was, but it didn’t stop Jess worrying. He needed to get Rory something special. Sweet sixteen was a much bigger deal for chicks than it was for guys. There was no big party for his birthday, he had vetoed that the minute Luke suggested it, even when Lorelai and Rory tried to jump on the band wagon. For Rory herself, there had to be a fuss - a big cake, a party, and special gifts. If only he could think of something good enough for her.

* * *

Rory volunteered to go over to Sookie’s house to fetch a few things she had forgotten just as soon as the suggestion was made that somebody needed to go. Honestly, she loved Sookie, and she loved her Mom too, but Rory needed to escape the crazy for a little while. Jess had left a while back, and all Lorelai would say was that he had to go shopping. Being like most guys, Rory knew Jess hated to shop, but the look on her Mom’s face suggested maybe he wasn’t buying for himself. That made her smile.

Rory was just checking the list of things Sookie needed from her place, or from the store if it turned out she didn’t have them in her kitchen. She was so engrossed in her reading, she didn’t realise someone was coming the other way until she had run headlong into his chest.

“I’m sorry!”

Both Rory and the stranger apologised in tandem, only to look at each other and realise they weren’t strangers at all.

“Dean, hi,” she blushed, just because she always seemed to whenever he was around.

Rory didn’t know exactly what it was about this guy that made her so nervous. Sure, he was cute, friendly, and entirely sweet, but Rory wasn’t usually the kind to go so girly over a boy. Dean was just special, she supposed, and though the two of them weren’t exactly dating as such, they definitely got along well. Before long, Rory would like to be calling Dean her boyfriend. Of course, she wasn’t about to tell him that, because that would be way too embarrassing.

“Oh,” she said when she suddenly realised she had spaced out while he was talking, so taken was she by his beautiful eyes and dazzling smile - and apparently she was turning into a Disney princess all of a sudden! - Rory cleared her throat and spoke properly. “Um, I was just picking up some stuff for Sookie, my Mom’s friend, she’s working on my birthday cake...”

“It’s your birthday?” asked Dean, since obviously this was news to him.

“Yes, well, no,” said Rory awkwardly, pushing her hair behind her ear for the third time in some ridiculous nervous habit that she hated. “I mean, it is my birthday, but not today. On Friday, actually. We’re having a party,” she smiled. “You should come.”

She blushed all the harder the moment the words were spoken and had the weirdest urge to run. At the same time, Dean’s gaze stuck her to the spot and somehow seemed to prevent her from breathing until he suddenly spoke.

“Hey, I would love to come but I’m working Friday night,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rory shuffled her feet. “I mean, working is important... and good for you. I mean, not for your health exactly, although I’m sure it is, I meant... Well, money is good, and working earns money. Probably not much when you work for Taylor, but still, better than nothing, right?” she rambled the way only a Gilmore could.

Dean seemed to find it all very sweet and amusing as he was grinning again within a second.

“I’m not sorry to have the money,” he agreed with a nod. “I mean, cash means I can buy gifts. Y’know, when people have birthdays?” he winked, and then suddenly he was walking away, with a cheery wave and a ‘see you around, almost-birthday girl’.

“See you later!” Rory called back, before turning and fairly pelting to Sookie’s house.

Falling in love was wonderful in its way, but if she blushed any harder, her face was going to explode, she was certain of it. That was the part Rory hated and loved all at once. She couldn’t stop grinning as she continued to run a few more steps, then abruptly stopped. There was a reason girls like her were academic, not athletic. She slowed to a sensible walk and continued on, still smiling so widely her face ached. It was wonderful.

From behind the counter in the diner, Jess watched Rory speed by and wondered what was up. He very nearly ran after her, except he noticed even in her hurry that she was smiling. Nothing wrong there, she must just be excited about her birthday or something. That made Jess frown, not because he didn’t want her to be happy about her party or anything, just because it brought his mind back to the whole gift buying thing. He had looked into the windows of every store in this back-water town on the way home, hoping for inspiration. He didn’t find any.

Luke found Jess wiping the same spot on the counter that he had been on ten minutes ago and wondered what was wrong. Just when he opened his mouth to ask, his nephew looked over and caught him staring.

“What?” he snapped, not really meaning to but it still came out that way.

Luke had given up trying to reprimand him for little things like that. The way Jess was brought up, at least as far as age eleven, meant his manners weren’t all they were cracked up to be. Mostly he was a good kid, no thanks to his parents, of course. Luke came down hard on the major issues, and let the small stuff slide for the most part. Honestly, he wasn’t mad right now, he was just concerned. Jess was quiet and thoughtful on a regular basis, and Luke stopped worrying about that a long time ago. It was just the way Jess was. There seemed to be a certain mood he got in though, when Luke just knew something was wrong. Like Jess would like to talk about something but wasn’t sure he could or should.

“I don’t know,” Luke shrugged. “You just, you seem like you have something on your mind. Were things okay at the Gilmore house?”

“Sure, yeah,” his nephew nodded easily, tossing the cloth between his hands. “We got the guest list done, invitations, blah, blah, blah,” he rolled his eyes as if the whole thing bored him.

Luke bit back a smile. He knew full well Jess didn’t mind doing that kind of thing. Oh, he would if he were forced into it, or if it were for anybody else in town, but this was for Rory. Jess would go to the end of the world and back for that girl, and Luke didn’t mind knowing it. She had been a hell of a good influence on the little hoodlum that had arrived in Stars Hollow five years ago and more. He couldn’t be happier that the two were still best friends.

“Well, the food from this end is under control, and I can’t imagine Sookie is having any trouble,” he said easily. “Oh, I was going to ask you, I got this book for Rory...” he turned and reached under the counter, pulling a volume from a paper bag. “You think she’ll like it? I mean, you two and all your reading, I figure you know what she has and what she’d like better than I would...”

“This is great,” said Jess, almost sounding stunned as he turned the book over in his hands. “She loves Ayn Rand. I personally don’t get it, but she does.”

“I heard you guys talking about her once,” Luke admitted. “But Rory doesn’t have this book, right?”

“Nope. She only got into Rand’s non-fiction recently. You’re fine.”

“Good,” he smile, shoving the book back into the bag. “So, what did you get her?”

Luke knew that was a question better not asked when he saw a look of thunder pass over Jess’ face. Maybe that was what had been bothering his nephew in the first place.

“None of your business,” he muttered, pushing past his uncle.

Jess grabbed the coffee pot on the way and went to refresh the cups of various patrons within the diner. He was not at all happy to be reminded he had yet to even think of a decent gift for his best friend’s sweet sixteenth, never mind actually go and buy it. Things never used to be so complicated where Rory was concerned. Jess never even saw it coming until the last few weeks, and he still wasn’t willing to think about what had happened to them, for fear of what it would really mean going forward.


	10. Chapter 9 - Sweet Sixteen...

“Welcome, my friends, to the show that never ends!” Lorelai ushered the next batch of party guests in through the front door. “Good to see you Patty, Babette, Maury. Rory will be thrilled you’re all here.”

“Well, we’re thrilled to be here, sugar,” her next door neighbour assured her. “Sixteen, Lorelai! Can you believe it? Sixteen!” she gasped.

“I know,” Lorelai sighed. “Days like these, even I feel a little old.”

“Oh, hush, sweetheart!” Miss Patty told her with a look. “If you’re old, what hope is there for the rest of us?”

There was laughter aplenty as the new guests joined all the others. It really was a party, with people sat on every available chair and even some of the floor space. All the friends and neighbours had turned out for the occasion. Mrs Kim had even accompanied her daughter, much to Lane’s chagrin, and Lorelai couldn’t imagine anyone was missing from the fancy shindig with regards to good friends. The family side, well, on that they were running a little short, but Rory didn’t seem at all concerned. 

In the end, Lorelai had called Christopher to ask if he would be coming along. He made excuses, much like always, and said he would catch up with his best girls later. Lorelai couldn’t help thinking that if they really were his best girls he would be there for them, not just on Rory’s sixteenth birthday, but every day, always.

“Hey,” said a voice behind her and Lorelai visibly jumped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... I was just checking you were okay,” Luke said quickly, feeling dumb.

Lorelai smiled.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, turning and putting a hand to his arm. “You’ve been a huge help with all of this, y’know?”

“I didn’t do much,” he shook his head, shifting awkwardly. “It was just a little food.”

“No, it was a lot of food, and it eased a burden,” Lorelai told him. “I mean, I love Sookie, I really do, but if she was in charge of all the food, she would just get too many ideas and she’d go over-fancy. It was easier if you took point on the buffet and she mostly just had to handle the cake. Thank you,” she smiled some more, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Luke wasn’t exactly the blushing kind but if anyone could reduce him to such idiocy, it was often Lorelai, or occasionally Rory. He was a bachelor, after all, who had learnt to be a father, in a way, but he couldn’t ever quite handle the sentimentally of his two favourite girls.

“Like I said, it was no problem,” he shrugged, reaching up to adjust his baseball cap in that nervous habit Lorelai found so adorable, even if she never did say so. “Looks like Rory’s having a good time,” he said then, glancing over into the living room and seeing her laugh and talk with her friends and neighbours.

“That she is,” her mother agreed. “Seriously? She’s being loved and spoiled with gifts galore. Sweet sixteen and not a worry in the world. What’s not to be happy about?” she smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, Luke thought.

He knew why, as everybody did. Though Lorelai never once regretted having Rory, the age of sixteen was not an easy ride when you were pregnant and essentially alone. This town had saved Lorelai and Rory, and then it had saved Jess in its way. For all that Luke complained about it, he had to love Stars Hollow for these things.

“Hey, mother of the party girl,” he said, shocking them both by throwing an arm around her shoulders and giving her the briefest squeeze of a hug. “Stop looking so sad, you’ll ruin the mood.”

Lorelai laughed at that, sniffed back any tears that were coming, and stared up at the man who had so easily become her best friend these past few years. She never thought there would be a guy in her life like Luke, and she was grateful every day that she had met him.

“Don’t ever make me find out how tough my life would be without you,” she said, almost too seriously, and then she was walking away, leaving Luke literally opened mouthed and wide eyed.

Across the room, Rory greeted her Mom with open arms, and showed her some of the gifts she had been given in the past few minutes. Books aplenty, candy too, and some truly odd trinkets that only the people of Stars Hollow could ever come up with. With so many people sitting around in the living room, now seemed like a good time for cake, and yet Lorelai knew there was at least one person missing from the circle.

“Jess is still here, right?” Lorelai asked her daughter.

“He was,” Rory frowned when she turned and realised he had disappeared. “Y’know, I think he’s feeling a little claustrophobic,” she whispered then. “You know he’s not big on the mingling.”

“I do know,” Lorelai nodded once. “You want me to go look for him before we bring out the cake?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go,” Rory smiled widely as she got up and picked her way through the gift wrap and ribbon all over the floor.

At the last minute, she came back and hugged her mother so tight, the two of them practically toppled over with the force.

“Did I tell you how awesome you are for buying me that computer?” she checked, even though they both knew she had already said it at least eight times.

“You did, but Mommy doesn’t mind hearing it again,” she assured her, hugging back for all she was worth.

“Where is she going?” Mrs Kim asked her daughter when Rory walked away then. “It is very rude to leave a gathering of people unattended.”

“Oh, I agree, Mama,” Lane nodded definitely. “But maybe she just went to the bathroom,” she lied, knowing full well Rory was going after Jess.

Now Lane had the much bigger task of distracting her mother so she didn’t come to realise that Luke’s nephew Jess was the same person she and Rory hung out with all the time. She really hoped her own sixteenth birthday didn’t turn out to be this stressful!

* * *

Rory walked though to the kitchen and found it empty, save for Sookie, who immediately stood in front of the cake and blocked it from view when she realised she was no longer alone. Apparently it was bad luck to see the cake before the candles were lit, which Rory was pretty sure was a superstition Sookie made-up herself, but she didn’t argue. She held up a hand to keep her gaze away and slipped out the back door, wondering if she would find Jess outside. Turned out she really did know him as well as she thought, because there he was on the back porch steps, spinning a cigarette around and around between his fingers.

“Where’d you get that?” she asked with a serious expression, something that had long been known by the two of them as her ‘withering stare’. “More to the point, why’d you get that?”

Jess opened his mouth to stay something but stopped short of actually doing so. He shoved the cigarette in the pocket of his jacket and waited until she sat down beside him.

“Jess...”

“Not enjoying the party?” he checked, deliberately making a subject change and they both knew it.

“You know I love my party,” she grinned then. “You and Mom, and Sookie and Luke, you all did a great job of organising it, and I truly love it all,” she assured him, leaning into his side. “Doesn’t seem like you’re having much fun though.”

“I’m not a party person,” he reminded her, as if she didn’t already know. “I, er... I guess now’s a good time for...”

Rory moved when she felt his body shift, wondering what it was he was trying to say. He left his sentence hanging and before she could ask him to pick it up and finish it already, she realised what he had meant when a pretty box appeared from inside his jacket.

“Happy birthday, Rory,” he said with a smirk as he pushed it into her hands.

“Thank you,” she smiled brightly, taking in the effort he had made with pretty paper and ribbon - it was so not like Jess. “You couldn’t give me this inside?” she asked as she began to pull at the wrapping.

“Apparently not,” he replied, but gave no real explanation for why they had to be alone.

The truth was, there was no reason, not really. Couples who were dating wanted to be alone because they just did. If you were giving important gifts like engagement rings and such then you wanted to be away from others. These were private important moments that your basic best friends didn’t need to have. Jess closed his eyes a second and pushed all the dumb thoughts aside. Damn, he wished he had that cigarette lit before Rory appeared.

“Oh my God!” she gasped when she finally got her gift open. “Jess, this is... It’s beautiful!”

He smiled at her enthusiasm and didn’t doubt it was genuine. Rory had been known to get very excited over some truly weird stuff. As it was, this at least made some sense. It was only a pen, no fancy jewellery or anything that any ‘normal’ girl world think was awesome. Truth was, Rory wanted to be a writer, a journalist most likely. Writer’s needed decent writing tools, Jess figured, and it suddenly hit him this was just the perfect gift, at least within his price range anyway.

“You’re gonna be a writer, you gotta have the good stuff,” he shrugged like it was nothing, but the way Rory was beaming from ear to ear did thrill him somehow.

“I never would’ve thought of that, I never expected, I... and it’s so pretty!” she enthused all the more as she pulled the smart silver and gold coloured pen from its velvet lined box. “It’s stylish but practical. It’s perfect!” she continued on, and Jess rolled his eyes.

“Geez, anybody would think you liked it,” he teased her, not quite ready for the way she threw herself into his arms a second later and held on tight.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered near his ear as Jess hugged her back.

“You’re welcome,” he told her, wondering at the way his voice came out so soft and pathetic.

They hugged all the time. He’d bought her a hundred gifts over the years, birthdays, Christmas, and just because. It didn’t mean that much and yet here in this moment, something inside of Jess flipped over in a disconcerting, kind of nice way that he didn’t want to have to explain, not even inside his own head.

Things were changing, little by little he was noticing, and yet Rory didn’t seem to realise it at all. It made Jess wonder if he was just being crazy, imaging things that weren’t there. Anything else and he would come right out and ask, but this was maybe the one thing he could never talk to a female best friend about.

Rory pulled back some, still smiling, and met his eyes, but before Jess could even try to figure out what she was thinking the back door opened and Lorelai stepped out under the porch light.

“Hey, you two!” she called to them. “You’re holding up the festivities in here. The natives are restless for cake, party girl!” she told her daughter, who scrambled up from the steps and rushed to show off her wonderful gift.

Jess got up to and dutifully followed the Gilmore girls back into the house. He nodded and smiled, taking Lorelai’s praise over a perfect gift with as much grace as he could manage. He wondered what she would think if he told her he thought maybe his friendly feelings for Rory were changing in a more adult direction. Right now didn’t seem like the time to ask anyhow.

As soon as they entered the living room, the lights went out and Sookie presented an over-sized cake, complete with Rory’s picture painted onto the icing. It was a crazy idea, but it kind of worked, and his best friend looked so overwhelmed and happy as she blew out her candles after an overly loud rendition of Happy Birthday To You.

Jess stepped back as so many others piled in to hug the birthday girl and claim their piece of cake. He was somewhere by the door when Luke found him just staring, as if into space.

“Hey, you okay?” his uncle checked.

“Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t I be?” he replied, though his eyes and stance never shifted at all.

Luke knew something was wrong, and not just tonight. It was hard to explain, but Jess had been quieter, more thoughtful than ever before these past few weeks. Luke started out thinking it was just Rory’s absence from school and such, but they seemed to have patched things up on that score. The best friends were as close as ever, and they were at her party after all, it would make no sense for some rift between Jess and Rory to be the issue, but something was definitely wrong.

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d be in the middle of things,” he said carefully, watching Rory a moment and then bringing his eyes back to Jess’ expressionless face. “You’re the best friend after all, and you organised most of this, at least that’s what you told the Gilmores, apparently,” he added the last part in a low voice.

Finally he seemed to have Jess’ attention, but Luke’s victory was short lived. He realised his nephew was no longer looking at him, but past him, towards the front door.

“Speaking of,” he said, pushing off the wall and heading over the Rory’s grandparents. “Mr Gilmore, Mrs Gilmore. So nice to see you,” he greeted Rory’s grandparents with his best fake smile that Luke knew too well, still it was a pretty impressive show he was putting on, and Rory would certainly appreciate it.

“Well, thank you, Jess,” Richard greeted him politely with a gentleman’s hand-shake. “Is my grandaughter somewhere in this... crowd,” he said as diplomatically as he could - Jess smiled at that.

“Right this way, sir, ma’am,” he said, smirking more than he should when he caught Emily’s eye.

She only glared, and that made him smile all the more.

* * *

Rory was having the best birthday. She had known her sweet sixteen was going to be pretty great given all the fuss that was made, especially with the party and everything. Her friends and family had sure done her proud, and spoilt her rotten. Her Mom got her a computer for school, Jess got her the most beautiful pen, her grandparents gave her money, and there was a pile of other gifts of all kinds that she loved - every single one!

Everyone was so kind and thoughtful, and they were all here to help her celebrate. Sure, grandpa looked awkward, and grandma looked mortified by some of the things Babette and Miss Patty said! Lane was constantly under supervision by Mrs Kim, and Jess just hadn’t seemed to be quite the life and soul of the party, but it was okay, because he wasn’t that guy, Rory knew. Jess would rather be alone, or at least alone with her, preferably watching a movie or reading a good book. Still, he was here, and he was the reason she was getting her party on the right day in the first place. For that, she loved him.

Of course, there was another guy in Rory’s life who she liked in a whole different way. Love was too big a word right now, they weren’t even officially dating, but she liked Dean a lot, a very lot. He said he had to work and couldn’t attend her party, but he had paged her five minutes ago and asked her to meet him outside. She made a fast excuse and slipped out the back door to see where he was hiding. There beneath the moonlight, she found him waiting, looking as nervous as Rory felt when she approached him.

“Hey, birthday girl,” he smiled warmly.

“Hey, yourself,” she replied. “I didn’t think I’d see you.” 

“Me either,” admitted Dean. “I hoped, but you know Taylor. He must have things just so before I can leave, and it was getting late, but... well, I’m glad I got a chance to see you on your birthday, to get the chance to give you this.”

Rory smiled and blushed all the more as she took the haphazardly wrapped package from his hand. Carefully tearing into the brown paper, she felt giddy with the excitement of finding a bracelet inside. It was nothing fancy, and Dean immediately apologised for the fact. It was just a leather strap with a coin threaded on, but he had made it himself, and that meant so much to Rory.

Neither her nor Dean had any idea they were being watched. Jess stood at the kitchen window looking out and grimacing at the sight of his best friend being presented with the home-made trinket that made her smile and fawn like a Disney princess. Jess struggled to swallow the bile that rose in his throat, his fingers just itching to curl into fists. Man, he hated Dean Forester.

“Oh, that’s where she went,” said Lorelai as she appeared behind Jess and followed his eyeline. “Those two are getting pretty serious about each other, huh?” she asked him, and he fought to make any sound that wouldn’t come out like an angry growl.

“I guess,” he forced out eventually.

“Hm, I dunno how I feel about it,” Lorelai considered. “I mean, he seems like a nice guy and all, but I don’t know much about him. Hey, you guys go to school together, what can you tell me?” she asked the teen beside her, but he didn’t answer, didn’t even seem to hear the question. “Jess!” she prompted, smacking him lightly across the shoulder to get his attention. “This Dean guy, what do we know?”

Jess made a big deal of rubbing the spot she hit as if she just dislocated his shoulder. Like he hadn’t had worse years ago, a lot worse.

“He’s an idiot,” he grumbled, looking back outside at stupid Dean and giggling Rory.

Lorelai wasn’t sure to make of that.

“Okay, so, the not good in English type idiot, or the gets into fights idiot, or the shoots up heroine down a back alley idiot?” she asked, all rapid-fire the way Gilmores often spoke. “Give me something here!” she urged Jess.

He sighed like talking to her was just hard work right now.

“Just the doofus kind of idiot,” he muttered, before all but exploding into his next comment. “Why does he even need to be that tall? He’s like the height of a building or something. It’s ridiculous!”

Lorelai bit her lip and tried not to smile. She had suspected before that there was something brewing here. Jess did not like Dean, even before he knew anything at all about him. She didn’t wonder at it. Rory and Jess had been the best of friends for more then five years now. He didn’t want anyone else muscling in on that. The degree of jealousy Jess was feeling, that was yet to be defined, as were any possible changing feelings he was having in Rory’s direction. It made Lorelai wonder...

“Jess, are we a little jealous of Dean and Rory’s blossoming relationship?” she asked plainly with just a little sarcasm in play.

“Oh, geez!” Jess reacted with some apparent horror at what she was suggesting, but that was likely all bravado, Lorelai thought.

“What? You’re showing me a lot of green-eyed signs here, grasshopper,” she said definitely, the both of them now facing each other rather than the window, each holding their ground most definitely.

“He’s not good enough for her, okay? That’s all it is,” he said, waving one arm a little too emphatically. “She doesn’t even act like herself around him, she goes all girly and weird!”

“Jess, honey, she is a girl,” said Lorelai with a smile she hoped came out as kind as she meant it and not at all as if she were going to laugh at him - she really wasn’t.

“You know what I mean,” Jess muttered some more, but Lorelai wouldn’t stop staring and grinning. “I gotta get out of here,” he declared, storming off.

He blew straight by Miss Patty and Babette who were on their way to the kitchen with a pile of empty dishes and glasses for washing.

“Oooh, somebody’s on the warpath!” said Miss Patty, watching Jess’ butt as it disappeared into the living room.

“Everything okay, sugar?” Babette checked with Lorelai.

The smile was sure gone from Ms Gilmore’s face now as she considered the real mess they could all be in for yet. If Jess wasn’t just worried about losing his BFF to a boyfriend, if he liked Rory more than they ever realised before... Oh boy, things were going to get bad. Lorelai wasn’t sure how she was going to deal, or how Rory would deal, since she was pretty sure her daughter had no clue Jess’ feelings for her were changing so dramatically.

Before she had a chance to think any more about it, or even begin to try to find something to say to get the two nicest but biggest gossips in town off her case, Luke saved the day, just like always. He appeared in the kitchen doorway with his hand over the mouthpiece of her phone. Lorelai hadn’t even heard it ring in amongst all the Dean/Rory/Jess drama!

“Lorelai, there’s some guy named Max on the phone for you?” said Luke, waving the cordless in her general direction.

“Oh, thanks,” she smiled genuinely at the sound of that name, grabbing the hand-set from Luke and wandering away. “Hey, Max,” she greeted him, almost immediately giggling and fawning like a much younger girl.

Luke seemed to squirm at the sound of her laughter and the way she seemed so happy to hear from this Max guy. He told himself he just didn’t like Lorelai dating Rory’s teacher because it would be awkward and weird for the girl he loved like family. Of course, that wasn’t really true. There was so much more to it than that and even though Luke would never admit it, not even to himself, Patty and Babette sure knew. The look they shared spoke volumes on what they thought about Luke and Lorelai’s close friendship, but Luke never noticed for a second, since he was way to busy seething.


	11. Chapter 10 - ...Never Been Kissed

Jess sat up sharply in his bed when a loud smash sounded from the kitchen area. It was dark for the most part, probably stupid o’clock in the morning, he guessed, because Luke was up and dressed already. It was him causing all the noise, a mug clearly in pieces on the floor, and a whole lot of coffee grounds skittering off to the side.

“What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?” asked Jess, running his hand over his face and up through his hair that stuck out at all angles.

“Yeah, Jess, that was my master plan!” Luke yelled crossly as he stooped to clean up the mess he had made. “My whole world revolves around you and pissing you off, okay? Nothing else exists but you and your need to lounge in bed all day long!”

He was being unfair and they both knew it. Usually Jess would rise to it, fight back, but not today, not like this.

Uncle Luke wasn’t a bad guy. Sure, they had their fights, but Jess knew deep down that his best interest was always what Luke was working towards; whether he always showed appreciation of that was another story. Ever since Rory’s party, Luke had been acting especially weird. Angry, more mad at the world than Jess had ever been, and at age eleven, he’d given it a real good try. Something was wrong.

Getting out of bed, clad in only boxers and a T-shirt, Jess staggered a little on his way to the kitchen, just because he was so half-asleep. He fetched the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess that Luke was currently staring into, picking at it with his fingers.

“Stop,” ordered Jess, seeing clearly that his uncle was just making it worse, and that he was probably going to cut himself if he carried on.

Luke got up, backed up against the counter and watched as Jess cleaned up his mess. This wasn’t right, none of it. His head felt so overly full these past couple of days. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t concentrate. Hell, he couldn’t even co-ordinate the breakfast things in his own apartment, so how he planned on being any use in a diner, Luke hadn’t a clue.

“I don’t know what’s the matter with me,” he grumbled, as Jess finished cleaning up and put things back where he found them.

“Me either, but you’ve been the proverbial bear with a sore head since Rory’s party,” he told him sharply, heading back to bed now the worst seemed to be over.

“Like you’ve been any better!” Luke countered, stopping his nephew in his tracks, halfway to his bed. “You’ve hardly said two words to me, you snapped at several customers yesterday, and don’t even get me started on the blaring music that I thought we agreed needed to be dialled down to much less than eleven!”

Jess bit his lip and took a breath, determined not to lose it, but the temptation to explode became too much. Sure, he knew he’d been kind of a pain in the ass since having to watch the disgusting display of Rory fawning over Dean and his precious home-made piece-of-crap bracelet. It was then that something clicked in Jess’ head. He knew what was wrong with his uncle, and spinning on his heel, he let rip at Luke for ragging on him.

“Why don’t you stop yelling at me and just ask her out already?!” he asked crossly.

Realisation dawned on Luke’s face for all of a second before he managed to mask it again.

“What? who?” he asked in confusion, but it was plain as the nose on his face that he knew exactly what Jess meant.

“Lorelai!” he spelled it out, even though it was obvious already. “C’mon, Uncle Luke, it’s been building for five years!” he continued, waving his arms emphatically. “Now she has Max, and you’re freaking out. We both know that’s your problem. So for love of everything, just ask her out, before things get too serious with the English teacher.”

Luke’s jaw worked but no words came out for a long time. Jess didn’t exactly explode much, but when he did there really was no choice but to listen. For the most part he had something to say that was worth hearing, or at the very least he believed it was very much worth saying. Sometimes Luke wondered if he got the random temper thing from him. It wasn’t dissimilar.

In amongst all of this, his brain tried to come up with an acceptable response to the accusation that he wanted to date Lorelai. Luke might have a better chance of batting it away as stupid and ridiculous, if he didn’t know deep down that Jess was completely right. That didn’t mean he was about to let his sixteen year old nephew give him love life guidance. That would just be pathetic, crazy, and pathetic a couple more times.

“I don’t want to date Lorelai,” he said as calmly and reasonably as he could. “I wouldn’t... Not that she’s not attractive or... She is a fine woman, but we’re not... I’m not... Just, no!” he said eventually, moving his hands in a cutting motion as if drawing a line under it.

Jess rolled his eyes.

“Wow, that was a real convincing argument, Uncle Luke,” he dead-paned, turning once again to go back to his bed.

This time he made it and flopped down heavily on his front. The mattress springs had barely stopped twanging when he realised Luke had followed him over.

“What? You just want me to make you and Rory even more like brother and sister?”

Jess scoffed at that, he just couldn’t help it. The irony made him laugh, a painful hollow sound.

“Yeah, I’m her brother.”

“What’s that tone for?” Luke asked immediately, apparently genuinely bemused. “You love Rory, you guys have been joined at the hip since you came here.”

There was no way in hell Jess wanted to be having this talk, not with Luke, and especially not right now. Unfortunately, it seemed he didn’t have a choice. In any case, there was a limited number of people Jess was willing to talk to about anything real, or anything at all actually. Given his feelings for Rory, and Lorelai being her Mom, Luke was maybe his only option. Dragging himself up to a sitting position, Jess propped himself against the headboard. He let out a long breath but wouldn’t meet Luke’s eyes when he finally spoke.

“Not anymore,” he shook his head. “Now she has Dean.”

Luke felt a pang of sympathy for his nephew’s plight. The kid could be a pain in the rear sometimes, no doubt, but his affection for Rory was unwavering. Their friendship was just so solid and such a big deal to both of them. Luke could understand why Jess was feeling a little insecure. After all, there really was only him and the Gilmore Girls that hadn’t loved and left him so far.

“C’mon, you know Dean won’t take your place, Jess,” he told him. “That’s a completely different kind of relationship, that’s...”

Realisation dawned as he watched his nephew squirm. Luke felt so very awkward, almost as awkward as Jess looked in fact. A frown came to his brow and then he knew he was going to have to ask the question, if only to prove to himself he wasn’t going completely crazy and imagined what he thought he was seeing here.

“Oh, geez,” he groaned. “That’s the kind of relationship you want with Rory?”

Jess moved fast, pretty much threw himself into a pair of jeans and fastened them.

“I gotta go,” he muttered, grabbing a jacket, not caring anymore that it was four in the morning, it just didn’t matter.

“Jess!” Luke scrambled after him, reaching to grasp at his arm. “Wait a second. You like Rory?” he asked him, completely seriously, eyes locked onto Jess’ own.

“She’s my best friend, I couldn’t exactly hate her, could I?” he exploded, looking away, pulling on his arm until Luke let go, but he wouldn’t give up.

“You know what I mean,” his uncle said determinedly. “You have feelings for her, non-friendship feelings. Boyfriend-girlfriend feelings?” he tried.“Do you hear yourself?” his nephew countered, finally getting his arm out of Luke’s hand.

He would leave now and he tried, pulling open the door and stepping out. His uncle’s voice stopped him in his tracks within a second.

“Jess, I... I mean I’m surprised, I honestly didn’t think about this happening but...”

“It’s not happening!” he snapped, looking back over his shoulder. “Nothing is happening, and if you say anything to Rory or Lorelai about this conversation, I’m gone,” he said seriously, not so much a threat as a promise, Luke knew. “Seriously, Uncle Luke, just... just don’t. Please.”

He was serious, deathly so, they were both very away of that. Jess hadn’t exactly confessed but the fact he was swearing Luke to secrecy proved their was a secret to keep here. He liked Rory, the way guys liked girls. His love for her was changing and he had no idea what to do about it. Luke would love to advise him, but he had no clue himself. This was such a curve ball. Still, he could do the one thing Jess was begging him to do and keep his silence, for now.

“My lips are sealed,” he promised solemnly.

Jess nodded once.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, right before he left, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Jess watched the sun rise from the bridge. It wasn’t exactly the most private of places, anybody could and would use it to cross the lake. Still, it meant something to him to be here.

Even when they were kids, this was a place that belonged to himself and Rory. It was part of their shared history. On the odd occasion when she fought with Lorelai, and the less odd occasions when Jess fought with Luke, this was where the kids found each other. In happier times, they met here to plan good things, like surprises for her mother and his uncle, or even for Lane. In some strange way, Jess figured he had come here thinking maybe Rory would appear, as if she knew he was hoping for her to. It didn’t come as a huge shock when she never did show.

Lying on his back, Jess had read an entire book before he realised he probably ought to move already. He shifted to check his watch and then remembered he never put it on in his hurry to leave. It had been light for a while now, and though it was quiet here, the town was probably starting to fill up, stores opening, people heading for work or school. Jess knew he should really get back home, let Uncle Luke know he was okay, if nothing else. The guy really hadn’t done anything wrong anyway.

Jess got to his feet and stretched out his aching body. Lying on planks of wood was only comfortable for so long, especially when a person was functioning on little sleep. Shoving his paperback into the back pocket of his jeans, Jess set off walking back to town. The sun got in his eyes on the way and if he hadn’t known the route so well, he probably would’ve wandered into people or even oncoming traffic on his way. Squinting against the bright light, he genuinely didn’t see Rory running straight at him, until she practically bowled him over.

“Rory?” he made a grab for her but somehow she evaded. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked, seeing the panicked look on her face.

His hands grasped at her upper arms before she could bolt right by. This time he had her attention, but she still looked really freaked out.

“I just... He was...” she began to mutter and ramble, something she was always good at, “and I can’t... I shoplifted!” she announced suddenly, waving a box of corn starch in Jess’ face. 

He frowned hard, completely baffled, and understandably so. She wasn’t making any sense.

“You lifted corn starch from Doose’s Market?” he asked, since that was what she seemed to be telling him.

“No,” Rory shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. “Well, yes, but not on purpose, I...” she looked back over her shoulder to the market a moment. “I have to get out of here!” she declared suddenly, taking off at a run.

Jess was astounded by the speed she moved at. Rory was not a runner, not in the least athletic actually, and yet she was tearing off towards the bridge of all places. The very place he just came from, but hey, it was theirs to run to, always.

“Rory!” Jess called after her as he gave chase.

She stopped half way across the bridge, and he was glad. She never was much of a runner before and yet she had got over here in record time. Something was wrong, very wrong, and Jess knew it long before he saw tears forming in Rory’s eyes. Her arms came up and then dropped again as she stepped to the left and to the right, like she had no clue how to control her limbs at all.

“Rory, c’mon,” he said sternly, grabbing her by the shoulders once again. “Stop. Talk to me,” he urged her, ducking his head and attempting to meet her eyes.

She looked up so suddenly he actually jumped, and then she started talking... fast.

“I think Dean was going to kiss me.”

“Huh.”

“I ran... and apparently stole.”

“Huh.”

“Can’t you say anything else?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Jess admitted, finally finding those words he was usually so good with.

His fingers were still wrapped around Rory’s upper arms, his eyes still staring into her face, but he was barely seeing a thing. There was white noise in his ears for a few moments as he tried to get over the surprise and the pain of it all. Dean tried to kiss Rory, his Rory. Its not like he didn’t know this day was coming, but it hurt, and way more than it should.

“Oh, he’s going to think I’m a freak now,” said Rory, so sadly, pulling out of her friend’s grip and dropping down to sit on the edge of the bridge, legs dangling.

Jess watched her do it, let his brain catch up with the rest of him, and carefully sat down beside her.

“Why would he think that?” he asked, watching her shift the box of corn starch from one hand to the other in some pointless act. “I’m pretty sure tall, dark, and farmboy thinks you’re amazing, which you know you are,” he told her, mumbling by the end, trying to think of all those things he would say when they were just best friends, before he realised his feelings were changing.

“Don’t be nice to me,” she sighed. “I’m such an idiot! Why couldn’t I just let it happen without going all... all Rory?!” she exclaimed, looking away.

“Maybe you just didn’t want him to kiss you,” suggested Jess, even though it was all wishful thinking and he knew it.

He was hardly breathing, waiting for her to answer that, hoping for an agreement, knowing it wasn’t really coming. It was still oddly painful when she told him he was wrong.

“That’s the dumbest part, I did want him to,” said Rory sadly, staring off into the calm water just rippling gently in the breeze. “I really, really did but... I just, I’ve never...”

She fumbled over her words, suddenly looking at Jess with the most exasperated expression.

“You know what I’m trying to say!”

“I do, but it’s kinda fun watching you try anyway,” he smirked out of habit more than anything, but he changed his expression immediately when she continued to look upset. “So you haven’t exactly been around the block a bunch of times, the Boy Wonder probably likes that in a girl,” he shrugged, wishing he was having this conversation with anybody else - Lorelai or Lane maybe - because this was just painful.

“Maybe. I just had this fear that he would kiss me and I’d freeze or I’d try to kiss back and it’d be horrible and awful, and he’d laugh at me, and I’d become known as ‘bad kisser girl’ or something.”

“That would not happen,” Jess told her gently. “You’re good at everything you try to do, why would this be different?”

That hadn’t come out quite the way Jess had intended, but Rory didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m not good at everything, at least not this kind of stuff” she muttered some more, and then suddenly he felt her eyes on him. “But you are, right?”

“What?”

She could not be suggesting what Jess thought she was suggesting. That would be beyond crazy. Inappropriate at best, more than it had ever been since he started to care about her, see her in a different way. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but no more words came out, and then she was talking again.

“Jess, c’mon, I’ve seen you with girls,” she said, shifting her body so she was facing him a little more. “You talk the talk, and I know you’ve walked the walk too. Your Spin the Bottle adventure with Missy Parker in the ninth grade was pretty much legendary.”

He started getting up when she wouldn’t stop. Jess had some experience with girls, that much was true. Rory knew, not because he made a big deal out of telling her, but just because the rumour mill was on constant overload in this town. Stars Hollow could spread a story around its entire population in such a short time, Jess was surprised they never got in the Guiness Book of Records for it. Of course that wasn’t the point he needed to be focused on right now.

“Jess, I just need a little help here,” Rory urged him, grabbing at his arm - he hadn’t even noticed her get up. “Isn’t this what we do? When one of us needs help, the other one is there to provide said help,” she reminded him, turning him around to face her.

“For studying, yeah,” he agreed, pulling his arm from her grip and backing up a step because anything like close was too close right in this moment, “or if you need help shifting furniture, or Uncle Luke needs a hand at the diner. This is... it’s just different!” he tried to tell her.

She ought to understand, if he could tell her how he really felt she definitely would, but there was no way this was a good time for that kind of confession. Jess wondered if there would ever be a good time. Little by little, Rory was becoming Dean Forester’s girlfriend. Sure, this whole almost-kissing thing had been a set back, but all Jess knew for sure was that he didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of it.

“Fine!” Rory huffed, when he wouldn’t talk to her anymore. “Don’t help me!”

Jess was incensed by her attitude and made sure she knew it. He started yelling the moment she tried to walk away.

“Hey, don’t take this out on me!”

“I’m not taking anything out on you!” she yelled back as she rounded on him. “I just thought when I needed my best friend to help me out, he’d actually be there. My mistake!”

She turned to go again, and Jess couldn’t explain what came over him.

“Rory?” 

Her name was enough to make her stop and turn. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, but she never got the chance. His fingers closed on her wrist, spinning her into his arms and then he was kissing her. Jess was kissing her and Rory couldn’t process it. His lips were on hers, a soft but firm pressure, full of warmth and promise. Rory didn’t know when her eyes had closed exactly but the fact she was seeing nothing but darkness and stars probably meant she wasn’t looking at the real view. She wasn’t breathing, and somehow she didn’t care. She leaned into Jess’ embrace and the moment they were sharing, her knees just about ready to buckle when suddenly it was over.

When they parted, Jess looked like he wasn’t sure what he’d just done. The truth was, he couldn’t really explain it if he was asked. He hadn’t meant to kiss Rory, he truly hadn’t, but suddenly it just felt like the thing to do. She asked him to after all, it wasn’t like she could be mad that it happened. Maybe he was just making the most of what might be the only opportunity he was ever going to get. Now he was staring at her and she was staring back, neither of them breathing too well. After a full minute, he thought he’d found his voice.

“Rory...” he began, but she shook her head.

“I... I can’t... Wow,” she gasped, her hand suddenly flying to her mouth, and then she was running again.

A flailing display of arms and legs crossed the bridge and headed off into town, a box of corn starch still gripped in one hand. Jess watched her go, dragging a hand back through his hair as he stared after her. Even though he’d probably made the dumbest mistake of his life right here, for a moment, he just couldn’t keep the smile off his face.


	12. Chapter 11 - Some Kind of Wonderful

Rory wasn’t sure how she got through the day at school. More than once she zoned out during her first couple of classes. She was only glad that Mr Medina didn’t ask her what was wrong and make a big deal. Rory felt bad when she realised maybe he thought she was just being off with him because he was dating her Mom, but she couldn’t worry too much about that right now. Her head was already way too full, and it wasn’t going to get better until she talked it out with someone. There was no-one at Chilton she wanted to share with, and when she got home and headed to the Kim’s store, she found Lane was practically under house arrest, helping her mother clean more furniture than Rory had ever seen in her life. That left two options for a good long conversation about something that was troubling her, and Rory had it down to one in an instant. There was no way to talk to Jess after what happened this morning. He was almost the entirety of what she needed to talk about. Her Mom was the only choice Rory could make, and that was fine with her. The trouble was that Lorelai wouldn’t be home for hours yet and this was not a conversation that anyone would want to be having in public. It was quite the miracle then, when Rory got to the door of her home and it opened as if by magic. There was her mother, shoving her arms back into her coat, smiling when she realised her little girl was right there on the porch. She opened her mouth to greet her, but she never got the chance to speak.

“I got kissed!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lorelai reacted with surprise, even shaking her head a little as if to clear some fuzziness that was decreasing her ability to hear correctly. “Kissed? You got kissed? Your first kiss?”

“Uh-huh,” Rory nodded, looking so young suddenly, far too young for a kiss to have happened, but hey, apparently it had.

Lorelai looked around outside and then started ushering Rory into the house. There was no way they were having this conversation out here where just anybody could hear or even interrupt. Sure, she was supposed to be getting back to the inn as fast as possible, but this was huge. Her daughter needed her, so Lorelai was going nowhere.

“So, now, how do we feel about this kiss?” she asked, taking her coat off again as they headed for the living room.

“I don’t know,” Rory admitted, trudging over to the couch and throwing herself down. “I... I mean, I wanted it to happen, I asked for it, but then when it did happen it was... just... I don’t even know what it was,” she explained badly, all decent vocabulary leaving her as she shoved her back pack and jacket off as one.

“I’m sorry, you _asked_?” Lorelai checked she heard right as she dropped down onto the couch beside her daughter. “Like, ‘excuse me, Dean, would you please lay your lips on me?’” she asked, affecting a slightly more girlish tone.

Rory winced.

“Kind of,” she admitted, awkwardly. “Except, well, it wasn’t Dean.”

Lorelai frowned hard.

“Well, Rory who else would you...?” she began, before a light dawned, triggered by the way Rory was squirming and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Jess? You had your first kiss with Jess?”

“I think so,” her daughter said softly. “There’s a chance I blacked out and dreamt the whole thing. I... I feel weird.”

She looked weird, or rather, like she felt weird, or sick maybe. Lorelai wasn’t feeling so great herself, truth be known. It wasn’t that she hadn’t started to wonder about Jess and Rory becoming more than friends. He sure seemed to be thinking along those lines, as much as he tried to deny it. On Rory’s side, Lorelai saw no clues that she was feeling any different about Jess at all. Her entire girly focus seemed to be on Dean as far as potential boyfriend material went. The guy made her a bracelet for her sixteenth birthday and the kid had talked about almost nothing else since then... except for the special pen her BFF bought for her. Oh, geez!

“Okay,” Lorelai said eventually. “Okay, Mommy’s feeling a little turned around here,” she told Rory, reaching to take her daughters hands into her own. “Maybe you could start from the top of the scene? Y’know, the string of events that led to you and your all time best friend being joined at the lips?”

Rory winced at the way she put it, but at the same time, she did want to explain this whole situation to her Mom. If nothing else, Lorelai should be able to help her unscramble her own mixed up thoughts that she had been holding in too long today already. Taking a deep breath, Rory let it out slow and then started from the beginning.

“We were in Doose’s...”

“You and Jess?” Lorelai checked.

“No, me and Dean,” her daughter corrected. “He was messing around, he offered me free soda, and he said I had to guess which hand it was in, but when I leaned in to point, I realised he was going to kiss me so... I ran. I shop lifted!” she exclaimed then, taking her hands from Lorelai’s own to dig in her backpack and produce the very box of corn starch she had taken without payment this morning.

Lorelai’s eyes widened.

“Okay, so almost kissed Dean but ran... with baking goods,” she noted. “Then, what?”

“I ran into Jess,” Rory picked up her narrative, eyes down as she continued on. “We ended up on the bridge and I told him what happened. I... I’ve never been kissed, he knows that as well as you do, and I was so freaked out that if I kissed Dean I would be awful at it and he’d laugh, so... Well, I thought of ‘Some Kind of Wonderful’.”

“Excellent John Hughes movie,” said Lorelai on automatic, until suddenly her brain caught up with the situation. “Ah, when Mary Stuart Masterson offers to teach Eric Stoltz how to kiss before his big date!” she gasped. “So you asked Jess to be your Watts?”

“No... Well, yeah, I guess I did,” Rory considered, squirming significantly. “He didn’t want to, and I got all mad at him for being dumb.”

Lorelai bit back a smile.

“Honey, I don’t actually think refusing to kiss your best friend on demand is dumb exactly but... Well, hey, what do I know?” she changed tack suddenly when she noticed the look on her daughter’s face. “What happened next, hon?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed heavily, though they both knew she did know and was about to explain anyway. “One second I’m walking away and the next...”

Her fingers went to her lips without her really noticing as she replayed the magical moment in her mind.

“He kissed you,” Lorelai filled in, a smile creeping onto her lips unbidden at the starry eyed look her baby girl was wearing now. “And it was good?”

“Amazing,” the word slipped out of Rory’s mouth before she had a chance to stop it and she blushed deep crimson as she realised her Mom was smiling so wide. “I mean, I don’t know, I.. It was Jess, and me, and lips, and... It isn’t supposed to feel like that!”

“Oh, it never is,” said Lorelai, reaching to pull Rory into a hug. “Babe, this is a real pickle you got yourself into, huh?”

She put her chin on Rory’s head as they hugged each other. Lorelai had seen this coming. Well, not exactly this, but certainly a similar situation. It had been coming on gradually, but Jess had definitely been getting the lusty wrong feelings for Rory of late. He was seeing her as the young woman she was becoming, not just a good friend. Rory seemed oblivious to any charms her BFF was developing as he got older, at least until today when he took the opportunity to lay his lips on her. First love was beautiful but often tumultuous; unrequited love was a bitch. Right now, Lorelai wasn’t sure which was going to cause more trouble in this situation.

“I just... I like Dean, a very lot, in all the ways that girls are supposed to like boys,” said Rory eventually. “And I love Jess because he’s my best friend, but... but it’s different. It is different, isn’t it?” she checked, as if suddenly she wasn’t even sure of her own feelings or thought-processes anymore.

“Well, yeah, it would be different,” Lorelai considered, not really sure what she was supposed to say for the best. “Dean is a crush and Jess is... well, he’s Jess,” she explained lamely.

The truth was, Jess didn’t really have a title. Sure, he was the best friend, but even that was kind of vague and strange. Rory and Lane were besties in the traditional sense, same gender friends who had grown up together from the age of eleven talking about nail polish, boy bands, and other girly things. Jess was always there too, maybe more so than Lane, but he and Rory just had different things in common. Lorelai would say he was almost like a brother to her daughter, or a very close cousin maybe. Of course, those kind of relationships got all kinds of inappropriate, particularly the sibling kind, when Jess started to feel differently. Now it seemed Rory might have those feelings too. She certainly seemed to enjoy the one and only kiss she and Jess had shared, even if she was in some denial about it. It would simple things up if neither one of the teens were having new feelings for each other, but somehow Lorelai just knew it was not going to be that easy.

“So, hon, do you still wanna kiss Dean?” she asked, bracing herself for whatever answer she received.

“Yes,” Rory nodded, pulling herself out of Lorelai’s embrace so she could face her and make her point clear. “Yes, I do. Thinking about Dean... it makes me all giddy in the good way. All butterflies and stars, y’know?”

“Yes, I do know,” her mother smiled, remembering the old days when Christopher had that effect on her. “Rory, sweetheart, I’m sure it’ll all be fine,” she said gently, pushing her hair back behind her ear, the why she always had since she was just a little girl. “You asked Jess to practise kiss you and he did. The freaking out after, that you might want to apologise for, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Like you said, he’s your best friend, he understands you. I’m sure he’s going to be okay about this if you just explain.”

It was a lie, a bald-faced lie, and Lorelai felt guilty about it before the words were even fully spoken. What else could she do? She knew that telling Rory she suspected Jess had romantic or sexual feelings for her would freak her daughter out even more. She also knew the guy himself would lose it if he found out she meddled. Lorelai had been as much surrogate mother to Jess as anybody. She cared about his feelings, and whilst telling Rory to let him know she really felt about what happened would probably hurt him, it could be a whole lot worse. At least if Rory made it clear that she liked Dean and only Dean, Jess would have a chance to try and get over his crush. Lorelai wanted to believe it was just a crush given the circumstances. Wanted to, but couldn’t quite.

“Mom?” said Rory as Lorelai got up from the couch and pulled her coat back on.

“What?” she asked, looking back at her.

Rory faltered on what she meant to say next. She still didn’t understand quite what had happened in that moment when Jess kissed her. It had felt good, so very good, like nothing else she ever felt. Rory couldn’t be sure if that was just what kissing did to a person, or if it was specific to the fact it was her and Jess. She had no frame of reference, and she only wished her Mom could give her the answer she needed. That would require her to describe the kiss she and her best friend shared in intimate detail that Rory knew she would never get through without blushing to the point of exploding from the pressure of the embarrassment. Even then, she doubted her Mom would be able to explain her own feelings to her.

“It’s nothing,” she said eventually, finding a smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too, kid,” Lorelai smiled back, leaning in to kiss the top of her daughter’s head. “You okay now? ‘Cause I should really get back to the inn before Michel loses his mind and goes uber-French on somebody’s ass.”

“Go, I’m fine,” Rory assured her with a forced smile that quickly fell away the moment her mother was gone from sight.

Today had not gone at all how she planned, and in spite of the fact she should feel better for talking things through with Lorelai, all Rory really wanted to do was cry.

* * *

Jess wasn’t sure how he had got through the day at school. He’d pretty much zoned out during all his classes, which wasn’t exactly a new thing, especially when the topic was boring or something he knew he could breeze through. Still, he usually made some kind of effort, just enough to get by. He knew Luke would lose it if he started failing, he knew how disappointed in him Lorelai would be... not to mention Rory.

Rory Gilmore. His head was already way too full of her, and it wasn’t going to get better until he talked to her about what the heck had happened this morning. There was no-one else he would rather have a conversation with, and yet this particular topic made him want to run at top speed in any direction that wasn’t toward Rory. Not that he expected her to exactly be coming to see him either, not after she had in fact literally run from him earlier today, after their kiss.

_‘I kissed Rory.’_

The thought ran around and around in Jess’ head, whether he wanted it to or not. He tried to think of anything else but it wouldn’t happen. Math, English, and Chemistry were all a blur, and even the book he tried to read in between classes (and during classes, in a less obvious way) the words were not reaching his brain. It didn’t matter that he had read Slaughterhouse Five at least eight times, he still had no idea what was going on during this latest re-read.

“You’re weird today,” Lane had told him at lunch. “Are you feeling okay?”

He got in what she called ‘deep funks’ before, but never like this. Jess didn’t know what to tell her. Admitting what had happened felt like telling tales out of school, even though they were in school at the time, so much for that expression! Jess trusted Lane with secrets, that wasn’t the problem. It was trusting himself and what else he might let spill out after he begun that was the real problem. He told her he was fine, just tired. He told her some vagaries about a fight with Luke and then asked her to drop it. Like a good girl, she did. Jess almost felt like he lied to her and that didn’t sit right either. Maybe if he wasn’t so busy thinking of Rory and their kiss, he would’ve felt worse about Lane.

Walking back to the diner from Stars Hollow High, Jess couldn’t help but allow his shoulder to strike Dean Forester on the way. The jock yelled ‘Hey!’ but Jess never flinched, just kept on walking, allowing a smirk to come to his lips unbidden. No matter what kind of mess may have been made, whatever weirdness there was between him and Rory after this, at least Jess knew he kissed her first. Lurch could claim a lot of things later, but never that.

“Jess, could you...?” Luke began to ask the moment his nephew came through the door.

“I’ve got homework,” he replied, cutting his uncle off and never missing a step as he headed for the curtain and up the stairs.

He was barely half way when Luke gave chase and called after him.

“You don’t want me to do my homework?” he asked his uncle seriously. “’Cause that doesn’t sound like my responsible guardian, if that’s what you’re saying...”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Luke rolled his eyes dramatically. “I was just gonna ask if you were okay. This morning got kinda... it got out of hand, and I don’t...”

“It’s fine,” said Jess flatly. “You and me, we’re fine, okay?”

They weren’t going to talk about Rory, not now, not like this. Jess couldn’t really see himself having a heart-to-heart with his uncle at any time about his feelings for his best friend, but if they ever did it wasn’t going to be here and now, half way up the stairs to their apartment with the entire diner trying to eavesdrop through the curtain. It mattered that they weren’t fighting, that’s all.

“That’s good,” Luke smiled slightly. “That we’re okay.”

Jess nodded once, a confirmation of the truce as it were, then he went into the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind him. Yeah, like he was ever going to be able to concentrate on homework. 

_‘I kissed Rory.’_

Not a chance.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Nicest Kids In Town

Rory hadn’t come into the diner for breakfast. It was unheard of for her and Lorelai to avoid the place unless there was some terrible illness or outright emergency. Jess wasn’t concerned. Usually he would be, but today he understood. He could use a little avoidance himself, until he figured out how to talk to the best friend he had kissed breathless yesterday on the bridge.

After a fairly sleepless night, thinking of nothing but Rory and what had happened between them, Jess still had no clue how to broach the subject of their kiss. He figured she didn’t either. The trouble was, he didn’t know exactly what Rory was feeling, was she mad at him? Had she felt something akin to what he felt? Then that led to what she might’ve told Lorelai, and what her opinion was on all of this. Jess felt sick just thinking about it, and it was a sweet relief to realise neither Gilmore girl was going to show her face in the diner this morning. At the same time, it would probably be best to get the conversation over and done with. Jess had got mad at himself for all the conflicted feelings and taken himself off to school way too early. Once again, Lane had asked what was wrong with him, and he pretty much snapped her head off.

“Fine, be that way!” she said, stomping away, clearly upset.

“Lane!” he called after her, but didn’t bother to give chase, since he wouldn't know what to tell her if he did.

Besides, like most girls that were on the verge of tears, she was bound to run straight to the girls bathroom. One of the major downsides to being good friends with chicks was their ability to run to the one place a guy could never follow. Not that Lane could stay in the bathroom all day, but she was certainly keeping hidden. Jess hadn’t seen her outside of class, and even in lessons she faced front the whole time and wouldn’t so much as look at him, even when he tried his best to get her attention.

Now it was way past three and Jess was in the diner again, wiping tables and clearing mugs for Luke. Usually he would be doing his homework (or hanging out with Rory), but they were extra busy and short-staffed today, so Jess didn’t mind pitching in, especially since it would earn him a little extra cash. Besides, working for a while took his mind off the Rory situation, especially when he had to keep walking by Taylor and Kirk in deep conversation about the latest Stars Hollow festival of insanity. Sometimes Jess wondered if he moved into a regular town at age eleven, or just a really elaborate asylum!

“Hi,” said a voice behind him that Jess knew too well.

He spun around fast and came face-to-face with Rory.

“Hi,” he replied in kind.

“Hi,” said Luke.

“Hi,” Rory greeted him.

Realising this conversation was going nowhere fast, and that he may be getting into the middle of something he shouldn’t, Luke backed off. Jess and Rory managed to look at everything but each other for a while, and then both decided it was time to break the awkward silence at the same moment.

“I’m sorry,” they said as one, both laughing the very next second.

This was ridiculous. They had been the best of friends for more than five years and now they could barely look at each other, never mind talk. Taylor and Kirk looked up from their conversation, then Babette and Maury walked in, seemingly paying particular attention to the young pair. Rory squirmed.

“I’m due a break,” said Jess, throwing the cloth from his hand onto the counter. “Uncle Luke, I’m out!” he called, heading for the door and gesturing for Rory to follow.

She did just that, opening her mouth to ask why they hadn’t just gone upstairs to talk, but then thought better of it. Upstairs and alone seemed wrong right now, even though she and Jess had hung out in the apartment or her house or at the bridge so many times before, never thinking it was weird. Now everything felt weird and awkward, Rory hated that.

They started walking around town, neither of them really speaking, and neither knowing where they were going. Jess suggested Weston’s but when they got there, Miss Patty was holding court in the corner. Rory suggested the book store but Andrew had closed early. The bridge was the most obvious place but nobody was going to say so. After what happened there yesterday, it just wasn’t going to happen. Too many people at the diner, and Lorelai at the Gilmore house, they were running out of choices, and the long overdue awkward conversation seemed to be creating a litre of tension for every few steps Rory and Jess walked.

“This way,” he said eventually, cutting across the street without checking for traffic.

Rory quickly looked both ways and went after him. She reached the gazebo just behind her friend and joined him, sitting cross-legged on the ground inside the little white structure. It was public enough that nothing could happen, but private enough for them to talk in confidence. Perfect.

Even so, they sat for fully five minutes, once again looking everywhere but at each other, before either found their voice. For the second time they apologised in unison and squirmed in uncomfortable laughter at how dumb that was.

“It’s really good that we stopped doing the whole ‘jinx’ thing every time that happens,” Jess considered aloud.

“Yeah, can you imagine how stupid that would be?” Rory agreed, before deciding just to bite the bullet already. “Jess, I really am sorry about yesterday. I don’t know what I was thinking, or maybe I wasn’t even thinking at all. I never should’ve asked you to kiss me, that was crazy!”

“I shouldn’t’ve sprung it on you that way,” he shook his head. “I mean, sure, you asked me to, but...”

“But I shouldn’t have, and you were just doing me a favour,” she relied quickly. “You’re such a good friend, Jess, my very best friend and... and I’m sorry I made things so weird with us.”

“I’m sorry too,” he assured her, as they both smiled. “So, what now?”

“Now? Well, I’m hoping we’re still friends.” 

“Best of.”

“Good.”

The awkward silence came back for a moment, but Jess was determined not to let it settle.

“At least we proved you have nothing to worry about. Y’know, with the kissing?”

“Oh, right. Um, thank you,” said Rory awkwardly, knowing she was blushing and hating it. “It is a good thing though. I mean, at least next time Dean tries to kiss me, I won’t freak out. I can just... I can enjoy the moment,” she smiled, all bashful and cute.

Jess swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat. Of course Rory still wanted to kiss Dean and to date him and call him her boyfriend. Jess was just the best friend, and he had to learn to live with that already.

“So, we’re good,” he said, quickly getting up and dusting off the backside of his jeans.

“We’re good,” Rory agreed, grabbing onto the hand he offered and letting him pull her to her feet. “Thanks, Jess,” she smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You really are the best friend I ever had.”

“Yeah, well, don’t say it too loud,” he rolled his eyes, like she was being tiresome and dumb. “I’m trying to maintain a rep here.”

Rory was laughing as she said she ought to get home and started down the gazebo steps to leave. Lorelai was expecting her, of course. Jess nodded that he understood, looking across town to the store where Lane was just entering. He really owed her an apology for the way he’d been acting lately. She didn’t deserve his wrath.

“I gotta go too,” he told Rory, heading towards Doose’s market. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Breakfast at the diner?”

“As always,” Rory agreed with a wide grin, knowing now he had noticed her absence this morning and hated it as much as she hated avoiding him. “Bye, Jess!” she called over her shoulder as she hurried home.

“Bye, Rory,” he said quietly after she was gone, watching her back disappear around the corner a moment, before he went after Lane.

She was on her way out of the store again by the time he got back across the street. Jess jogged up to her, but Lane immediately turned away and continued her stomping walk.

“C’mon, Lane, please,” he urged her to listen. “Would you just give me a chance to apologise?”

“Oh, you want to apologise to me now?” she asked, turning on him so suddenly she almost made him physically jump in the air. “That’s great, Jess, because earlier I wasn’t even sure I existed, except for you to use as a verbal punching bag. It's like I don't even know you anymore!”

“C’mon, Lane, you’re being dramatic,” he told her, rolling his eyes. “I know I’ve been an ass the last couple of days and I’m sorry for that, but... but I had my reasons.”

He looked awkward, almost squirming in a way. Lane would usually say it was entertaining to watch him look so uncomfortable, but right now it just wasn’t funny. Something had been wrong with him, that was clear. He had a big issue with Dean Forester, she knew that, and he and Rory had been in kind of a weird place of late. All of a sudden it hit Lane right between the eyes and she gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth. Jess looked up from the ground at the sharp intake of breath and gazed questioningly at his friend.

“You like Rory,” she said, letting her hand drop away as she leaned in and spoke in a whisper, “and not the friend type like that you and I have, you like-like her!” she explained, the way only a teenager ever would.

Jess wanted to deny it. So far, he had done pretty well keeping his secret. Sure, Lorelai and Luke both thought they knew, but he’d pretty much flatly denied it and hoped the adults would just leave it alone. This was different, this was Lane. She was too smart and too much his friend to be told lies, and yet Jess really wished he could right now. He knew he couldn’t.

“You say a word to anyone about this, especially Rory, and I will tell Mrs Kim where you keep the CDs,” he said in a low voice.

Lane couldn’t stop grinning in spite of the threat. She knew very well that Jess could and would follow through if she crossed him, but it wouldn’t come to that. They might not be as close to each other as they each were to Rory, but they cared about each other, kind of like a brother and sister thing. She wouldn’t tell his secret and he wouldn’t tell hers, it just wasn’t done. 

“So, did something happen?” she asked, as they started walking down the street, close together so nobody overheard their conversation. “Between you and Rory, I mean? Something more than a friend thing?”

“No,” Jess denied it immediately, then reconsidered. “Well, yeah, but it doesn’t matter because Rory has decided she's deeply in love with Lurch Forester,” he sighed, kicking a stone so it shot down the street and ricocheted off the nearest telephone poll.

Lane felt bad for him. Jess was a great guy, one of the best in her opinion. A lot of people didn’t get him, he could come off kind of moody and different to the norm, but Lane never minded his attitude, since nine times out of ten it was not aimed at her or Rory. In fact, he was pretty good at defending his friends, as needed. There was no doubting he and Rory were BFF, and that was the kind of connection that made the best relationships, at least that was what Lane had read and heard in songs. Love is friendship set on fire, she remembered the quote and she adored the idea of it. Not that she ever saw it happening with her. The only male friend she had managed to maintain was Jess and he was much better suited to Rory. As much as she could worry about being the third wheel if they ever got together, Lane couldn’t mind too much. If Jess and Rory were happy then she was happy too. Unfortunately it seemed Rory’s happiness with Dean meant Jess had to be hurt.

“She doesn’t know how you feel, does she?” asked Lane, and Jess’ silence was deafening in response.

They were almost to the antique store by now and Lane scuffed her shoes along the pavement as they walked.

“Hey, you wanna come inside?” she offered with a smile. “We could hang out, play some therapeutic Ramones, Sex Pistols, whatever you want.”

Jess frowned a little at the offer. Not that it was weird for Lane to try to help him out like this, but they didn’t spend all that much time together outside of school, not unless they were both at the Gilmore house with Rory.

“Do I look like I want to be skinned alive and have my corpse hung on your mother’s wall?” he asked with a look.

Lane rolled her eyes.

“Mama’s not home, obviously,” she told him. “Trust me, we wouldn’t even be standing here together having a conversation within six feet of my home if she were.”

Jess smirked because he couldn’t help it. He had no idea how he and Lane had kept their close friendship under Mrs Kim’s radar all these years, but it amused the hell out of him anyway. If the old lady was out, there was no real reason why he and Lane shouldn’t spend time together. It wasn’t as if he was in a place where he was comfortable with Rory right now anyway.

“How long ‘til she comes back?” he checked, knowing that his killing and skinning joke wasn’t so very far from the truth if Lane’s mother caught him in her house.

“Not until at least eight thirty, maybe nine,” his friend assured him. “She has this bible study group on the other side of Hartford. Pretty sure they’re hoping to save some fallen neighbour of one of her friends. Could get intense.”

“Okay,” Jess smiled, following Lane up the stairs towards the front door of Kim’s Antiques. “Just don’t expect me to want to eat ice cream from the container and cry over my feelings, okay? This is not a slumber party and I am still a guy.”

“Duly noted,” Lane smiled, letting him inside.

It was good to have the old Jess back, for as long as it lasted.


	14. Chapter 13 - Paradigm Shift

“Lorelai? Hey!” Luke literally tapped her on the arm when calling her name seven times didn’t seem to work.

“Oh, geez!” she jumped practically a foot off her stool, spilling a little of her coffee on the counter too. “What are you doing, Luke?” she asked at which he backed up, hands raised in mock surrender.

“I’m not doing anything,” he assured her. “I was trying to get your attention, ask if there’s something wrong with my coffee - usually a dumb question, I know, but you’re not exactly drinking it today - and you’re sitting there like a stone statue, acting like I’m not even here,” he explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lorelai apologised immediately.

She looked as if she meant it, and Luke didn’t doubt there was something very serious on her mind for her to zone out that way. Lorelai had been quiet too long, that ought to have been his first clue that something as wrong. It wasn’t totally strange that she had come in here alone on a Saturday, though it wasn’t exactly the norm. The quiet was definitely an oddity, and the zoning out. Luke was definitely worried, though he wasn’t really the type that found it easy to show such emotions.

“You okay?” he tried, watching Lorelai meticulously mopping up her spilt coffee. “’Cause you seem kind of... I don’t know, non-Gilmore?” he explained badly.

“Yeah, well, I’m maybe not feeling much like me lately, if that helps your theory at all,” she admitted, pushing her mostly empty coffee mug aside and letting her face fall into her hands a moment. “You ever look at your life and wonder how it could be different? Y’know that whole thing where a butterfly beats its wings and the entire world changes?”

“No, not really,” said Luke in confusion. “What would you wanna change in your life anyway? You have a beautiful and intelligent daughter, a job you love, a house, a car, all the coffee you can drink,” he smiled as he picked up a clean mug and poured fresh coffee into it for Lorelai.

“I know. I know I have the charmed life in so many ways,” she admitted, accepting the coffee with a smile, grasping the mug with both hands. “I just... lately it’s all getting complicated. Dealing with my parents every week, Rory stressing over Chilton, me dating her teacher.”

She whispered the last part and Luke knew why. It probably wasn’t a rule that parents couldn’t date teachers, but it was likely to be frowned upon at least. Plus if the denizens of Stars Hollow found out Lorelai was dating anybody at all, they would go crazy with that particular piece of news. Luke didn’t want her to suffer that, and he didn’t exactly relish the idea of having to hear everyone talk about Lorelai’s dating life all the time either!

“Well, if you like the guy that much, I mean, who else’s business is it, really?” he shrugged awkwardly - she didn’t seem to notice.

“I know, and I do like him,” she agreed, with a giddy smile that ought to be on the lips of a much younger woman somehow. “He’s sweet and he’s gorgeous and he makes me laugh,” she giggled girlishly, completely oblivious that Jess was over by the curtain, making gagging motions.

Luke noticed and cast a severe look at his nephew for his behaviour. It was him not looking at Lorelai when she glanced up that made her look at Jess. Her eyes narrowed as she caught him mid-way to faking putting his fingers down his throat. He turned the action into an odd wave and threw on a smile just for kicks.

“Hey, Lorelai,” he greeted her cheerfully.

“Good morning, Jess,” she replied with a tight smile. “I’m sorry, am I grossing you out?” she asked, all over-the-top politeness.

Luke folded his arms and watched the show of his nephew vs. the older Gilmore girl. He would say Lorelai could win every time, but it was fun to watch this kind of thing play out anyway.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Jess shrugged. “Gotta get your kicks while you can, y’know, at your age,” he smirked wickedly.

Lorelai’s mouth dropped open in shock, but there was laughter in her eyes.

“Oh, you just wait, Mariano!” she threatened. “Wait until you really, really need me. When you need a place to crash or some other favour. Maybe my old lady self will let you sleep on a park bench or sew your own buttons back on your shirts!” she warned.

“You walked into that one, kid,” Luke told Jess, even as he dared to look affronted.

“You know you’re the hottest Mom in Stars Hollow, right?” his nephew said then, coming in closer to Lorelai. “I mean, seriously, no contest.”

“Get out of here, Benjamin Braddock!” she told him, half-heartedly knocking him upside his head.

Jess laughed long and loud.

“I’m out!” he yelled as he left the diner.

Luke just shook his head. 

“I’m honestly not sure which one of you is crazier at this point,” he said, moving away to serve other patrons.

“Gotta be me,” Lorelai said more to herself than to him as she sipped her coffee.

Dating Max seemed like such a good idea, whenever she was with the guy, whenever he left beautiful messages on her answering machine. It was different when they were apart, when she was forced to think about the realities of falling for Rory’s Lit teacher. It made life complicated. Dating anyone could do that, but this relationship had just one more downside than most because of how much it was bound to affect Lorelai’s baby girl in every possible way. All this before they had even had even one official date.

“You’re doing it again,” said Luke as he appeared in front of her. “Seriously, Lorelai, if it’s making you this crazy... well, maybe the guy just isn’t worth it after all?”

“You think?” she sighed heavily. “I don’t know. Ugh, why do relationships have to be so complicated?!” she complained then, kicking her feet against the counter like a spoilt child. “Seriously, there isn’t one relationship in my life that doesn’t get complex on pretty much a weekly basis.”

“Well, what about you and me?” asked Luke, immediately wishing he hadn’t done so.

Lorelai’s eyes shot up to meet his with this oddly intense gaze he was pretty sure he’d never seen before. He didn’t mean it the way it came out. There wasn’t supposed to be any implication that they had or should ever have a romance. Of course, deep down Luke knew he would kind of love that, but there was no way he was about to admit it. He had thought Lorelai meant all types of relationships in her life from the way she spoke, covering Rory, her parents, Sookie, even Jess. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Sure, you and me are fine,” she smiled suddenly, concentrating very hard on her coffee a moment before continuing. “You’re maybe the one person I can always have a decent conversation with and not have to worry what I’m saying or what you’re saying... plus you supply the coffee so, it’s a total win-win being you and me.”

“I like to think so,” he smiled back at her, some kind of moment seemingly beginning between them that was causing a mini-panic attack inside of Luke. “Er, but then there’s Rory too,” he said quickly. “I mean, I know you have your ups and downs here and there, but compared to most teenagers and their mothers, I’ll bet you’re doing pretty well.”

“Huh! Much better than teenage me and my Mom, that’s for damn sure,” she said definitely. “But it’s still complicated, especially now with the whole dating Dean thing.”

“You don’t like him?”

“No, it’s not that. He seems like a sweet kid. I laid down the law and he never even flinched, just took it all in his stride. I really believe he likes Rory a lot.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

Luke waited for Lorelai to answer and it seemed to take a while. Usually she talked a mile a minute and he presumed thought just as fast in order to keep up with herself. Right now, the brakes seemed to have been very definitely applied. Just when he was about to prompt her for an answer she spoke up.

“Okay, have you noticed anything different about Jess and Rory lately, specifically Jess?” she said, leaning in closer over the counter and dropping her voice to a whisper.

“Nope. No, nothing different, everything’s just...” he began, immediately seeing from the look on her face that Lorelai did not believe him for a second - Luke was a lousy liar. “You know about Jess’ feelings for Rory?”

“Obviously!” she hissed, checking that nobody around was listening in.

There weren’t that many people but some would definitely spread this gossip if they got even half an idea in their heads. Luke followed her gaze and knew she was worried about the same thing he was. Immediately he caught Lorelai by the wrist and hauled her off her stool. They rushed into the store room and closed the door behind them.

“How do you know about this?” asked Luke urgently. “Oh God, Jess is going to go nuts. He didn’t want you to know, or Rory, which is crazy, but that’s what he said, and I promised! I promised I wouldn’t say anything!”

“Hey, you didn’t,” Lorelai reminded him, pulling at his arm to stop him from literally face-palming. “I figured it out on my own, Luke. It was starting to get pretty darn obvious what with the anti-Dean rants and the kissing.”

“Kissing?” Luke echoed with wide eyes. “There was kissing?”

“Er, yeah! Okay, it wasn’t real kissing, not on Rory’s side, maybe not even on Jess’ side at the time, but it happened. One real good kiss from what Rory told me,” she explained, the way only Lorelai Gilmore could.

Luke looked understandably confused.

“But she likes Dean?”

“She does,” Lorelai confirmed with a singe nod. “Apparently, Jess was just playing Watts. ‘Some Kind of Wonderful’,” she prompted when Luke looked blank... and he continued to do so. “Seriously, you have to let me educate you in movies already!”

“Can we get back to the point please?” he urged her. “Lorelai, this... this is going to get messy. Best friends suddenly liking each other this way? Teenagers, Lorelai! It’s just all gonna be hormones and misunderstandings and... Oh, I cannot handle this! I am not equipped to handle this at all!”

“Oh, yeah, because I was really hoping for this mess myself!” she countered. “But it might be okay yet. I mean, yeah, Rory is all over Dean, and Jess is pining for Rory but... Oh, it really is going to be messy,” she realised with a heavy sigh.

Neither knew what they were going to do about this whole thing, but at the same time both knew they had to do what they could to help. Nothing meant as much to Luke and Lorelai as the kids, and that was both kids to both adults. With Christopher never even setting foot in Stars Hollow so far, the only present father-figure in Rory’s life was Luke. Similarly, Liz had shown little to no interest in Jess since she shipped him off aged eleven, and so Lorelai became the mom figure, in a way... maybe more of a really cool aunt, but it all came down to the same thing. These two young people were so important to their grown-ups. Seeing either of them hurt really did not appeal.

“It’d be so much easier if they were still eleven,” Luke sighed, sitting down heavily on a pile of neatly stacked tinned produce.

“Amen to that,” Lorelai agreed, moving to sit beside him. “Growing up always seems appealing, but when it happens... complications!” she declared, throwing both hands in the air.

“I hear ya,” her friend agreed. “I mean, Rory and Jess being best friends, it was perfect. She made him buckle down in school.”

“He brings her out of her shell,” said Lorelai with a smile.“They’re just always there for each other, no matter what. Y’know the moment he sees her come into the diner, he just pours her a coffee, doesn’t even ask?”

Lorelai looked sideways at Luke, a strange smile coming to her lips. He did that for her too and she knew it.

“And, y’know, whenever he needs her, she’s there, night or day, for advice or help. He tries to pretend he doesn’t need anyone or anything but she always knows when he needs a hand and there she is.”

Luke looked back at Lorelai and returned her smile. Best friends. Yeah, that described Rory and Jess, but it pretty much summed them up too. It was a little odd to some, maybe, that two single people of opposing genders and heterosexual persuasions, could just be best friends like this, for five years no less, and yet nothing had happened.

It wasn’t that it hadn’t crossed Luke’s mind. Actually, it did way more than cross, it hung around in there a lot, a very lot, especially lately. He sometimes wondered if he just bit the bullet and asked Lorelai out what she might say. A part of him liked to believe she was just waiting for the day when he plucked up the courage. The more realistic part knew that was stupid, or thought he knew.

Now Max was in the picture, some suave sophisticated lit teacher, with qualifications and great hair. Not that Luke had ever met the guy, but he knew the type, and Lorelai wasn’t exactly remiss when it came to waxing lyrical. He missed his chance, Luke knew it, just as he knew Jess hadn’t been wrong when he said his uncle had been all but in love with Lorelai all these years. It was just that Luke hadn’t an idea where to start anymore. He wasn’t the type of guy to sweep a beautiful woman off her feet, never mind whisk her away from a better prospect.

“I should really go,” said Lorelai then, standing up so suddenly it almost gave Luke whiplash to see it. “I, er... I’ll see you later.”

She was gone before Luke could hardly say goodbye. He wasn’t sure what just happened there. All he knew for sure was that they really hadn’t gotten anywhere in deciding how to handle the Rory and Jess situation. Oh yeah, that was going to get messy!


	15. Chapter 14 - Formal Invitations

“So, when were you going to tell me about the school formal?” asked Lorelai as Rory joined her at the kitchen table.

Her daughter’s eyes went wide at the question. There was no way for her mother to know such things about Chilton unless she told her herself, or grandma mentioned them. Since it hadn’t come up at last week’s Friday night dinner, Rory was amazed that her Mom had mentioned the dance.

“It’s just a dance,” she shrugged like it was nothing, helping with sorting free catalogues into piles. “No big deal. I’m probably not even going to go,” she mumbled, wondering at the names on some of these address labels. “Squeegee Clothespin? Seriously?”

“No subject changes,” Lorelai shook her head, snatching the magazine from Rory’s hands. “Why would you not want to go to a school formal?”

“Because, dances like those are dumb. You were the one that told me that!” she insisted, getting up from her seat to get a glass of water that was purely an excuse to turn away.

Rory wasn’t sure she wanted to have this conversation. She meant what she said, her Mom had told her that formals were dumb and stupid. Rory herself knew they would play lame music, and there would probably be food she wouldn’t like. Plus, she really didn’t have any friends at Chilton anyway, she really wouldn’t be comfortable dancing in front of any of them. It was a hopeless case.

Of course, there were bigger reasons than these for not attending the school’s first formal since she had been in attendance, Rory just didn’t want to say what they were. She was kind of dating Dean now. They hadn’t officially said they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they spent a lot of time together, especially the last couple of weeks. Rory had spent very little time with Lane and Jess because of Dean, and the realisation of that made her feel guilty as it was. If she were going to attend this dance at school, that would just be one more event she would need to go to with her almost-boyfriend, leaving her friends out of another Saturday night.

Then there was the bigger problem when it came to dating Dean. Rory finally let him kiss her, just two days after her practise effort with Jess, and it had been... nice. Rory felt bad about that description, both when she used it to describe the moment to her mother, and every time she had thought of it afterwards. It was strange because kissing Jess had felt all kinds of amazing, but with Dean it was different. Lorelai insisted that kind of thing was always different with each person. Not that her Mom was exactly the slutty type, but Rory knew she had kissed more than just her father! It was natural that kissing would feel different with different people, but despite the way she got so excited about spending time with Dean, Rory couldn’t understand why moments of physical contact didn’t really excite her the way she expected. Maybe she would have brushed it aside as nothing at all, if not for the fact she had felt all those things with Jess. It made her worry about her own feelings and what to do about them,   
but saying a word about it to anyone, even her mother, it felt wrong, like she was betraying the guys, or herself, or both.

“Hey, sweets? You still in there?” Lorelai checked when her baby was quieT too long. “Seriously? You okay?” she asked when Rory refocused her eyes.

“Er, yeah, sure. I’m sorry” she apologised with a shake of her head. “I was just thinking... about the dance. You don’t think it’ll be lame?”

“Oh, sure, the lamest,” Lorelai laughed lightly. “But that’s half the fun!” she declared with a grin. “Y’know, you get dressed up, you get your guy to take you over there. You mock the music, shove any decent food in your purse, make everybody else feel ugly and dumb because you are so much more pretty than any of them, and then come home.”

Rory laughed at her mother’s description of a dance. It did sound like it could be a good time, if Dean would take her. She wasn’t convinced that he would. A formal dance didn’t really seem like his idea of a good time, but maybe if she described it the way her Mom just had, he would go for it. He did seem to care about her a lot, and if she wanted to go... Rory still wasn’t sure if she did want to, and she was still wondering something else too.

“So, tell me again how you know about the formal?”

“Inside source,” she said, tapping the side of her nose conspiratorially. “Max!” she confirmed when Rory still looked bemused. “He called again, asked me if you were going to the dance. He said that if you were maybe I’d like to go out on that date with him that we’ve been trying to set up forever!”

“Oh, so that’s why you want me to go, huh?” Rory smirked a little.

She didn’t really mind. Mr Medina was a good guy and as weird as it seemed that her mother and her teacher would want to date each other, she could deal. She wanted her Mom to be happy, and it wasn’t as if they were moving in together or getting married. Maybe they’d have one date and not even enjoy it. Of course, either way, it was too much fun teasing Lorelai sometimes.

“That is not the reason,” she insisted, then rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe a little, but I honestly do think you’d have fun!” she insisted, suddenly grinning wide again. “I could make you a dress?” she offered.

Rory’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“For my favourite daughter? Of course!”

It took all of five seconds consideration before Rory was running for the door, yelling over her shoulder as she went;

“I have to go talk to Dean!”

* * *

“Seriously? You asked me to hang out so you could drag me around town running errands for Mrs Kim?” asked Jess incredulously, as Lane checked her list one more time and selected exactly the right can from Doose’s shelf.

“No,” she insisted, not even looking at him. “I just thought... Well, Rory is so busy lately, and her and Dean... I don’t like that you’re alone, and...”

A smirk came to Jess’ lips as she rambled on, all broken sentences and nervous laughter. Lane was not good with people in general, but especially not with guys. Usually she was fine with Jess because of how well they knew each other, but it was still easy enough for her to embarrass herself sometimes, like now. She didn’t want him to be lonely or sad over what had happened with Rory, because the best friend he had fallen for was dating another guy, completely oblivious to his feelings. It was sweet, adorable actually, very little sister. Honestly, Jess loved that Lane cared, he just didn’t feel entirely comfortable telling her that.

“Look, I get it,” he told her, cutting off her rattling on at last as he put some random packet he had been reading back on the shelf in her eye-line. “It’s cool, Lane. I’m okay, you don’t have to baby-sit me or whatever,” he assured her.

“Not baby-sit exactly,” she shook her head. “I just... I think if I were you I wouldn’t want too much time alone to think about things, y’know?”

Of course Jess knew, and he appreciated that Lane was trying to help him. Unfortunately, nothing really did help. He would just have to keep up the charade of loving Rory in a best friend way, at least until she got over this thing with Forester Even then, Jess wasn’t so sure he would say anything about his true feelings. After the way Rory reacted to the one kiss they shared, it was pretty obvious she didn’t feel the same anyway.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Lane,” he assured her, leaning back on the shelving as he looked across the store to where Dean was bagging groceries with a big dumb grin on his face. “Guys like him come and go. Best friends are for life, right?”

Lane looked back at him and saw the look on his face, the always familiar smirk that often lived on his face. He had plans for everything, Jess always did. He was working an angle, she was sure of it. The moment Dean put a foot out of line, he planned to swoop in and prove to Rory he was the better man. In Lane’s opinion, that might be tough, not because Jess wasn’t a greet person, but more so because Dean was just so nice, almost too nice.

The bell over the door rang then as Rory came crashing into the store. That sure got Jess’ attention, Lane’s too actually. She checked her list and found they had everything they needed. She grabbed Jess by the sleeve and dragged him towards the check outs. They arrived just in time to hear Rory begin talking of a school dance.

“They’re having a formal at Chilton?” asked Lane.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Rory greeted her and Jess both. “I, er... yeah, I was just telling Dean how they’re having this dance and I was thinking that maybe it would be fun to go, if I had a date.”

“That’s all you’re missing for this shindig? A guy to take you?” asked Jess as if it were all just normal conversation.

Of course, Dean knew different, even if the girls hadn’t noticed. It was the look he cast Dean’s way that gave him away. It was pretty clear that Jess did not like his so-called BFF dating the new guy, but Dean didn’t care. Other people’s opinions were nothing to him, not if Rory liked him, and she really did.

“She doesn’t need a guy, she already has one,” he said definitely with steel in his eyes as he stared Jess down.

“Ooh, Dean, was that an invitation?” asked Lane with a wink as the girl at the check out rung up the purchases and tried not to giggle at the antics going on around her.

“Yeah, why not?” he smiled, pausing in his packing a moment to focus solely on Rory. “You want me to take you to your dance, Rory? Because I’d love to.”

She blushed immediately, all pink and pretty as her eyes dipped to the ground a moment, then returned to meet Dean’s own gaze.

“I... Yeah, I’d love to go,” she admitted.

Jess tore his eyes away before the couple kissed, glancing at Lane as she shifted awkwardly. When she looked up at him, he mimed throwing up and made her laugh. It was childish and dumb, but that was how Jess felt right now. It was stupid to be jealous of an idiot like Forester. Luke was right in what he said before, nobody was ever going to replace Jess in Rory’s life, anymore than anyone could replace her in his. Dean was just a bump in the road, hopefully a much smaller bump than the overly-tall loser seemed. Jess could wait it out... or find a way around it.

* * *

“Jess isn’t here right now,” Luke told Lorelai when she came bounding into the diner demanding to see his nephew. “What did you need him for anyway?”

“Oh, nothing much,” she shrugged. “It’s just Rory has this formal coming up at Chilton, and I’m making her dress.”

“And you wanted Jess to be your model?” asked Luke with a smile he couldn’t help.

“Well, no, I thought you would just be perfect for that,” she countered with a similar grin. “Seriously though, there was this shirt Jess was wearing the other day, it was this really good shade of blue, so much like Rory’s eyes,” she explained. “I thought I could borrow said shirt and take it to the store to buy material for the dress... and you think I’m crazy.”

“No,” Luke shook his head, then off her look changed his mind. “Well, yeah, but that’s always been true.”

“It’s not that weird!” she insisted. “It’s not like I can take Rory’s eyeball to the store. Well, I could, but I just think the shirt would be easier.”

“When Jess gets back, I’ll ask him,” Luke rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you’re getting crazier every day.”

“And you love that about me,” she laughed, not even noticing the awkward look that crossed Luke’s face then. “So, the night of Rory’s dance is also my first official date night with you know who,” she said then, leaning over the counter to whisper. “I’m kind of excited.”

“Good for you,” Luke told her, though his heart wasn’t in it.

Lorelai wondered what was up with him. He didn’t seem to want to hear about her dating life anymore. She then started to wonder if he ever really had now that she thought on it. Maybe she took advantage of Luke sometimes, Lorelai considered. He fed her, gave her coffee, and was always there when she needed him, but turning him into a girl-friend probably wasn’t fair. She would do much better discussing this kind of thing with Sookie she supposed.

Lorelai turned on her stool when the bell rung over the door.

“Hey, right on time, James Dean!” she called to Jess as he walked in. “I need to borrow your shirt!”

“What? This old thing?” he asked, gesturing to the Clash T-shirt he wore.

“Uh, no. Not so much for the London Calling look myself,” she admitted, finishing off her coffee and hopping to her feet. “Come on, I need your help here,” she ushered him towards the curtain and up the stairs.

Jess tried to call to Uncle Luke for help, but got none. They were up in the apartment before he got a proper explanation out of Lorelai for what was going on. Dutifully he searched for the shirt she wanted to borrow, even though he pretty much thought she was as crazy as Luke had implied. Lorelai didn’t care. As much a she meant what she said about the shirt, she wasn’t only here for that.

“How you holdin’ up there, soldier?” she asked, as he handed her the shirt and made her promise not to lose it because he liked it a lot.

“Fine,” he told her, monosyllabic as he always was when he didn’t want to admit to anything that might make him look even the tiniest bit weak.

“Really, you’re fine?” she checked. “You’re fine with Rory, our Rory, dating Dean Forester and never looking at you as more than a friend?”

He squirmed at that. Jess didn’t squirm much, but when he did things were serious, Lorelai knew that much. You didn’t help raise a kid from age eleven and not notice these things.

“Look, Jess, in a perfect world, you wouldn’t feel these things for Rory, or maybe she would feel these things for you,” she explained. “The fact is, and you know this maybe better than I do, this isn’t a perfect world, kid.”

“You’re not kidding,” he sighed. “But it’s cool, it’s fine. It is what it is; me, Rory. I’m okay.”

He wasn’t okay, and they both knew it, but Lorelai could tell she was going to get nowhere fast in this conversation. Jess did not want to talk about it and she wouldn’t push, because that wasn’t fair.

“Okay, well, if you’re ever not okay, you know where I am,” she said, reaching out to pat his shoulder. “Thanks for the shirt,” she smiled then and turned to go.

“Hey, Lorelai?” he called behind her, staring silently a long moment when she turned back. “Thanks,” he said eventually.

She shrugged liked it was nothing.

“It’s what us parental types are here for,” she winked, and then she was gone.

Jess smiled to himself. No matter what did or didn’t happen with Rory, he would never be sorry he moved to this crackpot town, not ever.


	16. Chapter 15 - Take My Hand

“So, is your Mom almost done with your dress?” asked Dean as he and Rory walked through town together.

“She was working on it when I came out to meet you,” she replied with a bright smile. “Should be done right on time for tomorrow night.”

Rory looked almost giddy about the occasion and Dean tried his best to keep smiling for her sake. He wasn’t so sure about going to this dance. It really wasn’t his idea of fun, especially since all the other people at the formal were going to be fancy rich kids from Chilton. The only person he would know was Rory and they had only been together a short while. They hadn’t even had an official date yet, just hung out some, kissed a little. He liked her a lot and she seemed to like him too. Dean had high hopes for the two of them, at least he did when Rory wasn’t mentioning Jess every five minutes.

It was an adjustment, getting used to the fact that the girl he really liked, that was on the borderline of being his girlfriend, had a male best friend. It wasn’t a ‘normal’ set up, but Dean thought he could deal, if he just tried to put the diner boy out of his head. It didn’t always come easy, when Jess seemed eager to drive Dean crazy at any given opportunity, but he refused to rise to the bait. He had Rory now, it was him she was almost-dating and him she had wanted to take her to her first formal dance. Dean slipped his hand around Rory’s own as they continued walking, amused to see her blush slightly at the action.

“I was thinking...” she began, glancing up at him, but was prevented from finishing her sentence as a louder voice bellowed.

“Rory, darling!” called Miss Patty. “Oh, honey, I’m so glad I’ve seen you today. Come on, both of you,” she urged the young couple.

Both were bemused by the sudden need for their attention, and Dean was less than eager to be dragged into the spider’s lair, kicking and screaming, but he was still holding onto Rory’s hand and she seemed determined to be polite.

“Hey, Miss Patty,” she smiled at the dance teacher. “You need help with something?”

“Oh, no, darling, I want to help you!” she grinned back at the pair, making sure to blow her cigarette smoke away from them. “Now, I heard that you two are attending a dance,” she said, ushering them inside.

Rory tried not to giggle. Miss Patty always knew the gossip around town, so she wasn’t even going to ask how she found out about a dance at Chilton. It didn’t matter anyway, the bigger deal now was what help she was wanting to give Rory and Dean on the occasion of their first official date.

“So I was thinking, maybe you could give me your best waltz and I can give you some pointers,” Miss Patty smiled widely as Rory suddenly started paying attention again. “Oh, Rory, I remember what a beautiful dancer you were as a child, and I’m sure a man like young Dean here couldn’t possibly struggle with leading.”

“Well, I’m not much of a dancer...” he said awkwardly. “And I’m not so sure we’ll be waltzing anyway.”

“Probably not,” agreed Rory, but Patty looked so disappointed not to be able to help that immediately she started to back-pedal. “Although you never know for sure, so maybe it would be worth just double-checking our moves so we don’t look stupid?”

She turned desperate eyes on Dean who looked as if he would be quite happy if the floor would just open up and swallow him already. Waltzing was maybe his worst nightmare. Dean could dance, of a sort, but not real live ballroom steps or anything. He never needed or wanted to be able to do this, and the fact he had just heard that Rory could, only made him feel more dumb. Still, he agreed to the idea because she looked so desperate and so pretty, he just couldn’t help himself.

This was how it came to be that Dean and Rory were holding onto each other in true ballroom style, with music flowing from an old record player, and Miss Patty calling out tips and instructions, frequently intoning one-two-three over and over. It was how Jess found them when he came passing by the doors. He glanced in at the sound of Frank Sinatra crooning, he really hadn’t expected to see his best friend and her new guy practising their steps. It was amusing, in fact it was out and out funny to see the farm boy trip over his own feet, looking about as stiff and awkward as a block of wood. Jess would feel bad for Rory at least, getting her toes stepped on every five seconds, but damn it was still funny to watch.

“Okay, now turn...” Miss Patty instructed and as the young couple spun, almost falling over each other, they spotted Jess leaning in the doorway.

He slow-clapped their awkward performance as Patty took the needle off the record.

“What’s he doing here?” asked Dean crossly, feeling extra dumb now he knew he had an audience to his more than clumsy dancing.

“Hey, Jess,” smiled Rory, trying not to wince as she walked over to him, Dean right behind her.

“What’re you doing here?” the taller guy repeated - Jess just couldn’t stop smiling.

“Watching you walk all over Rory’s toes.”

“Like you’d do any better.”

“Actually, I would,” he countered, stepping into Dean’s personal space.

“Jess...” said Miss Patty in a warning tone, coming over to break up what she was sure would turn into a fight yet, or maybe just a scene from West Side Story.

“What?” asked Jess, looking past Dean at the dance instructor. “You taught me everything I know, Patty. About dancing, I mean,” he winked, knowing how she would take his words anyway. “Shall we?” he said to Rory then, holding out a hand in her direction, even though his gaze lingered a moment on Dean’s reddening face.

“Jess...” Rory tried to protest even as he made a grab for her hand.

“What?”

“We can’t” she insisted.

“Really?” he checked as he encouraged her to follow him to the middle of the floor. “Because we could before. Personally, I still remember it all a little too well, don’t you?”

“Of course,” she smiled slightly at the memory, unable to help herself.

It was the Summer after they first met and they were already the very best of friends. Miss Patty had been running dance classes over the school break for any kids of any age to come and learn basic ballroom and Latin moves. Jess and Rory had pretty much dared each other to give it a try and partnered up. It had actually turned out to be fun back then. Rory felt different about it now. They weren’t eleven years old anymore, they were teenagers, and there were feelings attached to being this close with a person of the opposite sex. Maybe it wouldn’t have mattered if not for the fact the last time they were this close, Jess had been kissing Rory and she had kind of kissed back. The memory of it was burned into her brain as well as her lips, and the thought of it now made her skin heat up all over, especially when Jess put her right hand onto his shoulder, picked up her left and rested his other hand at her waist.

“Miss Patty?” he called to her, though his eyes remained locked on Rory’s own.

“Okay, honey,” the dance teacher replied, putting the record back on from the beginning.

The music started and Rory swallowed hard, fighting to remember the steps even as her brain screamed that she was dancing with Jess, just Jess, her best friend, no big deal. It wasn’t working. She couldn’t concentrate while he was looking at her that way, even though she couldn’t understand why it suddenly seemed to matter. Rory had certainly forgotten that Dean was in the room, that was for sure, and Jess smirked when he realised that was most likely the case.

“Relax,” he told Rory when he felt her tense up. “Just breathe, count, remember what we learned.”

She nodded that she would try and then they started to move. It all came back so easily once they started. They moved like one person, perfectly in synch, as they had been years ago when they first learnt. Miss Patty had really drilled them on all the steps and the moves, it was likely they would get to a ripe old age and still know exactly how to do this, on muscle memory alone, if nothing else. Rory found a smile coming to her face when Jess spun her out of his arms and back in with ease, never missing a beat. They moved around the floor like old pros, and she could hear Miss Patty clapping along to the music.

Rory didn’t notice Dean and his angry looks, and though Jess did at first he soon forgot to care. Having this girl in his arms, the one he always loved and was fast falling for too, it was perfect. He never wanted to learn to dance like this, but that first Summer it had been a stupid dare that turned out to be fun he never expected. Now he had a chance to dance with Rory again, and it certainly felt different, and the same, all in this perfect moment.

Dean watched from afar and hated what he saw. Arms folded over his chest and eyes flashing anger, he hated to see Jess doing what he couldn’t. It wasn’t just the waltz steps, it was the way he seemed to be charming Rory with such ease. She kept on insisting they were only friends, but Dean just wasn’t seeing it. He tried to think they were close like brother and sister, but there was nothing at all fraternal about the way Jess looked at Rory sometimes, and she wasn’t exactly gazing at him in a familial way either.

The song came to a sweeping finish, and so did Rory and Jess, as he dropped her into a perfectly executed dip. She landed there gracefully and then bust up laughing as she realised just what they had done.

“Oh, bravo! Bravo!” Miss Patty declared. “My wonderful students! I couldn’t be more proud. My darling Rory and Jess, you took my breath away!” she told them, as over-enthusiastic as ever.

Rory righted herself and turned out of Jess’ arms just in time to see Dean storming away out of the studio. He wasn’t impressed, not even a little and she knew why. Dancing with Jess had felt great and must have looked impressive from the way Patty was making such a fuss. Rory figured that Dean was just embarrassed, maybe a little put-out that Jess could do something he couldn’t really handle. Either way, she had to go after him.

“Dean!” she called after him.

Jess watched her go but didn’t give chase. He ran both hands back through his hair and contemplated what just happened here. One minute he was casually walking home, and the next he was sweeping Rory off her feet. There had been a moment somewhere in the middle of that dance where the world went away, and all he could think about was how beautiful Rory was and how much he loved her. Man, he was an idiot, but at the same time the smile wouldn’t shift from his lips.

“You’re a bad boy, Jess Mariano,” said Patty with a knowing look when he glanced back over his shoulder to see her smiling. 

“It’s why you love me, Patty,” he told her, still grinning himself.

Outside, Rory had chased Dean right across the street and into the store. She finally caught up to him properly and grabbed onto his sleeve to make him stop walking.

“Dean will you please just stop and talk to me?” she urged him.

“Why?” he asked as he rounded on her. “Why would you want to talk to me, Rory? Why, when you have Jess to talk to, or dance with, or whatever it is you two get up to when I’m not around!”

“You’re being dumb!” she told him in frustration. “Jess is my best friend, you know that, I never tried to hide it.”

“No, but you’re hiding something,” he insisted. “You two are closer than you say, you have to be.”

“Why? Because we can dance well together?” she asked incredulously. “That’s crazy! We learnt together when we were kids, that’s all.”

Dean wanted to believe her, he truly did, and might’ve done so if not for Jess. He appeared in Dean’s line of sight beyond Rory, and though he wasn’t exactly looking triumphant anymore, his very presence made Dean mad all over again.

“You know what, Rory?” he said with a shake of his head. “This is too complicated for me. I’m not going to the dance with you, and honestly? I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

Her face started to crumble, making him feel just a little guilty, but Dean wasn’t going to give in. He turned and walked away, ignoring Rory when she called behind him to come back. He meant what he said, it was too complicated trying to date a girl who was best friends with another guy. It was certainly more than Dean was prepared to deal with right now. He’d much prefer a quiet life.

“Rory?” said Jess as he came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She spun around so fast he thought she might fall down, but no. She did look angry though and very upset. That part of all this just wasn’t amusing to Jess.

“Why did you have to do that?” she asked him angrily. “Why did you have to make Dean feel so stupid?”

“I’m not convinced he needs my help with that.”

Jess regretted the words the moment he spoke them. Not that he didn’t mean every single one, but because it made Rory all the more upset and angry with him. It wasn’t fair to cut Forester down in front of her. She did care about the stupid goon after all. Unfortunately, insulting Dean was kind of a reflex for Jess and he just couldn’t help himself.

“Rory, come on!” he yelled after her even as she started to run towards home. “I’m sorry!” he tried, but she kept on going.

She wasn’t much of a runner, but then neither was he and she sure had a good head-start. They were almost to her house when Jess realised there was no point to this right now. Besides, Luke was expecting him at the diner and if he showed up late he would have to explain why. The last thing he needed was his uncle on his case for upsetting Rory. He would come back later when she had calmed down and try to figure things out then, Jess thought, as he headed back to the diner, still with the sweet memory of Rory in his arms playing in his mind.

* * *

Lorelai was pretty sure she knew who she was going to find at the door long before she opened it. She could say she recognised the knock or something, but that wasn’t really it. Rory had come home in floods of tears, and explained what had happened at Miss Patty’s dance studio today. It was inevitable that Jess would show up before long, checking on the situation, offering up apologies.

“Hello, Fred,” she smiled slightly as she opened the door. “Ginger still isn’t in the mood to talk.”

“She told you what happened,” Jess nodded, a statement not a question because he knew long before he ever even came over here that it would be true.

“That she did,” Lorelai sighed, looking back into the house towards Rory’s room a moment, before leaning on the door jamb and facing the visitor on the porch again. “I get that you’re no fan of the Forester boy, Jess, I really do, but insulting him in front of Rory? Not cool,” she advised.

“I know,” he sighed just as heavily as she had. “Is she really upset?” he checked, genuinely concerned about it.

“Two pints of Rocky Road.”

“Geez!”

“I’ll be honest,” said Lorelai then in a low voice, just in case Rory suddenly appeared. “I’m not sure it’s all about Dean, or even you. I think she was genuinely looking forward to the dance, and now, no date,” she shrugged. “Can’t say I’m thrilled either when I spent all that time on the dress,” she admitted, shifting her feet and wincing suddenly.

“You okay?” Jess frowned at the odd look that crossed her face.

“Yeah, I slipped earlier and my back hasn’t been the same since, but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she shook her head, waving away his concern, even as the muscle burned still.

Lorelai put it out of her head and concentrated on the situation at hand. Rory was upset and clearly Jess was too. This was a whole mess of a tangle they’d gotten themselves into, and now it was impacting on her romantic life too. If Rory wasn’t going to the dance, her date with Max was off too... again! Refocusing her attention on Jess, Lorelai found he was staring pretty intently at what appeared to be nothing at all, with that look on his face that meant he was thinking way too hard.

“Jess?”

“Don’t toss out the dress yet,” he said, glancing up to meet her eyes. “Rory’s going to that dance,” he said definitely, before abruptly turning on his heel and striding away.

Lorelai was confused, and the immediately touched by the sweetness of it all when she realised what Jess must mean by that. The only options were that he was going after Dean to convince him to take Rory to the dance, which was highly unlikely, or he was going to take her himself. That was incredibly thoughtful, especially when one considered how much Jess was bound to hate forcing himself into a suit and attending a Chilton event with all the rich snobby kids.

“Was that Jess?”

When Rory suddenly spoke behind her, Lorelai physically jumped, further jarring her aching back.

“It was,” she admitted, the moment she caught her breath. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk to him right now,” she said, closing the door at last and giving Rory her full attention.

“I don’t, thanks,” she admitted, as they wandered back through to the living room together. “I’m sorry you wasted your time with the dress... and that you hurt yourself.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine, and maybe the dress isn’t a total loss,” Lorelai considered, running her hand across the fabric expertly sewed about the mannequin. “You might need it, at some point.”

“Maybe,” considered Rory with a half smile. “I’m going to bed. G’night, Mom,” she said then, planting a kiss on her cheek before heading back to her room.

“Goodnight, sweets.”

Lorelai watched her daughter go then carefully turned herself around to glanced out of the window. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought again of what Jess had said before he left, and what it might’ve meant. She hoped it all came as a nice surprise to Rory. She hoped, but wasn’t entirely certain right now.


	17. Chapter 16 - Steppin' Out

“You can stop lookin’ at me like that any time,” said Jess crossly as he fought to tie the bow tie around his neck.

He felt stupid enough without Uncle Luke peering over his shoulder and smirking like he never saw a person in a tux before. This was so not him. Jess Mariano was not even a suit and tie type, never mind the full on monkey suit. When it came to Rory, however, he would do pretty much anything to make things okay with her. If that meant renting an outfit he wouldn’t usually be seen dead in and taking her to the house of insane rich people, then so be it.

“I can’t help it,” Luke shrugged as he got up from his seat and came over to help. “Here, you’re making a mess,” he said, knocking his nephew's hands away and tying the tie for him.

“How come you know how to do this?” asked Jess curiously.

“Your grandfather may not have been rich or fancy, but he knew what it was to be a gentleman,” Luke explained. “Knowing how to tie a tie, be it regular or bow, was considered necessary, and so he taught me.” 

“Huh.”

Luke had expected that response, not least because it was one he often got from Jess anyway. Right now he wasn’t feeling overly verbal, and his uncle completely understood that. It was kind of a big deal what he was doing here, getting all dressed up and going along to the Gilmore house to sweep Rory off her feet. Luke had never been more proud of the boy actually. He knew how much Jess was going to hate wearing the suit and meeting Rory’s Chilton friends, but he was doing it anyway. If he ever had reason to doubt the love that existed between his nephew and Lorelai’s daughter, Luke certainly couldn’t do so now.

“There, you’re done,” he smiled, turning Jess around by the shoulders to show him the properly tied bowtie at his neck. “You almost look like a real presentable young man.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jess rolled his eyes and moved away from the mirror.

He made a big deal of fastening his watch to his wrist and checking the time. Lorelai had confirmed the time of the dance but Jess knew he needed to leave much earlier to go pick up Rory. She had no idea he was coming over, she wouldn’t be ready to leave, and whilst his best friend wasn’t overly girly about these things, getting dolled up for a formal would still take time, he supposed.

“So, er... Have fun, I guess?” said Luke, as he watched Jess check he had his wallet and keys. “Be careful with the truck, and make sure you have Rory home by whatever curfew Lorelai sets.”

“Yes, Uncle Luke,” Jess mocked just a little, though he offered up a smile as he turned back from the door. “Seriously though, thanks.”

Whether he meant for lending him the truck, helping him tie his tie, or just not laughing at how he looked tonight, Luke couldn’t be sure. It didn’t really matter anyway.

“You’re welcome,” he told him as Jess finally left.

It felt strange getting into the driver’s seat of the truck and taking it to the Gilmore house. It was a short enough distance, a person would usually walk, but of course tonight was different. Jess wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. It was just Rory, and it was only a school dance. If he could just figure out why his palms were sweating and his legs were shaking, that’d be great. Honestly, Jess knew why, he just didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself.

Arriving on the Gilmore driveway, Jess shut off the engine and took a deep breath. Hopping out of the truck, he walked up onto the porch, hovering a moment by the front door before he finally knocked. Inside, he heard Lorelai yell to Rory, asking her to please get the door. Before he could hardly process the fact she was about to appear before him, the front door opened, and there she was.

“Jess?”

Rory looked at him like he had grown a second head and he didn’t wonder at it. She had never seen him dressed like this, because he had never ever in his life actually worn something this dumb. Plus the last time they had seen each other, they were yelling and she was crying.

“Hey,” he said, finding a smile as he held out the corsage he had behind his back. “So, I hear you need an escort to a dance tonight?”

There was a nerve-wracking moment for Jess when Rory failed to say or do anything. She just stood staring at him for a long moment that lasted seconds but felt like a half hour at least. The truth was, he had rendered her speechless. Rory had been so very mad at him for screwing up her chance of going to the first and only formal dance she had ever wanted to attend. He had split up her and Dean, it was enough for her to be entirely justified in her anger, and yet he was here now, in a tux, holding a corsage, offering to take her to the dance she so wanted to go to. It was so not Jess, and yet at the same time, it was exactly him - sweet and kind to her, if no-one else.

“You’re serious?” she checked.

“As I’ve ever been,” he confirmed with a single nod, watching her expression for some further reaction.

Rory weighed up her options, and then she smiled. Leaning in a second she planted a chaste kiss on Jess’ cheek, grabbing the corsage from his hands.

“I’ll be ten minutes!” she yelled as she bolted back into the house.

Jess would’ve laughed if he weren’t so busy breathing a sigh of relief. She could’ve slammed the door in his face. As it was, she left it swinging open in her wake, as much of an invitation in as he was going to get, apparently. Jess wandered into the house, closing the door behind him. He found Lorelai propped up on the couch, seemingly immobile.

“Hey, look at you,” she grinned the moment he came into view. “You clean up good, Mariano.”

“Hey, look at you,” he copied her words and tone up to a point. “You injured yourself good.”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “I am fine,” she insisted. “So long as I don’t want to stand, move, or breathe too hard...” she explained then. “Yeah, maybe not so fine.”

“Maybe Rory should stay,” Jess considered even though he didn’t want to have to tell her, or have tonight ruined.

“Er, no!” Lorelai snapped, gesturing for him to come close enough that she could whisper. “Jess, she wants to go to this dance so badly, and you are going to be such a hero for taking her. I’ll be fine, I swear, just please don’t let me get in the way of your date tonight. I already had to cancel mine,” she sighed.

Jess looked from her sad expression back down the hall to where Rory was hastily getting dressed for the dance. He didn’t want to ruin his best friend’s night, not after he went to all this trouble to save it. At the same time, he would feel guilty leaving Lorelai alone all night unable to move. No doubt Rory would too when her good sense kicked in.

“Oh my God - Mom!”

And there it was, Jess realised, as Rory appeared, now wearing her dress, with half her hair pinned up and only one shoe on.

“What’s up, sweets?” 

“Mom, I can’t leave you. You need help, you can barely move!”

“It’s okay,” Jess cut in. “I got it covered, I was just about to call Uncle Luke when you came out here yelling like a crazy person.”

Lorelai’s eyes went wide at that since she knew damn well no such suggestion had been made. Still, she didn’t mind if Jess actually did call Luke and ask him to come over. He might not be able to leave the diner, and she would totally understand that, but honestly, the company would be nice... and helpful.

Rory was back in her room when Lorelai next paid attention, and Jess was just hanging up the phone. He walked through to the living room again, smiling widely.

“Luke will be over as soon as,” he told her. “Caesar can cover at the diner, it’s all taken care of.”

“You’re a prince, Jess,” Lorelai replied with a smile. “Maybe even Prince Charming,” she winked, succeeding in embarrassing him the way very few people could.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Rory called as she came running in before Jess could say anything.

He wheeled around to face her and got a serious shock.

“Wow,” he said without thinking. “You look... beautiful.”

Sure, she had the dress on when she came out here before, but she was kind of in disarray and Jess had been concentrating more on getting Luke over to sit with Lorelai than anything else, in a panic that Rory would suddenly decide she wasn’t going to the dance. Now she was stunning, breath-taking, more so even than usual, and Jess could not stop staring at her. Now it was Rory’s turn to be embarrassed. 

“Thank you,” she blushed furiously. “Um, maybe we should go.”

She moved past him to tell her Mom ‘see you later’ and kiss her goodbye. Lorelai told them both that they were absolutely forbidden from coming home before midnight, and that they were required to have the best possible time. Jess barely heard, he was still so distracted by the beauty that was Rory. It wasn’t as if he never knew she was hot before, of course he did, but this was different.

“You can stop staring at me now,” she said as they walked to the truck. “You’re making me feel like I’m under a microscope.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, immediately looking away, and yet a second later he was back to the staring. “Your Mom did a good job... with your dress.”

“Thanks,” she smiled awkwardly.

This was so incredibly weird for Rory. It felt decidedly as if she and Jess were going out on date, her in a fancy dress and him a tux, headed out to Hartford for some fancy party. They’d never done this, not ever. Sure, they went out places together, to the bookstore or the movie theatre, sometimes with Lane too, but often alone. It never felt like a date because they were just best friends hanging out. Tonight was different, even though Rory couldn’t really say why. It gave her butterflies in her stomach that didn’t make any sense at all.

“You’re quiet,” said Jess as they drove along the main road. “That never leads to anything good,” he smirked.

Rory shook her head clear of too much deep thinking.

“I was just... well, you know what this dance is going to be like, right?” she asked then, proud of herself for thinking of a knew topic and a suitable one to cover her deep thought too. “All the people there will be Chilton students.”

“I figured since it’s a dance at Chilton, yeah,” replied Jess, sparing her a look that said he found her information redundant in the extreme.

“What I mean is, well, they’re not like us,” Rory explained. “They’re rich and snobby, and honestly? Most of them are not very nice.”

Jess tried not to smile at her phrasing. She had such an innocent way of talking about people. ‘Not very nice’ would sound childish and dumb if he said it. From Rory it was just normal, natural. It would be a crime for her to be really insulting about anyone, determined as she was to find the good in just about everybody.

“I can handle the rich and unpleasant,” Jess assured her. “I do my own line in unpleasant when I have to.”

Rory knew that all too well, and yet in this moment, she couldn’t think of her best friend as anything but wonderful. Sure, he was the reason that Dean wasn’t bringing her to this dance and had pretty much broken up with her before they had hardly begun. At the same time, she knew he hadn’t done anything awful on purpose, and showing up on her doorstep tonight, dressed in a tux, prepared to take her to what would doubtless be a night from hell for him, that meant the absolute world to Rory.

“Thank you, Jess,” she said softly with the brightest smile. “For bringing me to the dance like this. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Rory,” he told her returning the smile, as they took the final turn towards Chilton Prep.


	18. Chapter 17 - Wonderful Tonight

Rory wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous when she arrived at Chilton Prep. She had on the perfect dress, and her best friend was right there by her side. She had no reason to feel awkward or anything about going into this formal dance. They looked the part, her and Jess, but she didn’t feel comfortable at all. Rory couldn’t quite decide if it was the event that bothered her and the people inside this building, or the guy that was escorting her.

“You okay?” asked Jess as they met around front of Luke’s truck, which he checked three times he had locked up properly.

Rory stared up at the banner over the front door of the school welcoming them to the dance. She was so happy to be here, if she could just stop shaking. There was a part of her that wondered if she would feel quite like this is Dean had brought her here. If it really was being out on something akin to a date with Jess that was giving her the shakes and butterflies, Rory wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“I’m fine,” she confirmed anyway, taking his arm when he offered it like a gentleman.

They headed inside in silence, walking through to the gym, not even paying any attention to the few other students who stared at them as they passed. Nobody here had seen Jess before, they wouldn’t know if he was Rory’s friend, boyfriend, or just a helpful cousin who brought her to her first dance. Most people probably wouldn’t expect ‘Mary’ to show up at a dance at all, but here she was, and Rory was genuinely glad she came when she walked into the decorated gym that could easily have been mistaken for a genuine ballroom tonight.

“It’s beautiful in here,” she gasped.

“It’s okay,” Jess shrugged, as was his way. “I guess Miss Patty was a little over the top with her waltzing practice,” he noted then.

What the young people might call ‘real’ music came from the pop type band on one side of the room and all the kids were dancing in the usual modern way. It didn’t really match with the fancy dresses and guys in tuxedos, but then Jess never expected anything about this place or this night to make any sense at all, so that was fine.

“You, er, you want to dance?” he asked, because he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to do.

“Um, maybe later,” replied Rory, feeling so very self-conscious now.

Holding onto Jess’ arm, being stared at by her fellow students, it all felt so strange. She wanted to be okay with it all, she wanted to enjoy this night, and yet so far it was all just awkward in the extreme.

“Rory!”

She was startled when she heard her name yelled, her actual name rather than the usual ‘Mary’ or ‘Gilmore’ that she was used to. She turned, and Jess turned with her, as Louise and Madeline came hurrying over. They looked like they stepped off a catwalk, their hair and make-up over-done, and dresses that probably cost more than Rory would spend on junk food in a month. Still, she forced a smile.

“Hi,” she greeted them.

“Hey,” replied Louise, though her eyes were on Jess rather than Rory. “So, you really do have a boyfriend. I mean, there were rumours but... it is you after all,” she laughed lightly.

“Why don’t you go to this school?” asked Madeline, all doe-eyed and dreamy.

Rory would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so shocked. Plus there was the part where she really ought to explain that Jess wasn’t her boyfriend at all, that she almost kind of did have a boyfriend before but that was Dean not Jess who was just her best friend. None of this made it out of her mouth, not a single word, as her date jumped in to speak for her.

“I go to Stars Hollow High,” he explained to Madeline. “Name’s Jess.”

“Jess?” Louise echoed, eyebrow raised. “Interesting. I’m Louise, this is Madeline. We’re kind of friends with little Rory here,” she grinned too much.

Jess couldn’t help but be reminded of a crocodile figuring out the best way to attack it’s prey and swallow it whole. Good thing he didn’t scare easy.

“Oh yeah?” he said with a smirk he couldn’t help. “Well, I’m her best friend and her date, and I’ve never even heard her mention your names before, so...”

Clearly it didn’t take much to stump these two bimbos, but Jess wasn’t going to give them even a hint of a chance for a comeback. He had his arm around Rory’s shoulders in a second, turning her away and walking quickly in the opposite direction. She was laughing by the time they hit the buffet table. It was too funny not to.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen those two speechless before,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, well,” Jess rolled his eyes. “I hate girls like that. Just because they look like the way they do does not give them the right to look down on everybody else,” he said definitely, as he got them both a glass of punch without even asking if she wanted one.

Rory took the glass gratefully, and yet she was frowning also.

“Girls that look like they do,” she echoed. “What do they look like?” she asked, glancing over to where Louise and Madeline were now talking to their own dates, making demands no doubt, the way they always did.

“You know what I mean,” he sighed, sure he was right in that fact, a little amused that Rory just might be showing signs of jealousy here.

He hadn’t even really paid those two girls a compliment as such. Their attitude stank and he’d made that clear, but there was no denying that they were smoking hot and knew how to show that off to their best advantage.

“No, I don’t know,” said Rory, apparently quite put out by something, as if Jess didn’t know what. “Explain please, what do they look like?”

“Rory, c’mon,” he rolled his eyes, trying to surpress another smirk and falling badly. “They’re just... they’re hot, okay?” he told her eventually. “They know what they have and they know how to flaunt it, but their type, they’re a dime a dozen,” he reached for her arm when she tried to turn around and made her face him. “They are nothing compared to you. I told you, you’re beautiful.”

She didn’t mean to blush or feel so stupid when he looked at her that way. This was just Jess for heaven’s sake, she had known him since they were eleven, and his compliments didn’t really mean much of anything. She tried to tell herself all of this, even as his eyes on her made her cheeks burn, his hand at her arm like fire too.

“Um, I... Punch is good,” she said suddenly downing the rest of her drink and holding the glass out for more.

“Apparently,” he nodded once, refilling the cup for her, still trying not to smile, and still failing badly.

* * *

“Seriously, Luke, you don’t have to be here like this,” said Lorelai as she watched him shift positions at least three times in the armchair. “You’re obviously bored and it’s not as if I’m exactly an invalid here,” she said, trying to move.

Immediately she got even a little way up from her seat, the muscles in her back spasmed terribly. Lorelai yelped and fell unceremoniously back onto the couch in a less-than-graceful heap.

“Yeah, you’re just fine,” said Luke dryly, rolling his eyes even as he got up to help her.

Without another word, he adjusted the cushions and helped Lorelai to arrange herself comfortably again. Any other guy and it might’ve occurred to her that it was weird to have his hands on her like that, without warning, without ceremony, but this was Luke. It didn’t mean anything when it was Luke.

“I wanna be fine,” she sighed heavily as she looked up at him. “I was supposed to be on a date tonight. Y’know, the date with Max Medina? I’m starting to think that’s just never going to happen.”

“I’m sure it will, if you want it to,” said Luke awkwardly, pulling the blanket back up over Lorelai’s knees and then seating himself at the far end of the couch by her feet.

“Yeah,” she considered. “Sometimes I wonder how much I do want it to,” she admitted then. “I just... Well, the universe seems pretty darn sure that we’re not supposed to even have a first date, never mind any more than that.”

She blew her bangs off her forehead and somehow never looked more adorable. Luke couldn’t help but smile, not just because of that but also because Lorelai seemed quite ready to give up on the whole idea of dating Max Medina. Maybe Jess was right about Luke being too chicken to make a move himself right now, if at all, but he couldn’t help but be glad that Lorelai wasn’t going to be dating anyone else either.

“Well, I apologise for being a poor substitute to the English teacher, but whatever you need, I am here, okay?” he said, a little surprised when she frowned.

“Luke, don’t ever think that,” she said definitely. “You are never a poor substitute for anybody or anything. You’re... I mean, you’re great. You know that, right?”

“I guess,” he nodded, feeling strange at the sound of such a compliment.

It wasn’t that Lorelai never made him feel worth anything before. She was all about telling him he was ‘the best’ or something when he gave her coffee, leant her his truck, helped out with the more manual tasks around the house. Still, she had never really looked him in the eye and paid him a straight up compliment for no specific reason like that. It was odd. Very nice, but entirely odd.

“So, more painkillers?” he said, getting up again. “And some food would probably be a good idea.”

“Oooh, pancakes would be so good right now, if that’s not too much trouble?” she asked, all big eyes and bright smile.

As if she needed to use all possible feminine wiles to get him to do anything. Luke would tell her that if it wouldn’t just make life a whole boatload more complicated. He just acquiesced to her request and moved towards the kitchen.

“Oooh, and when you get back we could watch a movie!” she enthused, apparently suddenly very into them having some kind of couple-type night in.

Luke’s mind started to wander whilst he searched the kitchen cabinets for real food and the ingredients for pancake batter... none of which he found. He would have to run back to the diner to collect what they needed. At least the fresh air might clear his head of the thoughts currently filling it, all related to being curled up on the couch with Lorelai, watching some romantic comedy (the like of which she was currently suggesting at a loud volume from the living room) and feeding each other food. This was not good!

* * *

Rory was a little nervous about leaving Jess alone even as long as it took for her to go to the bathroom. Somehow she just expected there to be trouble of some kind, not least because he knew nobody here, but mostly because Jess did not suffer fools gladly. Still, when a girl had to go, she had to go. Rory made a point of moving quickly down the halls, at least until the last corner before she reached the bathroom door. She ducked back quickly and quietly when she realised she was about to walk right into Paris having a blazing argument with her date.

“We had a deal!” she was yelling loudly. “You can’t just hit on anything else in a skirt and embarrass me that way, that was not part of the arrangement!”

“Relax, Paris,” the guy sighed heavily, running a hand back over his hair and leaning very definitely away form his ranting date. “Your Dad was non-specific as to how long I had to stay here or how I had to behave. Honestly, I thought Uncle Ira would be better at making deals than that.”

Rory’s hand shot up to cover her mouth. Paris had been brought to the dance by her cousin, and then only because a deal had been cut by her father. That was sad. Incredibly sad and kind of pathetic. Rory couldn’t help but feel entirely sorry for her class-mate, in spite of the fact they really didn’t get along well at all. Paris was not the nicest person, far from it, but it seemed particularly cruel that she had been forced to attend this dance with a cousin that didn’t even like her.

Taking a deep breath and glad to realise the yelling was all but done, Rory knew she had to press on to the bathroom and fast. She really didn’t want Jess to be alone with her class-mates too long. She found the feuding couple were gone and breathed a sigh of relief. That feeling only lasted a few seconds as she entered the girls bathroom and found Paris was now there instead, putting cold water on her face at the sink. 

“Hey,” Rory greeted her awkwardly. “You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Paris snapped. “What do you know, Gilmore?”

“Nothing,” she replied quickly, backing up a step towards the stalls the moment her non-friend turned on her. “I just... well, I heard you and your date fighting but... I’m not going to tell anyone, Paris,” she swore. “Y’know, that he’s your cousin,” she said quietly, just in case anyone could hear, though she highly doubted it.

Paris looked like she was considering the statement, or moreover if she was sure she could believe in it. A moment later she gave a solemn nod, apparently accepting it as the truth.

“Thank you,” she said, without any real feeling being applied to the sentiment. “So, who’s your guy? He looks a little rough around the edges.”

“He’s not,” said Rory quickly, feeling somewhat put out by Paris’ assessment of her date. “Jess is my best friend. My original date was... well, there were circumstances and he decided he didn’t want to bring me along, so Jess stepped in.”

“Your best friend, not your boyfriend?" Paris frowned. “He certainly looks at you as if he likes you more than a friend.”

“Well, he doesn’t,” said Rory definitely, or sort of definitely, she wasn’t really sure anymore.

“Hmm. I’m sure if my best friend looked like him, I’d be upping the ante,” Paris considered, as she pushed past Rory and exited the bathroom.

Rory watched her go with wide eyes and a truly astonished expression. She was pretty sure she was interpreting Paris’ statement about Jess correctly, but the idea of that girl finding any guy attractive, least of all Jess, was beyond Rory’s brain capacity to comprehend!

* * *

Jess couldn’t stand being in the gym a moment longer. Madeline and Louise kept on looking over, talking behind their hands and giggling like kids on helium. He dreaded them coming over and asking any more questions. Then there were the other weird and wonderful students of Chilton who seemed to find the alien boy entertaining. Jess felt like he was under a microscope ever since Rory left his side. It didn’t sit well with him. After five minutes that felt like an hour he went in search of the girls bathroom, hoping Rory would be on her way out any second. His timing was all but perfect, she appeared out of the door just as he got there. Unfortunately, at the very same moment, another door further down opened up too, and out stepped a tall blond in a suit that cost more than most people’s monthly wage. He looked at Jess then at Rory, a smirk coming to his lips, and immediately Jess was sure he knew who this was.

“Tristan, right?” he whispered near Rory’s ear.

“Oh yeah,” she sighed, hoping if they just turned and walked quickly he might leave them be.

She ought to have known better.

“Mary!” he exclaimed the moment he saw Rory. “And an actual date. Wow,” he said, like it was the biggest shock in the world. “C’mon, be honest, he’s your brother, right? Your cousin maybe? Nobody that’s going to try his best at getting through the chastity belt, am I right?”

“You’ve got a big mouth for a dumb guy,” said Jess, turning around so fast he actually succeeded in startling Tristan.

“Jess, let it go,” Rory urged him, pulling on his arm. “He’s deliberately goading us, don’t let him win.”

“Jess? Really?” Tristan surpressed a laugh. “Well, now I understand. The boy with the girl’s name probably doesn’t dig the chicks, is that it?”

The blood was starting to boil in Jess veins. It didn’t happen often, he had pretty good control over his anger after years of being in the quiet calm of Stars Hollow. He had started to get a little fist happy as a kid in New York, it was half the reason Liz had shipped him out here. These days he kept his cool pretty well, and when he struggled Rory or Lane were there to talk him down. Rory was right here now, but this guy was something else. Starting with Jess was one thing, but putting down Rory, that he would not let stand, not for a second.

“Walk away,” he said in a low voice. “Seriously, just walk.”

“Oooh, tough guy,” Tristan sniggered. “C’mon, Jessie,” he said, giving the shorter guy a shove. “Show us what you’ve got.”

“Really? Jessie?” he smirked in response. “That’s so original, man, I never heard that one before.”

“Please, Jess!” Rory continued to pull on his arm. “Just walk away, please.”

“Better do what the little woman wants, Jessie,” said Tristan, eyes flicking to Rory before returning to meet Jess’ steely gaze once again. “Who knows? You do what she asks, maybe she’ll let you pop her cherry.”

That was it. At that point Jess just saw red. His arm came back and with a sickening crack his fist crossed Tristan’s jaw. The guy just hadn’t been ready for the force of the punch. Tristan lurched terribly and before he had a chance to right himself, Jess delivered another blow, a knee to the groin, and a shove that put him flat on the ground.

“Don’t you ever, ever, talk about Rory like that again,” he said over the quivering form of his enemy.

With that he turned and strode away, Rory’s hand gripped in his own. She went with him more out of momentum than anything else. They headed down the hallway and straight out of the doors into the crisp night air. Rory was in shock for a long moment. She could hardly believe what just happened. She had seen Jess fight before, that wasn’t new, thought it was a fairly rare occurrence actually. Tristan was such an idiot, she knew that, but she dreaded to think what trouble Jess might be in for hitting him that way. Above all the thoughts running around in her head, however, Rory couldn’t help but be flattered. Jess just defended her honour, like some white knight from days of yore. He didn’t care what Tristan said about him, that was something and nothing, but when he started to insult her again, that was too much and Jess had snapped. It was oddly romantic, especially since they weren’t actually dating...

“I’m sorry,” said Jess then, startling Rory form deep thoughts she was glad to escape right now.

“For what?” she asked in earnest.

“For making a scene, for maybe getting you into trouble, I dunno,” he shook his head, running a hand over his face. “I shouldn’t let him get to me, but all the things you told me about him before, and then he was saying those things...” he shook his head, getting mad all over again just thinking about it.

Rory wasn’t listening. She reached out to take Jess’ hand in hers the moment she noticed the state of it. The knuckles were already bruising from the force of the punches he had delivered to Tristan’s face and body. Her two small hands cradled his one as she inspected the damage and winced at the sight.

“Jess,” she said sadly, glancing up then to meet his eyes.

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “Y’know the rule is that if it’s your first time here, you have to fight,” he quoted with a smirk.

“I’m not sure Tristan knew he was attending Fight Club,” she rolled her eyes. “But thank you, I appreciate what you were trying to do,” she said too softly, only realising now she was still holding his hand, that they were ridiculously close all of a sudden.

Her mind went back to the bridge in Stars Hollow a while ago. That one and only kiss she and Jess had shared, it had been amazing. Every moment with Dean since then paled in comparison to all that Rory had felt hen her best friend’s lips were touching her own. She told herself that if she let it happen again it was purely experimental, just to check she wasn’t making more of the kiss they shared than it really was.

On Jess’ part, he was just acting on instinct as he had so many times before in his life, as he had been a few minutes ago when Tristan DuGrey got in his face and dared to insult Rory, trying to sully her reputation somehow. She was so close right now, gently holding his hand and looking into his eyes like she had a hundred things to say and not one could find an escape route. Jess knew how that worked. His free and uninjured hand reached out to her hair, slid to the back of her head and pulled her the last couple of inches closer so he could steal a kiss. When she didn’t protest in any way at all, Jess decided just to go with it, to pour every ounce of what he was feeling into the moment and hope for the best. Rory didn’t object at all, she just didn’t know how.


	19. Chapter 18 - Saturday Night’s Alright

Rory couldn’t breathe, and she didn’t care. When Jess first put his lips on hers a few moment ago, her brain had started screaming. _Jess is kissing me. My best friend Jess, he’s kissing me... again!_ Fortunately, the noise died down to a dull roar when all coherent thought left her mind and she just got lost in the warm bliss of a passionate embrace. Her eyes had fallen shut somewhere along the line, her arms locked around Jess’ neck as he held her close with one arm right round her waist and one hand cupping her cheek. It felt good, so good that Rory never wanted it to end, and yet when suddenly she heard distant shouting and hollering, wolf-whistling too, reality came crashing down all around her with the most almighty thump. She pulled back from Jess, putting a few decent feet of distance between them with tripping backwards steps. He looked as stunned as she felt. Rory glanced over to see a few of her Chilton peers laughing and pointing. It was all the encouragement she needed to turn on her heel and run.

“Rory!” Jess called as he immediately went after her.

God only knew how she was running so fast, or why this seemed to be her first reaction both times he had kissed her. As far as he could remember, in all the five years he had known her, Jess had never once seen Rory run for anything until any of this happened. Now, somehow in a clingy dress and high heels, she was suddenly Flo-Jo! She was out the doors and half way across the parking lot before he caught up to her. 

“Rory, stop!” he urged her, throwing out a hand to catch her wrist and turn her round to face him.

“What did you think you were doing back there?” she asked as she spun to look at him. “I mean, seriously, Jess? What was that?”

He couldn’t believe the way she was reacting. Sure, they’d been here before when he shocked her with that kiss on the bridge. For all that she had asked him to do it, he had gone about it in such a way as to surprise her. Jess had no doubt Rory was feeling similar about this new kiss, but she hadn’t exactly been an innocent bystander.

“Whatever I did, it wasn’t just me doing it, Rory,” he told her crossly.

“You started it!” she retorted, entirely childish playground rules and they both knew it.

“You actively participated!” he countered, in spite of how dumb it was to even get into such a stupid argument with her over a moment that ought to have meant so much, it certainly had to Jess. “You could’ve pushed me away, told me to stop, but you didn’t.”

“I was shocked!” she replied immediately, but she couldn’t look at him anymore.

Her arms hugged her own body and Jess doubted it was just because she was feeling the cold. Rory’s eyes were everywhere but on him, and she really had been deeply into that kiss for a while there. She had to feel something more than friendship for him, she just had to, but there was no way Rory was going to admit anything if he didn’t bite the bullet and make his declaration first.

“Rory,” he said sharply, making her look at him, and then the second she met his eyes Jess knew he just had to say it. “I love you.”

She floundered a second at the admission, and then pulled it together in an instant, deciding to bury her head in the sand as Gilmore girls were want to do in moments of crisis.

“And I love you,” she told him honestly, “you’re my best friend...”

“No! No, not like friends, not anymore,” said Jess to loudly, arm gesturing emphatically as if that made his point clearer. “I love you, Rory,” he repeated, right in her face. “I’m in love with you.”

Rory looked astonished, but the truth of the matter was, a part of her had been waiting for this moment, expecting it in some strange way that she couldn’t begin to explain. Jess had been different lately, partly since she started getting closer to Dean, mostly since that kiss on the bridge that was too amazing and mind-altering to think about right now. Jess loved her, in the way that guys loved girls, and Rory knew it on some level this whole time. The problem was, she had no idea how she was supposed to respond to those feelings. She didn’t feel the same, at least she didn’t think so, but she wondered sometimes, especially when she thought about the kissing. Her mind scrambled with too many thoughts and Rory closed her eyes to try and unjumble them a second. It didn’t do much good. Laughing in the distance, car horns honking, it all reminded her too suddenly of where she was. There was absolutely no way she was having this conversation or even this thought process in the Chilton parking lot.

“I... I wanna go home,” she said suddenly making a dash for the truck.

Jess watched her go for a second, wondering at what the hell just happened. In the end, he knew he had no choice but to go with Rory, to take her home just like she asked. God only knew where their friendship went from here, but he took the fact she hadn’t flat out denied feeling the same way about him a as good sign. It was all he had to go on right now.

* * *

Luke didn’t know what to do.

When Jess called and all but begged him to come over and sit with an injured Lorelai, he had no problem with saying yes. He left Caeser in charge, safe in the knowledge he would be within easy distance if there happened to be an emergency and he drove right on over to take care of his best friend. To Lorelai’s credit, she didn’t make too much of a fuss. She thanked him profusely for taking the time out to come over, and apologised if she made his life more complicated. He said it was no problem, and listened patiently when she explained how she had come to be spasming in the back in the first place. Luke never heard of anyone being attacked by a mannequin before, but if anyone was going to have that happen to them, he wasn’t surprised to find that person was Lorelai.

Luke fetched food for them both and copious amounts of coffee for the patient. He assured her he was only doing all this because Jess asked and because he didn’t want to ruin Rory’s night. They both knew it was a lie, but neither said so. The whole time they had known each other, they had never really expressed any feelings for each other. The best friends thing was just implied and they got along well together in that regard, helping to raise each other’s kids into the teen years. It was only when Lorelai suggested they watch a movie that things got a little more awkward.

It wasn’t that he hated all movies, but Luke had never been a romantic comedy kind of a guy. That seemed to be most of what Lorelai and Rory had in the house, and all that she really wanted to watch tonight. After he put the video into the machine and returned to the couch, things only got worse. Lorelai couldn’t get comfortable on the couch in a way where she could also see the TV adequately and eat at the same time. In the end, she had found a good spot with her back against Luke’s chest and her legs straight out, feet dangling over the other arm of the furniture. Luke had no choice but to put his arm up along the back of the couch and try to ignore the strange new closeness that he was pretty sure he and Lorelai had never really shared up to now.

It might’ve been okay if she hadn’t kept shifting her body weight against his own, or giggling girlishly at every little thing. It made Luke wonder if there was something wrong with her, and when her hand slapped his thigh as she laughed heartily at another non-funny joke, he kind of lost it.

“Okay, that’s enough!” he had said, picking up the remote and stabbing the ‘off’ button. “Would you stop?”

“What?” asked Lorelai, twisting awkwardly to look at him. “I’m just finding my comfy spot,” she wriggled some more and then bust up laughing all over again. “Luke is my comfy spot!” she declared, putting her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

“What is the matter with you?” he asked, pushing her more against the cushions than against him. “You’re like a teenage girl after her first real beer.”

“I don’t know,” Lorelai continued to grin. “Might be the pain pills. They seem to be working really, really well,” she enthused, moving much more easily along the couch. “But sometimes they make me loopy or sleepy... or sloopy!” she giggled some more. “Especially when I’ve had coffee.”

“How any did you take?” Luke sighed, reaching forward to the coffee table to retrive the pill bottle there.

“Oh, three or four maybe,” said Lorelai, waving her hand in ‘whatever’ gesture.

“Well, which is it?”

“Four?”

“The recommended dose is three,” he said pointedly. “Oh my... and they have Sookie’s name of them! Lorelai, do you know how dangerous it is to take somebody else’s prescription painkillers?”

Lorelai hadn’t answered any more after that. Her eyes were mostly closed, and just as soon as he sat back in his seat again she slid sideways into him. All at once, her head was on Luke’s shoulder as she cuddled up close and seemed quite happy to fall asleep. She felt warm and soft against him, and she had to trust him so completely to feel this comfortable, even with the pain pills, Luke supposed. He smiled, raised a gentle hand to push her hair off her face. She stirred a little then settled back down sleepily.

That was a half hour ago now, and Lorelai hadn’t really moved since then. Luke had put the TV back on very quietly and watched the latter half of a documentary that was fairly interesting. When it was over, he looked down at Lorelai, glad to see she was still breathing, snoring softly in fact. She was so beautiful. It was strange for her to be quiet and still, and as much a Luke appreciated her ‘force of nature’ ways, he liked her like this too.

Luke wasn’t sure how long he sat there just watching her breathe when he suddenly realised that was probably pretty creepy. Besides, he really should move, tidy up some, go to the bathroom. Carefully he tried to manoeuvre away from Lorelai and lean her against the cushions. It didn’t work. She shifted, slid down the side of his body and landed up on her back with her head across his lap.

“Oh geez,” muttered Luke, knowing this was all kinds of wrong.

He really didn’t want to wake her when she looked so peaceful, especially after all the pain she had been in before. Still, sitting here with her head in his lap was no good. Assessing the situation, Luke tried to figure out where he might put his hands to move her that wouldn’t seem wrong, how best he could get out from under her without waking her up. The moment he made a decision and grasped her shoulders gently, she stirred again, moving in ways that Luke would really rather she didn’t right now. He might’ve finally given in and woken her up, if not for the fact she spoke then.

“Oh, Luke,” she sighed, smiling in her sleep apparently. “I waited so long.”

He smiled a little at the thought of what she might be dreaming. He’d be entirely flattered and pleased to think she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Unfortunately, it was hard to believe. The more likely thing was that she was screwing with him, pretending to be asleep when in fact she wasn’t at all.

“Lorelai...?” he said carefully, leaning over her.

The second he did that, her arms shot out to grab him tight around the neck. Her eyes remained firmly shut even when she spoke again.

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” 

The words came out whisper soft and a little slurred. She could just as easily be genuinely asleep right now, and yet she could be faking. Either way, Luke couldn’t take it anymore. All this time, all the waiting and wondering, this opportunity had presented itself and he really couldn’t think what harm it would do. Closing the short space between them, he put his lips to hers at last, and kissed her.

* * *

They hadn’t talked the whole way home. Rory kept intending to say things, but not a single sentence that appeared in her head seemed appropriate to verbalise. It was awful, because she could always talk to Jess, about everything. Well, that wasn’t quite true. There were a few female only topics that Rory kept to herself, sharing only with her Mom and Lane, but the list of what she couldn’t talk to Jess about was ridiculously small. Now she was having the kind of crisis where a best friend was the one thing she needed, and said best friend was just not an option because he was the one that the crisis stemmed from.

He loved her. Jess had stood there and said he loved her, which she was pretty sure he had never once said before in any way. It was just kind of implied that as best friends there was love involved, but no, tonight he blew that all out of the water by saying he was in love with her. Rory couldn’t deal. The moment she tried to think about how things might be if she dated Jess, her head started spinning and her stomach tied in knots. So far, she couldn’t discern if that was a good thing or not, and so she stayed silent and tried to figure it out.

From where Jess was sitting, things felt no less awkward and weird. A part of him almost felt like he should apologise for ever confessing his feelings. Another part was determined he did nothing wrong and that Rory should just admit she felt the same already. The way she kissed him back, the way they were with each other, it’d be an incredible feat if she felt nothing more for him than friendship, but these signals were sometimes hard to read, and knowing Rory the way he did, she probably had no idea she was even giving them off!

They got all the way back to Stars Hollow and right onto the Gilmore driveway without saying one word to each other. Jess shut off the engine and turned a little to face Rory. Now he had to speak and she had to answer, at least he thought so until he realised she was scrambling out of the car and away from him already.

“Rory!” he called, unbuckling his seat belt and flying after her.

Jess chased Rory up the porch steps and grabbed at her before she could unlock the door.

“Hey, you can’t keep running way like that,” he told her, turning her by the shoulders to face him, but she immediately shrugged him off. “Rory, please just talk to me.”

“And say what?” she asked, apparently in earnest. “I don’t know what to say, Jess, I just don’t. You’re my best friend, always, but then you just... you drop this bomb on me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to react,” she shook her head.

She had a point, he supposed, but he kind of thought she might have noticed things changing lately. Maybe he was wrong. Times like this Jess wished he had a second opinion. Of course, in a way, he did. Lane, Luke, Lorelai, they all seemed to know how he felt about Rory, even that lunk-head Dean. Only Rory was oblivious, and yet explaining just that seemed like a bad plan in this moment.

“Rory...” he started, wondering where he planned to go with the sentence after that.

Jess didn’t get the chance to figure it out when suddenly there was a crashing sound from inside the house. A look of panic passed over both teens faces as Rory fought with the door and the pair ran in to see what was wrong.

“Mom!”

“Uncle Luke!”

They spoke over each other in shock as Luke levered himself up off the floor and then held out a hand to help Lorelai up too. She looked more stunned than he did by whatever seemed to have happened. If the pink smudges on Luke’s lips were anything to go by, Jess would say his uncle and Rory’s Mom had been making out. He stifled a smirk at the realisation.

“What just happened?” asked Lorelai, apparently confused by whatever had occurred.

“Just what I was gonna ask,” her daughter chimed in, all eyes on Luke who appeared to wish the floor would just open up and swallow him right about now.

“I, er... I was trying to move and you were asleep on me, dreaming, I think,” he rambled some, adjusting his hat and shifting awkwardly in place. “But hey, now you’ve moved and I can move, and the kids are home, so... yeah, we should go.”

Luke made a vague gesture for Jess to follow as he pretty much bolted towards the door. Jess turned to go, then glanced back at Rory. He opened his mouth to say he would see her tomorrow or call her at least. He changed his mind when she seemed almost completely unable to look at him. Jess left with a small wave, leaving the two Gilmore girls to stare at each other from either side of the couch.

“Weird night,” said Lorelai eventually.

“Agreed,” her daughter nodded, “Very, very weird.”


	20. Chapter 19 - The Morning After

Rory Gilmore woke up with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. She had been having the most intense dream, at least she thought it was a dream. It didn’t take too long for her to realise that whilst her subconscious had thrown a couple of new twists into the scenario, the basis of what she had seen behind her eyelids was in fact real.

Jess had kissed her, for the second time, and on this occasion Rory hadn’t asked him to. It was all quite spontaneous and for reasons she didn’t dare delve into, Rory had responded with some passion. That was odd enough, but then to have Jess, her best friend of five years, tell her he was in love with her, that was off the chart.

Rory fell back against the pillows with a sigh. She just didn’t know what it do about any of this. She loved Jess, of course she did, but did she want that kind of relationship with him? Rory hadn’t really dated before Dean, and that had pretty much been over before it started. If she was going to jump into romance, she couldn’t think of a person she trusted more than Jess. He cared about her and she about him. They had a lot in common, he got along with Lorelai and she with Luke. The pro con list fast forming in Rory’s head sure came up heavily weighted to the pro side for a while, but listing the cons seemed to come just as easily a moment later.

They were best friends. That was supposed to be a great basis for more, Rory had been told that before and read it many times in books, seen it in movies. The problem came if it didn’t work out, if the romantic relationship just didn’t run a smoothly as the friendship had. There was no going back, not for most people. It was like double or bust, and as much as Rory could like the idea of hitting the jackpot with Jess as her boyfriend, she couldn’t help but panic about how she would cope of it didn’t work, if it all fell apart and she and Jess could no longer even be in a room together.

Rory needed her mother’s advice. Even if she didn’t have an absolute solution to the issue, Lorelai always knew the right thing to say in such awkward situations. Rory flipped back the covers and moved to get out of bed when suddenly she changed her mind. Facing her Mom would be weird right new. Explaining to her what had happened with Jess, something she managed to avoid last night, would be so strange. At the same time, there was the situation with Lorelai and Luke to consider. If Rory didn’t know better she would’ve thought they had fallen to the floor in full make-out mode last night, just moments before she and Jess walked in. That was just one more thing Rory didn’t think she could deal with talking about right now, but it seemed she didn’t entirely have a choice in the circumstances. The only person to talk to was her Mom. Lane came a very close second, but it was Sunday so there was not a chance of seeing her today - Mrs Kim practically enforced house-arrest on the Sabbath day, apart from when they were going to church. Nope, the only choice for Rory this morning was to talk to her mother and hope that it didn’t all feel quite so awkward as she expected.

Twenty minutes later, she crept out into the kitchen, then through to the living room, finally dressed and feeling slightly less freaked out. That was until she spotted Lorelai sat in the arm chair, legs crossed, cup of coffee held tight in two hands, as she stared across at the couch with such an intense look, Rory didn’t know what to make of it.

“Are you trying to move that telepathically?” she asked. “Because I’m not sure it’s working.”

“No,” Lorelai shook her head slightly, still staring. “I’m trying to get it to talk to me actually. Seeing if it can give me a good witness statement about last night’s events.”

“Hold on a second, you don’t know what happened?” asked Rory, pushing her hair back off her face. “You were there, how do you not know?”

Finally, Lorelai looked away from the couch and met her daughter’s gaze. She looked as troubled by things as Rory felt. Now was definitely time for a talk.

“Mom, tell me what you remember,” she urged her, taking a seat on the arm of the couch which she thought would be the least weird place given what may or may not have happened on the actual seats.

Lorelai sighed, put her coffee cup down on the table, and ran both hands back over her head and through her hair that she’d barely paid any attention to styling yet.

“Luke was here, and, er... we put on a movie,” she recalled. “I took some painkillers for my back, and I was feeling better. I remember getting comfortable close to Luke, nothing weird, just, y’know, finding my comfy spot and he’s a pretty solid guy, made a good leaning place.”

“Okay,” Rory nodded along, thinking everything sounded find so far. “Then what?”

“I don’t know, we were watching the movie, Paperback Hero, by the way. Hugh Jackman was looking hot as ever, but the plot was pretty mock-worthy,” she explained before continuing with her tale. “So, watching, laughing and mocking, and then... I don’t know I think I must’ve fallen asleep?”

“And that’s how you came to fall off the couch,” said Rory. “Please tell me that’s all it was?”

“I’d love to, but I’m not so sure it was,” replied Lorelai with a somewhat pained expression. “See, I think I was having some kind of sexy dream... about Luke.”

“Eeeew!” Rory reacted with horror, her hands going over her ears so she didn’t have to hear more.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Luke, but he was more like surrogate-Dad to her than anything. She had a father, so that wasn’t really accurate, but he was definitely someone Rory looked upon as a familial type rather than dateable. Of course, she wasn’t her mother. It would be fine if her Mom liked Luke that way, she just hadn’t really noticed before that anything was happening there. It was a little freaky to hear about it.

“Honey, please,” Lorelai urged her daughter, reaching to pull on her arm and dislodge at least one hand from an ear. “Rory, I don’t know if it was all a dream. I have a feeling that maybe I got a little confused, again I’m blaming the pain pills and sugar and maybe even the movie, but I’m pretty sure when we fell off the couch me and Luke were... well, there was some lip-on-lip action.”

“Again, eeew!” Rory declared loudly, flapping her hands to both dislodge her mothers grip and show how freaked she was by all of this.

Her fear had been confirmed, her Mom and Luke really had been making out. There was no way Luke had really tried to take advantage, Rory was sure on that. Even in her sleep, Lorelai could be pretty forceful. Rory remembered being almost hugged to death as a child and of wrestling her mother away from the refrigerator the time she had sleep walked after too many chocolate liqueurs one Christmas. Lorelai was freakishly strong in those moments, she could easily have made a grab at Luke.

“So, logical for a moment,” she said, trying to be calm and grown up about this. “You had a dream, you made a grab at Luke, and what? He was helpless to your charms and kissed you?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Lorelai considered. “I am pretty irresistible.”

“That’s a given.”

There was a moment of silence when both considered what they were supposed to say next. Rory’s mind wandered and she considered confessing what had happened at the dance, but quickly decided against. One problem at a time, and this was definitely a problem that her Mom was having.

“I just... Well, how am I supposed to know if I kissed him or he kissed me?” asked Lorelai then. “And if he did kiss me, does that mean he likes me? Do I like him that way? I mean, it’s Luke, there’s really nothing to not like, but... it’s Luke,” she repeated with a shrug and a wave of her hands, as if that summed up everything.

The weirdest part was that Rory understood completely.

“I guess that’s a conversation you two have to have, right?” 

“Oh, no. No, no, no! No conversations! Rory, you know Luke doesn’t talk about feelings. He likes to pretend he doesn’t have any a not small part of the time!” she said definitely.

“But we know he does. We know he cares about us and about Jess. Maybe... well, maybe he has more feelings for you than any of us thought.”

“Maybe.”

The strange smile that came to Lorelai’s lips sure suggested to Rory that her Mom was having a few feelings for Luke too. She didn’t mind so much, not really, but she was going to burst with the pressure if she didn’t talk about her own problems soon.

“Jess loves me,” she said, so out of the blue that Lorelai was only grateful she hadn’t chosen that moment to start sipping her coffee again. “I mean, he’s in love with me, at least that’s what he said.”

“He told you, huh?”

Rory’s eyes widened to comic proportions at her mother’s blasé attitude.

“You knew?!”

“Well, kinda, yeah. Oh, sweets, the kid has been so jealous and weird since you started taking an interest in Dean. Honestly, I thought it would be obvious even to you by now.”

“Well, it wasn’t!” Rory gasped as she got up from her seat and started to pace. “Oh my God, my mother knew a guy liked me before I did!”

“Rory, it’s not your fault,” said Lorelai as she got up and stepped into her path, putting her hands to her daughter’s shoulders. “Jess has been the best friend for so long, I guess to you he wasn’t acting all that different to before. It’s just... well, from the outside looking at relationships, sometimes you see things a little clearer than the people actually involved.”

Rory supposed that made sense, but it didn’t make her feel all that much better about her situation. She hated that Jess had loved her all this time, in this new way, and she had been oblivious. ‘It can’t have been easy’, she thought to herself, ‘seeing me with Dean and everything’.

“Am I a horrible person?” she asked her mother in earnest.

“Oh, no, honey, not at all,” Lorelai promised her, hugging her close. “You just, well, I guess we’ve both been a little blind is all.”

“Yeah, just blind,” Rory agreed, hugging her Mom back. “But what do we do about it now?”

“Now? Well, I guess we have two choices. One, we hide here forever and never see the guys again, or two, we face the music, look Luke and Jess right in the eyes, and be honest.”

Rory looked up from her Mom’s shoulder and sighed.

“Cowardice isn’t cool, is it?”

Lorelai shook her head. They were going to face this, and sooner rather later, before they lost their nerve!

* * *

Jess didn’t really believe working would take his mind off anything, but Luke needed the help and sitting up in the apartment by himself sure wasn’t going to do any good. Sleep had pretty much eluded him all night, not least because his uncle was tossing and turning all night at the opposite end of the room. They both knew something had happened with the other, and they had their own issues to think over also. The trouble was, the men of the Danes family were not exactly big talkers. Spilling their guts about what went down last night, it just wasn’t going to happen. Jess wanted to know how Uncle Luke ended up on the floor with Lorelai and what that meant. Luke wanted to know why his nephew had brought Rory home from the dance so early. Neither would ask, and therefore wouldn’t tell either.

They weren’t far away from the lunch time rush, which strangely enough existed even on a Sunday. Quite a few people came across to the diner from the church, whilst others just didn’t want to spend their one day off work cooking their own food. Luke didn’t mind, he was happy to provide a service and make a little extra cash by opening seven days a week. Jess seemed fine with helping him, and they were doing just fine. Sure, both of them had been distracted at different times, to the point where there was almost a crash behind the counter a moment ago, broken crockery and curse words being avoided by the tiniest of margins. At some point they were going to have to talk about what happened with the Gilmore girls, but not yet. At least, that was what Luke thought, until he looked up at the sound of the bell over the door and realised who just walked in.

Jess dropped the plates and cups he just collected down onto the counter from slightly too great a height, resulting in a firm crash. Luke looked at his nephew, who was looking at the Gilmores. Jess glanced at his uncle then, looking pained. Luke moved his gaze to Lorelai who was smiling and yet awkward as he’d ever seen her. Rory shifted at her side, eyes flitting from the floor in the general direction of Jess and back.

“Okay,” Luke muttered, coming out from behind the counter and speaking more loudly in the centre of the floor. “Er, people, I’m sorry, but we’re closing. Everybody out!”

Many groans and complaints were heard, Lorelai and Rory looked panicked.

“Not you two,” he confirmed quietly, before getting to work in ushering everyone else out, encouraging Jess to help him.

Lorelai got a hold of Rory and the two of them moved away from the door as many a customer filed out, some more pissed than others, though neither Luke nor Jess seemed phased. Maybe the guys felt the need to talk as much as the girls did, though Lorelai was kind of surprised by the revelation. After all, these two weren’t exactly known for wanting to spill their guts of anything.

The door was duly bolted, the closed sign turned to the outside. Jess moved to turn off most of the lights, leaving them on over just the centre table. He and Luke moved by each other, muttering something the girls couldn’t hear. The next thing Lorelai knew, Luke had a hold of her sleeve and was pulling her across the room.

“We need to talk,” he said definitely.

Lorelai looked back at Rory with a smile of encouragement. Her daughter swallowed hard and tried to return the expression just before her Mom disappeared from view behind the curtain. The only people left now were her and Jess, who was suddenly right in front of her, pulling out a chair and encouraging her to sit.

“I think maybe we need to talk too,” he told her when she moved not an inch.

“I think so,” she agreed, finally sitting down, watching Jess spin the next chair around and sit down straddling it.

Funny how even though they had both just completely agreed that they needed to talk, nobody said a word for fully five minutes.


	21. Chapter 20 - Talk Flirty To Me

Luke had let go of Lorelai’s sleeve when they hit the stairs, just assuming she would follow to the apartment above, which she did. Of course, when they got up there, neither was sure what they were going to say. That wasn’t altogether strange for Luke on any normal day, but he had sort of a vague semblance of a plan when he all but dragged Lorelai up the stairs - and didn’t that just sound dirty in his head now that he thought about it! As for Lorelai herself, she always had something to say, and said just about anything, even if she didn’t have something sensible or useful in mind. The fact they were now both silent was just ridiculous.

“So...” she started eventually, watching Luke’s back as he paced around a little, adjusted his hat, looked stressed somehow even from behind.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly turning to face her, so suddenly in fact that Lorelai physically jumped. “I’m sorry that things were weird last night, or that they’re weird now. I never meant for anything like that to happen,” he told her definitely.

“Okay,” she nodded once, taking a step further into the room and closer to him. “But, er, Luke? Could we maybe start with exactly what did happen?”

That shocked him. Lorelai took one look at his face and she knew he was positively and genuinely shocked. Maybe he hadn’t realised how out of it she was last night, or maybe she just made him feel worse about potentially taking advantage of a situation. So far, this really wasn’t going so well!

“Er, I wish I knew,” he shook his head then, pressing his hat down hard on his head as if that was helping him think. “One minute you’re asleep all over me and the next...”

“Yeah, the next is the part where I’m a little fuzzy,” Lorelai admitted, coming ever closer. “Now, I’m going to go ahead and blame painkillers, sugar, and back spasms for this, but I’m honestly not sure how much I was dreaming and how much actually happened, so...”

Luke felt awkward. He was pretty sure he never felt this awkward in his whole entire life actually, and there had been some moments of real painful awkward in his past. The talk he had with Jess about the birds and the bees was right up there, as was a truly mortifying moment concerning Liz and certain women’s items that were to be found at the drug store. Still, this right here may in fact just blow them all out of the water, because this was the moment when he had to admit to kissing Lorelai and potentially then tell her why.

“You, er... I don’t know exactly what you were dreaming,” he said, looking everywhere but at her, hand rubbing the back of his neck a moment. “I could make a pretty good guess, but... well, you were there, head in my lap and... and you asked me why I wasn’t kissing you.”

If Luke could blush, which he was pretty sure he couldn’t, he would be doing it right now, he was certain. Of course it was flattering and did his manly pride some good to know that Lorelai had dreamt of him in such a way, but facing her like this, explaining their first kiss to her because she couldn’t remember it, or rather didn’t know if it had been real, that just burst any balloon of ego he might otherwise let himself have right now.

“Ah,” Lorelai nodded once. “So, I asked why you weren’t kissing me, which led to... you kissing me,” she summarised, sure now that she knew where the dream ended and reality kicked it. “Which resulted in the making out that rolled us both clean off the couch,” she added, complete with a hand gesture for ‘rolling’ when she spoke of it.

Luke nodded that she was right, but couldn’t bring himself to say anymore. There was a smile forming on his lips when he met her gaze again, and it was somewhat of a relief to see her sharing the expression. It was kind of silly when you thought about it, two grown adults, rolling on the couch like teens and landing up on the floor, only to be caught by the kids, rather than the other way around that you would usually expect.

“Oh, Luke,” said Lorelai, laughter in her voice. “How long have you been waiting for that moment?”

“Since around the day I met you,” he replied like an instinct.

Immediately the words were out there, his eyes widened with shock, and Lorelai’s were similarly afflicted. She could tell by the way he was acting and by what happened last night, that clearly he had been into the idea of making a move with her. She just assumed it was a recent development. Maybe not then.

“Wow!” she gasped with surprise. “I didn’t... You never said anything to me about us being... well, more than friends.”

“Neither did you,” he shrugged. “But you were the one all over me last night.”

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again fast. He had a point. He said she asked why he wasn’t kissing her, pretty much asking for that to happen, and Luke wouldn’t lie, not to her, not ever. Besides, last night wasn’t the first dream she had about him. Sometimes they made out, once or twice things had gotten particularly sexy and she could barely face him the next day without blushing. She had other dreams too, domestic little scenes with the two of them and the kids. Lorelai never really thought anything of it and just put it down to the fact they were just so close and saw so much of each other. It was only recently she had started to wonder if there was more to it than that. Perhaps it was just because Jess and Rory’s relationship was changing, she couldn’t be sure, but she didn’t plan on wasting any time in figuring things out with Luke. They weren’t teenagers, they didn’t need to take things slowly anyway. They were adults, they liked each other, that ought to make things pretty simple.

“So,” she said as she had when they first walked in, though by now she was an awful lot closer to Luke than she had been then. “What happens now?”

“I think you need to dump the lit teacher,” said Luke with a smirk he couldn’t help.

“Meh, I never did get that first date set up anyhow,” she waved away the concern. “I mean, Max is a great guy but... he’s not you, Luke. No guy could ever be what you are to me.”

When he kissed her then it was just because he couldn’t bear to wait another moment to do so. They had a lot to talk about, that was a given. They were best friends about to become more, and there were the kids to consider and all. Still, in this moment, none of that really mattered. Finally it seemed they were both in the same place at the same time, both confessing in a round about way that they were wanting the same thing from each other. If they could make this work, it might just be the one relationship they had both been waiting for their whole lives.

* * *

For two people who had decided they needed to talk, Rory and Jess were particularly silent when they first sat down and faced each other. It wasn’t that they didn’t have plenty to say, on the contrary, their minds were full of words, it was just that none of them seemed to want to come out of their mouths!

This was a big deal, a very big deal, in fact. Jess had told Rory that he was in love with her, and honestly, she knew it was on her to answer that before anything else was said. She might, if she knew where to begin. After a while of looking at every other point in the room, her eyes landed on Jess the moment his landed on her. They shared a half a smile, and Rory took a deep breath.

“Jess, I’m... I’m sorry that when you said what you said that I didn’t take it so well,” she told him, awkward as she ever had been.

“I’m sorry I dropped it on you like that,” he admitted. “It wasn’t supposed to come out the way it did.”

She nodded that she understood, but didn’t offer to say anything else. Jess couldn’t stand the tension anymore. So far Rory had said she was sorry for her reaction but she wasn’t offering him anything concrete. She hadn’t said she didn’t feel the same, but she hadn’t exactly acted like she did either. It was frustrating to say the least!

“So, what now?” he prompted her for some kind of reaction, but still none really came.

“I don’t know,” she sighed hopelessly. “I just... I never really thought about you that way.”

“Thanks,” he turned away, but her hand on his arm had his attention back in a second.

“That’s not supposed to be insulting,” she complained, frustrated with herself because she knew it was all coming out wrong, in spite of her best efforts. “I just... You’re Jess. You’ve always been there, as my best friend,” she tried to explain. “I never thought you’d look at me any other way either,” she shook her head, a thought then suddenly occurring to her. “Is it Dean? Is it just because you were worried I’d spend all my time with him...?

“It’s not Dean!” Jess practically exploded. “Damnit, Rory, I’ve always... Even when we were kids, I knew you were special,” he told her, trying his best to be calm when he told he something so important for her to understand. “Somewhere in my eleven year old head... well, I wasn’t exactly thinking ‘hey, that’s the girl I wanna marry’ or anything, but I knew it was always going to be you and me. Somehow, I just... I knew.”

He was being so sincere and it was such a beautiful thing for him to say, Rory felt her eyes well up and a lump form in her throat. Guys didn’t say things like this, not to her, especially not Jess. This was so crazy, and yet she loved it.

“That’s so sweet.”

“Great,” Jess scoffed at that. “’Cause that’s what every guy wants to hear.”

He was up from his seat, clearly about to walk away from her, but Rory couldn’t have that, not now.

“Jess, don’t,” she grabbed at him but he wouldn’t turn back. “I’m sorry, I...” he suddenly looked back at her, his eyes on hers, their bodies suddenly closer than she’d intended, Rory swallowed hard. “I... I don’t want to lose you from my life,” she told him definitely.

“That’s not going to happen,” he promised her, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. “If you don’t feel it, Rory, then you don’t, but...”

It was as far as he got with his sentence when suddenly she grabbed him, her arms looped under his as she crashed their lips together. Jess wasn’t dumb enough to miss his chance. He pushed in closer, hands going to Rory’s face, keeping her close as he kissed her back with all the passion and love he felt for her. She had to understand. The way she was kissing him right now meant she had to feel the same way too, at least on some level. When they parted, both breathless a moment later, they were each of them smiling.

“So, you never thought about it?” he asked her, smirk on his lips, eyes sparkling as he teased her.

Rory knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t care. A burst of girlish laughter escaped her lips as she leaned into Jess, hiding her face in his shoulder a moment.

“Maybe a little, just lately,” she confessed, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture Jess knew so well. “I mean, that day on the bridge, when I asked you to kiss me, I never expected to feel so much. With Dean it was... well, it was nice, but it wasn’t the same. I guess, well, because he’s not you. God, I sound so corny and stupid!” she said then, feeling foolish and literally trying to hide behind her own hands.

Jess gently pulled her fingers away from her face and smiled.

“No, you don’t,” he promised her.

This time he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her and holding her as close as he could. The best friends who had just realised they had to be more and certainly could be, just fell into the moment and allowed themselves to get lost in it. For now, it was all they wanted to do.


	22. Chapter 21 - We Go Together

Usually Jess hated Mondays, since Rory transferred to Chilton anyway. School held little appeal without her, but from here on out he could imagine every day feeling sunny. It was all a little sappy if truth be known. Jess really wasn’t that guy, but just for today, or maybe for a few days, he didn’t mind letting himself be overtly happy and stupidly in love. Rory Gilmore, who had been his best friend for five years, was now his girlfriend too. The world, including the nuttiness of Starts Hollow, was a beautiful place.

“You’re going to be way too early for school,” she said as he walked her from the diner to the bus stop.

“I’m sorry, is this not part of my boyfriend duties? The walking to the bus stop, the carrying the books?” he checked with a smirk.

“Yeah, like you’d take any of that seriously,” she rolled her eyes, barely getting a chance to breathe then as he turned her around by her back-pack straps and kissed her soundly on the lips. “Jess! People can see us!” she reminded him, apparently scandalised by the fact.

If she wasn’t smiling through her words, he might’ve been offended, thinking she was ashamed to be seen with him that way. As it was, he knew much better. Rory was just the easily embarrassed type. As far as Stars Hollow was concerned they were still best friends. Nobody but the two of them, and their respective guardians, knew that things had changed.

“Well then, I personally think that it’s our duty as good townsfolk to give them a really. good. show,” he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss to her face.

Rory couldn’t mind at all. This felt really good, in ways she always wondered about, and ways she never could have imagined. Jess was just the best, her closest friend, someone she always loved so much. Now he was her boyfriend and somehow that was even better. Of course it occurred to her that if this new side of their relationship didn’t work out they risked losing everything, but somehow Rory wasn’t worried about that. She and Jess already knew everything about each other, all the annoyances and bad habits as well as the good things. If they hadn’t started hating each other yet, she couldn’t ever see it happening.

The only thing to part the young couple from their kissing fest was the arrival of the bus. Rory had to go to Chilton now, but she promised Jess the diner would be her first stop when she got home. It wasn’t entirely a new arrangement, since she often went there right after school, but today it seemed different. Everything was different, more bright and shiny than ever.

“I’m going to go learn now. You should do the same,” she said in a mock-stern tone, sparing her boyfriend one last kiss as she hopped onto the bus.

Jess gave a salute-type wave as he walked towards Stars Hollow High. He would still like it better if they were going to the same school, but he could deal.

The grin on his face was an odd sight to anyone who knew him. Jess didn’t smile much, he wasn’t exactly the constantly miserable type, but he wasn’t for flashing grins at everybody either. Today things were different, today he couldn’t help it.

Even as he sat himself down on the school steps and pulled out a well-worn copy of Ginsberg’s Howl he couldn’t help letting his mind wander to Rory. Of all the wishes and dreams he ever allowed himself to have in life, and now he had the best of them all. It wasn’t going to be a smooth ride, he knew that. He and Rory fought sometimes as friends, and things were amped up by a thousand now they were dating, but they were on the same page at last, and he knew it could work out in the end. His life was nothing without Rory in it, so there was really no choice but for it to work. At some point he supposed he would actually have to plan a date to take her on, which shouldn’t take too much effort since he already knew pretty much everything she liked to do or eat or whatever.

“What are you doing here so early?” asked Lane as she approached him, hands shoved in her pockets as she shivered against the chilly November air.

Jess wasn’t feeling the cold one bit.

“Just can’t wait for the learning to start,” he grinned up at her. “All that reading, writing, and ‘rithmetic, just thrills me to the core”, he dead-panned.

“Well, the reading I believe, but it’s never anything for school,” she rolled her eyes, flicking the spine of his book as she sat down beside him. “I had to get out of the house. Mama has gone crazy over my cousin’s potential marriage to a non-Christian. The whole family is just losing their minds. It’s not pretty,” she sighed.

She looked sideways at Jess to find him still reading his book, still grinning like a crazy person. Something was different, and there was only two things that Lane could think of that would make her friend so very happy.

“Okay, so either you punched somebody you hate, like maybe Dean, or... Oh my God!” she gasped, sure now she knew option two that she hadn’t even spoken yet was the true reason for her friend’s happiness. “You told Rory how you feel? And she feels the same?” she checked excitedly.

“Geez, could you calm down?” said Jess, though he couldn’t stop smiling any more than she could. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You are such a liar!” declared Lane, shoving into him with her shoulder. “But I am so, so happy for you!” she said then, briefly hugging him, albeit from the side.

Jess laughed at her antics, knowing it was stupid for him to feel this giddy hismelf, but he couldn’t help it. Rory was his girlfriend - the phrase just kept going around and around in his head, and he had a feeling it never was going to get boring.

* * *

Sookie was three parts into her ramble about menus, Michel, and the produce man before she realised Lorelai was grinning at her. She paused mid-flow and observed her friend across the kitchen counter a moment.

“What is going on?” she asked. “You look like you slept with a hangar in your mouth!”

“I know,” Lorelai continued to smile, even as she sipped her coffee.

“Wanna tell me why?” Sookie giggled at her friend’s behaviour, before suddenly having a brainwave. “Oh, your date with the teacher on Saturday? Did it go well?”

“Actually it didn’t go, at all,” said Lorelai awkwardly. “See, I spent most of Saturday finishing Rory’s dress for the formal, a big hit by the way since Jess took her - less BFF, more dating now.”

“Oh my!”

“I know! But that’s not even the news!” she grinned all the more. “I fell down in the process of dress-making - don’t even ask - and so Luke came to watch over me while Rory was out,” she explained. “He and I may have done a little more than watching if you know what I mean.”

Sookie’s eyes went wide as her mouth formed a large O.

“You and Luke?” she gasped. “You’re... I mean, you’ve...” she gestured vaguely to what could only mean one thing.

“No, Sookie! Not that,” she rolled her eyes. “Well, not yet at least, but we are kind of together now.”

“That’s great!” her friend enthused, practically bouncing up and down with the thrill of it all, and it wasn’t even her that was dating anybody!

“Isn’t it though? I mean, I think so, or is it crazy?” asked Lorelai, looking suddenly concerned. “I think a part of me might have been waiting for this moment since I met Luke all those years ago, and I know that if anything went wrong or didn’t work out with us, y’know romantically, then I lose one of my very best friends alongside my guy, but Sook, I really, really want this,” she explained, rambling on and on so fast, the way only a Gilmore could. “So, verdict on the crazy?”

“No, not crazy,” said Sookie definitely, before consideirng some more. “Well, maybe, but even if it is, it’s the good kind of crazy, like the glue or the paving, or something else fantastic!”

More bouncing ensued as both women rounded the counter to join hands and be overly excited together. They were hugging and practically dancing around the kitchen when Michel walked in. He was not impressed by the strange behaviour and made it clear with his tone.

“Excuse me, Lorelai? When you are quite finished bouncing around like some crazed animals at the zoo, there is a telephone call for you at the front desk,” he explained. “It is a teacher from your daughter’s school so I can only assume she has been expelled... or it is the inappropriate date that you innappropriately arranged from my desk last week.”

Those words stopped Lorelai’s joyful dancing immediately.

“Max!” she exclaimed. “Oh God, I didn’t tell him yet!”

“Well then go do it,” said Sookie, waving her hands in a gesture of ‘go on’ towards the kitchen door. “Of course he’ll be heartbroken because, y’know, it’s you, but he’ll get over it. You and Luke, Lorelai. You and Luke!” she said, still smiling widely.

“I know,” her best friend smiled back, but honestly, the joy in her heart was just a little diminished knowing what came next.

There was not a moment of hesitation in her about moving forward in her relationship with Luke, it was what she wanted most. Still, Lorelai wasn’t looking forward to dumping a nice guy that did nothing wrong.

* * *

Rory never thought she would be the kind of girl to sit in class daydreaming instead of paying attention to the teacher. Her note books were free of love hearts and the name of some special boy. She wasn’t that person, at least she never thought so, not until today. When Miss Morris called on her in history class, she had no idea what to say, and when she tried to refer to her notes she found love hearts and doodles in the margins, no real words on the page since the title and today’s date.

Thankfully an apology and a request for the question to be repeated was met with no particular fuss from the teacher, and at least Rory found she was being asked something she knew the answer to. Her embarrassment was limited, but she was still glad to escape from that classroom when the bell rang a few moments later.

The horror of realising that next period was English came next. Rory had no way of knowing if her mother had spoken to Mr Medina yet. She had said she would, just as early as possible, but Lorelai was always busy at the inn and sometimes a little scatter-brained. Rory hated the not knowing as she stepped into the classroom, not even noticing Louise and Madeline beside her until they spoke.

“What’s on your mind, Gilmore?” asked the blonde. “That sexy-as-hell best friend of yours?”

“He’d certainly be on my mind,” her friend threw in. “Actually, he kind of has been ever since the dance,” she admitted as she went over to her seat.

Rory barely heard what they said, and might have found it funny if she had. To think that two girls who usually hated her (mostly on Paris Geller’s say so) were now trying to be friendly, and all because they had crushes on Jess. It was all the funnier given the way he shut them down at the dance, and because he was no longer just Rory’s best friend but her boyfriend too. Right now she wasn’t thinking about any of that, just about her teacher and her mother who were in a kind of limbo state, dependant on whether or not they had spoken yet this morning.

The whole of class felt strange to Rory. She kept a close watch on Mr Medina, hoping to find some tiny sign in what he said or did that would let her know where she stood. Did he still think he was her Mom’s almost-boyfriend, or had he heard from the horse’s mouth that it was never going to happen? Rory spent almost the entire hour squirming until finally the bell rang and a second hasty escape could be made, at least she hoped it could. Her hopes were dashed when she heard Mr Medina call her back from the door.

“Could I speak with you a moment, Miss Gilmore?” he asked, and Rory being Rory had no choice but to turn around.

She waited for all the other students to file out and walked slowly back to the teacher’s desk. The fact he was smiling at her was no comfort - it didn’t tell her which way the conversation was going to go at all!

“Rory, I’m sorry if this is in any way awkward for you,” Mr Medina apologised sincerely. “I’m sure you know that when I talked to your mother this morning she explained that she and I cannot be... well, any closer than a parent and teacher should be.”

“She did tell me that, yes,” she nodded, shifting awkwardly in place. “I’m sorry if you’re upset or anything. She really didn’t mean to mess you around, it’s just...”

“You don’t have to explain,” he assured her. “Lorelai told me how things are and I’m fine, really. It’s disappointing, because I did really like her, I do, but I guess in the long run maybe it’s for the best, what with my being your teacher and everything.”

“I guess,” Rory nodded in reply.

“I suppose all I really wanted to say is that I don’t intend to treat you any differently just because of what almost happened with me and your Mom,” he said quietly, always highly aware of being overheard. “I hope you can say the same.”

“Absolutely,” replied Rory then with a genuine smile. “You’re a great teacher, Mr Medina. The best actually,” she assured him. “Your class is always going to be my favourite, I’m sure.”

“Thank you, Rory. That’s good to hear.”

* * *

“Hey!” Lorelai called as she walked into the diner.

“Hi,” replied Luke, a little surprised to see her at this time of day. “You’re here early.”

“Is that a complaint?” she checked as she reached the counter.

“Are you kidding?” he countered with a grin as he leaned over to kiss her.

Lorelai hesitated just a moment before she decided ‘what the hell?’ and fell into the brief kiss. There was going to be talk and all over town. No use trying to hide what was happening with her and Luke, or with Rory and Jess for that matter. Even if they wanted to keep it a secret it would never happen, so what was the point?

“So, place your bets,” she said as she sat down on the stool, smiling as Luke automatically poured her coffee. “How long before we are the sole topic of conversation throughout Stars Hollow and beyond?”

“Based on that kiss and the time of day,” he said, checking his watch. “Four, maybe four thirty?”

Lorelai laughed into her coffee, knowing that as funny as Luke’s joke was, it was probably also very true. Already she had three different people ask her if things with Rory and Jess had changed, having clearly seen some evidence of it this morning before school. She confirmed as little as possible, since it really wasn’t her place to say.

“Well, you know, if we are going to be the talk of the town, we should probably go out on an actual date,” she said pointedly, peering at Luke over the edge of her coffee cup.

“I was also thinking about that,” he confirmed with a smile. “What are you doing Saturday night?”

“Saturday?” 

“Saturday.”

“Um, yeah, sure.”

Lorelai’s response seemed lacklustre to say the least and Luke couldn’t help but be a little offended.

“You don’t sound enthusiastic,” he said warily, sure that she couldn’t have changed her mind, after all, she was the one that just said they should set up a date already!

“No, it’s not that I don’t want the date, I do want the date, but the thought has just suddenly occurred to me that if we go on said date, where are the kids gonna be?”

“Taking care of themselves?” Luke offered. “They’re sixteen, Lorelai, and it’s only for a few hours.”

“Yes, they’re sixteen, and newly dating, Luke,” she reminded him, counting off points on her fingers then. “Sixteen, dating, left alone. These are the factors that led to me being a mother.”

Luke’s eyes went wide as he realised what Lorelai was implying. The major problem with the beginning of their dating life coinciding with Rory and Jess getting together was exactly this. They could’ve left two friends alone together to do homework or watch a movie. Now things were different, now there was kissing and other things that Luke didn’t want to be thinking about when it came to his nephew and the girl he looked upon like a daughter.

“Well, somebody could keep an eye on them,” he considered. “Maybe Sookie or Babette or... or maybe it would be better if we just put some trust in them,” he considered. “I’ll talk to Jess, you talk to Rory, we’ll set some ground rules. I mean, they’re good kids, trustworthy, decent...”

His little speech to Lorelai was interrupted by the door swinging open and Jess limping in, supported by Lane. His lip was bloody, his hand scratched and bruised. Lorelai looked from Jess to Luke and scoffed.

“You were saying?”


	23. Chapter 22 - Punch Drunk Love

It had been a while since Jess got into a full-blown fight. There had been plenty of days lately when he felt like taking a pop at someone, primarily Dean Forester when he and Rory were getting close. Now that was over and Jess had his best friend for a girlfriend, he couldn’t have been happier. If someone asked him to bet on whether or not he would get into any kind of argument, never mind an actual fist fight today, Jess would’ve put all his money on ‘no’. He had been in such a good mood, the odds of his losing his temper were tiny, and yet...

“Get upstairs!” Luke had snapped just the moment he saw the state of his nephew.

Jess didn’t doubt that he would be allowed to give his side of events in time, but before that, Uncle Luke was required to be mad at him. He was making him look bad in front of a diner full of people, hobbling in with a messed up face and hands, with Lane making a big fuss. Truth was, nothing really hurt all that bad, and in the end he had won the fight. Luke would only care about that later when he had calmed down, Jess knew, and so he didn’t argue, just headed for the curtain that would lead to the stairs and the apartment beyond.

Lane made fast excuses to leave, no doubt nervous about being asked what happened, or having her Mama find out she associated with boys who fight... or boys at all, actually! Lorelai watched her bolt out of the diner, door slamming and bell jingling in her wake. 

“Caeser is on his break...” said Luke, looking around, adjusting his baseball cap that way he did when he was flustered.

“It’s okay, I’ll go,” Lorelai told him, patting his hand on the counter. “You wait until Caesar is back then come on up, and in the meantime, try to breathe!” she reminded him as she hurried after Jess.

By the time she got upstairs, the kid was inspecting the damage to his face in the mirror. So far Lorelai wasn’t sure if she wanted to help clean him up and sympathise or add to the injuries. It really depended on how the fight started and why. Jess had always been kind of a rambunctious kid. Any trouble and he just loved to throw himself into the middle of it. He was calmer than he might’ve been, she supposed. If he had stayed in New York with his useless mother rather than settling into Stars Hollow with Luke and the Gilmore girls themselves, she had no doubt he would be much worse. Lorelai almost wished Jess had come to live here even sooner, when he was small enough that Liz Danes had little or no influence on the kid at all. Still, no use wondering what might’ve been.

“Why would you wanna go and get into a fight?” she asked as she came in and slammed the door behind her.

“Because I can’t sing or dance?” he quipped, trying for a smirk that didn’t quite come off with his lip busted and painful.

“Okay, first of all, that’s a lie,” Lorelai reminded him as she dumped her purse on the table and crossed to the freezer to get some ice, “and second, the Rocky quote? Way too obvious after a fight. We gotta work on your pop culture references, my friend,” she told him, pulling up a chair and gesturing for him to sit in it, “as well as that ‘hit first, think later’ mentality that you get sometimes.”

With that she shoved a paper napkin full of ice onto his lip with little to no finesse.

“Geez, Lorelai!” he exclaimed, taking the ice from her with a scowl.

It was almost as if she wanted to make it hurt worse, and Jess knew why. She was disappointed in him, same as Luke would be, maybe even Rory too. For what it was worth, Jess wasn’t particularly proud of himself for getting into the fight in the first place, though in all fairness, he hadn’t started it.

“Jess, c’mon,” sighed Lorelai as she returned from the bathroom a moment later, complete with first aid supplies. “What made you do this?”

“That’s what I wanna know,” asked a new voice from the door, and Jess already knew it was Rory before he ever turned his head.

He looked between her and Lorelai and shook his head.

“Why do you automatically assume that I started this?” he complained, even as Lorelai inspected his bruised hand and then the ankle he’d been limping on. “Maybe I was jumped by some idiot who sucker-punched me and I just had to defend myself. Does that not occur to anybody?”

“Oh my God, did Dean do this?” asked Rory as she rushed over.

Lorelai hadn’t even considered that one yet, she was more concentrated on checking nothing was broken or injured enough for a hospital. As far as she could tell from the lack of wincing on Jess’ part, he was just bruised and aching, that was all.

“No, Dean did not do this,” Jess sighed heavily, apparently not amused by the suggestion that he would let that happen. “Honestly, Ror, it wasn’t him,” he insisted when she continued to stand there, arms folded across her chest, patented withering stare in place.

Lorelai was by now satisfied that Jess wasn’t badly hurt and had not in fact started the fight that had injured him. Now Rory was here and these two seemed quite ready to have their first fight the very day after they got together, Lorelai was quite ready to be anywhere else but here. There was a very delicate balance in place as the teens segued from best friends to more, and she so didn’t want to get in the way of it. Getting up from her seat, she offered Rory to take her place, going so far as to hand her the bottle of antiseptic from the first aid box and a cotton ball too.

“You clean him up, I’ll just go... check on Luke,” she muttered, knowing it was a dumb excuse but hoping they wouldn’t notice - they didn’t.

The second Lorelai was gone, Jess thumped his uninjured hand against the table, letting out the remainder of his frustrations apparently.

“Chuck Presby is a jerk!” he proclaimed, at which Rory looked a little surprised.

The sight of his lip when he took the ice pack away to speak was enough to spur her into action with the antiseptic her mother had handed to her. She put some onto the cotton ball and leaned in to clean up Jess’ face. He winced terribly at the sting but didn’t say a word.

“Chuck Presby?” echoed Rory as she worked. “He really is a jerk,” she sighed, finishing up his lip then applying antiseptic to another cotton ball to get the blood off his knuckles too. “What happened, Jess?”

“This barely healed from that dill-hole at your school,” he complained as she held his hand and finished up cleaning it, trying not to squirm because it stung like hell. “How is the charming Tristan this morning? Not looking quite so primped, I’m guessing?” he smirked, even though it hurt to do so.

Rory wasn’t impressed by his bravado and yet she couldn’t help but smile. It had been kind of funny to see Troy all beat up after the way he had spoken to her. He treated people badly and always seemed to get away with it, right up until he met Jess, of course.

“He’s telling people he was attacked by a bunch of guys,” she smiled because she just couldn’t help it. “And I so want to call him a liar and tell them all it was just you, but that would get you into trouble and it’s so not worth it. I just smile to myself because I know the truth,” she grinned as she met his eyes then.

Jess looked like he wanted to kiss her but Rory had a feeling he probably wouldn’t with his lip the way it was. That was a shame, to finally get together with the guy in this new closer way only to have her new favourite activity taken away so fast. Kissing Jess was like nothing else, certainly way better than kissing Dean had been. Those thoughts led her back to where she started. Maybe Jess hadn’t had a fight with Dean, but she still wanted to know what happened.

“Why’d Chuck hit you?” she asked him seriously.

“Because he’s a jerk. Didn’t we cover this already?” he squirmed.

“Okay, you’re officially evasive. Jess, there is more to this than a guy being his usual jerk self, so what happened?”

With a sigh of epic proportions, like it was the most inconvenient and tiresome thing in the world for him to explain, Jess gave in and told Rory what she wanted to know.

“Apparently, rumours are flying around school, like always in this town. Somebody saw Lorelai and Luke being cute in the diner, somebody else saw you and me in the street this morning. Next thing I know, I got stupid-ass Presby in my face, saying we’re like some inbred hick family. Is it my fault that your Mom tries to be my Mom too?” he asked rhetorically.

Rory winced when he yelled and at the unflattering way her relationship with Jess was clearly being seen. The two of them were kind of brother-sister as kids, and it had certainly taken her long enough to realise she wanted something else. With Luke being her surrogate father figure, and her Mom looking out for Jess, she supposed it could be seen as a little twisted from the outside, but everybody in Stars Hollow knew there was no blood link between the Gilmores and the Danes/Mariano clans. It shouldn’t make any difference. 

“Some people are just disgusting,” she grumbled, putting the first aid supplies back into the box.

“Yeah, and not just Chuck either,” Jess told her. “Y’know Forester was all for stirring it up too. He didn’t throw any punches, but he was having the best time making everything worse. I don’t know what you ever saw in that idiot.”

“Dean was nice to me,” she argued, though not very well. “And let’s be fair, Jess, half the reason you don’t like him was because he was getting close to me and you were jealous,” she pointed out, blushing even as she said such a thing.

Rory wasn’t much for talking herself up in any way. It was one of the things Jess liked so much about her. Sure, she knew she was book smart and she would admit to being not ugly, but compliments embarrassed her and even the slightest admission that she was the glorious princess Stars Hollow all worshipped just mortified her. It was adorable.

“Hey, I’m not denying I did not want Dean Forester all over you,” he said definitely. “But my dislike of him is a whole lot bigger than just his crush on you. The guy is an idiot.”

“If he had any part in getting you hit, then yes, he is,” she admitted openly with a half a smile. “You gonna be okay?”

“I’ve had worse,” he shrugged. “Besides, look at all the undivided attention I’m getting. Maybe it was worth it,” he said with as much of his usual annoyingly sexy smirk as he could manage.

“You’re impossible,” Rory told him, rolling her eyes.

Still, she was quite willing to be pulled closer when he tried, and she carefully kissed the uninjured side of his mouth and hugged him tight. They could make jokes about it, but she knew some people were going to think their new relationship was weird or wrong somehow. She just hoped it wasn’t too many people as to spoil what they had.

* * *

Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out from behind the curtain with a heavy sigh, catching Luke’s attention. He put the plate full of burger and fries down in front of Kirk without even looking at the guy, without hearing any of the dumb questions about the ingredients in the ketchup or whatever the idiot was saying. Luke tipped his head towards the store room and Lorelai gratefully followed him inside.

“So much for trustworthy, huh?” she remarked of Jess and Rory just as soon as the door was closed.

“Yeah, well...” Luke considered, then started. “You left them alone? After everything we just said, everything we just saw?”

“Relax!” his girlfriend urged him, hands at his shoulders. “I can’t see much happening with the blood and the bruises the way they are. Besides, they just need a minute to talk,” she assured him, fingers working too many knots out of his tense shoulders a moment. “I don’t know exactly how the fight started but I’m pretty sure it had something to do with the new relationship statuses around town.”

“Oh,” said Luke, suddenly feeling a little dumb for flying off the handle the way he had.

“Yeah, kids are mean,” Lorelai reminded him, moving in closer to claim a kiss that seemed to have been a long time coming today.

Luke reciprocated, letting his arms wind around her waist and back, pulling her closer. Unfortunately, the magical moment didn’t last long before a concerning thought broke through.

“You don’t think... I mean, I know they were always close, almost like family, but they’re not actually family, not any more than you and I...” he considered aloud. “You really think people are gonna think it’s weird?” he asked Lorelai.

“I dunno. Some, maybe,” she shrugged, still inside the circle of his arms. “Mostly with Rory and Jess, less so with us. From what I hear we’ve had the whole town waiting on us for the past five years,” she grinned then eyes sparkling with joy and fun.

“Really?” 

“Really,” she confirmed. “Someone could’ve told us, huh?”

“I don’t think we would’ve listened.”

“Probably not,” she shrugged, getting in another quick kiss before they continued with more serious topics of conversation.

“So, Jess is okay?” Luke checked.

“Yeah, it’s minor damage, he’ll be all healed up in no time,” she promised, frowning slightly as she removed her own pink gloss from his lips with her thumb. “I think Rory is as mad at him as she is worried what happened. He says it wasn’t Dean, but...”

“But it could’ve been,” nodded Luke. “I’ll talk to him about it later, after you take Rory home.”

“I’ll go get her in a few minutes so you can do that,” she nodded along her agreement, realising maybe they should probably put at least a couple of paces of distance between them or she may never leave.

Here was privacy and a man she had just dived into romance with. The kissing was so good, Lorelai already knew that things could only get better when they went further. Of course, now really wasn’t the time or the place with customers outside the door and the kids upstairs. Shifting out of Luke’s arms she toed the ground awkwardly, feeling so much like a silly school girl right now. Making out in a store room, it was crazy, but it might be all she was going to get. Arranging a real live date with Luke was going to be awkward at best since they seemed to have established Rory and Jess probably shouldn’t be left alone too long now they were dating.

“So much for organising a date,” said Luke, as if he read her thoughts.

“I know,” she agreed. “But it’s not like we don’t see each other a lot. After all, you have the coffee,” she smiled. “And Thanksgiving is coming up next week. We could spend it together, if you want. Well, most of it anyway. Rory and me would have to call in at my parents, but I’m willing to be here both before and after, if you want.”

“I want,” he confirmed with a nod and a winning smile of his own that suddenly seemed to be giving Lorelai butterflies - she didn’t mind at all.

“Cool, so here we’ll be, me and Rory, you and Jess. Happy little family.”

“Yeah, happy family.”

It wasn’t really what they wanted. The truth was they did enjoy spending time all together as a foursome, always had, but right now both Luke and Lorelai were entirely eager for an evening alone, maybe even a whole night, though neither was willing to say so right now. At some point they would no doubt be able to figure out a way to make a date without worrying what their teenagers were up to. In the meantime, they would have to make do with stolen moments in store rooms, apparently.

“I should go get Rory and scoot,” said Lorelai then, turning towards the door.

She wasn’t quite ready for the way Luke grabbed her hand and literally spun her back into his arms for a searing kiss that made her knees give way. Breathless and amazed, she met his eyes, still trying to get her bearings when he spoke.

“When we do get that date, it will have been worth the wait, I promise.”

“Oh, you better believe it,” she smiled at that, initiating one final kiss before she left for real this time, feeling as giddy as a sixteen year old in love and finding the whole thing just wonderful.


	24. Chapter 23 - Giving Thanks

Luke’s had always been open on Thanksgiving. Whilst many businesses, especially small ones, shut down so the owners and employees could spend time with their families, Luke continued to serve the town he loved but pretended not to care much for. He had always supplied a Thanksgiving meal for those that wanted it, not opening the same long hours as he usually would, but enough to keep his regular customers happy. When Jess came along at age eleven, it presented a problem, or at least it might have done, if he hadn’t become such fast friends with Rory. When Lorelai offered to let the kid hang at the Gilmore house until dinner time, Luke welcomed it, and the tradition had held from that year onwards. This year was different.

Luke had actually offered to close on this Thanksgiving, but Lorelai insisted he shouldn’t if he really didn’t want to. Instead, she and Rory came over to help out. They set up the tables whilst Luke and Jess cooked the food, and then hung out for a while until dinner was ready. There was a distinct family vibe, especially when they sat down to eat, though nobody bothered to try and figure out how they made an actual familial unit these days. It was as much a double date as it was anything in reality.

“Look at ‘em, Maury,” said Babette to her husband, loudly enough that the whole diner heard. “Ain’t they just the cutest pair of couples you ever saw?”

All four at the next table tried not to smirk and smile at those words. It was nice to know somebody was at least on their side, not finding it weird that both sets of best friends had gotten closer and at the same time.

“Thank you, Babette!” Luke called over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his food.

“You’re welcome, sugar!” she yelled back, not at all phased by the fact she could be heard by everyone and not just her husband apparently. “Also, these yams are to die for! You’re dating a guy with good yams, Lorelai!” 

The elder Ms Gilmore bit her lip and forced down a bout of giggles.

“Well, that was half the appeal, Babette,” she told her then. “What’s a man without good yams?”

“Dirty,” Rory said quietly, noting the glint in her mother’s eye.

That sent both girls into a fit of giggles, and though Jess rolled his eyes at their behaviour, it was hard not to smile. It was kind of funny, and honestly, there was just a whole vibe of fun to today.

Things had settled a little. Less people were pointing and staring when one or both couples were seen being... well, coupley, for lack of a more sensible adjective. There had been no more fights, be they verbal or physical, and no more trouble at all. It wasn’t as if any of the four were so naive as to think from here on out things would be rosey. Lorelai in particular knew today was going to go downhill when she revealed to her mother that she was dating Luke and Rory was dating Jess.

“Approval is just not an option,” she told the guys when she explained that today was the day they ‘dropped the bomb’.

“Well, ain’t that flattering?” said Jess with a smirk as he looked to his uncle. “We’re a bomb to be dropped and there’s not even a chance we’ll be approved of.”

“I’d be offended,” he considered, “but if I was the kind of guy Emily Gilmore actually approved of, I might have to kill myself on principle.”

“Grandma is not that bad!” Rory protested, the way a good granddaughter always should.

Of course, most people’s grandparents were a lot nicer than hers, but that didn’t seem to matter to Rory. As long as Emily and Richard were treating her okay, and not ragging on her Mom too much, she let them get away with anything. Such was the life of a sixteen year old goody two shoes. Lorelai would be sickened by the whole thing if she didn’t love her baby girl so damn much.

“So, how soon do you have to rush off to Casa de Gilmore?” asked Jess.

“Dinner is at six sharp,” Lorelai told him. “Hey, what if we took you with us? My Mom was so impressed by your manners the last time,” she winked, sarcasm duly noted by all.

“Grandma might not have liked Jess much, but grandpa sure did,” Rory continued to defend just about everybody, her boyfriend most of all. “You actually should come over sometime. You know he wanted to lend you books.”

“Richard Gilmore wants to lend you books, huh?” said Luke with a smirk of his own. “Wow, if we could just get you a trust fund and a sports jacket, you’d fit right in.”

“Ha ha!” his nephew dead-panned. “Just wait until you get invited to dinner and see the reaction Diner Man gets from the Gilmore elders. Wear the hat, that’ll go down real well.”

Lorelai and Rory watched the exchange with barely disguised amusement. When the guys noticed, they turned on them, still in playful and teasing tones.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” Luke smiled. “You’re the ones that have to deal with these people every week of your lives. We’re just the plus ones,” he gestured between himself and Jess.

“Oh God!” Lorelai reacted with horror when she realised he was right. “This is going to be a disaster, a tragedy!”

“It’s not going to be so bad!” Rory insisted, lowering her voice the moment she realised people were looking over again. “Once Grandma and Grandpa realise how happy we are, they’ll be happy for us. I mean, honestly, what difference can it really make to them who we date anyway?”

Lorelai looked deliberately sad and full of pity for her daughter as she leaned over the table to stroke her hair.

“Aaaw, honey,” she sympathised. “So smart and yet so dumb.”

_A few hours later..._

“See, I told you! I told you that your grandparents would not be able to resist making digs at our ‘non-worthy’ menfolk!” said Lorelai with the appropriate air quotes.

She had just parked the Jeep outside of the diner after the drive back from Hartford, in which she and Rory had gone over all the awkward moments from dinner with the Gilmores and their assorted friends. Lorelai had thought maybe telling them about Luke and Jess in front of company would be preferable. After all, even Emily wasn’t going to be rude about her daughter and granddaughter’s taste in men in front of guests. It turned out Lorelai was right, and yet not completely.

“I can’t believe how many sly digs she worked into conversation!” Rory exclaimed. “I mean, she is a mistress of the art of insulting people without even actually insulting them!”

“I know!” Lorelai agreed loudly. “Didn’t I warn you? And the way she kept pretending to forget their names so it was ‘Diner Man and Diner Boy’ like some really pathetic superhero comic book,” she shook her head. “I seriously just wanted to scream every time those words came out of her mouth!”

“I was actually considering writing Luke and Jess on my napkin and holding it up every time she referred to them.”

“Ooh, that would’ve been fun!”

They both laughed as they realised how ridiculous it would’ve been too, and still Emily would’ve persisted in her rudeness, they were both certain of that. All in all, it hadn’t been such a bad day. The dinner they ate at the Gilmore mansion was at least very good and there was plenty of it too. The guests were all nice people, and Richard had been quite sweet about Jess, at least, and Luke by association. Emily’s wrath was a small blot on the landscape in a day that was mostly spent with the Gilmore girls’ favourite guys.

“Okay, inside we go!” said Lorelai, diving out of the car then, and Rory followed her lead. “Greetings, Diner Men!” she said as she came through the door with a flourish and a grin. “Your favourite women just walked in.”

“Hi,” Luke smiled, turning from the table he’d been cleaning to reach for her and give her a kiss.

“Hey,” said Rory as she moved towards the counter and leaned over it to kiss Jess.

“How was dinner?” he asked her, at which Rory’s grin faded.

“Could’ve been better, could’ve been worse,” she said on reflection. “On the upside, Grandpa still likes you.”

“And if you guys ever want to be superheroes, we have your names all picked out,” Lorelai grinned. “But in the meantime, us girls were thinking of renting a movie and getting hyped up on sugary junk, and we were wondering if you guys want in?”

Jess and Luke shared a look of confusion over the first part of what was said. The nephew nodded his consent to his uncle and the matter seemed to be agreed without a word spoken between them.

“Provided we don’t have to sit through some chick flick marathon, we’re in,” said Luke easily.

“As if we would do that to you!” Lorelai exclaimed, before looking at Rory and speaking deliberately loudly behind her hand. “Cancel the chick flicks!”

Jess laughed. He knew the Gilmores really weren’t those kind of girls. They liked a little romance now and then, but their taste in movies didn’t end to veer towards the especially girly end of the scale as a rule, especially when they had him over to watch with them. It might be even harder choosing a movie that Luke would want to see too, but he supposed there had to be something at the video store that would suit everybody.

“Okay then,” said Lorelai, commanding as always, but in the nicest possible way. “How about, Rory and Jess hit Doose’s for snacks, while me and Luke finish up here and then go get a movie?”

“Sounds good,” Rory agreed, looking back at Jess who immediately dumped what he was doing and came around the counter to meet her.

“Let’s go,” he smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they headed out.

Luke watched them go and then turned to Lorelai.

“I’m pretty much done here, what exactly were you planning to finish up?” he asked her, half way between confused and amused, as he so often was with her.

“Um,” she pretend to consider, throwing her arms up around his neck. “Maybe something a little like this...” she said then, pushing herself into his embrace and kissing him long and hard.

Luke didn’t mind at all. The fact was he was only too happy to be alone with Lorelai for a little while, safe in the knowledge the kids weren’t getting up to anything they shouldn’t.

Out in the street, Rory and Jess hadn’t gotten very far from the diner. Just as soon as they were sure they were out of sight, they started up with the kissing themselves. When they parted for breath, Jess smiled.

“You do know your Mom sent us out here so she and Luke could do exactly what we’re doing.”

“Eeeew!” Rory squrimed, the look on her face a real picture as she took in his explanation. “I mean, yeah, it’s sweet in a way, I guess, but I don’t wanna picture it!” she exclaimed, shaking her head to dislodge the image that had already formed there.

“You’re such a drama queen sometimes,” Jess rolled his eyes, as he tucked loose hair behind her ear affectionately.

“Yes, but that’s just one more thing to love about me, right?” she said, feeling stupidly embarrassed that she had even suggested such a thing as soon as the words were out there.

“One of so many things,” he assured her, lifting her chin with his finger when she tried to look down, and capturing her lips in another sweet kiss.

“This isn’t buying snacks,” she noted with a smile when they parted again. “Not that I mind, but...”

Jess nodded his understanding and moved to Rory’s side, putting his arm around her as it had been when they left the diner. They headed on into the store, Rory picking up a basket on the way. Between them they threw in plenty of candy and various other junk that was the usual fair for movie night at the Gilmore house.

“Y’know this kind of thing might be the closest Luke and Lorelai ever get to dating,” said Jess thoughtfully, tossing a box of Mallowmars onto the pile already in the basket. “I heard Luke on the phone when he thought I was sleeping. They won’t go out on a date because it means leaving you and me alone with two empty homes to choose from,” he smirked.

Rory opened her mouth to ask what the problem was with them being alone in either her house or his apartment. The thought occurred to her, when she saw the look on Jess’ face, that maybe she did know exactly why. It wasn’t like before when they were just friends. She and Jess were dating now. They were prone to kissing and making out. Left alone in her house or the diner apartment, with access to beds and all, maybe her Mom and Luke actually thought something might happen. Rory blushed to the roots of her hair just considering going that far with Jess. Not that it didn’t appeal in some ways, because it really did, but they had only just recently started being close that way. She wasn’t ready for that leap yet, which she figured she should tell Jess at some point, but not in the middle of Doose’s market, she knew that. She stepped around into the next aisle and almost walked into Dean.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she muttered awkwardly, and it was all the worse when Jess appeared at her side again.

“Huh. Still working here, bag boy?” he asked Dean.

“Yes,” the taller boy replied curtly. “Excuse me,” he said, though it came out like a sneer as he moved past the couple, accidentally-on-purpose knocking into Jess’ shoulder.

Immediately he turned to go after him, but Rory grabbed his arm and shook her head.

“Jess, let it go,” she urged him. “Please. I know we didn’t do anything wrong, and honestly, I’m not even really sure what I saw in Dean now, but I did kind of mess him around and... well, I just want things to be okay. No fights, okay?”

He really wanted to punch Forester, and any excuse would do. Still, Jess met Rory’s perfect blue eyes and he was lost. He couldn’t go against her, not when she was making such a big deal. If she really wanted him to let it go then he had no choice but to do so.

“Okay,” he told her. “I promise, I won’t start any fights with him,” he swore to her. “But, if he starts one with me, I will finish it... and he won’t be such a pretty boy when I’m done.”

Rory almost smiled at that, not because it was truly funny, but because it was just like Jess to add caveats to a promise like that. He didn’t make many because he hated to break them, hence the addendums and such. She believed his promise, she also believed the additions to it, without question.

“That’s fair,” she agreed with a single nod. “Now, let’s get these snacks bought, my arm is breaking!” she declared, the heavy basket hanging down at her wrist.

Jess did the gentlemanly thing and took the heavy load from her, carrying it easily to the check out. They got everything paid for and bagged up, then walked out together into the night, both swinging a bag in one hand, their free arms wrapped around each other. Jess leaned over and kissed the top of Rory’s head as they continued on home. All in all, it had been a pretty good Thanksgiving.


	25. Chapter 24 - Third Wheels and Big Deals

Even though he was concentrating on the book he was reading, Jess knew Lane was staring at him. She wasn’t exactly being subtle about it, and before long he was going to have to tell her to stop. It wasn’t just distracting for him, but other students in the Stars Hollow High cafeteria were going to notice soon and start thinking it was weird. The last thing Jess needed right now was more people talking about him. It didn’t bother him most of the time, but he did have a tendency to get mad at people and lash out from time to time. Given how disappointed that always made Rory, and Luke, and Lorelai for that matter, he’d rather not be tempted.

“Lane, could you just look anywhere else for five seconds?” he urged her, though his eyes never left the pages of The Sun Also Rises.

“Huh? Oh, am I staring?” she checked, as if she didn’t know she had been. “I’m sorry.”

She immediately came over all guilty and stared down at her mostly eaten lunch as if it was just so interesting. Something was wrong with her, and in the past this was when Rory would step in for the girly chat and fix everything that was on Lane’s mind. Since Rory transferred to Chilton it wasn’t as if the girls never spent any time together, but Jess saw Lane every day at school and any problems that came up, she wanted to share with him. He didn’t mind all that much when she was complaining about Mama Kim’s rules or needed help getting a new CD from a store she could never get close to without being busted, but Jess had a feeling today was going to be one of those girly emotional problems that he’d rather not have to deal with.

With a heavy sigh, he closed up his book and leaned forward with his arms on the table, trying to catch Lane’s eye.

“Hey,” he prompted to get her to look. “Talk to me. Something is obviously wrong with you today, so just spit it out already.”

Lane smiled at the fact she finally got his attention, and the way he was trying to be mad at her about it even though they both knew he wasn’t. Jess was a much nicer guy than he liked people to think, and just a handful of people knew the truth. One such person was Rory, who he was now dating, another was Lane, who had played the part of pseudo-sister for years now.

“Okay, so you and Rory are dating now, and that’s great, couldn’t be happier for you,” said Lane in a quiet voice. “I mean you know I look on both of you as siblings, to me not to each other obviously, because that would be gross...”

“Is there gonna be a point to this any time soon?” asked Jess curiously, since the rambling was becoming a little ridiculous.

“Yes, there is a point,” she told him definitely. “I just... Well, I want you to know that it’s not because I’m jealous of you guys at all, it’s really quite the coincidence, and I didn’t even know you knew the guy until yesterday...”

“What guy?” asked Jess, feeling lost already. “Lane, could you just get to the damn point already?”

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she did exactly that, speaking in such a rush that if Jess hadn’t been used to that kind of fast talking, especially from Rory and Lorelai, he never would’ve understood.

“I want you to introduce me to the guy I saw you talking to yesterday on the steps because I’ve loved him from afar since September.”

Jess frowned as he thought about what she was saying. It wasn’t crazy for Lane to have a crush on a guy, though most of her previous interests had been rock-stars and other such unobtainables. Finally it seemed she liked somebody within the school, which was more hopeful, apart from the fact Mrs Kim would skin alive any guy who went within ten feet on Lane. For now, Jess put that fact to one side and tried to recall who he was talking to yesterday on the school steps. The only person he could think of was Dave.

“You like Dave Rygalski?” he checked.

“Love. I love him,” Lane corrected. “I mean, I never met him but I just... he’s so nice to look at, and he always has on T-shirts with bands that I love, and one day I saw him writing down guitar tabs so I think he plays and...”

“He does,” Jess interrupted “Play guitar, I mean. He’s actually trying to start a band, that’s why he was talking to me.”

“You’re not musical,” Lane frowned. “I mean, you love music, but you don’t play anything and I know you wouldn’t be caught dead singing in public.”

“Right on all counts, but Dave didn’t know that,” her friend explained. “He saw some Clash lyrics I had on the back of a paper in class, and he’s seen my Metallica shirt. We’ve talked a couple of times before, solidarity in getting out of gym, that kind of thing. He asked if I wanted to be in a band,” he shrugged.

Lane considered what Jess was telling her. Dave had to like him to ask him to be in a band, or maybe he was just desperate for people to play music with. That sounded unfair to Jess, but in fairness, Lane knew how tough it was for her friend to get along with anybody in school besides her, and previously Rory. Still, Dave and Jess got along, that was the point, and therefore she had every chance of getting an introduction to the guy of her dreams, quite literally in fact.

“So, you’re friends?” she double-checked.

“I don’t hate the guy,” Jess shrugged once more, leaning back in his seat again and opening up his book to continue reading, his feet propped up on the table.

“But you could introduce me?” she asked next, smacking his feet when he didn’t answer. “Jess! C’mon, I’m dying here!”

“Geez! Yes, okay?” he said, clearly exasperated. “After school, I’ll introduce you if you really want me to. Just please, can I finish this chapter already?” 

Lane tried to stay quiet and calm to let Jess read. After all, he was going to do her this huge favour, so she really should do what he was asking of her. Still, it was hard to keep from bouncing in her seat and squealing with joy. She was finally going to meet Dave Rygalski, a guy whose name she hadn’t even known until now, and she had an easy in via her friend.

Jess held his book a little closer to his face, determined as he was that Lane would not see the smirk on his face. Honestly, he kind of loved that he could make her so happy just by promising to introduce her to a guy. It was all a little too Jane Austen for his taste, this feeling that a girl couldn’t talk to a guy she liked without a formal introduction, but Lane was oddly old-fashioned and socially awkward for a rock chick. Jess supposed that’s just how a person would turn out if they were born of and raised by Mrs Kim. He had to wonder how Lane planned to date Dave, or anybody for that matter, with her mother as strict as she was. He decided not to ask for now. Lane was so very happy, he didn’t want to bring her down.

* * *

Jess was only half looking where he was going as he came around to the front of school to head home to the diner. There was a smirk on his face that he couldn’t help as he glanced back a moment at the couple he had left behind. Not that they were an actual couple yet, but he’d done his part. Dave and Lane now knew each others names and that they liked each other. Jess had pretty much said exactly that as his simple introduction, and then he walked. From here on out, they were on their own. By the time he hit the row of benches outside Stars Hollow High and actually started paying attention again, Jess was surprised to find somebody waiting for him, and not just anybody.

“Hey,” he smiled as Rory hopped up from the bench and went willingly into his arms.

“Hey,” she replied, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Not that I’m not thrilled, obviously, but how come you’re here?”

“Last period kinda didn’t happen. Stomach flu has infected the teacher’s lounge.”

“Delightful,” said Jess with a grimace, though he was soon back to grinning like an idiot.

Rory was slightly confused.

“Is all this smiling just for me or did you do something awful to somebody you don’t like?” she asked curiously.

“Huh,” he remarked, eyebrows raised at her high opinion of him, not that Jess could really dispute that he could be that way. “For your information, I just did something nice for somebody we both like,” he told her, poking his finger gently into her shoulder as he emphasised his point.

“Lane?” she guessed, since nobody else at the high school came to mind.

“The very same,” he confessed, smirking all the more. “C’mere.”

He grabbed Rory’s hand then and pulled her behind him, hurrying back around the side of the school. Just when she thought her arm was going to come out of the socket, Rory saw what all the fuss was about. Lane was in animated conversation with a tall, dark-haired guy. He looked sort of nerdy but he had a sweet smile. Rory couldn’t deny, the pair looked good together, even if they both looked pretty nervous somehow.

“You threw Lane at a guy?” she checked, a little confused still.

“I introduced her to the guy who apparently she is in love with,” said Jess quietly, mindful that even at this range Lane might hear or notice them - she probably wouldn’t be happy about the spying.

“Oh, that’s the guy!” said Rory excitedly then, socking Jess in the shoulder in her enthusiasm without even thinking. “She didn’t even know his name before. You know him?” she grinned.

“That’s Dave,” Jess nodded, rubbing his shoulder which Rory dutifully kissed better when she realised what she had done. “The guy who asked me if I wanted to start a band,” he explained.

“Dave is Lane’s guy,” Rory realised, just now putting it together. “I did not see that coming, though I guess it makes sense,” she said thoughtfully, leaning against the wall as she looked across at her friend and the mystery guy again. “Lane did mention rock band T-shirts and stuff.”

“Well, now they can be rock fans together,” said Jess. “And maybe then we won’t have to worry so much about our Little Miss Kim being the third wheel.”

Rory smiled at that, not only because she was happy for her best girl-friend, but also because she didn’t have to feel guilty anymore. It wasn’t as if Lane would ever want Rory and Jess to feel bad that they were dating. They had always been that little bit closer to each the than they had been to her, not deliberately, but just because that was the way things worked out. Still, it would be nice for Lane to have a guy of her own, not least because she and Rory could now swap stories about their boyfriends and all, well, if things worked out with Lane and Dave, of course. Rory and Jess themselves had only been together a couple of weeks, and even then, they hadn’t had a real date yet.

“What’s the frown for?” asked Jess, as they set off walking.

“I don’t know,” Rory shrugged her shoulders beneath his arm. “I just... well, we’re supposed to be dating, and so are my Mom and Luke, but neither of us have actually been on a date yet.”

“And we all know why,” said Jess knowingly. “They don’t trust us, Ror. I mean in everything else, yeah, but being alone now we’re together? Not a chance.”

She blushed at the implication, knowing they had to have this conversation, knowing that she brought it up because it was important. At the same time, she really wanted to avoid it. It wasn’t as if she was repulsed by the idea of getting closer to Jess, that she had never thought about him in a sexual way since they started the new phase of their relationship. The problem was it made her so nervous to think about taking such leap with anyone, even her best friend in the world. She trusted him, of course she did, but it was still a big deal.

“Hey,” he tried to get her attention when she seemed so determined to look away. “Rory, there’s no pressure, okay? Just because Lorelai and Luke think we’re going to leap right into... everything,” he said with an expression that said it all, “I’m not pushing for that. This is a whole new thing for us, and it’s fine. I don’t expect zero to sixty in three and half seconds.”

Rory smiled at how wonderful Jess always proved to be. It wasn’t as if she had to be afraid that he was super experienced or anything. She wasn’t absolutely certain he never went that far with another girl. That was just about the one topic even these best friends never discussed, being as they were of opposing genders and the same sexuality. She was just nervous because this was all so new, not just being with Jess but dating in general. It was such a relief to hear him say he wasn’t desperate to get her into bed.

“Okay,” she smiled up at him. “You know you’re amazing, right?” she checked at which he laughed a little.

“That’s a minority opinion,” he told her, awkward as ever when paid a compliment.

Rory chose not to press the point, just cuddled in a little closer as they walked towards the diner. They almost got to the door when suddenly Luke appeared, looking flustered.

“You’re here,” he said pointlessly. “Good, that’s good. Um, we’re going to your house,” he told Rory. “Your Mom is there, we’re... um, well, just get in the truck, I’ll drive.”

Jess and Rory shared a look of confusion but then dutifully followed Luke to the truck and climbed in. It was a bit of a squeeze with Rory stuffed in between Luke and Jess, but she didn’t mind. It was only a short journey, and they were soon outside the Gilmore house, though when Luke stopped the truck he made no move to actually get out.

“What is going on?” asked Jess eventually. “Did somebody die?”

“No! Why would you say that?” asked Luke, almost laughing at the apparently ridiculous suggestion “Why would it be something serious like that? Why can’t we just all be here spending time together?”

“Because it’s a weird time of day for that?” said Rory with a frown. “Mom should be at work, and so should you, and I wouldn’t normally even be back from Hartford yet except for the fact I got out of last period.”

Luke listened to her ramble on til she was done and still didn’t move. When Jess and Rory both continued to stare at him he realised he was going to have to either explain why they were here to just get out of the truck and go inside already. He chose the latter.

“Come on!” he called to the young couple.

“I think he finally lost it,” Jess muttered as he hopped out the passenger side and held the door open as Rory got out too.

They went inside to find Lorelai pacing the living room. She was smiling way too much and Rory felt strange. Something weird was going on, she just didn’t know what it was. The fact it wasn’t just her and her mother was odd to begin with, and Luke was being so jumpy. At least Jess was as in the dark as she was, that was something - she wasn’t alone.

“Hey kids!” Lorelai grinned. “Er, come in, sit down,” she urged them.

Rory and Jess complied, sitting themselves down on the couch, as Luke walked over to Lorelai and they spoke quietly to each other. Something big was going on, something awkward and big. At least it seemed as though the truth was going to out pretty fast.

“Okay,” said Lorelai then. “So, Luke and me have been talking, about this whole thing that’s started between you guys and between us,” she said, making large gestures with her arms between Rory and Jess, then herself and Luke. “Um, see, the thing is, we kind of want to go out on a date, and I’m thinking that’s probably a plan for you two too,” she smiled. “Ha, I said tutu, like ballet.”

“Off topic,” muttered Luke, urging her back to the point.

“Yes, sorry,” Lorelai shook her head. “Well, the point is, when you guys were just the best of friends, we would leave you alone together and not even think about it, but, well, now you’re closer, and there’s kissing...”

“Mom!” Rory groaned putting her face in her hands.

“Oh, honey, I know this is embarrassing, believe me.”

“You’re not wrong,” Luke agreed, shifting awkwardly, adjusting his hat for something else to do.

“We have to do this!” said Lorelai in a harsh whisper before turning back to the kids.

Jess leaned back on the couch with a smirk to end all smirks on his lips. This was weirdly amusing. He and Rory both knew what Lorelai and Luke were getting at, the exact thing he had told her was the problem. The adults were worried the kids were going to have sex when their backs were turned. It was a little insulting not to be trusted, but mostly Jess just found it hilarious that they were getting so messed up over talking about it.

“You can take that look off your face right now, Mister!” Luke told him then. “This is serious.”

“Well, gee, Uncle Luke, I’m plum confused,” replied Jess, playing earnest, sitting forward again with his elbows on his knees. “I mean, what could possibly happen between me and Rory when we’re left alone together?”

“You know damn well!” his uncle half-growled at him, making Jess want to laugh all the more.

“Look, Jess, Rory,” Lorelai took to sitting on the edge of the coffee table so she could reach to pull her daughter’s hands from her face. “It’s not that we don’t trust you, you know that, but you’re teenagers with hormones and feelings... Things have changed a lot lately,” she sighed. “I just...”

“Mom, I get it,” said Rory, feeling her face burn as she focused her eyes entirely on Lorelai, pretending Jess and Luke weren’t there for the moment. “But we’re not going to... to do that just because you’re not here.”

“Exactly,” Jess cut in. “And hey, it’s not like we’d need you guys to go out on a date to give us time to do it.”

“Can you hear yourself?” Rory snapped as she looked at him. “You’re not helping, not at all!”

“I was joking,” he promised her, serious in a second when he realised she was getting genuinely upset with him. “Seriously, Rory, I was kidding.”

“Oh, you’d better be kidding, young man,” said Lorelai definitely. “Now you know how much I care about you. In spite of the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into sometimes, I have been there for you and I have trusted you to be the good person I know you are underneath the James Dean ‘tude you like so much,” she reminded him. “But, that doesn’t mean I won’t hunt you down and cause you untold damage if you upset my daughter or hurt her in anyway, capiche?”

“I got it,” he nodded once, knowing she was serious and that she only had Rory’s best interest at heart, just the same as him. “But y’know, I could say the same. You break my uncle, I’m gonna be mad. He’s the only one I got,” he smirked annoyingly.

“You think you’re so smart, Mariano,” she smirked right back because she just couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, well, it’s that smart mouth of his, amongst other things, that make me think we’re crazy to do him any favours,” said Luke, folding his arms across his chest. “You still think we made the right decision here?”

“Decision about what?” asked Rory, once again confused by what was happening here today.

“Babette called me today,” Lorelai explained. “She and Maury have some event to go to, and that means leaving her new kitten alone in the house. She wondered if maybe one of us could go over and sit with Peaches tonight.”

“Oh,” said Rory. “Sure, I could do that,” she smiled.

“We figured,” Luke told her. “We also figured that Jess would probably want to come with you, so Lorelai and I are going to be right here next door.”

“We’re not spying!” she clarified quickly. “We kinda want to spend an evening just the two of us, and we thought you could too, in the safety of Babette’s house.”

“I will be leaving here by eleven, and I will be taking Jess with me,” Luke confirmed.

His nephew bit back another smirk, now wasn’t the time to look too amused. To his mind it was a little pathetic since the adults were kind of giving him and Rory licence to do whatever in somebody else’s house, complete with bedrooms and such. On the other hand, they were choosing to put their trust in two ‘kids’ that had been all over each other these past few days. That was kind of nice really.

“Thank you, Mom,” said Rory with a grin, because she knew what a big deal this was.

Lorelai had gotten pregnant with her at sixteen thanks to her fast-moving relationship with Christopher. A fear lived in Lorelai that the same thing was going to happen to her baby, even though she wanted to trust both Rory and Jess. This was a very big step for everybody.

Luke decided now was the time for him and Jess to leave then and they set off after arranging what time they were coming back for their respective dates. They were by the truck when Luke started hemming and hawing again.

“Hey. Look, I know you’re a good kid,” he told Jess, “and I don’t really think you would... But it’s Rory and... Teenage boys and girls...”

“I get it, Uncle Luke,” his nephew smiled genuinely. “I promise you, it’s cool. I’m not gonna screw up, not with Rory... or with you.”

That meant a lot to Luke, to know that his opinion mattered to Jess. It wasn’t always obvious, but in the end, they were buddies, and they did love each other, in a very manly way, of course.

“C’mon,” he smiled, encouraging Jess into the passenger side. “I’ll make you a sandwich while you do your homework.”

“Gee, Uncle Luke, that’d be keen,” his nephew joked.

They both laughed at that, and everything felt just a little less awkward and a little more normal than it had before.


	26. Chapter 25 - Two by Two

“So you guys really hit it off?” said Rory, the phone held under her chin as she held one outfit in front of herself and then another.

“Dave Rygalski is amazing!” Lane enthused in her ear. “I mean, I loved him from afar all this time, but you always wonder if the reality is going to live up to the daydream, you know? Dave does. He so does. We just started talking about music and he loves everything I love and other bands that I never even heard of, but I want to love just because he does. I mean, if they suck I won’t like them just on his say so, but I want to love them, I really do.”

Rory giggled at her best friend’s manic rambling. Lane had been saying she was in love with Dave since before she knew his name, on and off for weeks now. It was cool to know that now they had actually met and talked she still thought he was just as cool, maybe even cooler in fact!

“So, tonight is your first official date with Jess, huh?”

“It is,” Rory agreed with a sigh, abandoning both outfits from her hands onto the bed and sitting down beside them with a thud.

“You don’t sound thrilled?” noted Lane with surprise.

“I am thrilled, well, mostly anyway,” her best friend squirmed some, even though she couldn’t be seen. “You know me and Jess, we’ve always been so comfortable around each other, and even now we’re dating, I’ve adjusted. It’s nice being closer, it’s good... really good,” she blushed even alone in her own room. “But this is a date, a real one, and not just my first with Jess but kind of my first at all. Me and Dean hung out some, but the only real date we had planned was to the dance that I ended up going to with Jess.”

“Well,” Lane considered. “I guess the dance was kind of a date, and this doesn’t have to be so different, does it? I mean, from what you said, you’re just hanging out at Babette’s place. No pressure, right?”

“No, no pressure,” she agreed, recalling that Jess had said exactly that on their walk home from school.

Suddenly, Lane was apologising and hanging up in an instant thanks to Mama Kim coming up the stairs. Rory threw the phone down next to a pile of ten outfits. This was ridiculous. Hanging out with Jess was an activity she had enjoyed these past five years and more. Kissing with Jess was a new concept but Rory was certain on the fact she liked that a lot. There had been a niggling worry about how far he expected her to go and how quickly, but that had been dealt with earlier. That left precisely nothing to worry about, and yet Rory had butterflies in her stomach and a complete inability to pick out an outfit. There was only one thing for it.

“Mom!”

* * *

Jess would like to justify to himself why he was feeling weirdly nervous about his first official date with Rory Gilmore. The two of them had been the best of friends since age eleven. Of the two of them, he was the one usually willing to take even more risks than she would. The trouble he had got himself into over the years attested to that. There was absolutely nothing scary about Rory and yet he felt he was shaking all over as he walked up to Babette and Maury’s front door. Maybe it was the warning Luke had given him as he left the truck, about treating Rory right and not doing anything he knew he shouldn’t. Maybe it was just that he felt a real idiot going to another person’s house to see his girlfriend, with a gift in his pocket and his hair fixed just so. Maybe it was just because this was Rory and having a real first date with her made their whole relationship entirely different and whole lot more serious. Honestly, Jess had been pretty serious about Rory since he was eleven, so maybe it wasn’t the big deal he thought it was, but somehow it still felt like it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up into the porch and knocked on the door before he became any more of a girl over this whole evening.

Rory answered pretty quickly, dressed in fitted jeans and one of her prettier tops. She smelled of fruity shampoo, well-loved books, and something that was just distinctly her. Without a thought in his head, Jess smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Hi,” she greeted him right after, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

“Hi,” he replied in kind, and then let her usher him inside.

Jess got a real surprise when he saw the table all laid out nicely, just for two. Rory had gone so far as to light candles and pour soda into fancy glasses. The meal was a take out, he knew, since Rory never had and probably never would cook. The fact that she got Thai food meant more than anything else.

“Huh,” said Jess, the way he so often did.

Rory smiled widely and came to stand beside him.

“You like?” she checked.

“I do,” he nodded once, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. “Thank you.”

“I figured this was your date as much as it was mine,” she shrugged as if it were nothing, even though they both knew it was.

“And in the spirit of this being quite the occasion...” he replied, reaching into his back pocket and producing a paperback that he duly handed it over.

Anybody else would have probably thought it was a pretty crappy gift. Clearly the tome had been well-thumbed already, but that didn’t matter, in fact it was part of its charm for Rory. With a grin a mile wide on her face she flipped through the pages, glad to see that this was just exactly her favourite kind of book, full of margin notes in handwriting she knew almost as well as her own.

“Franny and Zooey... with your notes,” she smiled up at him then. “Jess, it’s perfect! Thank you!”

She all but lunged at him, crashing her lips to his own. Jess was happy to let her, holding Rory close in his arms as they got lost in the moment for a while. When they finally broke for air, the grin on her face still remained.

“I figured you weren’t really a flowers and chocolates girl,” Jess shrugged, tucking Rory’s hair behind her ear. “And I’ve been telling you that you need to read more Salinger than just Catcher in the Rye already.”

“You’re so good to me,” she sighed. “But I’m pretty amazing myself,” she told him then, turning out of his arms for a second but returning fast, showing him the movie she rented just for him.

It seemed like it was going to be a pretty great night.

* * *

“It’s open,” called Lorelai when she heard the knock, knowing it must be Luke. “I was just checking out the take out options and...”

She stopped short of saying anymore when she walked through to the hallway and realised it wasn’t just Luke that had arrived. He had brought her dinner, she suspected home-made, and he was dressed up pretty fancy for a date in her home, sans baseball cap and everything.

“Wow!” she literally gasped.

“I did promise you our first date would be worth the wait,” Luke told her seriously, just a little proud of the fact he had astonished her in the very best way.

“You did,” Lorelai nodded, smiling widely. 

She dropped the take out menus onto the side table and moved in closer. Reaching her arms round Luke’s neck she planted a kiss on his lips.

“Hi,” she greeted him with a grin.

“Hey,” he replied, finding her amusing as ever. “As much as I don’t want to ask you to move right now, I need to put the bags down.”

“Oh, okay,” she gave in and let him through to the kitchen, following him with a real skip in her step. “So, what comes after putting the bags down, because...”

Lorelai got no further with her sentence, as Luke suddenly turned around and grabbed her, pulling her impossibly close and kissing her thoroughly. It didn’t matter to Lorelai at all that she couldn’t breathe for fully five minutes. Never had she been so glad to be starved of oxygen.

“I repeat, wow!” she said happily as they parted. “A man who brings me dinner and kisses like that. Where have you been all my life?”

“Behind a counter, serving you coffee,” he pointed out.

“Well, I’m glad you finally came out,” she replied, immediately realising what that meant. “Yeah, that came out wrong,” she winced.

“Don’t worry about it, I understood,” Luke promised her, dropping another kiss onto her lips before attending to the food he had brought for them.

Lorelai just stepped back and watched him move around the kitchen. There was a man in her life, and that man was Luke. He had always been there, for the past five years, helping her, supporting Rory. He and Jess had become a part of their family in the oddest way, and yet not so familial as to make this moving on in their relationships to be considered icky in any way.

Lorelai had Luke here for a date. The thought of it kept resonating in her mind and every time made her heart beat a little faster. She smiled.

* * *

Rory was curled up next to Jess on the couch watching a movie, and was pretty sure she had never been this comfortable in her whole life. Jess had his arm around her, his fingers playing absently with her hair, whilst her head rested on his chest. There was a bowl of popcorn in his lap that they both kept digging into whilst Kate Hudson committed suicide on the screen. It didn’t matter to Rory that they were watching Almost Famous for the seventh time. It wasn’t her favourite movie, but Jess liked it a lot and that was why she rented it for their first date. It had occurred to her, as her mother talked her down from the fourteenth outfit change, that this really wasn’t the big deal most first dates were. She and Jess knew each other so well before they started. Tonight could be fun in ways their friendly hang-outs had never been before, but it wasn’t scary or strange, they could just do what they always did, with the added bonus of kissing and cuddling.

“I think it might be bad manners to smile while somebody kills herself,” said Jess as he glanced down and noticed her happy expression.

“Sorry,” she muttered, though the grin reminded on Rory’s lips as she cuddled up closer still to Jess.

He kissed the top of her head, eyes focusing back on the movie, for all of five seconds anyway. Rory moved against his side until her face was level with his own. She kissed his cheek once, twice, and just as soon as she had his attention her lips found his. They both knew the deal here, that there were lines they wouldn’t cross yet, boundaries not to be tested so soon. Maybe that was why Rory was suddenly so confident in coming onto him this way, Jess suspected. She had no worries about giving the wrong impression since they already established the ground rules. Whatever had caused her to be bold, Jess wasn’t complaining.

The popcorn bowl slipped onto the floor as he pulled Rory closer, hands tangling in her hair as they hit full make-out mode. Peaches wasn’t sure what to make of it as she trotted over and observed the young couple who seemed to have completely abandoned their movie and their sweet foodstuff. All the more popcorn for her to enjoy, she supposed, helping herself to the mess of kernels on the carpet. Rory and Jess didn’t notice at all.

* * *

“So, that was what you meant by the date being worth the wait,” said Lorelai, immediately gasping in a breath when she was done talking.

“Not exactly,” Luke admitted, flopping back against the pillows beside her.

It was a miracle they managed to get through dinner before this happened, truth be told. All this time of knowing each other, of wanting each other apparently, it had all come to a head tonight. It was fine, they were both adults and sure of what they were doing, plus they knew what it was to be safe and careful. The truth was neither of them had actively planned to have sex tonight, but neither had ruled it out as a possibility either.

“Hmm, I think I could stay here forever,” she said breathlessly, shifting closer to her man, glad of his arm around her and the kiss he planted in her hair. “You think that’d be okay?”

“I wouldn’t complain,” he assured her. “But honestly? I think maybe we should move before too long. It’s close to eleven.”

She knew what that meant. Luke had told Jess in no uncertain terms that he would be leaving the Gilmore house at eleven sharp and expected Jess to be leaving the Dells at the same moment. Bending the rules would be wrong on so many levels, and insight all kinds of questions. They couldn’t afford that right now. Still, Lorelai wasn’t letting this moment go any sooner than was strictly necessary. She turned and draped herself over Luke’s naked chest, reaching up to kiss him firmly on the lips. He responded because there was nothing else to do when such a woman started something like that. Lorelai was everything he ever wanted, and he’d known it from the first day they met, however crazy and cliché it sounded. Being with her like this, finally moving forward into a real romantic relationship that could really go somewhere, it felt as close to perfect as Luke suspected anything ever could be. He wished he didn’t have to leave within a half hour, but it would be okay. There would be other nights, this he told her in mumbled words against her lips.

“You betcha ass there will,” she grinned into yet another kiss. “Now I have you, Luke Danes, I’m not letting go.”

“I’m counting on that,” he assured her with a genuine smile that he had a feeling he would be wearing for a good long while.


	27. Chapter 26 - The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The weather was turning colder, but nothing in the Gilmore house felt in the least bit chilly. There was a warmth in the hearts of both Rory and Lorelai, caused primarily by the men in their lives. It was over a month since the two guys from the diner, the same guys that held the title of best friend to the Gilmore girls, had come to be the significant others of Lorelai and Rory. Just a week or so ago now, each couple had their own first date, and it had made for a ridiculously happy Gilmore household. They had to assume things were similarly joyous at the diner. The fact Christmas was coming, a break from school, plus gifts, good food, and even more time to spend with those she loved made Rory particularly giddy to the point where she was smiling so much on a daily basis, her face regularly ached. She didn’t even care.

“Last day of school before the holidays!” Lorelai enthused on her daughter’s behalf the moment Rory emerged from her room.

“The Winter Carnival instead of Friday Night Dinner!” she replied in kind, knowing that pleased Mom even more than it pleased her.

Both Gilmore Girls always enjoyed town events, and usually ended up dragging one or both out of Luke and Jess to each and every one. This year they were guaranteed to get both of the guys to show up because they were having the equivalent of a double date. That might seem strange when one considered the girls were mother and daughter and the guys uncle and nephew, but this was Stars Hollow, where strange was the norm. Neither Lorelai nor Rory could remember ever looking forward to a town event quite as much as this one, and that was really saying something given how enthusiastic they usually were for each and every activity-laden day.

Across town resided two men who were a little (make that a lot) less enthusiastic about attending a carnival this evening. Luke had tried to get out of it, pointing out that he needed to be at the diner to close up, most especially if Jess was going to be out with Rory. Jess was next to make his attempt to swerve the event, saying dear old Uncle Luke should really put in an appearance and he would volunteer to close up instead. It didn’t work. Before either of them could argue any further, Lorelai had told them in no uncertain terms that they could close up early, just this once, and if they cared for her and Rory at all that was exactly what they would do. It got the desired reaction, not that Luke or Jess were happy about it.

“It’s going to suck,” said Jess with a dramatic eye roll. “You do realise how badly it's going to suck, right?”

“Yes, I realise, but do you want to get on the wrong side of both your girlfriend and mine on the same day?” said Luke firmly.

Jess considered for all of two seconds then let out a long breath.

“Guess not,” he conceded, shoving a paperback in his back pocket and a pencil behind his ear. “I’m out!” he called as he headed off to school for the last day before winter break.

Luke watched him go and couldn’t help but smile. The kid was really growing up, and yet when it came to town events he was as childish as ever. Luke couldn’t blame Jess for that. He disliked the craziness of these carnivals, festivals, and marches as much as anyone, more than most, but for Lorelai he would go. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad as the two couples they were now. 

“Luke!” called a voice he knew too well as Taylor came barrelling into the diner. “I need to talk to you...”

Luke closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. As happy as being with Lorelai made him, as much as he loved seeing Jess and Rory happy together, and as much as today probably wouldn’t be so bad in the end, he really was not equipped to deal with Taylor.

“Luke are you listening to me?” the man in question asked.

“Honestly, Taylor?” he replied, turning around very suddenly to face him across she counter. “No, I’m not, and y’know why?” he asked, eyes wandering to the disappearing form of his nephew as he went into the school building across the street. “Taylor, you suck!”

* * *

Rory always loved the Stars Hollow Winter Carnival. At age eleven, she had found it magical and exciting, and now she was older she just started to appreciate the tradition. This year was so special, because everybody was so happy and would be attending the event all together. Jess wasn’t much for the carnival. Luke had brought him the first year he was in town, hoping it was the right thing to do or whatever. Rory remembered he had been sulky and moody a not small part of the time, but then that was just Jess back then and he was way more like his uncle than he wanted to believe all those years ago. Luke really wasn’t one for town events at the best of times, but he had always made an effort when the Gilmore girls asked him to, and that counted double now he was actually dating Lorelai.

“It’s so pretty!” Rory enthused, practically bouncing beneath Jess’ arm when they headed into the square. “It’s always so pretty.”

“It’s twinkle lights and glitter,” he rolled his eyes. “How can you be this excited about it?”

“It’s not just the decorations,” she insisted, sticking out her tongue. “It’s the whole event, it’s Christmas, it’s... it’s being here with you,” she admitted with a blush in her cheeks caused by more than the cold.

Jess tried not to smirk, failed miserably, and kissed her instead.

“C’mon, I’ll win you a stupid bear,” he told his girlfriend, dragging her off to do as he promised in some feat of skill or strength that wouldn’t really count for anything.

Honestly, making Rory happy made Jess happy, which was why he let her drag him to this stupid carnival in the first place. It was so far from something he enjoyed and every year before this one he had managed to avoid it. Things changed when you started dating a person he supposed, especially someone as special as Rory was to him.

“Have fun, kids!” Lorelai called as they disappeared into the crowd. “They’re so cute,” she sighed.

“So are you,” Luke told her, an odd moment of unbridled sweetness and affection as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

“Does that mean you’ll win me a bear too?” she asked, eyes sparkling with fun.

“Hey, I thought you were a modern woman, maybe you should win a bear for me,” he teased her, making Lorelai laugh.

“I’m modern when it works for me, but traditional when there’s a chance to see my guy flex his muscles,” she told him with a wink.

Luke didn’t have an answer to that. All he could think to do was kiss her.

* * *

“Last shot,” said Rory, bouncing with anticipation as Jess pitched the final ball from his hand.

The pile of bottles scattered off the table and he won the prize, as promised. Kirk dutifully handed over a very small bear that probably cost a fraction of what Jess had spent to play the game, and yet Rory looked thrilled to have it all the same.

“I think I’m going to name him after you,” she said, looking thoughtfully at the slightly scruffy looking grey teddy bear. “Jess the bear.”

“You’re cracked,” he told her, with a kind of affection such a phrase would not usually carry.

“Obviously,” she rolled her eyes. “Kind of have to be to be dating you, don’t I?”

She ducked away when he made a grab at her then, and ran as best a Gilmore could while Jess gave chase. They were in and out of stalls, laughing like kids, until suddenly Rory stopped looking where she was going and ploughed right into somebody’s back.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologised, though she still couldn’t stop laughing, at least until Mrs Kim turned around and shot her a death glare. “Mrs Kim, I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she admitted, as Jess appeared and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Perhaps you should stay close to your mother, Rory,” said the formidable Mrs Kim, though her eyes were trained on Jess. “Bad things happen to good girls that keep the wrong kind of company.”

Rory bit her lip as Jess hid a smirk by ducking his face behind her head. Lane looked at her friends from beyond her mother and muttered an apology, once again making them all wonder just how crazy her mother might go if she realised how close her own daughter was to the very boy she seemed so freaked out by.

“Hey, c’mon,” said Jess then, grabbing Rory’s hand. “We should get you back to Mother Gilmore so she can keep you safe from me. I mean, it’s practically a full moon tonight, who knows what I’ll do?” he said deliberately loud enough for Mrs Kim to hear.

She was glaring at them even as they hurried off in the opposite direction at speed, Rory smacking Jess in the chest and telling him he was bad.

“If you listened to her, you’d think I was the devil incarnate” he sighed. “I just feel bad for Lane. That is no way for a girl like her to live.”

“I know,” his girlfriend sighed too, feeling equally as bad for their best friend. “Do you know if her and Dave have seen each other since you introduced them?” she asked then.

“Yeah, I think so,” Jess nodded. “I mean, he’s a cool guy, and they could really get along, but with Mama Kim keeping watch? Lane is going to be thirty before she so much as gets kissed.”

Rory didn’t answer that and Jess wasn’t sure why at first. When he looked down he realised his girlfriend was staring off in the other direction and soon followed her eyeline to see what was so interesting. At first he thought it was Luke and Lorelai by the strength machine that was distracting her, then he saw who was nearby, buying snacks. Dean Forester had his arm around Lindsay Lester, grinning like a fool as she fed him cotton candy. Jess sneered at the display.

“Yeah, I saw those two getting close in school,” he told Rory. “Does it bother you?”

“No, why would it bother me?” she laughed out loud, perhaps a little too much actually. “Dean and I never even had a real date, we just hung out some and... it wasn’t even a thing,” she shook her head.

Jess looked down at her and noticed she refused to meet his eyes. Rory didn’t still like Dean, he was certain on that. After all that had happened with the two of them, she couldn’t possibly care anything for that idiot who, as she quite rightly said, she never even actually dated. Still, he supposed it was strange for Rory to see a guy she thought liked her literally in the arms of another girl. She took everything to heart, that was just the way she was and how she had always been. Jess didn’t like how she kept staring at the other couple, but he chose to let it go for now.

* * *

“Oh, Luke, you’re so burly and strong!” Lorelai gasped like a Southern Belle in over-drive.

He rolled his eyes at her behaviour, but honestly, it was kind of cool that he still had the arm power to ring the bell at the top of the strength-o-meter. It was years and years since he last tried, but time had taken no toll on his body so far apparently. Lorelai certainly seemed excited to see him win, and yet underwhelmed when she received the prize of an odd-looking doll.

“Wow, what’s really... creepy,” she said as they walked away.

“As if china dolls weren’t freaky enough the first time around, now they make the same things out of cheap plastic?” said Luke, making face at the odd looking ‘baby girl’ in Lorelai’s hands.

“Huh, and too cheap to even give her underwear,” she said, apparently haven’t felt the need to check. “Ah well, it doesn’t matter. My man won her for me so she will always have a special place in my heart,” she sighed dramatically and smiled. “Of course I’ll have to lock her in an air tight box when I sleep so she doesn’t come alive in the middle of the night and kill me, but that’s a small price to pay.”

“Hey,” Rory greeted the older couple as they met in the middle of the carnival. “You got a prize too?”

“Yup, the ugliest doll in the world is all mine, thanks to the brute strength of my diner man,” she said, leaning her head on Luke’s shoulder.

“And the cutest bear in all the world is mine, thanks to the skill of my diner boy,” her daughter replied, leaning similarly on Jess.

The guys shared a look of confusion and shook their heads in unison. There was no way to make sense of the Gilmore girls, not even after all these years, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love them.

“And we said we’d spend Christmas with them, because...?” asked Jess.

“Because we’re the only people in this town that can deal with their level of crazy without going just as nuts ourselves,” said Luke sagely.

“Makes sense,” he nephew nodded once.

Honestly, this was maybe the first Christmas he was looking forward to this much. It was always better since he got to Stars Hollow. Luke actually cared enough to cook a special dinner, get Jess a gift, and act as if the occasion might actually mean something. They always saw Lorelai and Rory too, but this was the first year they would actively spend the day together, like a real family. So far it was looking like it was going to be a good time, if today was anything to go by.

“Oh, look!” Rory suddenly gasped, pointing across the square towards the gazebo.

Lane was just visible, talking to a tall lanky guy that she and Jess recognised immediately as Dave. Somehow she seemed to have gotten away from Mrs Kim and was getting the chance to spend at least a little time with the guy she liked best of all in Stars Hollow.

“Wow!” said Lorelai as she realised what was happening. “Better hope Mrs Kim doesn’t see that. She’ll have Lane in Seventh Day Adventist boarding school before the holidays are over if she so much as sees her talking to a boy.”

“For five years she hasn’t noticed that me and Lane hang out almost every day,” said Jess thoughtfully. “I think she’ll be okay.”

“Our Lane is sneaky,” Rory agreed. “I just want her to be as happy as we are.”

“Not possible,” her boyfriend whispered in her ear, a strange moment of sweet confession that she knew he would never say loud enough for even Luke and Lorelai to hear.

Rory knew he said it and it meant a lot to her. This was already proving to be the best Christmas ever!


	28. Chapter 27 - Daddy’s Home

“What? I just said I think it would be nice to freshen the place up!” 

Lorelai was wide-eyed and indignant, insisting she had no idea why Luke was so mad at her. It had to do with Taylor, so she should have guessed there would be trouble. Agreeing with him was against Luke’s religion or genetics or something. He just couldn’t stand to go along with anything the town selectman said and to have Lorelai agree with Taylor against him seemed to put him in a very bad mood.

The truth was, the diner really could do with a little spruce, just a new coat of paint, that was all. Lorelai was eager to help with the decorating, which she thought her boyfriend would appreciate, and yet he seemed mad.

Rory thought it was a shame that everything was going a little downhill today. They had such a beautiful Christmas all together. The holidays had been a wonderful two week blur of gingerbread houses, meaningful gifts, candy canes, mistletoe kisses, and movie marathons. The four of them had spent so much time together, and when it wasn’t a family thing, Rory was alone with Jess, enjoying the first Christmas they had spent as a couple. Unfortunately, time flew as it always did when fun was being had. The break was over, and school was back in session as of today. There was just time to finish her pancakes and then she would have to hurry to catch the bus.

“Hey, Little Miss Sunshine,” Jess teased her sad expression as he leaned over her shoulder and filled her coffee cup. “I know school kind of sucks for me, but you love it, so what’s up?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, letting out a long sigh. “It’s just, well, the holidays were so much fun, too much fun,” she complained. “It was so good that it makes me sad that it’s over.”

“Rory, you’re going to school, not off to ‘Nam to meet your fate,” he reminded her seriously. “Life doesn’t stop being fun sometimes just because we have to be forceably educated five days a week,” he promised her, sparing her a kiss before he had to go serve more customers.

She watched him go and the smile returned to her face. Rory wondered why she waited so long to be this close to Jess. From best friends to more, she couldn’t imagine ever being this happy with anybody else. She was still staring after Jess when Lorelai and Luke finished their bickering conversation (with him giving in and saying maybe he would let her help him paint the diner). Mother looked at daughter and a grin came over her face, even wider than before. In a squeaky, girly voice that was supposed to be Rory’s own, she teased her.

“I think my boyfriend is ever so dreamy,” she said, giggling when Rory glared at her. “He’s like Prince Charming in a Metallica shirt.”

“Do you want me to make comments about you and Luke now?” her daughter said with a look. “Especially after the weirdness of me and Jess seeing you in nothing but Luke’s flannel shirt that one morning.”

Lorelai shut her mouth and stopped smiling immediately. That really had been kind of mortifying, especially when Jess made a joke out of it, acting like he and Rory had no idea why Lorelai would be dressed that way. After all the fuss about not wanting the younger couple to sleep together, it came off a little hypocritical, Lorelai supposed. Still, she got out of it the way an adult gets out of everything, she played the mom card and somehow that worked as well with Jess as it did with Rory.

“Okay, no more mocking of either guy or relationship,” she said definitely, picking up her cup and draining the remaining coffee from it. “Time for work and school and the general drudgery of real life now the Christmas bubble has officially burst.”

“You really know how to cheer up a person,” Rory sighed, though she was grinning again in a second as Lorelai produced two candy canes from her purse and handed one over.

“I love you, Mom.”

“Right back at you, kid.”

* * *

Jess was sat on the bench by the bus stop when Rory got home from Chilton. It had seemed like a weirdly long day and as much as she had been the one making a fuss about not having any fun now the holidays were over, it was Jess that felt her absence more than he ever expected. He was deep in concentration, making notes in the margins of For Whom The Bell Tolls. Rory smiled as she spotted him there, knowing that even though he must have been waiting for her, he wouldn’t have paid any mind to the bus arriving when he was concentrating like that. It was a trait they shared, being able to immerse themselves so fully in a book that the whole world went away. Getting down from the bus, she went over to the bench and hopped up to sit on the back of the seat beside him, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. That actually did get his attention.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a genuine smile then, kissing her lips.

“Hey yourself,” she replied happily. “You been waiting here long?”

“About four chapters,” he said, gesturing to his book. “How was school?”

“Fine,” she shrugged. “Paris is still intense, Tristan is still an ass, and Mr Medina is still my favourite teacher. Same old, same old.”

“Sounds familiar,” Jess nodded as they both hopped down from the bench and headed for the diner, hand in hand. “Y’know the only conversation I got out of Lane all day was purely Rygalski-based.”

“Ooh, I should call her later, get the details,” said Rory thoughtfully. “She would probably appreciate an actual girls perspective. After all, you’re only the honorary girl-friend.”

“Aren’t I so proud of that title?” he rolled his eyes. “So, you got homework you need to do?”

“Some,” Rory admitted. “You?”

“Depends,” he shrugged. “I mean...”

It was as far as he got in what he was going to say when the loud roar of a motorcycle engine took Rory’s attention as well as his own. It wasn’t a usual sounds for the sleepy little town of Stars Hollow, and when the machine came into sight, both Rory and Jess were positive it was no regular resident of the Hollow roaring into town on a Harley.

The real surprise came when said bike pulled up on the kerb right by the startled couple. Rory stepped in closer to Jess feeling oddly intimated, and he stood up as tall as he could against what might yet turned out to be threat. The engine cut off, and the man astride the bike pulled off his helmet, revealing a face Rory recognised immediately.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, as Jess looked on in confusion. “Dad!”

Her hand slipped from her boyfriend’s grasp as Rory ran full pelt at Christopher. He was barely off the bike when she dived into his arms and he hugged her tight, spinning her around until her feet came off the ground.

“Hey, kiddo,” he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and the widest smile. “Good to see you.”

“It’s so good to see you!” she enthused with an expression of pure delight.

Jess wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He never met Rory’s father before and didn’t know a whole lot about the guy. He and Lorelai were very young when she got pregnant and Christopher hadn’t stuck round after she chose not to marry him. As far as Jess knew, Rory got the occasional phone call from Dad, cards for Christmas and birthdays maybe, but no gifts, and definitely no visits, at least not since the Gilmores moved to Stars Hollow.

“Jess!” Rory called to him then, snapping him out of his moment of confusion. “Over here.”

He wandered over and faced Rory and her father, not sure whether to smile or cower. Christopher didn’t exactly count for much with him. To Jess he was just another absent father, not much different to his own. Rory deserved better, but Jess knew she loved her dad like a superhero sometimes, even though he was often not around. It would do no good to be too cocky with the guy, but at the same time, he wasn’t about to take any crap either.

“Dad, this is Jess Mariano. Jess, my father, Christopher Hayden,” Rory introduced them with a smile.

Chris looked as if he was waiting for further explanation of who this was for a moment, and then just held out his hand to shake with Jess anyway. 

“Good to meet you, Jess.”

“Same.”

“Um, I’m sorry,” Chris shook his head then. “Jess is... a friend?”

“Er, yes. Best friend,” Rory corrected.

“Huh,” was Jess’ response to that title.

It wasn’t a lie exactly, because he had been Rory’s best friend since they were eleven years old and still counted himself as such even now they were dating. The strange thing was that she hadn’t said ‘boyfriend’ at all.

“Well, I’m sure even your best friend will excuse you to come and spend a little time with your dad, right, Jess?” said Chris with a wide grin and an arm around Rory’s shoulders.

“Sure, of course,” he nodded, though his eyes were still on his silent girlfriend. “I mean, if my dad suddenly showed up out of the blue after years of not even caring, I’d want to spend some time too, I guess,” he shrugged. “See you around, bestie,” he grinned too wide at Rory, faking a punch at her shoulder.

The look in his eyes proved he was far from as happy as he really seemed. Rory hated that she hurt him, it wasn’t what she intended. She hadn’t lied when she said he was her best friend, and maybe she should have elaborated on that, but somehow Rory just couldn’t do it. Telling her father she was dating Jess, it filled her with dread. She never had a boyfriend before, and she really wasn’t sure how her dad would react to meeting Jess as the guy she was dating. It was easier to pass him off as the close friend he had always been before, at least she thought it was, until she saw the pain in Jess’ eyes.

“So, um, we should head home,” she said, deciding her focus ought to be on her father for now, after all, she could apologise to Jess and explain herself later. “Mom will be happy to see you too.”

“I’d like to think so,” Christopher smiled, reaching for his helmet and handing it to Rory.

She glanced back just once in the direction of the diner before she put it on, but Jess was already gone from sight.

* * *

“Hey!” called Lorelai as she rushed into the diner. “Presents!” she yelled next, tossing something from her hands towards Luke who deftly caught it one handed, keeping his balance on the coffee pot in the other.

“You’re lucky I’m fast,” he told her at which Lorelai grinned.

“Dirty!”

Luke rolled his eyes at the comment he should’ve seen coming, and was then less than impressed to realise his gift was a stack of colour swatches.

“Lorelai,” he sighed as she took a seat at the counter and happily drank the coffee he poured for her.

“Luke, come on!” she urged him. “All you have to do is pick which colours and you don’t even have to do the painting part, I’ll do it all if you want. I love to paint.”

“You don’t have to do it all yourself,” he told her, knowing that fighting her on this would be way more effort than it was worth.

It only irked Luke to paint the diner because he knew Taylor would be pleased. Making Taylor happy was the very opposite of what Luke wanted to achieve in life, and yet, it would please Lorelai so much if he just gave in and let her help him with this task that probably did need doing in actuality. Like he could ever refuse her anything! If that were possible she wouldn’t be the most likely person in town to drop dead of a caffeine overdose.

“So, you’re going to pick a colour? You’re actually going to let me help you paint this place?” she checked, bouncing in her seat like an excited child.

“If it really means that much to you, then yes, I guess I am,” he smiled because he just couldn’t help it and happily went with the moment when she leaned over and grabbed him, pulling him into a long kiss.

“You won’t regret this,” she promised. “You’re going to get so lucky for letting me have my own way on this one.”

“Is that right?”

“Oh geez!” Jess turned around to head right back up the stairs he had just come down when he realised Luke and Lorelai were all over each other.

Usually he wasn’t too squeamish about it, but today his mood wasn’t exactly great form the get go. Luke had noticed when he came in after school, slamming doors and wearing a face like thunder. He barely got a chance to ask what was wrong before his nephew was gone from sight, and he had been too busy since then to go up and check on the kid. Now might be a good time to ask him what was wrong, but Luke guessed maybe it wasn’t something Jess would want to discuss in front of the entire diner. Besides, he was gone again already, just as a half dozen people came in to be served.

“Damn it!” Luke cursed. “I wanted to talk to him. He’s not... Something is wrong,” he told Lorelai with a desperate expression that she knew well.

“I’m on it,” she promised, dropping one more quick peck on Luke’s lips before hurrying behind the curtain. 

She physically jumped when she found Jess hadn’t gone back up to the apartment at all. He was sat a few steps up from the bottom with his face in his hands. Luke was right, something really was wrong.

“Hey,” she got his attention, watched as he glanced up and pushed his fingers back through his hair. He wasn’t crying, she hadn’t really expected him to be, but he looked sad and not at all right.

“Hi,” he replied with a nod. “I’m surprised you’re here. Shouldn’t you be home playing happy families?”

Lorelai frowned at both the words and the tone. Jess never spoke this harshly to her, all sneers and such, he reserved that for teachers, jerks, and Taylor. Lorelai let it go this one time since something was clearly wrong, but she definitely wanted to know what it was.

“Okay, be kind, rewind,” she shook her head. “I’m supposed to be home, why?” she checked, taking a seat on the bottom step as she looked up at him.

Jess smirked when he realised she really had no idea what was going on, knowing she could bust him for being rude to her just then, but she wasn’t. She was being kind, the way Lorelai always tried to be, just like Rory was most of the time. Maybe it was wrong to tell Lorelai what Rory did to hurt him today, maybe she would think he was pathetic for caring, but he told her anyway, because why the hell not?

“I was walking Rory home from the bus stop when this motorcycle pulled up across the street,” he explained “Your exes vehicle of choice, apparently.”

“My ex?” Lorelai laughed because she just couldn’t think what he was getting at.

She had dated no-one in years, expect for Luke, and before that almost Max, but he definitely wasn’t the motorcycle type. She frowned hard before a thought hit her.

“Christopher?”

“Yeah, I believe he also goes by Daddy if your name’s Rory,” he sighed. “So she tells him ‘hey, this is Jess, my best friend’,” he said pointedly.

Lorelai wasn’t sure what to say to that. Jess was Rory’s best friend, but lately he was also her boyfriend. Whilst she understood exactly how freaked out her daughter probably felt about telling her father she was dating anyone at all, she could see it from Jess’ point of view too. 

He acted tough, from age eleven he had always tried to be the big man, even though he was just a scared little boy. Lorelai knew better than anyone that despite the supposedly tough exterior, it didn’t take much to wound Jess, especially where Rory was concerned. She let out a sigh and dropped a hand onto his knee.

“I’m sorry, kid,” she told him honestly. “But y’know, as much as what Rory said was inaccurate and seemed like maybe she was insulting you by not wanting to admit you’re the boyfriend now, I’d put all my money on the fact it’s not even about you. Rory could be dating anybody, an actual live Prince Charming, and she still wouldn’t want to tell her dad about it.”

“You don’t think I could pass for Prince Charming?” asked Jess, a hint of his usual smirk breaking through.

“I think you actually are Prince Charming where Rory is concerned,” she told him with a grin at his gall. “But to her father, Rory wants to be the princess, the perfectly pure angel that he can’t see any fault with. You know her, and almost as well as I do. She’s just not sure how Chris will react to hearing that she’s dating now, that’s all. I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe,” Jess shrugged.

In the time he had to think about it since it happened, half his brain started making excuses for his girlfriend’s behaviour, while the other half continued to tear into her for making him feel this way. Nobody could hurt Jess quite like Rory could, and thankfully she hardly ever had a mind to. Today was a special case, and there wasn’t a part of it that Jess was enjoying right now.

“You should go,” he told Lorelai then. “I mean, thanks, y’know, for caring,” he said awkwardly, never quite comfortable with being grateful and such. “But Rory’s probably waiting for you to get home, with her dad.”

“Yeah,” Lorelai nodded that he was right, and yet she hated to leave him.

Rory was her daughter and always priority one, but Jess had come to mean a lot to her too. He and Luke were the other half of the family somehow, as weird as it might seem. That was true before anybody started dating. It had just been the way things were for more than five years now. Lorelai hated the idea that everything could be torn asunder so easily now that teenage hormones were getting involved, Unfortunately, she knew there was little she could do right now without potentially making matters worse.

“Chin up, soldier,” she told Jess, patting his knee once more as she got to her feet. “I know Rory hurt you, but on purpose? Not a chance,” she promised him, before turning to finally leave.

Luke looked over the moment she appeared back in the diner proper. He didn’t have to ask what was wrong because she could tell from the look on his face what he wanted to know.

“He’ll survive,” she promised in a low voice as she leaned closer to her boyfriend. “He and Rory had a misunderstanding, involving her visiting father actually,” she said with wry smile. “I love Christopher, I do, but he does have a habit of leaving a trail of destruction sometimes.”

Luke tried not to wince when he heard not only that Christopher was in town but also that Lorelai loved him. It would be petty to react too much, to seem so insecure. Of course she loved the man that helped create Rory, it would be crazy to think anything else, but Luke could just use not hearing about it right now.

“Okay, um, I guess I’ll see you later or tomorrow,” Lorelai considered, reaching up to give Luke a kiss goodbye.

She got kind of a surprise when he pulled her ever closer and deepened their kiss to something much more significant, in spite of the fact half the diner was staring. Luke wasn’t usually much for PDA and Lorelai was smart enough to know what made the difference. Christopher had never been to Stars Hollow and therefore had never met Luke or Jess. Still, both Lorelai and Rory had reason to mention Chris from time to time, and not all the stories were flattering. Luke didn’t like the guy, Lorelai knew that, and he was probably feeling weird about her ex being back in town. She was happy to reassure him that he was the only man she wanted, kissing him back with as much force as he kissed her.

“See you later, stud,” she winked as she finally left.

Luke smiled as he watched her go but that expression disappeared just as soon as she was out of sight. He hoped Christopher would leave just as fast as he arrived, then maybe things could get back to normal.


	29. Chapter 28 - Mixed Signals

“Well, it was very nice of you to drop by, Chris,” said Lorelai, practically toasting him with her coffee cup. “Kind of a surprise though.”

“I have always been full of surprises,” he shrugged easily, hugging his daughter to him. “I’m sorry I never came sooner, kid.”

“It’s fine,” Rory assured him. “You’re here now, and you’re staying a while, right? I mean, after all this time, you can’t just stay a few hours and then go...”

“Oh, honey,” Lorelai shook her head. “You know your Dad is...”

“I can stay a while,” Chris cut in. “I mean, if there’s somewhere I can get a room?”

“You’re staying here!” Rory enthused. “That’s cool, right, Mom? Dad can sleep on the couch, we have blankets.”

“Er, yeah, sure,” Lorelai agreed, feeling a little stunned.

It must’ve showed on her face because just as soon as Rory took herself off to fetch the bedding, Christopher called her on the expression she was wearing.

“I’m starting to feel a little less than welcome,” he said with a look of his own. “I’m sorry, Lor, I should’ve called, given you some warning...”

“No, it’s fine,” she literally waved away his concern. “Chris, Rory is your daughter, and yeah, it’s a surprise that you just suddenly showed up, but honestly, I love that you want to spend time with this amazing kid of ours. At the same time, you should know that things aren’t how they were before.”

“With Rory?” he asked with a frown. “Well, I know that, Lor. She’s grown a lot for one thing,” he grinned.

“You’re hilarious,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes for good measure.

Rory soon returned with blankets and pillows, talking of all the places in town she wanted to show her dad, all the things she had already planned for them to do in the time he was here. She was just explaining how sucky it was that he hadn’t come sooner when she was still on Winter break from school, when Lorelai got a thought in her head that just wouldn’t quit. She had promised herself she wouldn’t talk to Rory about Jess, or Luke for that matter, until they were alone. Now, hearing her say how much better Christmas would have been with Chris there, as if it had absolutely sucked without him, she couldn’t take it.

“Well, I don’t know, hon,” she cut in. “The holidays were pretty awesome. The four of us had a great time.”

“Four?” echoed Christopher. “Please tell me you guys didn’t have an ‘awesome’ time with Emily and Richard? That can’t be possible,” he said with laughter in his voice and the appropriate air quotes too.

“Not even funny,” Lorelai told him definitely. “No, me and Rory, Luke and Jess,” she explained.

“Ah, Jess is the best friend,” he recalled meeting him in the square.

Lorelai’s eyes shifted to look at Rory, waiting for her to make a correction, willing her with some kind of mind power to just say the words ‘no, actually, he’s my boyfriend’, but she didn’t. She glanced away, looking awkward, and then produced a smile and said something completely different to what Lorelai was expecting.

“Yeah, and Luke is Jess’ uncle. He runs the diner where we get coffee... and breakfast... and sometimes dinner,” she explained. “He feeds us,” she summarised, at which Christopher laughed.

“Then I’m guessing he’s pretty popular with you two,” he said, looking from Rory to Lorelai.

“More than a little popular with me,” she told him easily. “We’re kind of together now.”

That seemed to wipe the smile off Christopher’s face in a second, though Lorelai couldn’t imagine why it would. It wasn’t as if she shouldn’t date at all, and she would like to think Chris still thought of her as attractive enough to get a man easily enough. If she didn’t know better she would almost think he was jealous, but that would be crazy after all of this time.

“Really?” he said after too long a pause. “When did this happen?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said too thoughtfully, since Rory was sure she knew the exact date and time when she and Luke ‘took it to the next level’. “We’ve been good friends since we moved here. Rory ended up in school with Jess, and I met Luke. We all kind of bonded, and lately, well, things have changed. Me and Luke got together, Rory and Jess got together...”

“I’m sorry, what?” Christopher closed his eyes and literally shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I thought Jess was your best friend?” he checked with Rory.

She shifted awkwardly in her corner of the couch then shot daggers from her eyes at Lorelai. Her mother held firm. It wasn’t fair to keep secrets from Chris and it certainly wasn’t okay to make Jess feel as bad as she had. Rory wasn’t vicious, that wasn’t her way, but she could be thoughtless sometimes, just the same as any other person in the world. Lorelai was here to let her know when she had done that and help her fix it. That was part of her job as both a mother and a friend.

“Jess is... well, he is my best friend,” she confirmed, barely looking at her father. “He always was, but lately... well, yeah, things are different. We’re kind of dating.”

“And you didn’t want to tell me this because..?” her father prompted.

Rory put a deep breath through her lungs and then forced herself to meet Christopher’s eyes.

“I didn’t want you to think of me differently,” she sighed. “I’m... I know it’s pathetic, but I was always your little girl, and I wasn’t sure how you would take hearing that I’m dating now, and maybe you wouldn’t like Jess, and then things would be awkward. The last thing I wanted was to have your visit be awkward when it’s the first one in forever, and maybe the only one for a long time,” she rambled the way only a Gilmore girl could.

Lorelai almost felt bad for forcing her into such a confession, but only almost. She loved her daughter more than anyone else in the whole world, and that was half the reason she actually did make this moment occur. Rory had to learn, she had to be a better person than she was acting right now. Lorelai wouldn’t allow her to become anything less than what she was, and that was a pretty awesome kid.

“Rory, sweetheart,” Chris pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “You will always be my girl, the same as you’ll always be your mother’s baby girl. That doesn’t change because you grow up. You have to be allowed to do that. Do you see us trying to fit you into onesies and bounce you on our knees? Of course you don’t.”

“That would be pretty inappropriate,” she considered, making both her parents laugh. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“I actually think the person who needs that apology is Jess,” said Lorelai with a knowing look. “He looked pretty bummed about the whole demotion earlier.”

Rory looked shame-faced all over again when she heard that. She was pretty sure she had hurt Jess by saying he was just her friend. Sure, she said best friend and that was partially true, but it was unfair to not confess the truth of how much he really meant to her when she made introductions to her father. Two such important figures in her life, she ought to be honest about them and to them, it was only right.

“First thing in the morning,” she nodded her head. “Pretty sure that kind of apology should be done with grovelling.”

“Might need to use both knees when you crawl in there,” Lorelai agreed, getting up. “But right now it’s getting pretty late, and some of us need our beauty sleep, don’tcha Chris?” she teased him.

Lorelai got a pillow to the butt for her trouble, but that only induced her to stick out her tongue as she left Chris alone on the couch. Rory kissed her dad goodnight and helped her mom take the left overs and wrappers from the snacks to the kitchen.

“I’m glad he’s here,” she smiled. 

“Me too,” Lorelai admitted. “I mean, you know better than anyone what a flake your father can be, but Christopher isn’t all bad, and I do love when he makes an effort for you, even if it doesn’t always last as long as it should.”

The Gilmore girls hugged each other then, and Rory sighed.

“I never meant to hurt Jess,” she lamented. “Was he really sad?”

“Can’t lie, hon, it wasn’t pretty,” her mother told her, smoothing her baby girls’ hair back off her face. “But I know you’ll tell him you’re sorry, and you’ll mean it, and Jess will understand. You just have to think a little more before you do these things. It’s not the same as when you guys were just friends. This is a relationship, it’s way more complicated.”

Rory nodded her understanding and then finally said goodnight and went off to her room. Lorelai tossed the garbage into a bag and generally tidied up around the kitchen. She looked around the room and decided her work here was done, so she flipped out the light and headed for the stairs. She was only mildly surprised to find Chris was already all tucked in under his covers on the couch, eyes closed as if asleep already. It was strange having him here after all this time. Looking at him now, she could still see the guy she fell for in high school underneath the vague signs of sixteen years or so of aging. Still, as much as they might still look kind of like they used to, an awful lot had changed in their lives.

“You watching me sleep is still creepy,” he said suddenly, one eye popping open to look at her.

“And you catching me watching you sleep is still embarrassing,” she noted, turning away towards the stairs.

“Hey, Lor?” he called after her, making her turn back a moment. “I’m glad you’re happy here, you and Rory. Makes me happy just to see it.”

She nodded her thanks for his kindness and then bid him goodnight one more time, before climbing the stairs to her room. Christopher watched her go, his smile wavering just a little. It was a shame Lorelai was dating again. He could make his peace with the fact Rory was growing up and had a boyfriend now, even if the time did seem to have gone ridiculously fast, but Lorelai, her he wished to still be single. It was all he could think about as he fell asleep at last.

* * *

Breakfast at Luke’s was a Gilmore tradition, but it felt kind of strange taking Christopher into the diner with them. Rory loved having her dad around, and honestly, Lorelai was serious when she said she liked that Chris was here for a visit. The weird part was definitely when they were outside of the house. It was like two worlds colliding, especially for Lorelai. Chris was part of the past she left behind so many years ago, whilst Stars Hollow was her present and future. It almost seemed wrong to blur the lines, and yet here they were.

Taking their seats at a table by the window, Lorelai looked over to the counter to see where Luke was and if maybe he was coming over. He looked busy but the second he spotted her she made a big deal of waving and encouraging him to come over, which he did.

“Hey,” he greeted her and Rory both. “Wasn’t so sure you’d be in today,” he said pointedly, eyes drifting to the visitor.

“Luke Danes, diner owner extraordinaire, and my current suitor,” said Lorelai dramatically. “This is Christopher Hayden, fellow creator of our darling Rory.”

“Good to meet you,” said Luke, holding out hand to shake, even if he didn’t entirely mean it. “I’ve heard a lot on the topic of Rory’s father.”

“All good I hope,” said Chris with a hopeful smile.

Luke chose to let that one go unanswered and asked the girls what they wanted to eat.

“Ooh, pancakes! And bacon! And pancakes!” said Lorelai, bouncing like a kid on a sugar high.

“And for her responsible adult?” asked Luke, looking to Rory, who was decidedly not paying attention.

She was craning her neck to see behind the counter, and Luke could guess why. He hated having to tell her she wouldn’t find Jess back there, but it was the truth.

“He already left this morning,” he said, looking apologetic. “He said for a school project but... well, he left anyway.”

“Oh,” was all Rory said to that. “Um, I’ll just have a muffin, thanks,” she muttered knowing Luke was still waiting for her order.

Christopher made a big deal of looking at the menu and making everybody wait for his order until finally he settled on nothing more than coffee. Luke forced himself to turn away before he let himself roll his eyes at the doofus that was Rory’s father. He didn’t like the guy, long before he ever mosied into town. Though some might think it was a jealousy thing and the fact that Chris had been in Lorelai’s life before him, that wasn’t really it. Luke thought only of Rory and how she had not been properly treated by her dad. He should have been around more, instead of being an absentee father, another fool just like Jimmy Mariano. Of all the things that should’ve brought Jess and Rory together, and had done before, it was the absence of their real fathers. Now it was tearing them apart.

Jess hadn’t really confided in Luke as such. He wasn’t the type to just come out and say what was wrong. Lorelai seemed to get the confession when she asked, but those two just had a different relationship. In the absence of Liz, Jess had been wary of being mothered by anyone else at first, but he’d grown to love Lorelai like a substitute mom and Luke had no problem with that. So long as he was talking to somebody about his problems and felt he had somewhere to go when their own place felt less like home, Luke could deal.

All he knew for sure was that Jess and Rory had a ‘misunderstanding’ and it seemed to coincide with Christopher’s arrival in town. Therefore, he had to be a part of it and that just give Luke one more reason to dislike the guy. This was maybe the first time Luke ever had a real urge to spit in somebody’s order, but still he wouldn’t do it.

Across the diner, Lorelai realised she was the only one paying attention to Chris as Rory stared out of the window. She was looking for Jess, her mother was sure on that, and lo and behold he could be seen sat on the steps to Stars Hollow High. It was way too early for him to be there, but Lorelai realised avoidance tactics were in play. She felt sorry for both kids right now.

“Honey, if you want to go talk to him...” she prompted, interrupting Christopher.

He looked from her to Rory and then followed both gazes out of the window. As much as it irked him to have breakfast spoiled, when his little girl turned those big blues on him and asked if he minded, he couldn’t say that he did. He let her go and Rory raced off at a speed he had never seen her go at in his life before.

Jess saw her coming. Truth be told, he had an eye on the diner this whole time, even though he appeared to be reading intently as ever. He saw Rory go in with Lorelai and Christopher, and then he saw Rory come out of there alone. Though he knew he should stay put and let her come over and apologise, which she no doubt wanted to do, Jess just couldn’t do it. If he screwed up with her, there would’ve been hell to pay, he knew that. Luke, Lorelai, the town in general, they took Rory’s side in everything. That side was usually not against Jess, but he had no doubt if it came down to it that was how the chips would fall. With her in the wrong, he was actually determined not to let this be easy on her. Maybe that made Jess a bad person, but he didn’t care right now. Just a soon as Rory got within a decent distance of him, he picked himself up and went inside, letting the door slam behind him. He never saw the sad and disappointed look on Rory’s face. Now she knew how he felt.


	30. Chapter 29 - Back to the Future

“Honestly, if anybody’s relationship was going to be an issue while Christopher was here, I kind of expected it to be me and Luke,” Lorelai admitted to Sookie. “Not that I would ever trade what I have with him to be with Chris, not now, not ever,” she insisted. “But I know Luke was feeling kind of... well, if I say jealous it sounds hugely big-headed on my part. I mean, sure, I’m a catch but...”

“Hey, you are a catch!” her best friend insisted as she continued icing the cake on the counter between them. “Luke is lucky to have you and Christopher is stupid for ever losing you.”

“Thanks, Sook,” Lorelai smiled at the compliment. “But honestly, I was kind of worried about the whole Luke vs. Christopher thing. Me and Rory are very blunt and honest about her father’s shortcomings, so Luke doesn’t have the best opinion of Chris anyway. Plus it has to be weird for him, meeting the guy I first loved, first... well, everything really.”

“I guess that would be strange,” Sookie considered. “But it’s not like he needs to be jealous, right?” she checked.

Lorelai might have been insulted by the question, but she couldn’t blame her friend for double-checking. Christopher would always matter to Lorelai. He was her first love and perhaps even more importantly he was Rory’s father. That meant he would always be a part of their lives, and honestly, Lorelai didn’t mind that. She had to love Chris, she couldn’t help it, but she hadn’t been in love for a long time, not with him.

“There was a time, more than one actually, when I would’ve got back together with Christopher in a heart beat,” she said honestly. “Even after we moved to Stars Hollow and I met Luke... I mean, for the longest time we were just friends, best friends, but still. Now I look at Christopher and... well, I’m not blind, he’s still hot, we still have a lot in common, and of course if we could’ve made it work for Rory when she was growing up that would’ve been great, but we didn’t. Luke has been such a big part of our lives. He has been like a father to Rory all this time, and I love him so much for that, and for a hundred other reasons. In a straight choice between a future with Luke or rekindling the past with Chris? It’s gotta be Luke, every time,” she smiled.

Sookie was practically giddy at the sound of those words.

“That is so great!” she enthused, waving her palette knife around a little too much, sending splatters of icing all over. “I mean, not for Christopher,” she frowned a little and then went right back to excitement. “But for you and Luke! You two are so adorable together. Seriously, between you and him, and Rory and Jess...”

“And therein lies the problem,” Lorelai sighed, reminding Sookie of how this conversation had started, with the news that the teens’ relationship was kind of on the rocks.

“Have they still not talked it out?” she checked.

Lorelai shook her head.

“Nope,” she confirmed. “It’s been three days and I can’t even get them in a room together, not even on the phone!” she complained. “I’ve tried talking to Rory, I’ve tried talking to Jess. Luke has tried too, but nada. They both say it’s fine, make excuses for the not talking, but it’s not right, Sook,” she sighed.

“And this started with Rory not wanting to tell her dad she was dating?” she checked. “Because that part at least I can understand. Parents of daughters can be a little weird about boys. My dad still is sometimes, although he does like Jackson a lot,” she grinned then.

“Well, I would understand more if me and Chris were the Kims or something,” Lorelai rolled her eyes as she refilled her coffee cup. “Poor Lane met this guy and as much as she likes him, she hardly dare even talk to him in school in case her mother finds out. I’ve never been that way with Rory. She tells me everything, I encourage her to, I would rather know and I trust her to know right from wrong.”

“She’s a good girl,” Sookie agreed, nodding her head.

“She is, and Jess is a good guy, and things were going so well. I can’t imagine why Rory thought Chris would take it badly that those two were dating,” she sighed. “Now Jess won’t talk to Rory because he thinks she’s ashamed to be with him or something, and Rory won’t talk to Jess on principle because she thinks he’s being stubborn and unreasonable. They’ve both gone from apologetic and understanding to standing their ground to the nth degree, and I just, I don’t know what to do about it,” she shrugged helplessly.

Sookie felt awful not being able to help. Lorelai already had a full cup of coffee so she wasn’t sure what else to offer by way of comfort. In the end, she looked to her own hand and smiled holding out what she found there.

“You wanna lick the spatula?” she offered the utensil covered in leftover icing.

Her friend took it gratefully and licked the sweet treat with a feint smile.

“If I ever do leave Luke, it’s going to be for you,” she sighed.

Sookie laughed at her joke, just as Michel came bursting in with a sour look on his face. Some things never changed.

“Lorelai, the hoodlum is here to see you,” he said, snotty as ever.

“Michel, its been five years, you can’t just call him Jess?” she replied, taking one last lick of her spatula and handing it to him as she left the kitchen.

He looked distastefully at the icing covered implement and then dropped it in the sink. Lorelai went off smirking because she knew how she had annoyed Michel. She headed out and found Jess looking as out of place as ever in the inn’s foyer. She hadn’t seen much of him since the spat he and Rory had. When they went into the diner for breakfast he was always gone to school already and when they dropped by for dinner one night, he was out again, and Luke wasn’t even sure where.

“Hey, I remember you,” she teased him. “Didn’t we used to be friends?”

“Lorelai,” he nodded once, letting her joke slide because it was easier. “I was thinking maybe you had some odd jobs around the place that I could do? Washing windows, moving furniture around...” he shrugged.

“Sure, there’s probably some stuff that you could do,” she agreed, trying to think what she could put on a list for a semi-trained sixteen year old handy man type. “Should I ask why the sudden interest in manual labour, since apparently we’re avoiding the topic of you and Rory?”

Jess made a physical effort not to wince when she mentioned her daughter, his supposed girlfriend who he hadn’t spoken to for three days now. 

“I, er, I wanna make some extra cash,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. “See, I’m looking to buy a car, and even the cheaper models require a little more than Uncle Luke is willing to pay me for a few shifts at the diner,” he explained.

“Plus you’ve got your tax, your insurance... A car is a big investment,” Lorelai nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m more than willing to give you what work I can. I doubt there’ll be much and the pay would be kinda crappy, but hey, money is money, right?”

“That’s what they tell me,” Jess nodded. “So, I’ll come back tomorrow after school, if you think you’ll have a list for me by then?”

“Sure,” Lorelai agreed. “Although I have one job you could do for me right now, if you wanted to?”

“Okay,” he nodded. “What’s the job?”

“Well, it’s not a job per se” she considered. “Not something I could, in all good conscience, pay you for...”

Jess smirked and cut in before she was done with that particular train of thought.

“You want me to talk to Rory,” he said, sure that was where she was going.

When she smiled widely, caught red-handed, he knew he was right.

“And they call Stars Hollow High a second-rate school,” she sighed. “Seems to me you’re just as whip-smart as any Chilton kid.”

Jess shook his head and looked away. As amusing as she was, and Lorelai usually was, there’s was no way he was letting her fast-shuffle him into making nice with Rory.

“Look, I know I’m probably not being quite the mature person I should be right now, but Rory started this whole thing,” he reminded Lorelai, pressing his finger into the desk as he hammered his point home. “She decided I was her friend and not her boyfriend anymore, so I’m acting appropriately. Friends go for a couple of days without talking sometimes, it’s not the end of the world,” he shrugged.

“Jess, come on,” Lorelai shook her head at his attitude. “I get that what Rory said was hurtful, believe me, I was the one who told her it was unfair to you, but avoiding her so she can’t even apologise? That’s hurtful too.”

Jess didn’t want to hear this from her, just like he hadn’t wanted to hear it when Luke said it either. He knew what he was doing was childish and petty, but he couldn’t help it. If anybody else had made him feel that way, he would’ve been over it by now. He doubted actually that anybody else would be able to hurt him that bad.

Jess deliberately didn’t get close to people, half expecting that in the end they would just screw him over. His mother never cared much, or any of her string of men who tried to be his father. Hell, his actual father had left the day he was born so Jess knew nothing of him but his name. When he came to Stars Hollow, he resisted Luke’s help, but he let Rory in. He would never be able to explain why he liked her above all others, but she seemed to understand him in a way nobody ever had before. It was how Jess came to discover that trust and love could really be a part of his life. There was Luke, Lorelai, even Lane all caring about him, and he cared for them too, but nothing could compare to how much he felt for Rory. Jess always believed he could rely on her being a constant in his life, never hurting him, and now she had it was just that much worse than he ever could’ve expected. Jess knew it was dumb, he knew it better than even Lorelai thought she did, but he couldn’t help it.

“Your ex gone home yet?” he asked Lorelai then, shaking his head clear of too much deep thought.

“Christopher’s waiting to eat dinner with me and Rory tonight, and then he’ll be leaving,” she confirmed. “If you wanted to come around after that, I could go over and see Luke so you guys could talk.”

“Thanks,” he nodded once.

“No problem. I’ll come over to the diner when we’ve done the goodbyes” she said with a smile. “I need to bug Luke about those paint colours anyhow.”

Jess nodded again and then left the inn with a salute-like wave to Lorelai as he went. She sighed as she watched him go. It was tough on both him and Rory right now. Lorelai could see it from both sides, and actually she didn’t think Jess was being petty at all. She understood why it hurt so bad, because he had been dumped on all his life. He had loved Rory all this time and when he finally made the leap to tell her, they got together, only for her to act like it didn’t matter at all in front of her father, a man she made such a big deal out of in conversation sometimes. Of course, there was some childish behaviour going on both sides of the line. Lorelai only hoped it could all be patched up tonight after Chris left.

For herself, it would give her more free time to spend with Luke again and the painting of the diner could commence as soon as possible. Sure, he seemed pretty stuck on the colours he already had in the place, but Lorelai didn’t care. The fact he loved her enough to agree to the spruce up against his better judgement was enough for her.

Lorelai grinned as she realised all over again how lucky she was to have Luke as her boyfriend. She had certainly meant what she said to Sookie before, in a straight out contest, Luke would always win over Christopher. One was the past and the other was the future, that was the difference. She smiled as she started making a list of tasks for Jess to do tomorrow. All she could do now was hope the kids’ future ended up as definite and happy as her own was looking right now.


	31. Chapter 30 - Kiss & Make Up

“I can’t believe you’re leaving already,” Rory whined as she hugged her father goodbye. “The time has gone way too fast.”

“That would be because of all the fun we’ve been having,” Christopher noted as he hugged her back so tight. “It’s been so good to see you, kiddo, but I have to get back. Despite what your mom thinks, I am trying to be a responsible adult here. I have to work.”

“You can keep on saying it but for as long as you have the Harley, and y’know, your name is Christopher Hayden, I refuse to believe you’re capable of being more than eighteen years old at heart,” said Lorelai with a smile she couldn’t help.

“Don’t go changin’ on me, Lor,” he told her, offering her a hug and a kiss on the cheek too. “It’s been good seeing you too,” he smiled as they pulled back and looked at each other.

There was an odd moment when he looked into her eyes and Lorelai could almost have sworn he was going to kiss her. It wasn’t so crazy after the conversation they had in the kitchen an hour ago. Rory had been finishing off an album of photos for her father to take home, leaving Chris and Lorelai alone in the kitchen. There he had told her that when he came visiting he had kind of hoped to find his little family unit waiting for him to complete them.

“Chris, don’t,” Lorelai had urged him, shaking her head. “Y’know once upon a time, we were that little jigsaw puzzle family, waiting for the final piece to come slot himself into the picture, but it’s different now. We’re different, I’m different. Of course I still love you, you helped make Rory, that makes you a very special person in my life, and it’s great that you want to come visit, but... but I moved on,” she had smiled though tears filled her eyes because she knew she was hurting him. “Luke makes me so happy.”

“I know,” he had whispered, putting a hand to her cheek. “I see that and honestly, Lor, I’m glad you have that. All I ever wanted was for you and Rory to be happy, with or without me.”

“For Rory’s sake at least, I want our lives to include you,” she had reiterated, “but I am happy with Luke, and after tonight I’m hoping maybe Rory can be happy with Jess again.”

Christopher had reiterated his apologies on that topic, feeling that however inadvertently he may have caused the rift between his daughter and her best friend turned boyfriend. Lorelai assured him it would be fine, thanked him again for being so sweet, and accepted the peck of a kiss that he offered her. It was only for old times’ sake, it didn’t really mean anything. The truth was, Lorelai meant what she said about loving him still. That wasn’t going to go away and she knew it, she had even told Luke as much. The difference was that her heart truly belonged to her boyfriend, and hadn’t yearned for her ex in a very long time.

“You girls take care of each other,” Christopher told them then, hugging them both one last time and turning to get on his motorcycle.

“You’ll come visit again soon, right, Dad?” Rory checked, her expression hopeful and yet still sad that he was leaving.

“Soon as I can, I promise,” he told her, before pulling on his helmet and leaving at last.

Lorelai put one arm around her daughter as she used the other hand to wave Chris off. He disappeared around the corner out of sight and Rory sighed. Her head landed on her mother’s shoulder and Lorelai couldn’t help but wonder how much of her sadness really had to do with Christopher leaving. She had been super excited to have her dad around, but at the same tme, there had been something missing. Of course, Lorelai knew the missing piece was Jess.

“So, I’m headed over to the diner, see if I can’t finally convince Luke to buy this new paint already,” she said, kissing the top of Rory’s head. “You’re staying here, right?”

“I am,” Rory nodded. “I have homework to catch up on now Dad has gone.”

Lorelai smiled at that and gave her kid a playful shove back towards the house.

“I’ll see you later then. Study hard!” she called over her shoulder as she set off towards the diner.

Rory went straight to her room and settled down at her desk, opening up her books to begin work. Her hand stilled on her binder and she sighed, her fingers tracing the love heart with hers and Jess’ names inside. Rory never thought she would be that girl, the one who covered her books and papers with cute little doodles and odes to her boyfriend. The truth was, she hadn’t gone as over the top as some people, and the big love heart in the centre of the binder's front cover was supposed to be ironic and a way to bug the hell out of Jess. The plan had failed when he just wouldn’t stop teasing her about it, which had led to a play fight, resulting in them making out all over the couch. It seemed like so long ago that they were so happy now. It had only been three days. Somehow that time seemed to have gone fast when Rory thought of it in regard to her dad’s visit, but the longest time ever when she considered how long it was since she talked to Jess. Now he was in her head all over again, she wondered how easy it would really be to concentrate on her homework. She figured not very easy at all.

The knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and immediately Rory got up to go and answer it. She was surprised, but pleasantly so, when she found the very guy she had been thinking of stood there on the porch.

“Jess,” she greeted him with an involuntary smile. “I, er... Hi,” she settled on eventually.

“Hey,” he smiled back at her, feeling stupidly awkward.

They had been the best of friends from age eleven, and though they had fights before, they were soon patched up one way or the other. When they began dating almost three months ago, they were both very aware that it was an all or nothing deal. If they screwed up what they had romantically, it was going to be next to impossible to maintain their friendship, but both Jess and Rory had been so sure they were made for each other, when the moment came they just jumped. Now it seemed so stupid to have made the assumption they could handle it. Rory had screwed up, and Jess hadn’t helped matters. They both needed to make apologies, and yet here they stood, either side of the door, saying nothing.

“Er, you should come in,” said Rory eventually, knowing that made sense even if she couldn’t come up with any other decent sentences right now.

“Thanks,” Jess muttered as he did just that.

Never in their lives had they been so awkward with each other, and both clearly hated it. In a desperate attempt to just say something that might help get things back to normal, they both spoke over each other with a definite ‘sorry’. It made Jess smirk and Rory laugh as they realised what just happened.

“Jess, I never meant to hurt you,” she insisted then.

“I wasn’t exactly being mature about it,” he admitted.

“I should’ve just said you were my boyfriend...”

“I should’ve acted like an adult, not a five year old...”

“...and I have never been ashamed of you or anything...”

“...it’s not like I really gave you a chance to apologise...”

“I’m sorry,” they said together one more time, the pair of them feeling just about as stupid as each other.

Jess looked at Rory, watched her duck her head and blush in that adorable way that never failed to melt his heart. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, he knew that, and now he was giving her the chance to apologise she was doing just that. It would’ve been so much easier if he had just been an adult about this sooner, but stupid male pride wouldn’t let him.

“I missed you,” he admitted, maybe the only person he would ever say such a thing to and mean it.

Rory smiled, bringing her eyes up to meet his own. It was true that Jess really should have just let her explain and apologise sooner, but if she hadn’t hurt him in the first place, it never would have been an issue. As fragile as he was on the inside, she really ought to have known better.

“I missed you too, so much,” she said honestly.

When he reached for her, she happily went into his arms, hugging him tight. Losing her boyfriend would be bad enough, but he was her best friend too. The same applied on his side. As much as it was cool to have her be his girlfriend, she was so much more than just someone to date or kiss on. They talked a lot, they had everything in common, they were each others person to turn to, any time. Missing each other in a hundred different ways these past few days, that had been the most painful thing.

“We have to be better at communicating,” she sighed, pulling back enough to see his face.

“Sometimes words are over-rated,” he told her, proving is point as he employed his lips in an activity other than talking.

Rory couldn’t bear to protest. It was true enough that for all that she had missed the conversations, the hanging out, just having Jess around, she missed this too. He was so very good at kissing, and Rory was almost embarrassed to realise the moaning sound she just heard came from her own throat. Thankfully even when they parted for breath a moment later, Jess made no comment about it, not even a smirk.

“So, this is good,” she sighed happily. “Y’know I really am sorry about before. For what it’s worth, I did tell my dad the truth after. He knows you’re my boyfriend... or that you were before and that I hoped you still were. I’m guessing after that kiss that I wasn’t wrong,” she smiled almost shyly, in spite of the way she had responded to his lips on hers just moments before.

“Rory, I know you’re sorry,” he admitted, not quite willing to give into the cute as easy as she seemed to think. “For what it’s worth I get why you felt weird about telling your dad you were dating someone, anyone. A part of me always knew it had nothing to do with me exactly, but... I don’t know, as much as I’m sure it loses me cool points or whatever to admit it, it hurt,” he told her, trying for a joke, failing miserably given the subject matter.

“I know, that’s why I’m sorry,” she said sadly, holding on tight to him still. “Of all people, I should’ve known it would hurt you.”

“Yes, you should,” he agreed. “But, I also should’ve acted better. Disappearing every time you came by was kind of dumb,” he admitted with a shrug.

“Yes, it was,” she nodded her agreement. “So, we’re both stupid, we’re both sorry, and we’re both forgiven,” she recapped.

“Pretty sure that covers it,” Jess confirmed. “So, what now?”

Rory wore a smirk to rival any she had ever seen on his own face when she replied.

“Well, I suggest a deep breath, and then...”

The rest of the sentence was not required as she leaned in and crushed her lips against Jess’ own. He went along with the plan, he had no reason not to. The only good part about getting into a fight of any kind with the one you loved was the making up afterwards. This had been their first fight, if you could even call it a fight. More of a thoughtless misunderstanding perhaps. Still, after all they had put each other through the last three days, it felt very good to make up for that lost time just like this.

* * *

“So, that’s agreed,” Lorelai nodded, running down the list she had made on Luke’s order pad, pointing to each item with the pencil as she mentioned them. “You’ve got your two kinds of paint in the noted shades, brushes, rollers, plastic sheeting, and one fabulous assistant ready and willing to help you get said paint onto the walls. What more could a guy ask for?”

“A quiet life?” Luke teased her, earning himself an eye roll from his girlfriend.

“You would be so very, very bored,” she assured him, punctuating each of the last three words with a kiss to his face. “So, when are we gonna do this?” she checked.

“Er, I don’t know, Friday night?” he suggested.

Lorelai sighed heavily as she sunk back down onto her stool.

“Can’t Friday, the parents are back from their break and me and Rory have to be at dinner,” she complained. “How about Saturday?”

“It’d still have to be after closing, but yeah, Saturday is fine,” Luke agreed, pouring more coffee into the cups of his other patrons.

“We sure know how to party, huh? A big date night of painting,” Lorelai rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to paint this place. You bugged me and bugged me about it until I gave in. Don’t start complaining now.”

“Who’s complaining? I was merely commenting.”

“You think the kids will wanna help?”

“I doubt it,” Lorelai waved away that idea immediately. “Fingers crossed they made up already so I’m thinking they’ll be having an actual date on date night,” she noted.

Luke actually hoped Lorelai was right. Jess had been kind of a nightmare to live with since he and Rory had been on the rocks. From what he could tell, they were both being kind of petty and ridiculous about the whole thing, but then that was teenagers for you. The sooner they made up the better as far as Luke was concerned and Lorelai certainly seemed to agree.

“So Christopher went home?” Luke checked. “Is he going to be back anytime soon?”

“I don’t know,” Lorelai shrugged easily as she tidied up the paint charts spread over the counter top. “I mean, he said he would come back and see Rory again soon, but you never know with Chris.”

Luke nodded in understanding but he didn’t seem to want to look directly at her. Lorelai watched him wipe down the counter, turn around to check the coffee pots were full, which they were, and then try to be busy with just about anything else. Mostly he had acted fine when Christopher was around, no jealous rages or inappropriate yelling, but the visit had affected him. He held her longer, kissed her more passionately. Maybe Luke was just a little jealous, but he really had no reason to be.

“Hey, I, er... well, I wasn’t going to mention this but we’ve been dating a while now and in the spirit of full disclosure,” she almost laughed at her own wording, finally getting Luke’s full attention. “Well, Chris kind of made me an offer this morning. Nothing serious like a marriage proposal or anything, but he did make it pretty clear that if I wanted him back in my life as a permanent fixture, he would like for that to happen.”

“Uh-huh,” Luke nodded once, looking away.

Lorelai put her hand to his face and made him meet her eyes again.

“And I told him that once upon a time that was exactly what I wanted, but not now,” she said definitely. “I told him I have the most wonderful, amazing, incredible man in my life, who I love like no other guy I ever met,” she smiled brightly. “I let him know, in no uncertain terms, that as much as I will always love him for giving me Rory, he couldn’t ever be what you are to me, Luke Danes.”

It was rare for Lorelai to be serious. Usually everything was a joke or at least had a snarky comment attached, but when she looked at him like that and poured her heart out, Luke couldn’t breathe. She had to have noticed that he wasn’t all that keen on Christopher, and as much as he said it was because of his treatment of Rory (which was true), some of the dislike was borne out of jealousy. Chris and Lorelai had history, they were parents of the same amazing kid, they were each other’s first love. Luke didn’t think he could compete with that. Apparently he was wrong.

“I’m an idiot,” he said more to himself than to her, even though his gaze was still fixed on Lorelai, his face leaning into her touch.

“No, you are the man I love,” she promised, leaning over the counter to kiss his lips.

“And you are the crazy woman that I love,” he replied in kind.

“Now let’s just hope those two crazy kids of ours have realised that they still love each other, and all is right with the world,” she grinned, a look Luke couldn’t help but return since he whole-heartedly agreed with her words too.


	32. Chapter 31 - Hey, Jealousy!

“And I was thinking maybe if I learnt to play an instrument, I could be in Dave’s band myself. It turns out this guy who lives down the street from him plays guitar, I think his name is Jack or Zack or something, and there’s a Senior right here at Stars Hollow who said he might be interested in playing bass, so what do you think of me as a drummer? I mean, I know most legendary drummers are traditionally male; John Bonham, Roger Taylor, Bun E Carlos, but just think of Debbi Peterson or Torry Castellano. I could be like that, the cool chick drummer...”

Jess had honestly been trying to keep up with Lane’s mile-a-minute talking at first. Her sole topic of conversation for a while now had been Dave Rygalski and for the most part, Jess didn’t mind. He got that she was excited to be getting friendly with a guy she liked, and half of the time Lane wasn’t even looking for him to respond, just to listen and nod in the right places. When he and Rory were having their period of estrangement, she had been quieter. Jess chose not to question it, though he wasn’t certain whether she was choosing not to tell the guy who’s relationship was on the rocks about her own potential romance, or if she was just feeling torn between loyalty to each of them as her pseudo-siblings. Since things got patched up, the talking had started again. Actually, talking didn’t cover it. This was full on Kim rambling, which came second only to full on Gilmore rambling, and even then it was a close contest.

“Jess?” she prompted, literally poking him in the shoulder for attention. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

“You’re not really giving me a choice,” he rolled his eyes. “And yes I was listening. if you wanna be a drummer, Lane, you should go for it. Be Debbi Peterson or Torry Castellano, hell, be Melody Valentine if that’s what makes you happy, but please, just for five minutes, could you maybe not talk my ear off? I’m getting a headache here,” he said pointedly.

“Oh, sorry,” she smiled apologetically. “Let’s talk, quietly, about something else,” she suggested. “Things are better with you and Rory now, right? All fixed?”

“Did she tell you that?” asked Jess curiously as they walked out of school together.

Honestly, he would be surprised if Rory had said that. Though they had literally kissed and made up, things didn’t feel quite right the last couple of days. The dynamic between them obviously shifted when they moved from friends to dating, but since the bump in the road that came with Christopher’s visit, things were just different, and not in a good way.

“Well, Rory said she apologised and you apologised, then I saw the two of you kissing at the bus stop this morning, so I figured it’s all back to normal, right?” said Lane hopefully.

Jess glanced at her and then very deliberately away. He didn’t feel right talking to her about this. Honestly, there wasn’t really anybody he would feel right talking to about Rory and his relationship with her. Lorelai was Rory’s mother before she was his to turn to, and even Luke had been closer to Jess’ girlfriend longer than Jess himself. It was too messy to start talking about doubts and issues with anybody, so Jess kept it all in, and slowly lost his mind in the process!

“Jess, I know I don’t have all the experience in the world about romance, or any at all really,” Lane considered. “But I do know relationships take work, and that’s not just romantic relationships, it’s any kind,” she said sagely. “You and I don’t always get along, and sometimes even Rory and me have our spats, but we always fix it in the end because we care about each other. You and Rory will be fine, I know it.”

“Really?” he questioned her logic with a look.

He wanted to ask her if she was sure, if she would still be so certain if she knew what he knew. Sure, he and Rory were talking again, discussing all the usual stuff they had in common. When they kissed it still felt good, no denying that either. Still, it was different. Something was missing. There was no way to know whether it was just a transition thing, whether shifting from best friends to more meant they lost something on the way, or if it was just their first mini-fight in this new phase of their relationship that was throwing things off. Still, Jess knew something wasn’t right, he just didn’t know what to do about it.

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Lane repeated as they crossed the town square. “Anyway, I got run. Mama Kim will lose her mind if I’m late,” she rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to Jess as she took off towards her house at top speed.

Jess sighed as he watched her go and then continued to trudge on home to the diner. He got all of five steps when he caught sight of Dean Forester and his friends hanging around, tossing a football back and forth. Jess was pretty sure it was deliberate when that same ball suddenly came flying at him. He caught it just shy of being hit in the face.

“Wow, you’re hilarious, dude!” he deadpanned, complete with California surfer accent. “Why don’t you watch what you’re doing?” he asked crossly, throwing the ball as hard as he could at Forester’s head.

Dean fumbled a little but ultimately caught the ball. He smiled at Jess in something akin to an evil way, at least it seemed to be. Almost like he knew something that Jess didn’t.

“Maybe it’s you that needs to watch what’s going on around him, dude,” he countered nastily as his buddies laughed. “You’re such a joke.”

Jess reined in his temper, shoving in his hands in his pockets even as they balled into fists and itched to launch this guy already.

“Oh, I’m a joke?” he checked, smirking wickedly. “Then can I interest you in a _punch_ line?”

Forester’s friends goaded him to stand up to the punk that would challenge him and as expected he rose to the bait, getting in Jess’ face. It never bothered Jess that Dean was twelve feet tall and built like a brick building. He knew he could handle himself if the worst happened. Size did matter, but it wasn’t the only thing that did.

“Y’know, Rory came by Doose’s last night,” Dean smiled though the look was far from pleasant. “Funny thing, because I thought she’d be hanging out with her boyfriend. Turns out not so much, and when I asked how things were going, just trying to be friendly, she wasn’t exactly full of the joys of love.”

Jess bit the inside of his mouth so hard that it bled. He hated the thought of Rory talking to this ass about anything to do with their relationship. He hated knowing that she probably realised the same as he did, that things weren’t great right now. Most of all he hated that Dean Forester was in his face, smiling too widely, and all he could do was take it.

“Well, girlfriends can’t be kept happy all the time,” he shrugged, thinking quickly. “Lindsay Lester sure looked disappointed when I saw her earlier. That your handiwork? Not living up to expectations there, Forester?” he smirked, eyes flashing.

Dean seemed unphased for the most part.

“Lindsay’s a nice girl,” he shrugged. “I like her, but I’m not married to her or anything. That’s why I told Rory that if she ever needs someone to turn to, I’m right here,” he smiled.

“She would never come to you,” Jess said definitely, even though there was a voice in his head screaming that she might - he hated that voice.

“We’ll see,” said Dean, spotting the approaching principal over Jess’ shoulder and turning to walk away then.

The last thing any of the guys needed was to be reprimanded for their behaviour. They weren’t actually fighting, but Dean knew goading a guy like Jess could lead to a fist in the face and it wasn’t worth getting suspended. They weren’t technically on school grounds, but close enough. He walked away before anything could happen and Jess fought to breathe through the anger and let it all go. It took a while, but by the time the principal’s hand landed on his shoulder, at least he had enough control not to swing around and put his porch lights out on instinct.

“Mr Mariano,” he said sharply. “I’m very glad I caught you. We need to have a discussion, about a fellow student of yours...”

* * *

“But honestly, as much as I adore Europe, it is wonderful to be home,” Emily smiled as she concluded, looking from Lorelai to Rory.

Whilst her daughter seemed to have been paying an awful lot of attention for a change, her granddaughter was distracted at best. Rory had barely eaten any of her dinner, and yet her eyes were focused solely on the plate as she picked at the food. It wasn’t like her to simply not be hungry. It was concerning.

“You okay, hon?” Lorelai checked before her own mother got the chance.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry,” Rory apologised, shaking her head and very definitely putting a forkful of peas into her mouth. “Dinner is great,” she grinned, though the expression hardly looked genuine.

“Are you sure you’re quite alright, Rory?” Emily asked her seriously. “You seem awfully distracted.”

“I do believe there might be a cell phone underneath the table,” said Richard with a wry smile. “I wasn’t going to mention it, but since everyone else is now voicing concerns, I thought it pertinent. Is it that boyfriend of yours, Rory?” he checked.

“No, well, yes,” she confirmed awkwardly. “I sent Jess a message before we came and he didn’t answer for a long time. So I sent another, and I got a weird reply... I’m just not sure what’s going on with him,” she frowned, looking at the message one more time.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” said Lorelai, frowning a little. “I mean, if there was an emergency or anything, Luke would’ve called me,” she said, reaching into her purse and checking her own phone. “I got nothing,” she shrugged.

“It’s not an emergency,” Rory shook her head. “It’s fine, he just... he’s busy, with school work.”

“Well, you can’t fault the boy for studying,” her grandfather told her. “Surely that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” she nodded. “Actually it’s even better than you think because apparently he’s helping another student who has fallen behind. He didn’t fully explain, but it seems like she got behind in class and just needs help catching up.”

Lorelai wondered at the expression on her daughter’s face when she said that. It really did ought to be a good thing that Jess was helping a fellow student and that he was busy being studious tonight, but for some reason, Rory didn’t look happy. Lorelai knew things were not perfect with her daughter and Jess lately, not since the mess borne out of Christopher’s visit. They were having trust issues from what she could tell, which might explain why Jess being alone with another girl tonight was bothering Rory, and yet Lorelai was loathed to poke her nose in too much. Besides, she highly doubted it was Jess’ choice to spend a Friday night tutoring anybody. Either way, Lorelai only hoped her two favourite teens could figure themselves out before long.

“I cannot believe that Christopher had to leave so very soon before we got back,” Emily was saying when he daughter pulled her eyes away from Rory and returned her attention to the next topic of conversation. The subject had been changed, everybody had moved on, and at least Rory was eating and kind of smiling by now. Things were not right though, and Lorelai didn’t like it one bit.

* * *

“I didn’t think a guy like you would be into this junk,” said Shane, shaking her head. “You don’t look like the nerdy type.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” Jess smiled as he handed her a soda.

“You really should,” she smiled too much.

It wasn’t what she said so much as the way she said it and the look on her face at the time. Jess knew that look, maybe a little too well. Girls had been attracted to him before, sometimes for his looks, other times for a fight he got into or the attitude he handed out. For a guy that was actually good at his studies, he had sort of a bad boy rep from a young age, being the out of towner at age eleven, and then pulling the pranks and such that he had back then. He wasn’t exactly a little ray of sunshine even now and got by in school without being too much of a brain, even though he was smarter than most everyone at Stars Hollow High. Shane was giving him that look that he had seen plenty of times before, but each and every time he backed away from it. Rory was the only one for him, he always thought so, but the fact remained that things were really not working out how he had hoped with his best friend turned girlfriend.

“You okay?” asked Shane, alerting Jess to the fact he had been caught up in his own thoughts way too long.

“Yeah, of course,” he assured her with a smile. “Er, are we almost done?” he checked, leaning over the table to read the notes she had been making.

“I think so,” she agreed, leaning in just the same. “You make it seem so easy.”

She was doing it again, and the emphasis on the word ‘easy’ stuck out a mile as she met his eyes. Jess knew she was planning on kissing him, and the over-riding instincts of the teenage boy made him want to let her. Of course, he knew it was wrong. Rory would be devastated if he cheated on her, and he didn’t want to do that, not really. The facts remained that Shane was hot, and easy, and so close he could almost taste her lip gloss already.

“I have a girlfriend,” he said out-loud, maybe as much for his own benefit as for hers.

Shane’s smile wavered for all of a split second before she leaned in ever closer and whispered in his ear.

“She wouldn’t have to know.”

A shiver went down Jess’ spine and he very deliberately pulled back, standing up straight. He had to clear his throat twice before he could speak, but there were words that needed to be said and it had to be now.

“Shane, it’s been a pleasure, but we’re done here,” he told her politely, even as the devil on his shoulder told him what a complete idiot he was for doing so.

“Okay,” she shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips as she packed up her books. “I hope that girlfriend of yours treats you well,” she said, headed for the apartment door.

At the last she turned back, came back over to Jess and before he could react, planted a kiss right on his cheek. She was smiling as she removed the lipstick left behind with her fingers, and then left in a haze of too-strong perfume. Jess let out a long breath and then shook his head. Maybe he was an idiot to have turned her down, but he would’ve been a bigger one to jeopardise things any further with Rory.


	33. Chapter 32 - Things Ain’t What They Used To Be

“Okay, I’m going over to the diner for the painting now,” said Lorelai as she came down the stairs tying a pretty scarf over her hair that was already tied up safely away from potential paint spatters. “Is Jess coming over?” she checked with Rory who sat sullenly on the couch with a book in her lap.

“I don’t know”, she sighed, turning the page, even though Lorelai was pretty sure she hadn’t seen a word of it.

“Hon? C’mon, talk to me,” her mother prompted, making Rory look at her. “What is going on with the two of you lately?” she asked worriedly. “I mean, you had that little misunderstanding when Christopher was here but I thought it was fixed now.”

“It is,” Rory nodded definitely. “I mean, we both apologised, we made up. It’s fine.”

The words were good but the expression that came with them did not look so genuine. Last night Rory had been odd about Jess helping out a fellow student with their studies, and today, in spite of the fact it was a Saturday, the young couple didn’t seem to have spent a moment together, not even shared a phone call or a text as far as Lorelai knew.

As much as she wanted to help, Lorelai knew she could only do that if Rory or Jess asked her too. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen. She tried one more time to get her daughter to open up.

“Y’know, if there is ever anything going on, you know you can talk to me, right?” she said definitely crouching down to Rory’s eye level. “I mean I like Jess a lot, and I would defend that kid and be there for him if he needed me, no question, but, and this is a big ol’ but, like J-Lo sized butt,” she joked, “you come first, honey. It is always me and you before anyone else,” she promised, tucking Rory’s hair behind her ear. “You can still tell me anything, even if it’s about Jess, and I swear I would never tell him. I wouldn’t even tell Luke if you asked me not to.”

Rory smiled at her mother’s words and nodded her head.

“I know,” she confirmed. “But honestly, it’s fine. We’ll be fine, things are just... they’re kind of weird lately,” she sighed heavily. “We’ll figure it out,” she smiled again, perhaps trying to convince herself as much as Lorelai.

It did the trick for her mom at least. She skipped off to the diner then, telling Rory not to wait up, and to throw a kegger, of course, even though she wouldn’t be that far away or gone for more than a few hours. Rory was still smiling at the joke after Lorelai left, but not for long.

Reaching for her phone, she started writing a text to Jess. Five times she deleted it and started over, finding the words just didn’t flow right. Everything she tried seemed to come off as accusatory and she didn’t want that. It was so stupid, because she trusted Jess with her life. She didn’t think for a moment he would ever intentionally hurt her, and yet hearing he was tutoring the newest student at Stars Hollow High set her on edge. Lane had told her about the new girl who had already gained the nickname Slutty Shane from Rory’s BFF. It wasn’t something Rory liked to do herself, judging people harshly on first impression, or even worse on somebody else’s first impression. Besides, even if Shane was the easiest girl in Connecticut, Rory didn’t want to think Jess would do anything with her. He wouldn’t, she was sure, but then she heard Miss Patty telling Babette that she had seen the blonde coming down from the diner apartment looking far too pleased with herself. It gave Rory cause of concern, even though she knew it shouldn’t.

Still contemplating how best to phrase a simple message asking Jess if he was coming over, Rory was halted in her attempts by a knock at the door. She still had the phone in her hand when she went over to answer the knocking and got a real surprise when she found Jess right there on the porch.

“Hey,” he smiled, and she smiled back on automatic.

“Hey, you’re timely,” she told him as he kissed her hello and came inside. “I was just texting to see if you wanted to come over.”

“A few cents saved then,” he commented, taking off his jacket. “Lorelai showed up, all bouncing like Tigger, and then the paint got opened and the fumes hit me... I had to get out.”

“Oh,” Rory looked crestfallen at the news that her boyfriend seemed to have come over to see her just to get away from her mother’s exuberance and the smell of paint.

Jess immediately realised what he had implied and apologised.

“I’m sorry, Ror, that didn’t sound flattering,” he shook his head. “Of course I wanted to come see you anyway,” he swore, putting his arms around her and moving in to kiss her again.

Rory kissed back, but seemingly reluctantly. Jess couldn’t think she was so very put-out by what he said. She was never so petty as that. Something was wrong here. The fact he hadn’t seen her in the diner all day was weird anyway, even though he had been working most of the time and she probably had homework. They always made time for each other. It made him think of what Forester said yesterday and he felt nauseous just believing it for a second.

“So, you been busy today?” he checked as they walked through to the living room together and sat down on the couch. “It was weird when you didn’t come by for lunch.”

“I had homework,” said Rory, not meeting his eyes. “And I spent some time with Lane and helped my Mom pick out an outfit for painting...”

“She needed help with that?” asked Jess chuckling into his words. “For painting?”

“Hey, a girl still needs to look her best, even for manual labour,” Rory told him, grinning just the same because she knew how dumb it sounded really.

It felt good to laugh, to talk about neutral things. Maybe they were both stupid for listening to outside influences and being worried about their relationship. There was too much pressure inside their own heads. When they were actually together, sitting and talking like this, it seemed insane for either of them to think the other was cheating or considering pulling out of this relationship. They were everything to each other, always.

“Have you been working all day?” asked Rory then. “Mom said you were at the inn for a couple of hours this morning, but you were at the diner the rest of the day, right?”

“Mostly,” agreed Jess. “Gotta put in all the hours I can if I’m gonna get us a car.”

“Us?” asked Rory with a slight frown. “Since when are we getting a car?”

“Well, since I mostly want the thing so I can actually take you somewhere decent on a date, I think of it as our car,” he shrugged, suddenly awkward.

It was such a sweet thing to say, and Rory shouldn’t have been surprised. For all that he could be a bad boy in his ways sometimes, Jess was never anything but wonderful to her. Best friends for five years and now more, she would never regret that first day at age eleven when she helped him pick up the books he dropped and got talking about their favourite authors. Somewhere Rory still had the note Jess passed her in class inviting her to Luke’s for the first time. Even at eleven she had known it was important.

“You can stop looking at me that way now,” said Jess, squirming as he was prone to do when anyone said he was sweet or kind, or even looked at him as if they might do so at any second.

“What way?” asked Rory with a giggle, as if she didn’t know.

“As if I’m a teddy bear or a puppy or something else lame and fluffy,” he told her with a smirk he couldn’t help.

Of course he stopped complaining when she leaned in and put her lips to his own. Her hands clasped at the back of his neck, keeping him close as she kissed him, and Jess soon reached out to pull her closer, showing her he felt just the same as she did. They loved each other, they always would, and it mattered that they both remembered that, that it was made clear. Dean, Shane, any other outside influences couldn’t matter, and yet the very fact they were thinking about these things even now as they made out on the couch couldn’t be a good sign, and they both knew it.

* * *

“Wow, that’s really something special,” said Lorelai.

She and Luke were laid on the floor of the diner so he could show her a hardware order scribbled on the wall down by the baseboard. It shouldn’t be a big deal really, but it was to him and she knew why. It was a little piece of William Danes still left in the place, even though the store had become a diner, even though they were repainting. The little things mattered sometimes.

“C’mon,” said Luke, shaking his head free of too many memories as he got to his feet and offered Lorelai a hand to do the same. “We should get started.”

“We should,” she agreed, keeping a hold on his hand even when she was up. “But Luke, I really think we should paint around that little part right there,” she smiled, gesturing down to the spot that stated ‘three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers, and three boxes of nails in assorted sizes.’

“Thank you,” Luke smiled back at her, planting a kiss on her lips.

It meant something that she understood, that she didn’t just call him a sentimental fool or laugh at him for thinking it was special that he had a little piece of his father still around the place.

The moment over, they got on to the task at hand. Plastic sheeting and newspaper had been laid down everywhere that mattered already, the paint poured out into trays with rollers in them, and brushes lined up on the counter for the edges and spots the rollers just wouldn’t get into. Lorelai and Luke set to work, quickly and quietly to start off with. Then she started singing.

“Really?” he asked, stopping mid roll of the roller to stare at her.

“What?” she checked. “You don’t like the Stones?”

“You’re not singing the Rolling Stones, Lorelai,” he told her definitely, with a smirk he couldn’t help. “The point of that song is that it’s paint it black, as in sad and dark. You can’t just substitute whatever colour you’re putting on the walls and have it work,” he explained, though he was sure she already knew it.

Lorelai shrugged her shouldesr and carried on regardless. When she was done with ‘Paint It Green’ she started on another song that seemed to be called ‘High Roller’. Once again it wasn’t really about what they were doing here, just a very tenuous link in the title.

“What?” she asked when she caught him chuckling at her. “You don’t like Cheap Trick either? I’m singing the real lyrics and everything!”

“No, it’s fine,” he told her, rolling his eyes. “If it makes you happy, sing whatever you want.”

“You want me to do and have anything I want?” she double checked, eyes fixed on what she was doing even as she spoke to Luke.

“Sure,” he agreed, wondering a little at the question as they both side-stepped and ended up practically bumping into each other. “Why’d you ask that?”

“Because I was just thinking about next Saturday... or Sunday, I guess either could be the correct date,” she frowned slightly as she thought about it. “We should really pick one or the other, I guess.”

“For our anniversary,” he said knowingly, at which Lorelai’s eyes went a little wide.

“You realised? You actually thought about the fact we have been together for...?”

“Three months? Yes, I did,” he smiled, feeling all kinds of proud of himself.

“Luke!” she gasped, slapping him across the shoulder. “You’re the last guy to think about stuff like this, I thought I was going to have to drop hints!”

“Oh, like the ones you haven’t been dropping for weeks now? Yes, I noticed,” he confirmed, rolling his eyes one more time. “Still, I had made a point of marking anniversaries on the calendar, knowing it would matter. Now we’re actually going out for dates, not hiding in our own homes, afraid of what the kids will do if left unsupervised,” he reminded her, as if she needed him to. “Well, I have plans for the big night, okay?”

“Saturday night or Sunday night?” she checked.

“Saturday,” he confirmed, stopped from any more painting as her hand landed on his arm.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” she said seriously.

“Shut up and paint, crazy lady,” he told her, with a good natured smile.

Lorelai giggled and continued with the job at hand. Still, she couldn’t stop smiling. Being with Luke had so been the right decision. She never really doubted it, but in moments like this, she felt so very reassured. Her smile faltered slightly when she thought of Rory and Jess. If only she could be so confident that things were okay with the two of them. She just had to hope for the best and be there if she was needed, she supposed.

* * *

Rory and Jess ended up curled up on the couch together, eating take-out pizza and mocking the worst of the family movies and shopping channel hosts until the hour got late. They hadn’t even noticed it was close to midnight until Jess was forced to take a bathroom break and Rory’s eyes refocused on the room around her. She did a double-take on the clock and shook her head. Time flew when you were having fun and she and Jess always did have that, even before they were boyfriend-girlfriend.

It had been a while now since that day in the diner when she kissed him and told him maybe she had been thinking about him that way for a while now. Rory frowned as she thought about that day. It was the morning after the dance, a date that was etched into her mind, though what date they were up to now she wasn’t sure, probably because she was panicking about it, which was probably crazy. Up from the couch in a second she ran to her room to consult the calendar.

Jess was surprised to return from the bathroom and find her gone. He called Rory’s name, searching for her in the kitchen and then coming across her staring at the wall in her room.

“We’re terrible people!” she exclaimed as he stepped into the bedroom, practically getting assaulted by whatever she had just torn from the wall and all but thrown in his face.

“Geez, what happened in the two minutes I was gone?” he asked, feeling completely confused.

“Three months, Jess!” she told him too loudly, gesturing madly at the calendar that he could now just about focus on. “Next weekend? Our three month anniversary, and we didn’t even notice!”

“Oh, that,” he smiled then, taking her hands and lowering both them and the calendar they held so he could see her face. “Maybe you forgot, Little Miss Hysterical,” he teased her. “I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?” she checked, feeling even worse if that were possible. “Great, so the only terrible person is me!” 

She flopped down on the bed with a thud, tossing the calendar aside with way too much force. Jess sighed and moved to sit beside her.

“Rory, c’mon,” he urged her. “You’re not terrible. You never have been and you never will be,” he promised, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. “I only noticed because Luke mentioned it. Y’know it’s his and Lorelai’s anniversary too and apparently she’s been dropping some pretty large hints. We’re talking anvil-sized,” he smirked.

“So you didn’t remember on your own?” she double-checked.

“Please! Me? Remember something like an anniversary?” he scoffed. “You’re lucky I know when your birthday is!”

He was still teasing, but Rory didn’t care. He made her laugh just like always and she happily leant into his embrace, letting him hug her close. 

“We should do something,” she said thoughtfully. “I know we’ve been friends all this time, but this is different, and three months is kind of mile stone.”

“I guess so,” he agreed, and she felt him nod his head behind her. “But don’t worry, I’ve got plans, it’ll be good.”

Rory smiled at that. Jess really wasn’t the sentimental type, but he was planning something special for their anniversary, that she herself had almost not even noticed was coming up. That made her feel happy in one way and awful in another. He said it didn’t matter, but Rory didn’t like herself for not realising something so important was right around the corner. She would make it up to Jess somehow, even if he said he didn’t care and wouldn’t have remembered himself if not for Luke and Lorelai. They needed to try harder to make this work, they just had to.


	34. Chapter 33 - Love & War

“Mom! Do you have my bracelet?” called Rory from the bottom of the stairs.

“That depends,” Lorelai yelled right back. “Do you have my shoes?”

Rory frowned as she thought about that one, then hurried back into the her bedroom. The Gilmore girls met in the hallway a minute later, exchanging a silver bangle for a pair of black kitten heels. Putting on their accesories, mother and daughter soon faced each other with a smile.

“Wow, look at you,” said Lorelai with a grin.

“And you,” her daughter replied. “I don’t think we’re letting anybody down tonight.”

“No siree,” Lorelai agreed.

Unfortunately, as great as Rory looked, her mother couldn’t help but think something wasn’t quite right. Lorelai couldn’t be more thrilled about a special anniversary dinner with her guy. On the other hand, Rory seemed oddly underwhelmed somehow.

“Seriously, honey, is something wrong?” she checked. “I know I already asked that, twice in fact, but I just... you seem a little, I don’t know, not yourself?”

It was just a feeling and Lorelai knew she could be wrong, it wasn’t likely given the amazing mother-daughter bond they had, but the signs might not be as present as she thought. Rory hadn’t really seemed totally thrilled about this anniversary date from the get-go and that was odd in and of itself. Things had been weird with her and Jess since Christopher’s visit, as far as Lorelai could tell, even though they had supposedly made up. It bothered her more than Lorelai was prepared to let on.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just a little nervous” she shrugged twisting the strap of her purse around and around in her hands. “I mean, me and Jess... it’s all so different now, this dating thing. It’s only been three months and we already had that one fight a little while ago and... and I don’t know I just feel weird about this whole big date night. I know I shouldn’t but I do.”

“Well, honey, did you try talking to Jess about it?” Lorelai suggested. “I’m sure if he knew you were feeling pressured or anything...”

“It’s not pressure exactly,” Rory shook her head. “I mean, definitely not pressure for anything like that,” she said pointedly. “We talked about that and... it’s not that. It’s probably nothing actually,” she sighed heavily. “I guess sometimes I worry that as good as we were as best friends, what if...?”

She got no further in her thought process as a knock came at the door, followed by another. The guys were here, together no less, which meant Lorelai and Rory had to leave. Mother looked at daughter, over to the front door and back again. This didn’t feel right, she didn’t want to go out and leave this all hanging in the air.

“Rory, if you don’t feel like you and Jess should be together...” she began, but Rory immediately shook her head.

“No, I want to be with Jess,” she said definitely. “I was just thinking too much, I’m fine,” she promised, heading for the door before Lorelai could say another word.

There was no way in hell her thoughts had made that kind of U-turn and they both knew it, but Lorelai knew it would be fruitless to bring it up again now, not to mention tactless. They should go out on their dates, see what happened. Rory was probably just over-thinking like she said, it was something she was prone to after all. Lorelai could be just the same sometimes. Maybe it was best if they just went out on their anniversary dates and enjoyed themselves, let the dice fall where they may. It didn’t seem as if they had much of a choice in the matter now the guys were here.

Rory and Jess certainly smiled enough when they saw each other, not exactly dressed up in finery, but looking very nice nonetheless. Lorelai liked to see them both look so happy, but Luke didn’t notice at all. He only had eyes for his own date.

“You look beautiful,” he told Lorelai, getting her attention off the kids who had already headed off the porch hand in hand.

“Well, thank you, kind sir,” she curtseyed appropriately. “You scrub up pretty nice yourself,” she smiled, taking his offered arm and heading off to the truck. “So, you were kind of cryptic about the plan. Where are we going for dinner?” she asked as he opened the door for her to get in.

“Can’t you just wait and see?”

Lorelai scoffed loudly as she hopped into the car.

“Really? It’s almost like you don’t know me at all!”

Luke rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling too. Lorelai Gilmore was just about the most impossible woman he ever met, and that was one of a million reasons why he loved her.

* * *

“So, where are we headed?” asked Rory as she and Jess walked into town, hand in hand.

He seemed awfully quiet tonight, barely saying more than ‘hey’ and ‘you look nice’ since they left the front porch. It wasn’t as if Jess was ever the chattiest person in the world but Rory kind of expected a little more conversation than this. He hadn’t even told her where they were going.

“We’re going to dinner,” he told her cryptically, seeming to look everywhere but directly at Rory.

“At a restaurant?” she checked, as they approached the fancy Italian on the corner that she had never actually been into.

It seemed today wasn’t the day either as they continued on past said restaurant and ran headlong into Dean and Lindsay.

“Oh, hi,” the blonde smiled politely.

“Hey,” Rory smiled back, but all the two guys seemed to be able to do was glare.

“Wow, you look great, Rory,” said Lindsay, clearly not at all phased by the awkwardness, or maybe she was, maybe she as just trying to gloss over it, Rory couldn’t be sure.

“Thank you,” she replied with quiet politeness. “It’s our three month anniversary,” she explained.

“That’s sweet. Isn’t it sweet, Dean?” said Lindsay, looking up at her boyfriend.

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed, as his eyes shifted from Jess to Rory.

She didn’t like the look he was giving her or the way Jess had seemingly tensed up at her side. She pulled on his hand and made to walk around the other couple to leave.

“Have a great night,” she called to Dean and Lindsay, not sparing them another glance as they moved off.

Jess went with Rory more out of momentum than anything else. He couldn’t help the urge inside him to knock Forester’s teeth down his throat. He never liked him, not since Dean first showed interest in Rory and vice versa. When Rory chose him over the lunkhead, Jess figured everything was fine, but every time he turned around Forester seemed to be talking to Rory, in the street, in the store, outside the diner. He shouldn’t care if they were friends, in fact he should be glad. Rory hated knowing anyone was mad at her and if she and Dean were getting along that was fine, or it would be, if Jess wasn’t constantly wondering if Rory’s feelings were changing. He should trust her, he knew that, but it didn’t come easy, especially after their fight before, and the way she was acting lately, like she wasn’t so sure about the romantic side of their relationship right now.

“So, are we even headed in the right direction?”

Rory hadn’t an idea how imperfectly timed her question was. She meant were they walking towards their dinner spot, but Jess took it another way in that moment. Were they headed in the right direction in their relationship, that was what was bothering him. It occurred to him to ask Rory if it was also bothering her, because sometimes it seemed to be. Tonight didn’t seem like the time though, no night or day ever did.

“Er, yeah” he said, suddenly realising he hadn’t answered Rory’s question yet. “This way,” he forced a smile as he took her around the next turning.

Rory was just starting to wonder where on Earth they were headed when they reached a familiar spot that was looking very different to usual. The bridge had always been their place, somewhere each of them ran to when they needed to get away, where they met up as kids to spend time together, where they had their first kiss not so very long ago. Their lives together had evolved in this place, and now it was all set up with candles and a picnic spread out on a blanket. Kirk was hovering by the bushes and made Rory jump as they approached.

“What’s going on?” she asked, as Jess put a couple of bills into the older man’s hand.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on things, Kirk,” he nodded. “Now, get lost.”

“Twenty covers me stopping intruders or ants from ruining your meal. It’s going to take more than that if you want me to hide violations of the town code from Taylor,” he said seriously, tapping his foot.

“Violations?” Rory echoed, completely overwhelmed by first the beautiful display on the bridge and then Kirk and Jess’ bickering.

Another twenty bucks to stop Kirk from blabbing about candles in wooded areas and the like left Rory alone with her boyfriend and what appeared to be the sweetest thing he had ever done in his life, and all for her. Tears came to her eyes that were not entirely joyful. Rory felt guilty too for ever thinking badly of Jess, at least for a moment anyway.

“You like it?” Jess checked from right beside her. “I know it’s kind sappy, well, public opinion seemed to be that it was too sappy, but...”

“I love it,” she said definitely. “It’s wonderful. I can’t believe Lane told you it was too sappy,” she shook her head as she sat down lotus style on one side of the picnic banquet and Jess edged around to the other side to join her.

“It wasn’t just Lane. Pretty sure Luke thought it was overkill too, and Shane just laughed her head off, but whatever,” he shook his head, reaching to pour Rory a glass of soda.

His girlfriend looked underwhelmed by what he just said. The mention of a girl with a reputation that Jess had clearly been spending more time with than Rory thought, it didn’t thrill her. It made her wonder what they might’ve gotten up to, mostly when she and Jess were in their fight for a week. She knew she shouldn’t think that of him, but she kind of couldn’t help it.

“Shane?” she echoed the name, watching Jess pour himself a drink too and recap the bottle.

“Yeah, the girl I’ve been tutoring,” he reminded her, sure she couldn’t have forgotten.

“Uh-huh,” said Rory vaguely, looking at the food, the candles, the water, anywhere but at Jess.

“She’s okay,” he sighed, knowing that his tutee didn’t have the best rep. “She doesn’t really like studying all that much but, who does? Well, except you obviously,” he smiled slightly.

Rory didn’t notice the expression, only the words, and in her current mood, she took offence.

“It’s not like studying is all I do,” she snapped at Jess, folding her arms across her chest. “I do know how to have fun.”

“I know that,” Jess frowned at her attitude. “Seriously, Rory, what’s up with you?”

She meant to tell him. Rory opened her mouth and had the words all ready, but nothing made it out into the night air. She planned to say she was insecure about Shane, that she wondered if she and Jess were doing the right thing trying to be a couple like this. She meant to, but she didn’t.

“Nothing,” she said then. “Nothing is wrong.”

Jess wasn’t entirely convinced, almost wishing she had said whatever was bugging her so he had an easy in to do the same. Rory wasn’t going to give him anything to work with so he let it go.

“Okay,” he conceded with a single nod of his head. “Then let’s eat.”

* * *

Lorelai was in awe of this night. Luke had promised a very special date for their anniversary and he was certainly delivering on that promise. Taking her to dinner was pretty standard but this place was something else. Sniffy’s seemed like an odd name for a restaurant but the people who ran it were wonderful, and the whole vibe of the place was so perfectly suited to her boyfriend, Lorelai couldn’t help but love it. She had declared that it was so funny to find that Luke had a Luke’s, but she actually thought it was very sweet too. She was especially bowled over that he chose to bring her here, into his private special restaurant. That meant a lot.

“So, you like this place?” he asked as he sipped his tea and watched Lorelai enjoying a dish of brownies and ice-cream.

“I love this place,” she promised. “And not just for their desserts, although these are the best brownies I ever had... apart from yours, obviously,” she corrected herself quickly.

“Obviously,” Luke smiled, amused at her slip. “I still wish I knew how you can eat like that and look as good as you do” he told her then, leaning in for a kiss that she happily gave him.

“Hmm, well, I don’t know how it worked before, but these days I’m getting a pretty regular work-out to burn off the calories,” she smiled wickedly. “In fact, I’m kinda glad you skipped dessert yourself, since I have a little sugar planned for you when we get home,” she whispered, loving the way his eyes darkened at the suggestion.

“How long ‘til we can leave?” he asked, only half joking.

Lorelai giggled, planted another kiss on her boyfriend’s lips, and then moved to slide out of the booth.

“Order me a coffee to go and fire up the truck,” she said as she hurried off to the bathroom.

Luke practically leapt up from his seat, knee-capping himself on the table and sitting down again fast. He recovered pretty quickly and hurried over to the counter to get Lorelai’s coffee and pay the bill. He was very glad they came here, but now he was happy enough to head home just as fast as the truck would go!

* * *

It wasn’t exactly the night either of them had planned. Jess had gone into romantic overload with the picnic, perhaps because he was hoping to paper over the obvious cracks in his relationship with Rory. On her side, she had been hoping this night would be the fix to whatever had happened with them lately. Unfortunately, one night couldn’t mend damage caused over days and weeks, and it took more than the books they had gifted to each other to make things okay. It might’ve been better if they were talking, getting all their concerns out in the open, but they weren’t.

The conversations they used to have were practically legendary. The Gilmore girls had their own short-hand, that was a given, but Rory and Jess had in jokes and such too. They would discuss books, movies, music, school work, everything. It was amazing how they continued new topics to fill the hours but they always did and never once tired of each others company. Things were different since they started dating, and three months down the line from the day they officially became a romantic couple, the both of them were starting to wish they had never changed a thing.

Rory wasn’t eating. That was Jess’ first clue that things really were as bad as he suspected. If there was one thing Rory (and Lorelai) could be guaranteed to do it was eat their weight in food, usually food that wasn’t good for them. As it was she had picked at a few of the treats on offer, sipped her soda all of twice, and buried her nose in the book Jess bought her just as soon as she got it. He dug into his book too, and that ought to be fine. They had done this before over the years, more times than either could count, just enjoying a comfortable silence, reading in each others company. This was different, this was awkward and strange. They stole looks at each other, not in a friendly or romantic way, but nervously like they were waiting for something awful to happen. Never had the two best friends been more uncomfortable in the others company. It was painful, and when Jess glanced up and found Rory’s eyes were focused on the water now rather than the book in her hands, he had to wonder what she was really thinking about. A nasty voice in the back of his mind said she was daydreaming about somebody else, somebody not him, somebody named Forester.

“Rory,” he said so suddenly she literally jumped. “I know I’m gonna regret this but... but are you so quiet because, because of seeing Dean with Lindsay?” he asked, eyes closed when the question finally came out.

The fact was he hated having to ask, because he was either going to hurt her, or her honest answer was going to hurt him. Either way it meant pain, but the hurt from the truth had to be better than the wondering, always wondering when this whole thing was just going to implode.

“What?” she gasped. “Why would you even ask that?” she said, looking shocked when Jess opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “I just thought...”

“You thought, what?” asked Rory, more sad than angry somehow. “You thought if I was thinking about Dean it would make it okay for you to daydream about Shane?”

Jess bit his lip. He wanted to argue the point, but the truth was he couldn’t say he hadn’t at least thought about Shane that way. She was too easy really, and he could never love her the way he loved Rory, not at all. Still, he was a teenage boy, and Shane was both hot and into him. It would be impossible not to let his mind wander into possibilities, but that didn’t mean he really wanted anything from the blonde.

“Nothing happened with Shane,” he insisted, remaining oddly calm. “She tried to kiss me once but...”

“She tried to kiss you?” Rory echoed.

Jess sighed heavily, pushed his hair back off his face.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “The first night I had her over to study, she tried, but I told her no. I don’t want her, Rory.”

“Do you want me?” she asked, her voice breaking as the words came out.

Jess looked as pained as she did, he was sure of it, but he had to be honest. For once, they both had to be brutally honest and this moment seemed like it was going to be the one.

“Yes,” he told her. “But I just...”

“You just, what?” Rory prompted when the words eluded him, something that rarely if ever happened.

Jess knew what he had to say, what he had been meaning to say for a while now but never got up the nerve. He had been the one that wanted to start this new phase in their relationship, and for a while it seemed to work great. Lately things had started to fall apart. It wasn’t working, it just wasn’t, and trying to make it happen was only making matters worse.

“Sometimes I just wonder if you really want me,” he said sadly. “We’re best friends, Rory,” he reminded her, reaching across to take her hand in his and hold it tight. “You’re the only friend I ever cared about this much, and I thought if we were together it would be even better, but...” he trailed off shaking his head.

“But it’s not,” Rory picked up where he left off, tears overflowing from her glassy eyes and pouring down her cheeks. “Jess, I know it’s not better. I feel it too. When we were friends it was all so easy and ever since we got serious I... I feel like there’s all this pressure,” she admitted. “Not from you, it’s not like that, but...”

“But it’s not fun anymore,” he nodded. “It’s like work to be together, isn’t it?”

Rory couldn’t answer him. She knew he was right it was just that it hurt so bad and her voice had completely gone away, a sob escaping even as she nodded her answer to his question.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do,” she cried.

Jess felt his heart break in two. Getting up, he pushed the picnic things aside, not caring what he spilt or broke, he just had to get to Rory. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her into his arms and held on tight as she continued to sob.

“Please, Ror, don’t cry,” he begged her, though honestly he felt as if he could cry just as easily right now, but he wouldn’t let it happen.

It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other, it was perhaps that they cared too much. Being a couple added pressure to the mix, worries and fears, paranoia about not being good enough or the other person being distracted or stolen away. When they were friends they never had these problems. Going back to that was the only way, but that might yet prove easier said than done. All Rory and Jess knew for sure was that what they had now wasn’t any good and was making them both miserable.

“It’s just not working,” she sniffled, her face buried in his shoulder.

“I know,” he agreed softly. “We should’ve stayed like we were, and that’s my fault.”

“No,” she insisted, looking up at him all tear-stained and sad. “It’s both our faults, or nobody’s fault really. We tried but it just doesn’t work.”

Jess sighed.

“Question is, is it too late to go back?” he wondered aloud, hating the fact that right now he couldn’t see a way back any more than he could see one forward. “Can we be just friends again?”

Rory worried her lip and sniffed hard.

“I want to,” she nodded. “but I don’t know. We could try?”

Trying was what had got them here, trying to be more than friends. It had been fine to start off with, simply adding a little making out to the best friendship either of them had ever known. When other people got involved, petty jealousies reared their ugly heads and awkward silences followed. It was too easy to hurt each other, far too easy to have your head turned by another.

“Some anniversary, huh?” said Jess, trying for a smirk but failing miserably.

Rory let her head drop back onto his shoulder and sighed sadly.

“I’m sorry,” she told him, sounding as exhausted as she was apologetic.

Jess kissed the top of her head like an instinct and just held her for as long as she let him.

“Me too,” he said, the two of them in perfect agreement that this had to be the end of their romance.

Best friends had become more but it wasn’t entirely clear if they could change back to what they were. Sitting here holding each other in the dark wasn’t helping, but neither knew what else to do for the best.

They didn’t move for an hour.

* * *

“Woah. I think maybe I should’ve drunk some of that coffee,” said Luke, gasping in air as he collapsed next to Lorelai in the bed.

“Oh, believe me, I needed it all,” she said, breathing heavily also. “You think I’d be this good without the caffeine and sugar?”

Luke smiled and pulled her closer, hands running over her hot skin.

“I know you would,” he assured her. “I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. You know that, don’t you?”

“I do,” she smiled widely, kissing his lips, running her fingers through his hair. “I actually kinda like you too,” she teased, making him laugh.

“After what you were doing five minutes ago? Kinda figured,” he joked right back, lying back against the pillows and holding her close at his side.

“Seriously though, this has been the best anniversary,” she sighed, her head on his chest. “I can’t believe we wasted so much time getting to this, and not just the sex part, I mean, the whole dating this. Five years, Luke. Five! All this time, we could’ve been together.”

“We weren’t exactly apart,” he reminded her, kissing the top of her head. “We saw each other practically every day, you helped a lot with Jess, and I tried to be there for Rory. We’ve been a family this whole time, at least I always thought so.”

“Yeah, I guess we have,” Lorelai smiled, tipping her head back to look at him. “But this is better, the being really together, because I really do love you, Luke,” she promised, eyes falling closed as he kissed her soundly on the lips in reply.

They were lost in the moment for a while until a loud knocking started up on the diner door. Luke tried to sit up, but Lorelai pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him thoroughly. The person at the door continued their knocking.

“Lorelai, c’mon,” said Luke, pulling back, knowing he was a fool but unable to help it. “What if it’s an emergency?”

“Oh God, the kids!” she said then, his talk of emergency pulling her right out of a passion-induced haze.

Luke had soon thrown on his pants, shoving his feet into his boots, whilst Lorelai grabbed a plaid shit from the dresser and buttoned at least half the buttons over the top of her own clothes, putting her shoes back on and wishing she hadn’t gone with the heels tonight, but then she hadn’t been expecting midnight emergencies. She crept down the stairs behind Luke, his baseball bat in her hands, which might have amused him when he noticed, if not for the fact he was feeling all kinds of worried and frustrated both.

Going down into the diner, Luke headed for the door and looked out through the glass to see who was there. He got a real shock when he saw the smiling face through the window, and unlocked the bolts of the door on auto-pilot. The moment she had free access, the red-head on the doorstep threw herself into Luke’s arms, hugging him tight.

“Rachel,” he breathed, hugging her back, completely stunned.

Still, he couldn’t beat Lorelai in the surprised stakes. She saw her boyfriend with his arms around the woman she knew to be his ex, and something in her heart gave way. By the time Luke turned around, Lorelai was gone, the baseball bat abandoned on the counter. He rushed after her, leaving a confused Rachel standing alone. The back door was swinging on its hinges by the time Luke got there, no sign of Lorelai anywhere.

The truth was she had taken a sharp turn the second she was out to door, knowing the other buildings and trees would cover her. Slipping off her ridiculous heels, Lorelai practically ran the entire way home, hoping when she got there to have a good cry and feel better. She was stunned when she walked into the living room, breathless and sore, to find Rory on the couch in floods of tears.

“Honey? What happened?” asked Lorelai with all the concern in the world.

That only made Rory cry harder as she threw herself into her mother’s arms. It seemed neither Gilmore girl’s night had ended quite how they thought it would. So much for a happy anniversary.


	35. Chapter 34 - After The Fall

Lorelai woke up before the alarm, which was no mean feat, especially on Sunday. The fact was, she really hadn’t slept that well all night. Every hour she woke, looked at the clock, turned over and tried to sleep some more. It didn’t work. It had been late by the time she stopped Rory from crying enough to explain what had happened with Jess. Any break up was painful, but this had to be the very worst kind. Best friends to a couple only for the whole thing to fall apart, Rory felt like she had lost everything, both her best friend and her boyfriend, and Lorelai struggled to bring comfort in such a situation, especially when she had relationship problems of her own to deal with.

Running out of the diner without a word had not been Lorelai’s finest hour, but she just reacted without thinking it through. Seeing Luke with his arms full of a beautiful woman, moments after they had enjoyed a beautiful date and a couple of hours of making love, it was too much. Three months into their romance, and Lorelai could hardly believe how lucky she was to have this whole thing work out so well. Luke had been all but her best friend these past five years, and developing their relationship into dating was always a risk, but it was working. Now Lorelai was seeing the mess that could become of them if they didn’t handle things carefully. Rory was so utterly devastated by her break up with Jess, and she didn’t even have anywhere to focus her pain and the anger that would probably come later. Jess didn’t do anything wrong, neither did Rory, it just didn’t work out. Lorelai hoped to speak to them both later, in a few days maybe when everything was less raw, maybe help them build bridges. Honestly, she didn’t really believe that much could be salvaged in the circumstances, and yet she needed to try. Maybe it was just easier to think of ways to patch up Rory and Jess’ relationship than consider her own.

Lorelai kept trying to think why the red-head on Luke’s doorstep seemed familiar. She wasn’t his sister, because she had seen Liz in pictures and she didn’t look anything like the mystery woman. Besides, the way she looked at Luke was not at all sisterly, it was the gaze of a lover. An ex lover, no doubt, but Lorelai wondered how she didn’t know this woman, how she had never seen her before. It was as if Luke had been keeping secrets and that just made her feel nauseous.

Five in the morning. Lorelai wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew there was no chance, especially when she realised she wasn’t the only one awake. A clatter downstairs could only be Rory, but goodness only knew what she was doing to make such a noise, and so early too. Lorelai got up, pushed her hair out of her face and padded down the stairs. It was still dark throughout the house, but Rory was up and at ‘em, her bedroom door slightly open and light bleeding out into the hall. The clattering and banging continued, loud enough to give Lorelai a headache, especially given the fact she should be asleep at such an hour.

“Rory?” she called as she went down to her room and pushed open the door.

The usually neat and tidy space was currently a complete mess. Books were strewn over much of the floor, some clothes were piled near the closet and more on the bed. CDs, video tapes, and plushies were all thrown about, in complete disarray, Lorelai couldn’t make head nor tail.

“It all has to go,” Rory muttered, apparently in some kind of tidying zone, or messing up zone, Lorelai really wasn’t certain. “Everything, all the stuff he gave me, the things he touched, the things that remind me of him, it all has to go!” she insisted.

Lorelai watched a few moments as Rory piled more and more items onto her bed, to the point where she was surprised the whole frame didn’t give way. This was insane, and it had to stop.

“Honey, stop,” she said, moving into the fray. “Rory! Rory, seriously, stop!” she insisted more loudly, grabbing her daughter’s arms and pulling her close. “This isn’t the way.”

Rory seemed like she was going to fight at first but then the tears came and she broke down all over again.

“I can’t,” she sobbed. “I can’t look at it. Everything reminds me of Jess, and it hurts.”

“Oh, honey,” Lorelai sighed as she pulled her baby into her arms and held on tight. “I do get it, I swear, I do, but this isn’t the way. You and Jess... you were friends so long before anything else happened, of course everything is a reminder, but you can’t delete the past five years just to try and make it better, it won’t work,” she told her.

They ended up sat on the one spare space at the edge of the bed as Rory cried herself hoarse. She knew her mom was right. Throwing out every single thing that had a memory of Jess attached would be insane, and probably leave her with an empty bedroom, maybe even an empty house. She meant what she said about it hurting though. She knew they had to break up and not be a couple any more, because it just wasn’t working, making them both miserable rather than happy lately. That didn’t mean it hurt any the less now it was over.

“I didn’t want this to happen,” she sniffled. “I just... I thought it would be okay, that we could just go from friends to more and it would just work. It seemed to for a while.”

“I know, sweets,” Lorelai sympathised, stroking Rory’s hair back off her face, the poor kid’s head across her lap. “For a while there it seemed pretty good with you guys, but sometimes it’s just... things happen. It’s nobody’s fault necessarily, I mean, sometimes it is somebody’s fault but not always, and either way it hurts to know that somebody you thought you loved or who loved you can just be gone, or can’t be everything they were anymore, because they seem different, or you’re different. It’s just hard.”

She was rambling and it took a minute for Lorelai to realise she was doing it. What she was saying, it wasn’t all about Rory and Jess, because her mind was already wandering to Luke. She had behaved like more of a kid than even their teenagers had last night, running out without giving Luke the chance to explain who was at the door and why. She had been real idiot and she planned to make her apologies and fix things just as soon as she could. Strangely, Lorelai doubted that would be today. Rory was going to need her for assisting in wallowing and the like today. A whole Sunday of ice-cream and girly movies seemed like the best remedy for the kind of pain Rory was suffering. It seemed Lorelai’s own love life issues would have to be on hold, just for now.

* * *

It seemed like a competition for who could slam the door the hardest or look more pissed off at the world, at least that’s what it would have seemed like if anybody was watching the ridiculous behaviour of Luke Danes and Jess Mariano. A couple of bears with sore heads, neither had been in a great mood since last night and had spent the morning conversing in mere grunts and monosyllables as they crashed around the apartment and the diner below.

Jess knew why he wasn’t in the best mood. Breaking up with Rory was just awful and not a decision he had taken lightly. He didn’t want things to be over, not really, but he had meant what he said last night, being together was making both him and Rory paranoid and miserable. It didn’t work, they were going to end up hating each other, and Jess couldn’t stand that. Rory was his best friend and had been for so long, losing her altogether would be like removing a limb. It was a moderate amount of pain now and hopefully rebuild some semblance of their previous friendship going forward, or a completely horrendous and gut-wrenchingly painful break up later from which nothing would be recoverable. Jess made the call and Rory went along with it, they had to let it go now, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Why Luke was in such a foul mood, Jess couldn’t possibly guess. There was no way his uncle was dumb enough to break up with Lorelai, and things had been good with them up to now, that much was clear. Something must have gone wrong and Jess wanted to know what, the problem being that if he asked then Luke would also want to know what happened with him and Rory.

The lunch time rush had come to an end and Luke wasn’t exactly looking busy. Jess decided now was as good a time as any to get this done as he followed his uncle into the storeroom and closed the door.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?” replied Luke, startled by his nephew’s presence behind him and a little fronted by the attitude of the question.

“I said what is wrong with you? All morning you’ve been in this moody, hating the world place, and I can’t figure out why,” said Jess, shaking his head. “You had an anniversary date with Lorelai last night, which I’m guessing involved a little more than hand holding, and yet today it’s like the world is a hell-hole to you,” he explained things as he saw them.

“Oh, yeah?” said Luke, folding his arms across his chest as he faced Jess. “Well you’re no sunshine kid either,” he pointed out.

“Did you and Lorelai break up last night?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t have the excuse that I have.” 

That brought a look of shock to Luke’s face, and an air of sympathy to his tone when he spoke again.

“You and Rory broke up?” he checked, suspicious a moment later when he added; “What did you do?”

“Oh yeah, thanks for the sympathy and support, Uncle Luke,” his nephew dead-panned in reply. “Why do you automatically assume it was me? It could’ve been her fault.”

“Was it her fault?” asked Luke suspiciously.

Jess sighed.

“It was nobody’s fault,” he admitted. “It just... it wasn’t working out, so it’s over. Honestly, it’s the very last thing I wanna talk about right now, so what is going on with you and Lorelai?”

Luke wanted to push. He wanted to ask why things weren’t working, why Jess and Rory would give up so easily, but he didn’t feel able. Things were going to get touchy feely and that just wasn’t his area of expertise, plus it made him wholly uncomfortable as well. He and Jess had a few heart to hearts in their time, but right now with things so raw and his nephew already telling him he didn’t want to talk, it wasn’t the right time. On the other hand, it might be nice to get an outsider’s perspective on what happened with Lorelai last night, even if it was a teenage boy’s thoughts. Jess was pretty smart and he wasn’t automatically going to take one side or the other, he cared about Lorelai as much as he did his own uncle.

“Okay,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead and adjusting his hat for good measure. “We had a great night, a nice dinner, and... a great night,” he repeated with a look that explained everything without him having to. “We were upstairs and somebody was banging on the door. We think it’s an emergency so we come running and... and it’s Rachel.”

“Rachel?” Jess echoed, thinking for a moment. “Your ex Rachel?” he gasped with sudden realisation.

Luke nodded his head.

“I mean, I was thrown, totally taken off guard, and Rachel just hugs me and I hugged her back. Then I turn around and Lorelai is gone,” he explained, waving his arms around like a crazy windmill. “Don’t you think that’s childish? I think that’s pretty childish, just running out on a person when they’ve been caught off guard by another person.”

“Oh come on, Uncle Luke!” Jess rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me you would have reacted better?” he challenged him, not waiting for a response before he continued. “I remember how crabby you were when Lorelai almost started dating Rory’s English teacher. Before that, I remember how you were when she was getting hit on by that handy man guy at the inn, and pretty much any other time she was ever near a man that found her attractive,” he reminded his uncle, who looked like he wanted to argue but wasn’t being given a chance. “Hell, you weren’t exactly doing cartwheels when Christopher was here either. Take it as a good thing, Luke. Lorelai got jealous, so she bolted. It’s what she does, which I recognise because it’s familiar,” he sighed. “You should know better than anyone what she’s like, so please, don’t be more of a kid about your non-break up than I’m being about my actual break up.” 

With that Jess turned and left the store room, slamming the door behind him. Luke thought about running after his nephew and tearing him a new one for speaking to him that way. The truth was he just couldn’t do it. Jess was right in everything he said, and honestly, Luke doubted he could hurt him any more than he was already hurting over Rory. Slamming his fist against the shelving in defeat, Luke suddenly was in motion, stalking out of the store room and up this stairs to the apartment. Caesar and the wait staff would just have to hold down the fort for a while.

Upstairs, Luke grabbed up the phone and dialled. It seemed to take forever until finally Lorelai answered.

“Hey, it’s me,” he told her.

“Hey, you” she replied like a joke, and yet the usual humour was gone from her tone, and Luke hated that.

“Lorelai...”

“No, wait,” she cut in. “Luke, I... I’m sorry,” she told him definitely. “For running out before you could explain...”

“No, I’m sorry,” he interrupted this time. “I was just so floored to see Rachel again, but she’s an ex, Lorelai, that’s all. I swear, I haven’t seen her in five, six years, and I would never even consider getting close to her again, not now I have you, I... I love you.”

When the speech was done he waited for some kind of response. He had no idea that Lorelai wanted to give one but simply couldn’t, emotion taking away her voice after such an impassioned speech. Eventually, when he prompted her to speak, she swallowed hard and found her voice.

“I love you too,” she whispered. “And I would love to say I’ll come right over and we can talk this out, but I can’t.”

“I know” he sighed. “Jess is... He’s hurting. How’s Rory doing?”

“The same, but I’m guessing with way more tears and ice-cream than our boy,” she sighed too. “This is going to be tough.”

“We’ll help them through,” Luke assured her, but it was little comfort right now.

Lorelai and Luke were adults and in the space of a night had both come to realise the mistakes they’d made and would eventually get a chance to muddle through their issues. It was different with Rory and Jess. Their break up had been a mutual decision, painful as it was, and neither Luke nor Lorelai knew how their kids were going to come through this. They were just going to have to wait and see, and try to be as supportive as they could while time moved on. One thing they knew for sure, it was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now going on hold til 2015. I do this every year as I have a lot of other stuff to do in December, including a lot of fics to write for exchanges and as gifts for friends. Please rest assured, I will be back in the new year! :)


	36. Chapter 35 - Friends and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its been almost two months, but hey, I’m back now, and I’m planning to update this story every single Monday until it’s done. I hope that sounds good :)

“Y’know you’re getting really good already,” said Dave as he and Lane left the music shop. “Maybe it’s time for you to actually play with the rest of the band, show them your skills?” he suggested.

Lane visibly coloured at his compliments. Playing the drums was never a plan until she realised it was a sure fire way to spend a lot of time with Dave Rygalski. Sneaking around behind her mother’s back to see him wasn’t too hard, in fact sneaking in general had become a way of life since she was small. Mrs Kim had so many rules, didn’t approve of such a myriad of things, it was impossible to live the kind of life Lane truly wanted, but she did what she could, and any time she could manage to spend with Dave was a definite bonus.

“You really think I’m good enough to play in front of other people?” she asked nervously.

“Sure,” he agreed easily. “And Sophie seems okay with us practising in the store after hours, so maybe we should set something up? I can talk to Zach and Brian, see when would be good for them.”

“Sounds great,” Lane smiled giddily as they stopped walking at the corner.

Dave’s home was in one direction and hers in the other, which was a good thing when Lane thought about it. If her mother saw her so much as standing next to a boy she would have a complete meltdown.

“So, you’re still coming to my party on Saturday, right?” Dave checked.

Lane tried not to squirm.

“I hope so,” she nodded frantically. “I mean, you know what my mom is like, but I have a plan, a solid one, I think,” she sighed. “I just hope... well, I made all these arrangements with Rory, so I sort of said she could come to the party too, and I know I should’ve asked you first but...”

“Hey, it’s fine, the more the merrier, at least that’s what my parents seem to think,” he said, almost laughing at the concept which still seemed wacky.

“Yeah, how crazy is it that I have to make a ten step plan just to go to a party, and your parents are encouraging you to throw one?”

“Mom doesn’t think I’m making enough friends at my new school,” he rolled his eyes. “Apparently it doesn’t matter if her best china gets smashed or there are cigarette burns in the rug by the end of the night, just so long as I have a large circle of vague acquaintances. Lane?” he promoted when she seemed not to listening suddenly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she shook her head and refocused, as Dave repeated himself.

The truth was, Lane was feeling kind of distracted. She just saw Rory and Jess headed for each other across the town square, only for them not to notice, and make dual sudden turns to practically run the other way. They just seemed to avoid each other as much as they could. Jess wasn’t even helping out with odd jobs around the inn any more in case he ran into Rory, though of course he said it was because he got more regular hours and more cash with his new job at Walmart. All Lane knew was that it was tough being caught between him and Rory, and she hated very second of it. She knew she wasn’t alone, it was just as bad for Lorelai and Luke, but Lane never felt so awkward in her whole life. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow night?” asked Dave, when Lane had just thankfully tuned back into his voice.

“You will,” she agreed. “Already looking forward to it,” she grinned.

At least Dave Rygalski was something for Lane to smile about.

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?” asked Paris, trying to straighten out an outfit that she appeared to be wholly uncomfortable wearing.

“Paris, you look great,” Rory assured her with a kind smile.

“And Dave will be happy to have more girls here,” said Lane definitely. “I’m pretty sure it was mostly going to be a guy fest without me and Rory so, yeah, you’ll be helping.”

It was kind of a weird situation, having to bring Paris Geller of all people to a party, but she had shown up on Rory’s doorstep right when she and Lane were due to leave with urgent questions about Rory’s latest Franklin article. After her queries were addressed and she asked if she was holding people up, it was hard not to admit to Paris they were going to a party. When she started to ask whose party and where it was, it seemed pretty clear she wouldn’t mind being invited along. Rory felt like she had no choice.

Dressing Paris Geller up in her mother’s clothes maybe wasn’t the greatest of ideas, but Rory didn’t really think it through. She was quite pleased for the distraction, since most of the day she had been worrying about getting to the party and finding Jess there. They had been actively avoiding each other since their break up, for quite obvious reasons. Rory wasn’t so sure she was ready to face him yet, even a whole week after the mutual split.

“Jess isn’t a party guy,” Lane assured her as they arrived on the doorstep. “It’s highly unlikely he’ll be here. You can hang with me and Dave, meet the guys from the band, it’ll be fine.”

With a final check that she looked okay, Lane knocked on the door and was soon being ushered in by Dave Rygalski along with Rory and Paris. Never had a pair looked so awkward, Paris in particular at first, until they wandered into the living room to get drinks and literally walked right into the one person Rory had hoped not to see.

“Jess, hi,” she said awkwardly.

“Hey, Rory,” he tried for a smile but it didn’t quite come out.

His eyes shifted to the girl behind her who Jess was pretty sure he’d never seen before.

“Oh, this is Paris,” Rory introduced. “Paris, Jess.”

“Hello,” she nodded her head, smiling strangely at Rory’s ex.

“Ah, the famous Paris,” he smirked a little as she blushed.

This wasn’t exactly how he expected Paris Gellar to be, seemingly shy and nervous. From the way Rory described her she was a real firecracker in school, and a bitch when she needed to be also.

“I’m surprised you’re here,” said Rory, arms wrapped around herself defensively. “You’re not usually party guy.”

“Honestly? I just had to get out of the apartment,” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “Luke and Lorelai are making with the cute. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad the whole Rachel thing passed over without too much drama but there is stuff I just don’t wanna see, y’know?”

Rory nodded that she understood but couldn’t seem to find enough voice to speak with right now.

“Anyway, Dave mentioned the party so I came along,” Jess added, looking suddenly awkward. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

He sounded like he was apologising for being at his friend’s party, and that just made Rory feel bad. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t be here. They had to learn to be in a room together at some point anyway, it was just so strange right now. Rory actually found herself increasingly glad that Paris was here, which was very weird.

“Well, it’s a free country,” she said at last. “We can both be wherever we want, and hey, we’re friends, right? No reason we shouldn’t be at the same party.”

The way she rattled it out like a machine gun going off, smiling so wide her face might split in two, it all just proved to Jess that Rory was extremely uncomfortable. He decided he was best off just leaving her be for now. Honestly, he wasn’t feeling any better about this whole situation than she was. Nodding his head in vague agreement to her sentiments, he spared Paris a glance and said it had been nice meeting her, before taking himself off to the next room. The moment Jess was gone, Rory let out a breath she barely knew she had been holding in.

“He’s your ex-boyfriend, right?” asked Paris, startled to find that Rory’s response was to grab her wrist and pull her over to the refreshments.

“For the first time in my life, I really hope somebody spiked this,” she muttered as she got herself a large cup of punch and one for Paris too.

Apparently, it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

“And that just proves that if he had lost the presidential election...”

Paris was just going on and on in Rory’s ear, and honestly, Rory wasn’t really listening. Strangely enough, that punch she hoped would be spiked did seem to be a little special. Rory had barely finished her first cup, but she was feeling better because of it, such was the way when a person really wasn’t used to drinking. It was hard not to care that Jess was here though. She had seen him a couple of times, though he seemed to staying out of her sight for the most part. Rory had to wonder if he was doing that for her sake or his own. Either way, it wasn’t fun.

“Rory!” Lane yelled as she came over with Dave in tow and two other guys as well.

At least their interruption made Paris stop talking.

“You guys, this is Zach and Brian,” said Lane with a grin. “The other members of the band. The band which I am a part of now. I’m in a band!”

She was just so excited, Rory couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she told the newcomers, a blond who clearly thought he was God’s gift to women, and a nervous looking brunette with an asthma inhaler in his hand.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” said Lane then.

Enthusiastic wasn’t even the word to fully encompass her mood tonight, and it seemed Dave found her laughter and joy entirely infectious.

“Er, you wanna dance?” he offered, the first time tonight they would’ve done anything but hang out and talk as far as Rory knew.

Lane looked fit to burst from the thrill of it all as Dave offered her his hand and led her towards the space that seemed to have become the dance floor. Rory smiled, her eyes shifting inadvertently to Zach and Brian. Immediately the blond swooped on his prey.

“You wanna dance too, babe?” he asked her, and Rory shifted comfortably.

“Oh, well, I wasn’t...” she was about to say no when she saw Jess across the room talking to some random redhead she had never seen before. “Yeah, sure, why not?” she said to Zach then, placing her cup down on the table as she got up to go dance. “You’ll be okay, right, Paris?” she checked with the blonde who seemed to barely hear her at first.

“Huh?” she checked, apparently having gotten engrossed in book from the end table whist everybody else chatted. “Yes, go, dance, do whatever. You’re not bothering me,” she waved Rory away, inadvertently stopping Brian in his tracks.

He had been about to ask her to dance with him, but clearly she wasn’t interested in partying at all. Smiling politely, he sidled off to find a girl that actually wanted to dance, leaving Paris alone. She was used to that, and fast wondering why she ever wanted to come to this party in the first place. Paris usually hated social events. She wasn’t much for dancing, she didn’t drink, and nobody ever wanted to talk about anything interesting. She had hoped that with Rory and her friend Lane she would be okay. Seemed she was wrong. At least now Paris had found a book to read and managed to get quite lost in it, so much so that she was genuinely startled when someone suddenly spoke to her.

“Really? Poetry?” said Jess, making a face as he sat himself down next to Paris uninvited. “I can’t get into that stuff. It’s kind of like, man, just say it already, y’know?”

“Some of it can be that way,” Paris agreed easily. “But other writers have real talent. I doubt you’ve even heard of Emily Dickinson but...”

“Hey, I’ve read Emily Dickinson,” he cut in, apparently affronted by the assumption that he wouldn’t even know who that was. “What, because I’m a guy I can’t read female authors? I’ve read all of Austen too,” he told her smartly.

Paris couldn’t believe that this guy was much of a reader, never mind that he was in fact so very well read as to have got through all of Austen. The grin on her face was a sight to see as she put down the volume of Byron’s greatest works and focused fully on her conversation with Jess.

They got into quite the in-depth discussion, covering everything from Dickens to Bukowski, Shakespeare to Gaskell, Keruoac to Rand. Sometimes they agreed on things and other times not, but there was no real arguing involved. Jess put forward very well thought out cases for his opinions, Paris thought, and it was fun to verbally spar over a hundred novels that she believed every person their age should have read. Honestly, Jess was kind of impressed by Paris too. To find she was actually a decent person was a surprise after the way Rory described her. He supposed he only ever got the cliff notes before, the dramatic turns in her character. The day to day stuff wasn’t worth telling, but damn did Paris have a handle on her literature, almost as good as Rory’s own.

“We have an audience, you know?” she said eventually, glancing at Rory a moment.

Jess followed her eye line and frowned. Rory had been dancing or talking to other people the whole night, leaving Paris all alone, at least until Jess came over to join the poor friendless girl. Now Rory was looking over with an almost hurt expression that was starting to bother Jess. Still, she smiled bravely enough when she caught him looking, and he managed to return the expression.

“You guys really are in love, aren’t you?” said Paris, no particular emotion attached to the statement as far as Jess could tell.

He sighed heavily.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I mean, we were best friends since we were kids and... and we probably should’ve stayed that way. We tried the whole dating thing, but it didn’t work out,” he explained awkwardly, concentrating on the floor, his shoes, anything so that he didn’t have to see some look of pity or whatever else might be on Paris Geller’s face right now.

“Personally, I think if I was dating a guy like you, I would’ve tried harder,” she said, making him look up fast.

Paris blushed furiously and looked away. She muttered something about making an idiot out of herself. Jess was pretty sure he heard ‘Good job, Paris, now you’ve completely lost control’ right before she got up to walk away.

“Hey,” he called her back, reaching out to grab her hand. “You, er... you wanna dance?” he asked.

Paris looked down at his hand near hers, then over to where couples were in each other’s arms. She shifted her feet a little and then sighed.

“Honestly? I don’t really dance,” she admitted. “I’m better at the sitting and talking about books thing, if that’s okay?”

“Works for me,” Jess agreed with a smirk he couldn’t help, gesturing for her to sit back down already. “So, give me the full Paris Geller treatment on Hemingway.”

She laughed at the way he phrased it and then launched right into whole speech on the great but drunken Ernest Hemingway. From across the room, Rory saw them, her best friend and her school friend in animated conversation. It used to be her and Jess in a quiet corner during parties, doing verbal battle over the latest books they read. There was a twisting sort of pain in the pit of Rory’s stomach that wanted to bubble up into her chest as she watched Jess and Paris together. When they both bust up laughing suddenly, she couldn’t stand it anymore, she needed air.

Rory rushed towards the kitchen and straight through, out of the back door onto the porch. She took in great gulping breaths of air, as tears filled her eyes. It was ridiculous to be jealous of Jess and Paris. If they wanted to be friends, that was fine. If they wanted to date, that was none of her business. Rory knew all the facts but it didn’t stop the horrible feeling inside, the twisting in her gut that just wouldn’t go away.

“Rory?” a voice called to her and she turned to see a familiar figure framed in the light from the back door.

“Hey, Dean,” she forced a smile as he came towards her. “Er, where’s Lindsay?” she checked, wiping a hand across her face before any signs of crying really showed.

He could see she was upset, he noticed when she ran from the house that something must be wrong though he wasn’t sure what. Rumours had gone flying around school, around town, that Rory and Jess broke up. Most people were sad for the couple, but Dean couldn’t be. He never understood why Rory wanted to be close to a guy like Jess.

“Lindsay is at home, I guess. She didn’t want to come tonight,” he explained, hands in his pockets. “We’ve been dating off and on but it’s not really working out,” he shrugged.

“Sometimes things just don’t,” Rory agreed sadly, fighting the urge to cry some more.

She leaned on the railing and looked off into the dark so that if tears did come Dean wouldn’t see. It was so embarrassing, especially when she couldn’t exactly explain herself. The break up with Jess had been mutual, neither of them had actually done anything wrong, so she couldn’t be mad at him. Maybe that was what made it so bad, there was no one to blame, nothing to be angry about, there was just sadness and hurt.

“Rory...” Dean put a hand to her shoulder, encouraging her to look at him.

When she did and he saw the tears trickling down her cheeks, he looked pained.

“It’s so stupid,” she cried. “I don’t know what we were thinking, me and Jess,” she told him. “We were fine as best friends, it worked for us. Now I can’t help thinking it would’ve been easier if we stayed that way and just dated other people. I could’ve been happy with another guy, a nice guy... like you,” she smiled sadly up at Dean.

“I wish it had worked out for us too,” he nodded in agreement, one hand going to her cheek and wiping away the tears there. “I wanted it to work, but we never really got a chance.”

Rory swallowed hard, shivering at his gentle touch on her face.

“No, I guess we didn’t,” she agreed, words coming out as much more of a whisper than she intended somehow.

Dean was a nice guy, and he was right, they never really got to see how much they liked each other, how much they might’ve liked being together. She really messed up with him and ran straight to Jess in some misguided attempt at a happier pairing. It hadn’t worked, it never could, she saw that now, no matter how much it hurt. That was why when Dean drifted closer, dipped his head until his lips met hers, Rory let it happen, she let him kiss her.


	37. Chapter 36 - Hammer to the Heart

“You did what?!”

Lane looked more shocked than Rory had ever seen her, and had made enough of a noise with her exclamation, it wouldn’t be at all surprising if every person in Stars Hollow heard her.

“I know how bad it sounds,” she said sadly. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m not even sure I was thinking at all.”

Lane felt bad, mostly because she just yelled so loud about her friend’s indiscretion to the point where she was amazed Mrs Kim had coming rushing up the stairs to find out what was going on. They must’ve got lucky and Mama was dealing with a customer, her focus was too great then to be disturbed even by squealing teenage girls. Still, what had Lane feeling even worse was that her two best friends were at odds, and it now seemed increasingly unlikely that even their friendship with each other, never mind their romantic relationship, could be saved.

“But kissing Dean? After everything that’s happened first with him and then with Jess...” she shook her head, completely at a loss for what to say.

“I know, I know,” Rory insisted, looking ready to cry. “And I could blame the spiked punch or Dean, but... but I let it happen. In the moment, I think I genuinely wanted it to happen, but all of three seconds after it was over, I knew it was wrong. It felt wrong” she repeated the word, knowing it was the most apt.

Lane did feel sorry for Rory. She seemed so mixed up over her own behaviour, and she really hadn’t been the same since she and Jess broke up. Lane had heard from both her friends how it was for the best that they went back to being as they were before, but she wasn’t buying. She asked Rory and Jess separately if they were sure they made the right decision, but they each insisted it was the right thing. Maybe it would have been if they could find a way to go back to being best friends, but that was probably impossible. As it was, they acted like awkward acquaintances, and Lane hated being stuck in the middle.

Now Rory had confessed to kissing Dean at the party, and Lane couldn’t see how that was going to make anything any better, only ten times worse. The fights that Jess and Dean had so far were mostly verbal, but if he found out about the kiss, Lane was pretty sure Forester would be out for the count care of Jess’ fist in his face. It would probably break the heart he usually claimed not to have if he knew what happened.

“Poor Jess,” Lane sighed without really thinking what that implied, at least until she glanced up and saw the hurt on Rory’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“It’s okay,” her friend insisted. “I mean, I guess it was pretty soon to be kissing another guy after we... after we broke up,” she forced out, swallowing hard. “But Jess isn’t really so innocent either. He and Paris looked all kinds of cozy.”

There was a terrible bitterness to her tone, ill befitting a sixteen year old girl of a usually sunny disposition. Rory always wanted to think the best of everybody, and have everyone like her in return. Things were different now, she was different, and Jess was too, Lane knew. Since they stopped being together, and couldn’t even be friends, they had both gotten bitter and apparently were willing to accuse each other of all kinds of things.

“Rory, I really don’t think Jess and Paris would make a couple,” said Lane with a kind smile. “They were just... Well, he was being a friend to a lonely person. That’s nice, right? I mean, Paris is your friend, kind of, and Jess was being nice to her. Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”

“I suppose,” Rory sighed. “But don’t you think it was awfully convenient that the one person Jess decided to make friends with at the party was a friend I brought along?”

Lane really wasn’t comfortable giving an opinion on something like that. Siding with one friend against the other was always going to feel wrong. If she admonished Rory for kissing Dean, that would be disloyal, but to accuse Jess of cosying up to Paris would be much the same. Neither of her friends had really done anything wrong, after all, they were broken up, that meant they were free agents, free to date whoever else they wanted. Funny then that Rory seemed so mortified that she almost got close to another guy, and was seemingly upset by her ex moving on too.

“I think Jess and Paris have a lot on common,” said Lane eventually, as diplomatic as she could be. “That’s probably why they both get along with you in their different ways, so it’s not so weird that they found things to talk about.”

She just didn’t know what else to say. Lane had been so distracted by Dave last night, she really hadn’t paid much mind to Jess and Paris, or to Rory and Dean for that matter. It wasn’t her business if they decided to date, and that applied to either couple, though they weren’t actually couples yet and might never be. All Lane knew for certain was being stuck in the middle was no fun at all. Talking about this with Rory was awkward, but she had to do it. They were best girl-friends, and it was Lane’s duty to be there for Rory and help her out if she could. Of course, Jess was practically like her brother too, so when it came to school tomorrow morning, Lane supposed she would have to be there for him too if he wanted to talk things out. Not that Jess was much of a talker. Lane shook her head and refocused on the situation at hand.

“So, you and Dean,” she said to Rory. “Do you want that to happen? Do you want to be together?”

“No,” her friend shook her head. “Or maybe? I don’t know,” she sighed, sounding so sad and looking just the same. “It felt wrong to kiss him, but it shouldn’t have. I mean, me and Jess aren’t dating any more, and Dean and Lindsay aren’t... well, he said they were off and on, so I’m guessing they both see other people too? I don’t know.”

“You didn’t talk to Dean about it?”

“No, we just... we talked a little, he kissed me, and then I kinda freaked out,” Rory explained. “He probably thinks I’m crazy now anyway.”

“I doubt he thinks you’re crazy,” Lane told her kindly. “We’re teenage girls, we’re supposed to be a little dramatic and confusing for boys to understand. Maybe he even likes you better for being mysterious?”

Rory smiled at that, and it felt nice for just a few moments to not want to cry. Lane was such a good friend. She was doing her best to make Rory feel better and it was almost working sometimes. Still, Rory knew she had to figure out this situation for herself. Dating Dean wasn’t a horrible thought, and yet it didn’t exactly excite her either. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a totally nice guy, but Rory couldn’t really imagine dating anyone but Jess these days. Maybe it was all just too raw. They hadn’t been broken up long and were still trying to adjust back to being just friends. As it was they seemed to be nothing more than very awkward acquaintances. They had certainly agreed to try and get along as friends again, and maybe in time they could. It was for the best, Rory and Jess had agreed on that, and yet somehow it didn’t feel like it right now, it just felt awkward and horrible all the time.

* * *

“Hey, Jess,” Lorelai smiled as he appeared from behind the curtain into the diner. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! How’re you doing?”

It was the world’s most awkward conversation, which was probably why they had avoided it for over a week. A brief hello as they passed each other in the diner or on the street was as much as they had managed since the day Rory and Jess broke up. It was nobodies fault and nobody was blaming anyone else, and yet this was weird. Lorelai had been as good as a mother to Jess since he was eleven years old. Usually he assigned her the role of cool aunt in his head, not least because that made her a perfectly acceptable partner for Uncle Luke and had stopped him and Rory seeming too much like brother and sister, which would be too weird. As much as Jess missed the best friend who had breifly been his girlfriend, he actually missed being able to talk to Lorelai too.

“I’m... fine,” he said carefully. “I’ll live,” he shrugged with that half-smile that he did so well.

Lorelai knew that look. She knew that tone of voice too. Jess wasn’t fine, far from it. He was miserable, just like Rory, but for right now there didn’t seem to be a way to fix that. As a couple, the pair of them just seemed to be consumed by jealousy, confusion, and over-run by the pressure of being in so deep. Unfortunately, they couldn’t just revert to friends after so much had happened, and so they didn’t even have their BFF to lean on. Lorelai hated that she couldn’t help, that she and Luke had their hands tied in such a situation. She felt strange talking to Jess about Rory now, and suspected Luke would feel just as odd trying to talk to Rory about Jess. They were very much stuck in the middle, and the adults dating didn’t really help anybody. Their particular friends-to-lovers experiment had turned out to be a winner, even when Luke’s ex showed up and almost ruined everything.

“I heard there was a kickin’ party Saturday night,” Lorelai smiled. “You have fun?”

“Fun might be pushing it,” said Jess, making a big deal of looking anywhere but at Loreali. “It was okay. Er, I really have to get to school,” he said then, gesturing towards the door and then making a swift exit.

He spared Lorelai a genuine smile as he went, after all, she was only trying to be nice, to assure him that she was still there for him, Jess was certain on that. It was tough on the adults too, this break up he and Rory had gone through. They didn’t know what to say, what to do for the best, and probably felt bad for being happy when the kids couldn’t seem to manage it. Jess couldn’t tell Lorelai it was okay, or let his uncle know how he was really feeling, that would be way too hard, so he just retreated into himself, became even more quiet than usual, and tried to put it all out of his mind. Easier said than done, of course.

Lorelai watched Jess go and let out a long tired sigh. Talking to him was harder than talking to Rory and lately that was tough enough. All she had got out of her daughter about the party was that Jess was there and he and Paris had gotten along well, no more, no less. It seemed strange to Lorelai that for two kids who had decided that being romantically involved was the wrong thing, they sure seemed to care a lot about who each other was moving on to.

“That was a big sigh,” said Luke as he appeared from the kitchen.

“Morning, handsome,” she smiled across at him, leaning over the counter when he did so they could share a kiss. “And yes, I guess my sigh was pretty epic. I just hate to see those kids of ours hurting, y’know?”

“I know,” her boyfriend agreed sadly. “I tried to talk to Jess yesterday, find out what was going on in his head, but that boy...” he shook his head.

“Oh, come on, you can’t blame Jess for not sharing his feelings,” Lorelai told him. “He gets the dark brooding thing from his uncle,” she smiled, at which Luke couldn’t help but smile too.

He knew she was right. There was no way to admonish Jess for keeping his feelings hidden when Luke was just the same himself. Still, it might be easier to help the kid if he would talk. Not that Luke would know what to say in reply. When it came to Rory he didn’t have to know what to say, he hadn’t seen her in days.

“Rory still boycotting?” he asked, pouring his girlfriend her usual morning coffee.

Lorelai sighed again.

“Not officially,” she explained. “Today’s excuse was she had reading to finish before she left for school. Since we already had the unbelievable ‘I’m not hungry’, the slightly remarkable ‘I want to catch the earlier bus’, and the flat-out lie that was ‘Wouldn’t it be nice to try one day without coffee?’, I think the excuses are going to dry up soon. Then who knows what’ll happen?” she shrugged.

Lorelai didn’t mind too much that Rory wanted to avoid Luke’s, and even the man himself understood it, as he did Jess’ habit of making sure he was well out of the way when Rory was at the bus stop or due to be arriving home from school or anything of the kind. They needed the avoidance right now, needed to heal from their break up. It wasn’t fun though, it wasn’t normal.

“Y’know I tried talking to Jess again yesterday. I asked about the party, but he didn’t say much,” he told Lorelai.

“All I really got out of Rory was that she ended up taking Paris and she and Jess seemed to make friends,” she explained. “After that she was either in her room or with Lane. It bothers me that she’s keeping things from me.”

“You think that’s my fault?” Luke asked, causing an odd look of confusion on Lorelai’s face until he explained. “I mean, maybe she’s worried if she confides in you about Jess, you’ll end up telling me, and I’ll mention it to him.”

“No,” Lorelai shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it. Rory knows that what she says to me is between us. As much as I love you, babe, I wouldn’t spill all her secrets to you.”

“And I would never want you too,” Luke confirmed.

“Exactly. No, I just think maybe we’re happy and they’re not. She probably thinks I wouldn’t understand her pain, but I do,” Lorelai sighed. “Believe me, I do.”

As if it were planned, the bell jangled over the diner door, and Luke stared at whoever had just walked in. Intrigued, Lorelai turned on her stool to see and got a surprise when she saw it was Rachel.

One week ago, this same red-head had walked into the diner, hugged Luke, and caused Lorelai to run for the hills. Since then, a lot of explaining and apologising had healed the wound, and Luke and Lorelai were back on track. It was assumed, by Lorelai at least, that Rachel hadn’t stuck around, and yet it seemed she was wrong.

“Hey,” said Luke’s ex as she walked up to the counter. “Um, can I get a chamomile tea please?” she asked him, looking sideways at Lorelai a moment later.

“Sure, yeah,” Luke agreed, turning away to get a cup and prepare the drink.

He wondered if he was supposed to introduce his ex to his current girlfriend, but honestly Luke didn’t know where to begin. He had explained to Rachel, the night she arrived, that he was seeing someone else, that he and Lorelai were in love. She had been upset but ultimately understanding, after all, she had been gone a long time. Later he managed to have a conversation with Lorelai, explaining that he and Rachel had broken up around the time Jess had come to stay in Stars Hollow, and Rory and Lorelai had moved in too. Rachel had gone away on her travels and Luke never expected to see her again. He certainly didn’t have any deep and meaningful feelings for the woman any more, that ship had long since sailed. Everything was patched up, and Luke just assumed Rachel left again. She certainly hadn’t been around for the better part of week, it made him wonder why she was back now.

“Hi,” she said, holding out a hand to Lorelai. “We were never properly introduced. I’m Rachel, the ex.”

“I’m Lorelai,” she nodded, shaking her hand. “The current.”

That made both women laugh nervously, thanks to the odd phrasing and the sheepish way Luke was looking at both of them when he turned around to serve Rachel her tea. It was silly really, he hadn’t done anything wrong here. There was a woman to his right that he used to date, and one to his left who he was dating now. No cheating, no overlaps, nothing to worry about, and yet if Luke could have the ground open up and swallow him right now, that would’ve been great in his opinion.

“So, I’m sorry if I made things awkward for the two of you,” said Rachel, glancing between Luke and Lorelai, but focusing mostly on the latter. “I was such a fool coming back here, just assuming Luke would still be waiting. I mean look at him, like he was really still going to be available.”

“Rachel...” he said awkwardly, as close to blushing as Lorelai had ever seen him.

“C’mon, Luke, the woman has a point,” she teased anyway. “I can’t believe it took me this long to realise how much I love you.”

She said it so definitely, with such firmness, Luke knew she wasn’t jut messing around any more. Without making a spectacle of herself or him, Lorelai wanted her boyfriend to remember that she loved him, that they were together and Rachel being here didn’t change things for her. She wasn’t going to be intimidated, and Lorelai could be sometimes, despite appearance, just not today, not by this woman.

“Well, I am glad you two found each other,” said Rachel, sipping her tea. “Honestly, as much as I always cared about you, Luke, and I always will, we were never quite the right fit, were we?”

“Not really,” he agreed sadly. “But you know you meant a lot to me Rachel, you always will. I’d like if we could still be friends... and that might just be the cheesiest thing I ever said.”

Rachel laughed, Lorelai did too, but that was okay.

“I’d love to be friends, Luke, with both of you, if that’s not too weird,” said Rachel, looking to Lorelai. “I mean, I have to think you and I at least have some things in common, if we’ve both dated our guy here.”

“I guess so,” Lorelai considered. “You wanna sit down at a table, see what we can find to talk about?” she said, with a wink that made Luke very scared.

“Sure, why not?” Rachel agreed. “I mean, this might be our only chance. After I stopped by here last week I headed straight over to my folks place, but we’re pretty much as caught up as we can stand to be. I plan to be out of the Hollow again in a few days.”

“Then let’s not waste time,” Lorelai said definitely, practically dragging her new and unlikely friend to a table.

Luke watched them go with a smile that soon collapsed in on itself. As nice as it was to find his ex and his girlfriend could get along and didn’t want to kill each other, or him for that matter, it was terrifying to consider what they might find to talk about alone together. Absolutely terrifying.

* * *

“I had no idea that there could be a guy of our age that knew so much about literature and speak so articulately about it,” said Paris, well into her third such speech of the day about the wonder of Jess. “I mean, most sixteen year olds can barely make a sentence without the words ‘awesome’ or ‘dude’ creeping in there, and even then they’re rarely if ever speaking about a book, only a movie with explosions and female nudity, or one of those video games that’s all car chases and hookers. To get a real live male of our age that has read so much, and not just the classics, but a really diverse range of novels, poetry, and non-fiction, that’s rare enough, but he actually has viable opinions. Some of his theories are a little nutty on the surface, that’s a given, I mean, Austen would be a fan of Bukowski? Sounds pretty out there, right? But he can explain it, and it actually makes sense. He’d be an asset to any debate team, not that he seems that focused on school....

“Paris, shut up!” Rory suddenly bellowed, bringing silence not just to her friend but to a whole ten feet square area of the Chilton school hall way.

Rory wasn’t the type to yell much, it wasn’t her style, and nobody dared to tell Paris Gellar to shut her hole, no matter how sorely they were tempted. Apparently today was a banner day.

“What did you say to me?” asked Paris in apparent shock, and no wonder given the circumstances.

“I told you to shut up!” said Rory in reply, still just as frustrated and angry but perhaps not quite so loud as she realised she was being stared at from all angles.

She pushed her way into an empty classroom and on instinct Paris followed her.

“What is your problem, Gilmore?” she asked, incensed by the attitude she was getting, and from one who was usually pretty quiet and rule-abiding. “It’s not like I’m saying anything bad about your precious friend, and you can’t exactly complain if I like the guy. You told me yourself that you broke up.”

Rory knew everything Paris was saying was true. She was only being nice about Jess, and Rory certainly had no claims to him any more. Jess wasn’t her boyfriend, he was barely her friend right now, just because they couldn’t find a way to hardly look at each other, never mind speak any more. Maybe that was what hurt so much, that Paris was having the same kinds of conversations with her best friend, that Rory used to have herself. If Jess and Paris got as close as he had once been to Rory... the thought of it made her stomach tie into so many knots, it was agony just to consider it.

“You’re telling me all these things about Jess that I already know. It’s annoying!” she said eventually, frustrated and angry still. “I don’t need a break down of Jess’ every opinion on books, I know them already. We read some of these things together, we’ve discussed them all before. I don’t need a recap of his literary opinions, I know them, I know them better than you ever will, because I know Jess better than you ever will, so I repeat, shut up, Paris!” she yelled finally, before storming back out of the room.

Paris stayed behind and just stared at the door swinging in her friend’s wake, then she smiled. It was probably wrong to feel superior right now, to be proud of how upset she had made a person who she considered a friend in some form or other, but Paris couldn’t help it. Nobody had ever been jealous of her progress with a boy before. She had to be just a little proud of that, she couldn’t help herself.


	38. Chapter 37 - Trix and Treats

Jess was engrossed in a book at the end of the diner counter when the bell over the door jangled and a new customer walked in. He didn’t look up at all as he reached the bottom of the page, shoved a marker in and asked ‘What can I get you?’

“Um, I’m not really sure,” said a voice he recognised and yet was surprised to hear.

“Paris,” he said as he finally looked at her. “Er, Rory goes to her grandparents’ house in Hartford every Friday night,” he told her, sure that was why she had to be here.

Paris shook her head.

“I know, I... I actually came to see you,” she admitted, blushing furiously, looking everywhere but directly at Jess. “Now I realise what an idiot I’m making of myself,” she shook her head, looking ready to run.

Jess’ hand shot out to land on her arm and stop her.

“Why are you an idiot?” he asked curiously.

All Paris could do for a full minute was stare at his fingers near her wrist. She never did this before, chasing after a boy. Not that there was a whole lot of chasing involved, she just drove to Stars Hollow when her parents fighting got so bad she couldn’t bear to be in the house anymore. She had vaguely thought about dropping in on Rory before remembering about her Friday Night Dinners with the Gilmore elders. That was when she spotted the diner and thought of Jess and how he said he lived and worked there with his uncle. One minute she was in the car just thinking about how great it had been to talk books with him the other night and the next she was inside, more tongue-tied than she’d ever been in her life just because he smiled at her. She was a fool.

“I don’t date,” she blurted out suddenly. “Not that I’m suggesting for a moment that I want to start, with you or anybody else for that matter, I have more important things in my life than picking out outfits to go to the movies in,” she said fast, retracting her hand from the counter and gripping onto the strap of her purse. “I just... I had to get out of the house, and I liked talking to you the other night, that’s all.”

Jess tried not to smirk but failed miserably at holding the expression in.

“I liked talking to you too actually,” he admitted. “You’ve got some cracked opinions, but at least you’ve actually read a decent collection of books,” he said, leaning over the counter to whisper to her as if he had a secret. “The kind of people we get through here wouldn’t know their Dumas from their elbow,” he quipped.

Paris laughed at the absurd comment. Jess was good at making her laugh, and blush, and feel like she wasn’t a complete freak for having a hundred and one opinions on literature. She liked him, even if he did work in a diner in some back water town and put way too much gel in his hair.

“I guess you’re pretty good company, for a beatnik-loving freak,” she told him, smiling still.

“High praise, Miss Geller!” Jess laughed at her gall and the sudden confidence that seemed to come back to her the moment she realised he wasn’t going to purposefully embarrass her. “Y’know as soon as Uncle Luke gets back, I’m free for the rest of the night,” he told her then. “You like pizza?”

“I’m not supposed to have pizza,” she told him awkwardly.

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“Yes, I like pizza. Actually, I love it, but...”

“Then live a little, Geller. C’mon, my treat, what do you say? I’ll even give you a second chance at trying to convince me poetry isn’t a complete waste of time.”

That got a renewed smile out of the usually unshakeable Paris as she agreed to his suggestion. Now if she could just stop shaking and turning the colour of a tomato she would be fine.

* * *

Rory wasn’t paying attention. She knew that she should be and when prompted she got right back into the conversation that her great grandmother was holding court over. It was a thrill to meet the matriarch of the Gilmore clan, and Rory was glad enough to know Great Gran, the first Lorelai. Unfortunately, there was a lot on Rory’s mind right now, primarily boys, which she was sure none of the adults in the room would approve of. She kept her thought processes very much to herself, but such a myriad of mixed up emotional dramas in her brain were certainly proving distracting.

Lorelai did her best to keep Rory focused without upsetting her. She nudged her foot under the table when she ought to be listening or giving a response, even answering for her a couple of times. Now they were back in the living room, and Lorelai had deliberately sat next to her daughter so she could continue with nudging her arm, prompting her with answers as needed. That didn’t mean nobody had noticed that Rory’s focus was elsewhere tonight. Though Emily was distracted enough herself by trying to do every little thing to keep Trix in a good mood (a near-impossible task for her), it wasn’t going to be long before Gran realised that Rory was not paying attention, Lorelai was sure on that. Lo and behold the moment came, and the rest of the room collectively winced when Rory was called out on her odd behaviour.

“You know I was told you were quite the intelligent and conversational young woman,” her great grandmother snapped. “I am honestly starting to wonder if I was misled, Rory. All I have seen you do so far is stare into space and look as if you ought to visit the bathroom.”

Rory felt silly and so embarrassed when she looked up and found all eyes upon her. She couldn’t explain herself, that would mean talking about her break up with Jess and worse what she had done with Dean. She hadn’t even explained herself fully to her mom yet, and she really didn’t want to be doing it here, in front of her grandparents and the great-grandmother she was meeting for the very first time tonight. Of course coming up with another reason for her distracted manner on the fly with all the pressure of four adults staring and waiting for an answer was not going to happen.

“Oh, Gran, she’s just... Rory’s just tired,” her mother said quickly. “Y’know they work ‘em hard at Chilton,” she smiled.

Trix narrowed her eyes at first her granddaughter and then her great granddaughter again. Rory attempted a smile, but it kind of fell flat under such an intensely unimpressed look.

“An education is very important, and I’m sure you will find your further education even more tiring, but you mustn’t lose focus, Rory,” she said definitely. “Of course I don’t believe for a moment that you can be so tired from school alone, or so very distracted. You have been in deep thought all evening, and in my experience, the looks you have had on your face can only be caused by one thing - boys.”

Emily looked scandalised and took a long drink from her glass. Richard chuckled softly.

“Trix, our Rory is not so thoughtless as to let her mind get caught up on boys, especially at her age,” he advised, even as Rory shifted awkwardly and looked away. “She doesn’t even have a boyfriend.”

Lorelai felt as if she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her and Rory both. She and Rory had told Emily and Richard about their dating Luke and Jess respectively, and duly informed them that the great Rory/Jess romance had since ended. Emily had looked rather too pleased about that whilst Richard had sympathised but said ultimately he couldn’t be too sorry about it as Rory was far too young to be in such a relationship. Now he seemed quite happy to talk about Jess in the past tense and pretend everything was fine. Lorelai knew better. She knew how distracted and unhappy her daughter had been since the best friend turned boyfriend dropped out of her life. It was the most awkward situation the Gilmore girls had ever been in, especially since Lorelai and Luke were still together. The last thing anybody needed was Gran’s opinion on the matter, but it seemed they were going to get it before long.

“I did have a boyfriend,” said Rory. “Actually he was my best friend and then, well, we dated but it didn’t work out.”

Lorelai felt her heart break all over again at her daughter’s explanation. It was so awful to lose the equivalent of two people all in one go like that. She and Jess were so connected, everybody knew it was a gamble when they pressed forward into dating, but Lorelai had assumed, much like Luke and the couple themselves, that it would all be fine. Rory and Jess were so close, so in synch, it seemed impossible to think anything would ever tear them apart. Now it had happened and there seemed to be no way to repair the damage, not even as far as allowing the two to be friends again.

“Your best friend is a boy?” asked Trix with an odd expression. “How very progressive.”

Lorelai tried not to smile at Gran’s odd way of phrasing such a thing. She supposed it was a little weird to somebody her age to hear that teenage boys and girls could be friends and nothing more. That whole concept got lamp-shaded by the fact that Rory and Jess had in fact tried being more, it just hadn’t worked out, unfortunately.

“Richard, it’s customary to ask a person if they would like their drink refreshed when their glass becomes empty.”

“I’m sorry, Trix. Can I get you another?” her son immediately got up.

“I’ll help,” Emily offered going with him.

Lorelai knew it didn’t take two to get a couple of drinks, but her mother really didn’t want to leave to chance that she might be Gran’s next victim. Of course this way her focus stayed on Rory and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing either. Lorelai opened her mouth to change the subject, to ask her grandmother something about her life in London or about Korn staying in her Hartford home, when suddenly Trix leaned in closer to the couch and spoke quietly.

“Now, you listen to me, Rory,” she said definitely. “I don’t know if your distraction is over this best friend of yours or some other young man that has caught your eye, but the women in this family didn’t get anywhere by waiting for men to figure out how good we are for them.”

“Gran, Rory and Jess decided together that they were better off as friends,” Lorelai said quickly, putting an arm around Rory and hugging her close. “He’s not a bad guy, it’s just...”

“Lorelai, if he were a bad guy as you put it, I’m sure Rory would never be mixed up with him in the first place,” Trix rolled her eyes, before focusing on Rory again, taking her hand in hers. “You listen to me, young Rory. If you think that this Jess is a worthy partner, then do not allow him to slip through your fingers. Good men are rare commodities, and worthy ones ever more so. The moment you make a choice, don’t waste any time in putting your plans in motion. Whichever man you decide is right for you, don’t wait for him to come calling. He won't know what’s good for him, men never do, and a great many women are similar afflicted, but we are Gilmores. We know our own minds and we go out there and get just exactly what we want or need. Don’t you forget that.”

Rory smiled then, even as tears felt as if they were filling her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said seriously.

“That’s good advice, Gran,” Lorelai agreed with a smile of her own.

By the time Emily and Richard returned to their seats, squabbling over the drinks they had been preparing, the moment had passed and conversation moved on, starting with Trix’s opinion on Emily’s decor and questioning where so many gifts she had bought might have got to. Rory did her best to focus from now on, and yet her mind still wandered a little. Kissing Dean was a mistake, she knew it from the moment it happened, and now more than ever she had clarity on that situation. As for Jess, she cared a lot for him and really did regret that things hadn’t worked out with them romantically. Maybe it could yet, if she just tried harder. Great-Gran had sure given her a lot to think about, as if she didn’t have enough already, but Rory felt better about it right now than she had all week long.

* * *

“Okay, there’s something on your mind that you want to tell me but you’re not,” said Lorelai definitely as she pulled up at the red light outside of Luke’s diner.

Rory shifted awkwardly in her seat.

“How did you know that?”

“Er, because I’m your mother, because you have that expression that you always used to get when you did something wrong like eat a cookie I told you that you couldn’t have or spilled paint on the carpet, and because you have been way too thoughtful ever since that party you went to with Lane and Paris,” Lorelai explained the way only she could. “C’mon, sweets, you were pretty quiet and distracted after the whole break up debacle, but something happened at that party, didn’t it?”

Rory took a deep breath and let it out as a giant sigh.

“More than one thing happened,” she admitted, staring out of the passenger window. “I introduced Paris and Jess. They got along.”

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s okay, right?” said Lorelai with a look. “I mean, they’re both your friends, so I guess it makes sense they might be friendly with each other?”

“I guess,” Rory nodded, though she didn’t seem willing to say any more on that topic. “The other thing that happened has more to do with me... and Dean,” she said awkwardly.

Lorelai tried not to visibly wince.

“I thought Dean was dating Lindsay now.”

“Kind of. He said they’re off and on,” Rory explained.

“And at the party, they were off?” Lorelai guessed, sure now that something must have happened between her daughter and the bag boy.

“He, er... Dean kind of kissed me,” she admitted at last. “We kissed, and... and I don’t know how I feel about it. I mean, it felt wrong, but I don’t know why. I mean, I’m not with Jess anymore, and Dean and Lindsay aren’t serious, so we didn’t do anything wrong, right?”

Lorelai wasn’t sure where to start in answering that. She checked and saw the light was still red and knew she didn’t have an easy out that way.

“Um, well, no,” she said at last. “I mean, if two people are single or at least not in a serious relationship, it’s not exactly crime of the century if they kiss each other. On the other hand, well, are you sure you want to go back to trying things with Dean? I mean, I guess it depends on if you’re really sure that you and Jess are done.”

Rory opened her mouth to answer that question but no sound actually came out. She watched as two people appeared around the corner headed for the diner. One was Jess and the other was Paris, the two of them laughing at some joke they were sharing, looking very close and very happy. Lorelai followed her daughter’s line of sight and bit her lip at the view. Jess wasn’t doing anything wrong by hanging out with Paris, and yet she could well understand why Rory was hurting, even though she seemed to have been the first one to take a step in moving on when she kissed Dean.

The light turned green a second later and Lorelai put her foot on the gas. She and Rory needed to have a talk and the middle of the street was no place for it. Lorelai was not looking forward to this one little bit, and she doubted her baby girl was either. Sometimes relationships were just too hard.


	39. Chapter 38 - Between a Jock and a Hard Place

There was a weird atmosphere in the diner apartment. There was a conversation that needed to be had, or at the very least that Luke wanted to have, but at the same time it was the last thing he ever wanted to talk to Jess about. Luke suspected it was awkward enough for any person in a parental role to talk to a teenager about relationships, but the Danes men were most definitely not built for this type of conversation. As much as Jess’ last name might be Mariano, he was a Danes too, and Luke was at a loss on where to begin here.

At least when Jess and Rory decided to date, Luke had Lorelai to turn to when things felt awkward. Mostly it didn’t even seem strange, since the kids spent most of their time together anyway. All Luke had to concern himself with when they started to get closer was catching them kissing and feeling weird about it. Their break up had been that much worse. There was no one to be mad at, that was the issue both Rory and Jess had, and that Luke was struggling with too. He wanted to be able to blame somebody, but a break up by mutual agreement was just that and it meant everybody should be okay with the outcome. If only that were true.

Rory had scarcely been near the diner since that night more than two weeks ago now, and Jess never talked about his best friend/ex-girlfriend at all anymore. It was not normal, and Luke had no idea what to do about it. Lorelai suggested he do nothing, after all, it was none of their business, and in all likelihood anything they said would probably just make things worse. It was the fondest hope of both adults that their teens would either find a way to be friends again eventually, or maybe even patch up their romance at some point.

Unfortunately, the plan to keep their noses out was now coming apart at the seams. When Luke got back to the diner Friday night, he found Jess waiting to go out, not alone or with Rory or some guy friends, but with a girl. Apparently her name was Paris. That wasn’t exactly a common name and it didn’t take long for Luke to recall she was Rory’s school friend from Chilton. He didn’t say anything at the time, just smiled politely as he watched Jess and Paris head out on what seemed to be a date of some kind. Luke didn’t know what he could say, all he knew was he should be saying something and it had to be soon. He had already left it unsaid all over the weekend, and Jess would be leaving for school any minute.

“Hey, Jess?” he called across the apartment to where his nephew was putting gel in his hair at the mirror.

“What?”

“Er... Well, I was just wondering about the girl you went out with Friday night,” said Luke, looking everywhere but at Jess as he made a big deal of folding the dishtowel in his hands.

“Paris.”

“Paris, right. I don’t think I’ve seen her around town before.”

Jess closed his eyes a moment and sighed. He had a feeling this was coming, could feel it building all weekend, whenever he and Luke were alone in the apartment or even in the diner when it was quiet. He guessed when Luke left Caesar in charge in the middle of the breakfast rush all for the sake of doing dishes in the apartment that something was bound to be said. At least now Jess could give short answers and escape - Uncle Luke would never want him being late for school under any circumstances.

“Paris lives in Hartford and goes to Chilton with Rory,” he explained. “We met at a party a couple of weeks ago, that is all.”

“That’s all?” echoed Luke, cutting into Jess’ path as he went for the door. “You two went out together Friday night, that has to mean something.”

That was when Jess lost it.

“What do you wanna know? All the gory details?” he asked, voice rising as he launched into a blow by blow account of the evening’s events. “Fine. Paris came to Stars Hollow looking for me to hang out. I offered to buy her pizza. She drove us to Woodbridge, always within the speed limits, all appropriate lights turned on. We got a large pizza, pepperoni on half, and then ice-cream. She had two scoops of vanilla with hot fudge, I had one scoop of butter pecan. Conversation was mostly about books, and a little about school, nothing Earth-shattering, then Paris drove me back to Stars Hollow, we said goodnight, and she went home,” he said too loudly, sarcasm hanging off every other word. “I didn’t kiss her, in fact, I never touched her at all, and though she had every opportunity to mistake my knee for the gear-shift, it never happened. Anything else you wanna know?”

Luke sighed and shook his head, even as Jess made to go round him to the door.

“Jess...” he said, calling him back even as he got the door open.

“What?”

“What about Rory?”

“What about her?” his nephew asked desperately. “God, I am not dating Paris, and even if I were, I personally don’t see what the problem is. Rory and I broke up, remember? And from what I hear around school, she and Dean Forester are getting pretty cosy again, so don’t start judging me because I actually found one other person I can stand to hang out with that might actually like me too.”

He was out the door before Luke could fully register the hurt both written on his features and evident in his voice. He gave chase as quick as he could, stopping at the top of the stairs and catching Jess half way down.

“C’mon, Jess. Don’t be this way!” he urged him. “I’m just... I thought you and Rory were going to make up at some point. I mean you do care about each other.”

“Loving each other doesn’t mean everything can work out like a fairytale,” said Jess bitterly, and much more quietly than anything else he had said in the last five minutes. “You got lucky, Uncle Luke. You and Lorelai? I couldn’t be happier for the two of you, but stop expecting all the pieces to just fall into place the same way with me and Rory. It didn’t work, it’s done. There is no going back.”

This time when he tried to leave, Luke let him go. There was nothing else he could say to his nephew anyway. He was hurting so much, and Luke hated to see such pain in Jess’ eyes. It was hard to believe that Luke had just stood there and implied that his heart-broken nephew shouldn’t even dare to have a new friend, especially if the rumours about Rory and Forester were true. That was something Luke felt the need to check.

* * *

“Is that Jess paging you?” asked Paris as she came up behind Rory in the hallway of Chilton.

“Er, no, not Jess,” her friend shook her head. “It’s Dean. He’s a... He’s a guy I know,” she said absently, pushing the pager back into her pocket.

Rory turned back to her locker, but Paris was still there and she wasn’t done yet.

“A guy you’re dating?”

“No,” said Rory, almost too fast. “Well, I think he thinks we are but we’re not,” she considered, switching out her books and then slamming her locker door closed again. “It’s complicated.”

She turned to walk away, a face like a thundery day. Paris gave chase.

“Wow. Most girls would kill to have your complications,” she noted, striding along next to Rory, keeping pace even as her friend tried to get away. “You know I went out with Jess Friday night. It wasn’t a date or anything, we just got pizza and talked. He’s a really nice guy, but I’m glad it wasn’t supposed to be a date,” she smiled, even as Rory tried her best to ignore her. “It would’ve been a pretty bad one considering how much time he spent talking about you.”

Rory stopped walking so abruptly right at the corner, Paris ran straight into her. She turned and stared at the blonde with a frown on her face.

“Me?” she checked. “Jess was talking to you about me?”

“Yes, that is what I said,” Paris nodded. “All he did was tell stories about you and repeat your opinions to me.”

Rory shifted awkwardly in place, unsure what to think about any of this. Seeing Paris and Jess together had been weird and oddly upsetting. Now she was hearing that not only was their evening out decidedly not a date, but that one of the main topics of conversation was her.

“Well, me and Jess were best friends for a long time,” she said thoughtfully. “Of course we’re in each others stories.”

“It’s more than that,” Paris shook her head. “I know I’m not the best at reading people’s emotions, but the look on his face whenever your name came up?” she said seriously. “He really loves you, you know.”

With that she walked away, leaving Rory alone with way too many thoughts and a look of shock and confusion still on her face. Jess still loved her, and she knew she still loved him. The tragedy was that it just didn’t seem to be enough for them to be a couple, and too much had happened for them to really be friends anymore. With tears building in her eyes she doubled back around the corner and dived straight into the girls bathroom where no-one would see her cry her eyes out.

* * *

“Hey!” Lorelai smiled happily as she came into the diner.

“Hey,” her boyfriend responded in kind though his own smile was less convincing. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, which is more than I can say for you,” she told him. “Why the frowny face?”

Luke let out a long sigh.

“I was going to call you but I didn’t know where to start,” he admitted, leaning over the counter towards Lorelai and speaking quietly so nobody else would hear. “I talked to Jess this morning about his dating a new girl.”

“Ah, so he is dating Paris,” said Lorelai, nodding her head. “Rory and me, we saw them Friday night.”

“Damn it!” Luke cursed, slamming his hand on the counter. “Was she upset?”

“Kind of. I don’t know, she keeps on insisting she and Jess are better off as friends rather than dating, which would be fine, but as far as I can tell they’ve barely spoken since the night they called the whole thing off,” she sighed. “And the look on her face when she saw Jess with Paris? That was not the face of a non-jealous person,” she shook her head.

“Well, Jess said he and Paris are just friends,” Luke explained. “But he also mentioned some rumours in school about Rory and Dean Forester.”

“That part I can at least make sense of,” Lorelai nodded. “Dean made a move at the party the other night. There was a kiss, but Rory seems to be regretting it.”

“Ah, well, that does explain Jess’ wonderful mood, and why he thinks it’s just fine if he did decide to date Paris.”

Neither adult really knew what they were supposed to say or do next. Their kids just kept on saying they were happy and better off apart, but all evidence suggested the complete opposite. There was just no getting through to them, and pushing might just make matters worse.

“You think they can ever even be friends again?” asked Luke, sure he already knew the answer but wishing he didn’t.

“I don’t know,” said Lorelai honestly. “I’d like to think so, in time, but for now I just think all we can do is be there for the both of them, and try not to rub our happiness in their faces?”

“That’s the hardest part,” said Luke, his hand covering hers on the counter, “because you make me so stupidly happy.”

“Right back at ya,” Lorelai grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

At least right now they could be close and not worry about the kids getting upset, thinking about what they themselves had lost. Of course they weren’t thinking so much how their break up was affecting Luke and Lorelai or anyone else for that matter. They were in too much pain of their own right now. Their families just hoped that pain would be over sooner rather than later, neither Rory nor Jess really deserved this at all.


	40. Chapter 39 - Can't Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is kind of a case of you can’t make an omelette without first breaking eggs. Yes, I know, how more broken can it get, right? BUT, this is actually the beginning of the happiness coming back... it just doesn’t seem like it. Yeah, you’re just gonna have to trust me on this one, people! ;)

Jess stepped off the bus after a long shift at Walmart. Between working there and in the diner, plus school, he spent much of the time being pretty tired, which wasn’t helping at all with the deep funk he found himself in much of the time. Even knowing he now had enough money to get a car didn’t thrill him anymore. Jess was no fool, he knew some of his bad mood was his own fault. Him and Rory, it should’ve been the perfect relationship, and yet trying too hard to make things work had torn them apart. Sure, he missed the girl he had been dating, but way more than that, he missed his best friend.

Rory was one person that Jess could always talk to about anything. She never judged him, never laughed at him or thought he was dumb for having feelings or being honest. He had guy friends too, but you couldn’t talk to boys in the same way. Besides, he had known Rory longer than anybody else in his life, the same amount of time as he had known Lane, but they were never close in the same way.

Sometimes Jess had a story to share from his day, a book he wanted to talk about, a wacky dream he wanted an opinion on, and he would automatically pick up the phone to call Rory, or put on his jacket with a plan to go see her. It was so much like auto-pilot that he had done these things several times since the break up only to catch himself at the last, remembering that she wasn’t his best friend anymore, not since she stopped being his girlfriend.

It hurt and Jess couldn’t deny it. Hanging out with Lane was fine, but that was only really in school, and even then she mostly wanted to talk about Dave Rygalski and the as yet nameless band they were forming. Jess couldn’t deny her the happiness she had found and played the part of a caring and supportive friend/brother. Still, it did sting to see her get close to somebody that way, to be good friends with the potential for more, whilst Jess had to try to get over the fact that he lost it all.

Luke had his suspicions about Jess and Paris. Maybe he could date her, but Jess knew he wouldn’t. Going out with her the other night had been fun, but ultimately all it proved was how much he missed Rory. Paris was great as her own person, but she made a sub-par Rory substitute. It wouldn’t be fair to use her even if she were a good one. Jess shook his head at the very thought, momentarily not looking where he was going and running headlong into someone coming the other way. He knew for sure she couldn’t have been paying attention either when he glanced up and realised who he was holding steady by the shoulders.

“Rory.”

“Jess, hi.”

She looked like a rabbit caught in the head-lights, which was just about how Jess felt to be honest. His hands dropped from Rory’s arms in a second and he stuffed them into his pockets to stop any further touches occurring, by accident or otherwise.

“Er, how’re you doing?” he asked, barely looking at.

“Fine,” she said quickly. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied in kind.

They stood there a few seconds more, both looking as awkward as each other, before Rory muttered something about having to go. She rushed away so fast she was practically a blur and Jess let out a sound that was as much growl as it was sigh. It was so messed up. Two people who had been so close, so connected, and now a simple ‘hello, how are you?’ in the street was too much to handle.

Jess lashed out at the nearest lamppost, kicking it so hard his toe stung, though the metal pole showed no sign of the impact at all.

“That wasn’t smart,” said Lane as she appeared beside him. “Did I just see Rory going that way?” she asked, looking down the street.

“The brunette blur? Yeah, that was Rory,” he confirmed. “I can’t even talk to her, Lane. I tried, she tried, but we just can’t... I could deal with not dating, but not even talking?”

He looked so pained, and Lane hated to see it. As much as it was awful being caught in the middle of this situation between her two best friends, Lane tended to feel more sympathy for Jess, if only because see saw more of his sadness. With Rory at Chilton all day and hiding away at home each night, Lane rarely saw her to really talk. Jess was there in school every day looking so broken. It made her heart ache.

“I’m so sorry, Jess,” she said, reaching to put her arm around his shoulders.

He leaned into her a little as she half hugged him, appreciating the gesture, awkward as it was.

“Thanks, Lane.”

Of course, Mrs Kim just had to choose that moment to step outside her front door. Though they were half a block down the street, she knew immediately that her daughter was in close proximity to a boy, and as expected, she reacted with an explosion of panic and fury.

“Lane Kim!” she yelled as he came careening down the street like a lighting bolt - and Jess had thought Rory ran fast today!

“Oh my...” Lane gasped, backing away from Jess immediately, looking for an escape route and finding none.

A million excuses ran through her head, cover stories, reasons why she had her arm around a boy. Nothing seemed right, and if she opened her mouth, Lane was almost certain nothing coherent was ever going to come out. Jess saw her panic and stepped in the moment Mrs Kim reached their side.

“Dirty heathen! Devil boy!” she raved at Jess. “You touch my daughter, I remove your fingers, one by one, slowly!” she bellowed, grabbing for Lane’s hand, presumably to drag her home and lock her up forever.

“Mrs Kim,” Jess tried to intervene, shaking his head. “I didn’t touch your daughter, she just hugged me,” he explained, but that only seemed to put Mrs Kim in an even worse fury.

“You touch him? Lane, how could you?!” she bellowed at the girl.

“It’s not how it seems, Mama,” she promised, shaking like a leaf. “I was just trying to be a good friend. The good Lord wants us to be there for our fellow man.”

“Your fellow man is to be female until you are at least eighteen. You be there for males at a distance!” she said definitely, pulling on Lane’s hand.

Jess couldn’t take this. He was not having a good day, or week, or month for that matter. There was no way he was going to lose one of the few friends he still had because Mrs Kim had a meltdown.

“Mrs Kim, Lane is my friend!” he yelled just as loud as she had managed before. “She has been my friend since we were eleven years old, and all this time she’s been too afraid to let you know.”

Mrs Kim’s eyes went all the more wild, and then setted on a glare as she narrowed them at Jess alone.

“My daughter is not afraid of me,” she said firmly, before turning her death-glare on Lane herself. “You have been friends with this boy? For five years?” she checked.

Lane swallowed hard.

“Yes, Mama,” she said softly. “He was new in town, the same day as Rory. We’ve all been friends all this time,” she confessed, knowing there was nothing else to do right now, and finding a little confidence in the fact that Jess was standing up for her, to the scariest woman in Stars Hollow. “You know I look at Rory like a sister? Well, Jess has been like my brother. He looks out for me in school, and we... we’re there for each other, that’s all.”

Mrs Kim continued to stare at her daughter and then glanced at Jess again. He nodded slightly, indicating that he agreed with Lane’s description of their friendship. There was never anything more with them, not on either side, they just got along. Despite popular opinion, it was possible for boys and girls to be friends and nothing more; Jess and Lane were living proof.

“Like a brother?” said Mrs Kim then. “Looking out for my Lane?”

“Yes, ma’am, always,” said Jess with a single nod.

Mrs Kim copied the gesture and then turned to head home. She dragged Lane with her, but somehow Jess didn’t think his friend’s punishment was going to be quite as bad as it might’ve been. Lane looked back over her shoulder and shot him a grateful smile. He smiled back, safe in the knowledge that he hadn’t lost another friend yet, and then continued walking on towards the diner.

From around the next corner, Rory watched him go, having heard the whole altercation with Mrs Kim. She was glad they were still friends, Jess and Lane. She would hate for their friendship to be ruined just because she and Jess had trouble talking these days. Still, it kind of hurt to know they still had each other. Rory was feeling increasingly like she had no-one at all.

Hugging herself even though the weather was far from cold, Rory headed for home. She was across the square from Doose’s when she spotted Dean stacking melons on the sidewalk display. He had paged her several times over the last few days, asking if she was okay, saying he wanted to see her and soon, please. Rory had been hesitant before, telling herself it was wrong to get close to him again, but the more she thought on it now, the more she couldn’t remember why that was.

Taking a deep breath, Rory checked for traffic and then crossed the street to Doose’s store. She smiled as Dean turned and noticed her.

“Hey, I was starting to wonder if you left town on me,” he joked.

Rory laughed a little and shook her head.

“Nope, still here,” she told him with a girlish smile. “So, how’ve you been?”

* * *

Lorelai remembered belatedly that she needed a few things from Doose’s on the way home. She was almost to her house when she caught herself and doubled-back down the street. Pulling the car into a space a little way down from the store, she was surprised to see that Rory was stood outside of the door. She would usually be home by now, getting stuck into her homework, especially lately since she and Jess stopped hanging out. Lorelai would have been thrilled to realise that those two were talking again, but Rory’s chatty friend was far too tall to be Luke’s nephew. Lo and behold, Lorelai realised it was Dean Forester that had Rory’s attention, and unless she was very much mistaken, her daughter was playing up to the boy she had professed to have no feelings for at all.

Rory didn’t lie, Lorelai was sure on that, and there had been truth in all her looks when she said she regretted letting Dean kiss her. That was fine, since Lorelai was also pretty sure Rory and Jess were both still pining for each other yet. What bothered her was that Rory, for whatever jealous reason, would flirt with a guy like Dean right now. He clearly liked her a lot, and it was fine with Lorelai if Rory did or didn’t feel the same, but knowing full well that Rory had decided against dating Dean, and then seeing her daughter acting like she was interested, that made Lorelai’s stomach lurch.

“This is not happening,” she muttered crossly as she got out of the Jeep and strode over to Doose’s with a face like thunder. “Hi, Rory,” she greeted her daughter with a smile.

“Mom, hi,” she replied, obviously startled. “Um, I was just...”

“Flirting with the bag boy? Yes, I saw that.”

“Mom!” Rory recoiled with horror at her mother’s words.

“Hey, we were just talking,” Dean insisted.

“Really? You always lean in that close when you talk? Because that must make your customers all kinds of uncomfortable,” she told Dean snippily, grabbing Rory by the wrist. “Rory, Mommy needs to talk to you,” she said, practically dragging her down the street.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Rory yelled as she got her arm free of Lorelai’s grip. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong and neither was Dean!”

“No, I guess actually Dean wasn’t doing anything wrong,” he mother considered. “But you and I both know the same can’t be said of you, missy!” 

Rory’s eyes were wide as her mom laid into her for behaviour she had thought quite justified.

“I’m not dating Jess anymore, and he’s practially in love with Paris, so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Yes, you do!” Lorelai insisted, knowing her little girl was smarter than that. “Rory, you told me yourself that you regretted kissing Dean, that you have no interest in dating him, and yet I find you just lapping up his attention, putting on your flirty face. That’s not cool, Rory, that’s using him!”

It stung more than a slap in the face to hear her mother say that. Maybe it hurt most of all because Rory knew she was right. She was using Dean to make herself feel better, that was perfectly true, it was just that Rory didn’t want to admit it, because that would have to lead into a whole string of other confessions she wasn’t prepared to make right now.

“So what if I am?!” she yelled, tears filling her eyes. “So what if I am using Dean a little bit? Why does it matter? Everybody use other people, and if it makes me feel good for five whole minutes to have some guy look at me like I matter, then I don’t care!” she continued, even as Lorelai saw the tears coming and tried to calm her down. “No, I don’t want Mommy to make it all better. You can’t! You don’t understand what it’s like!” Rory told her, full on crying by now and not even caring who saw. “You’re so happy with Luke, everything worked out for you. Best friends first and then in love, you got the whole package, Mom! And what did I get? I lost my boyfriend, and both my best friends. I lost Luke and Lane and Paris, and... and I can’t even talk to my own mother anymore!” she cried hard. “I just... I can’t be here right now!”

With that she set off at a run. In her heels and startled as she was by the sudden dash for freedom, Lorelai didn’t stand a chance of catching her. Rory swung around the corner and was gone from sight.

“Rory!” Lorelai called helplessly behind her, but to no avail, then she realised she was crying too. “Oh, Rory, I’m sorry.”


	41. Chapter 40 - Lost and Found

Jess thought he’d had a pretty good day. When he got up this morning, it was an early shift in the diner and school as usual. A brief run-in with Rory had led to a moment’s friendship with Lane that had Mrs Kim going into over-drive, but even that had turned out okay. Jess had seemingly managed to convince Lane’s mother they were only friends, that all he had ever done was look out for his ‘little sister’ these past five years, and would continue to do so for as long as she let him. Things were okay, and all the better when he got back home and talked to Luke about finally having enough money saved up for a car. He really hadn’t expected his uncle to say maybe they should go get him a vehicle that very evening, but he wasn’t about to argue.

Jess was happy enough to have Uncle Luke’s advice in picking out a car, even if they did bicker over which kind was best. Jess was all for getting something affordable but with a little style. All Luke cared about was safety features and how much the insurance would cost, but then that was what guardians were for, Jess supposed.

They finally settled on something they were both happy with, and Jess proudly drove his car home behind Luke’s truck, all the way to Gypsy’s place. He missed the part where Lorelai was sat on the doorstep of the diner in floods of tears, and was totally confused when he got back home again to find a note on the counter telling him to head to the Gilmore house right away.

Rory was missing. Hearing those words from Luke a couple of hours ago had filled Jess’ heart with a kind of cold dread that only eased when Lorelai explained the situation. She wasn’t taken or anything, Rory had left of her own accord. That was bad but it was better than it could’ve been. She was a smart person, she would head for a place she knew, for someone she could trust, not just wander the cold darks streets of the Hollow and beyond.

The search had started before Jess even got there. Lorelai stayed home and called just about everyone, while Luke, Sookie, and soon Jess, hit the streets to look for Rory by knocking on doors. They tried everywhere they could think of - the book store, the gazebo, the bridge, a hundred and one spots that Jess trawled up from their younger days, a bunch of friends they used to hang out with, everybody, everywhere. Jess even called Paris, a number he never really expected to dial even when she gave it to him a week or so ago. She hadn’t seen Rory, hadn’t heard from her at all, but she did at least reassure Jess that their friend was not dumb enough to do anything stupid. Right now, Jess had trouble believing it. They had never drifted this far apart. He and Rory were instant friends when they met at age eleven, five and a half years of living in each other’s pockets, sharing everything, loving each other. These past couple of months of estrangement had been torture for him, but Jess just assumed Rory had coped   
better than him. Now he knew better, now he saw that she was falling apart too. She would never blow up at her mother the way Lorelai said she had today, never. Everything was just so screwed up.

Jess was almost back to the Crap Shack when he stopped walking and made a snap decision. For a guy that was usually pretty good with words, it took eight attempts before he was happy enough to page Rory a message. He waited to see if she responded, a whole five minutes before he realised he really should get back to the Gilmore house. Lorelai needed to know he had found no evidence of Rory in any of the latest places he had checked, and he needed to know if she or Luke had heard anything.

Tapping on the front door, it was Luke that opened it.

“Anything?” asked Jess.

His uncle nodded and ushered him in.

“She’s with her grandparents” he whispered, as Jess looked towards the sound of Lorelai’s voice rising.

“If I want to come get my daughter and bring her home, then I will, Mom!” she yelled. “Well, you don’t get to make that decision!”

Luke winced at the sight of his girlfriend’s evident pain and the tears streaking down her cheeks one more time. Jess just felt angry. He was mad at Rory for running, and mad at Emily Gilmore for getting involved. She had to be loving this, not just a break up between her precious granddaughter and Jess, but now a rift between her and Lorelai too. She would just adore being the one Rory ran too, and that only made it worse.

Another five minutes and Lorelai was hanging up the phone, throwing it fiercely into the couch cushions. Her hands covered her face, and immediately Luke was there to hold her as she raved and cried. She said that Emily refused to let her go get Rory, and as much as she hated it, Lorelai actually knew it made sense. That was what she said, but Jess couldn’t agree. 

“No way,” he muttered. “Screw this!” he said louder, turning to the door.

Luke looked from his nephew to his girlfriend, not sure what to do. Lorelai shook her head.

“Go after him,” she told him. “I’m okay, just go!”

Luke rushed after his nephew, catching him by the arm at the end of the driveway.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m going to get my car and I’m going to go bring Rory home,” he said definitely. “This is insane! Rory fighting with Lorelai, running to her grandparents? It’s all insane, and it’s all my fault!”

“How is it your fault?” Luke asked him. “None of this is down to you. Rory made the decision to run, you weren’t even there.”

“She wouldn’t run to them if we were still friends!” Jess yelled angrily, all the fight going out of him in a second when Luke looked at him with sudden understanding and the worst kind of pity. “You know she wouldn’t, Uncle Luke. If she ever fought with Lorelai, she always came to me, always. Now she has no-one, and I have no-one. We’re both miserable and... and I have to fix it!”

A lesser man would’ve been crying by now, but Jess refused to let the tears show. Luke hated this too, hated that everybody was hurting and he just couldn’t make it better. Shaking his head, he reached for Jess and pulled him into a brief hug.

“Jess, I know you feel bad about all this, but we can’t just go rushing over to Hartford like John Wayne storming the Alamo.”

That particular dated reference actually got a chuckle of laughter out of Jess, even if he was still hurting. Luke was just glad to see a hint of the familiar smirk his nephew so often wore.

“Hey, she’ll be back,” he said of Rory. “And you two will figure things out, eventually. I know that you can.”

Jess nodded his head in some kind of agreement, though honestly he couldn’t really believe what Luke was saying. Right now it seemed impossible to see a point where he and Rory ever got back to the way things used to be, before they started dating, before he ever told her he was in love with her. He hoped they could rebuild something of what they used to have eventually, but he just wasn’t sure how it was possible.

* * *

It had been almost twenty four hours since their fight, since Rory bolted from her mother’s side without glancing back. Lorelai ought to have known that nothing would take her mind off the fact her daughter was gone, that things between them were so messed up. She really hadn’t slept much at all last night, even though she knew Rory was safe at the grandparents house. Rising early, Lorelai tried to act normally, got her coffee from Luke’s, headed off to work. When no amount of trying to be busy at the inn did any good, she gave herself the afternoon off and hit the mall. Shopping was always good for the soul, and yet despite the fact she had trawled what felt like a hundred stores, filling up bags with sale items the whole time, Lorelai still felt empty.

She was headed for the diner now, laden down with bags, many of the purchases for her boyfriend actually. She wasn’t quite paying attention to where she was going, and crashed spectacularly into a person coming the other way around the corner.

“Oh, damn it!” Lorelai cursed as bags tumbled from one arm.

“I’m so sorry,” said the stranger, who turned out not to be a stranger at all as she assisted Lorelai in picking up her things.

“Rachel, hey,” she half smiled at the other woman. “Wow, you have almost as many bags as I do.”

“I guess,” she smiled back. “Of course, mine aren’t new things, they’re everything.”

Lorelai stood up, her shopping now back in her hands, and observed the way Rachel was laden down with her own luggage. All the possessions she had shown up with were piled on her back and arms again now.

“You’re leaving,” said Lorelai, stating the obvious.

“Time to move on,” Rachel agreed, nodding her head. “I never really was a settling down person, it was one of the big reasons why me and Luke never worked, I guess,” she sighed. “But y’know you two are just... you work,” she told Lorelai honestly. “I thought it would hurt more to see Luke with somebody else, but actually, seeing him so happy is really good. Makes me feel better, like I did the right thing leaving. We would’ve made each other miserable in the end.”

“Well, Luke makes me very happy,” Lorelai confessed. “And I like to think I do the same for him.”

The two women soon became a little uncomfortable. Rachel checked her watch and commented that she should go or she would miss her bus out of the Hollow. Lorelai half considered giving her a hug before they parted ways, but with all the bags each woman was carrying, it was hardly practical. Instead they just shared a smile and a look of some kind of understanding perhaps. Rachel walked away then and Lorelai felt the sadness that had been bothering her all day settle back in the pit of her stomach. Heaving a sigh she walked on towards Luke’s and shoved her way in through the front door.

“Hey!” she called to her boyfriend as she headed towards the counter.

Luke’s eyes were comically wide at the sight of all her bags.

“Is there anything left in the mall?”

“Oh, hush,” she waved a hand at him as she lined up her purchases on the counter. “You should be nicer to me, diner man. A lot of this stuff is for you,” she smiled, an almost genuine look because she really was pleased to have got such nice clothes for her guy.

Luke sighed and let Lorelai ramble on about how many million percent off all the clothes were, from a suit he would probably never wear, to a belt he didn’t need, and shoes he doubted would actually fit. Lorelai seemed at least a little happy and that was enough for now. Neither of the adults noticed Jess come down the stairs, hovering behind the curtain when he heard Rory’s name mentioned.

“I know it seems crazy,” Lorelai sighed. “But shopping makes me feel better. I should’ve known it wouldn’t stop me thinking about Rory completely.”

“Did she not call you today?” asked Luke, putting his arms around his girlfriend for comfort’s sake.

“No, but she’s only been out of school a little while,” she sighed.

Jess backed off from the curtain and stopped watching as his uncle and Lorelai shared a hug.

“She’ll come back,” he heard Luke say. “She will.”

He was right, Jess was sure, and yet leaving it all to chance just seemed dumb. He knew what he had to do. Rory needed him, they needed each other. Lorelai was going to fall apart without her daughter, and Jess already felt like he was floating out to sea without his best friend. It was so clear now that Rory felt just the same, and there was only one way to fix all of this. In spite of what Luke told him last night about staying out of the way, Jess couldn’t do it. Escaping out the back door was easy enough, and Jess ran all the way to the garage. By the time he reached Gypsy, he was doubled over trying to get his breath back.

“Wow, you really don’t run so good,” she said as he observed him. “C’mon, don’t keel over on me, kid. I don’t got the time,” she told him, slapping him on the back.

Jess got his breath and finally spoke.

“How’s the car, Gypsy? Did she pass?” he checked.

When they bought the car last night, the salesman assured both Jess and Luke it was in fine running order. Unfortunately, Luke was the type to want a second opinion, and wouldn’t allow Jess to drive his new car until Gypsy gave it the all clear. He was clearly desperate to get behind the wheel now, and the mechanic knew why. Rumours were always rife in the Hollow, and by now everybody knew that Rory had run off to her grandparents house in Hartford. Those same townsfolk were all just waiting for the Jess and Rory relationship to be patched up, be they friends or a couple in the end. Seemed as if today would be the day when something happened, at least.

“You got yourself a pretty decent machine there, Mariano,” Gypsy admitted, dangling the keys from her fingers. “I know Hartford isn’t so far, but take it easy okay? Don’t crash her on your first day,” she advised with a wink as she tossed the keys into his hands.

“Gypsy, you’re a queen!” Jess told her with a grin as he dove into the driver’s side and started the car up within seconds.

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved away his compliment, even though it had made her smile.

Jess tore down the street and out of Stars Hollow like the devil himself was chasing him. He stalled the car three times before he even passed the ‘Leaving Stars Hollow’ sign, but had the hang of the gear shift before long. All Jess could think about was getting to Rory. There were a million things he could say, and a million more he probably shouldn’t. He had nothing specific planned beyond the fact that as bad as things had gotten when they tried to be a couple, nothing was as bad as being completely apart. At the very least they had to be friends again, they needed each other.

A hundred different moments flashed through Jess’ mind as he drove to Hartford, the day he and Rory first met, the first time he kissed her, the day she got into Chilton, the night they broke up, one Christmas when they built a snowman together, and a Summer when he taught her to swim. Some moments were significant and others seemingly something and nothing. To Jess it was his life, a life that Rory had become a huge part of, and he wasn’t letting her slip away so easily. By the time he got within sight of the Gilmore mansion, he still didn’t know what he was going to say to Rory, but he knew damn well that he wasn’t leaving that house without her.


	42. Chapter 41 - Give It Back To You

Rory couldn’t concentrate. She had her homework to finish, a piece to write for the Franklin, all kinds of stuff to do, but none of it was happening. If she were at home it might have been better. Honestly, she had her reasons for running off to her grandparents’ house, but in the end, it only made matters worse. Now she felt stuck here, not because Grandma and Grandpa wouldn’t let her leave, but moreover because she didn’t know how to face anyone after what she had done.

She behaved badly, Rory knew that. Playing up to Dean when she didn’t really want to be close to him, yelling at her mom simply because Lorelai was lucky enough to be happy in her relationship with Luke. It was all wrong, and Rory hated that so much of her life seemed that way lately, just wrong.

All these years, Rory had pretty much believed she lived a charmed life. Sure, she wasn’t rich or famous, she wasn’t supermodel beautiful or some all-powerful leader, but her life was everything she had wanted it to be. She loved her mom, she had a father figure in Luke, two awesome best friends that were practically family, grandparents, school friends, a brain that learnt fast, a body that metabolised slow. She was happy, almost all of the time. Rory knew she was blessed, but then everything started to fall apart.

Dating Jess, it had seemed so perfect once she let herself think about it. They ought to have been perfect for each other, after five years of being best friends, learning everything there was to know, good and bad, and still loving each other. Rory knew on paper it should have worked out, with all the things they had in common, considering how mind-blowing it felt when they kissed. All the ingredients were there, but much like any time Rory and Lorelai had ever tried to bake anything, the result was an unmitigated disaster.

They had trust issues apparently. When they were best friends, Rory and Jess would never have doubted each other, and yet just as soon as they began dating, jealousy reared its ugly head and they turned into a pair of green-eyed monsters. Add to that the pressure of feeling like they had to try harder, look better, be more into everything than ever before. It was too much. They stopped talking somewhere along the line. Everything was about making out and being worried that the other person was getting bored with them and looking elsewhere for affection. It was so messed up, and seeing Luke and Lorelai get it right only made matters worse. It seemed to come so easy to them, to just transition beautifully from friends to more. Rory wanted to cry just thinking about that, and how she threw it all in her mother’s face, like everything was her fault. Of course it wasn’t. It wasn’t anybody’s fault really, and that just made it all the harder to deal with.

At some point, Rory knew she would have to go home. She owed her mom an apology, and Lane, maybe even Paris, though the latter two probably wouldn’t know why she felt sorry. In a way Rory envied the two of them, even hated them for getting to be friends with Jess when she couldn’t manage it herself. Rory knew she hadn’t tried hard enough, but then Jess hadn’t made much of an effort either. Maybe he was just as miserable as she was, but somehow Rory doubted it.

A tapping on the bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced down at her calculus book even though she hadn’t been paying any mind to it for a good half hour.

“Come in,” she called, trying to look studious when one of her grandparents walked in.

She couldn’t imagine who else it would be, until the visitor spoke.

“Hey,” he said, the one syllable alone making Rory’s head snap up so fast she almost gave herself whip-lash.

“Jess!” she gasped as she scrambled off the bed. “What are you doing here?”

Her instinct was to reach out and hug him. In spite of his seemingly moody exterior and the bad boy thing he liked to portray, he was always good at being sweet and comforting when Rory got upset. A hug would be good right about now, but she thought better of going for it as Jess shifted awkwardly in the doorway. They were a long way from the point where they were those kind of friends.

“I don’t know, maybe I'm saving the princess from the tower?” he smirked a little, glancing behind him a moment and then swiftly closing the door as he entered the room. “Of course, the princess doesn’t usually put herself in the tower,” he shrugged.

Rory stepped back a pace, feeling oddly uncomfortable in her own skin. She shouldn’t have done what she did, yelling at Lorelai and running to her grandparents of all people. She knew that without Jess telling her. Not that she was mad about it, actually she was oddly glad to see him here, she really had missed him a lot, and not just in the last twenty four hours. Though they lived in the same town, though her mother was dating his uncle, they hadn’t seen each other properly or had a decent conversation in weeks. It made the tears well in her eyes all over again, and Rory looked away hoping to hide them. Jess knew her too well not to know what she was doing.

“Rory...” he said, moving closer, reaching out to her.

She backed up another step, shaking her head. Letting him hold her wouldn’t help, it would just complicate things further. Rory turned towards the window, dragged the back of her hand across her face and sniffed hard. This was just stupid.

“What’s the matter with you?” Jess asked, perhaps a little more harshly than he should have. “Worried Dean wouldn’t like it? He’s not here, Ror, and playground rules apply - I knew you first!”

“What about Paris?” she shot back at him, turning sharply to face him again.

“What about Paris?” he echoed, shaking his head, completely lost or at least acting as if he were, Rory couldn’t tell which right now.

“Wouldn’t she mind you being here alone with me, in my bedroom?” she asked, lifting her chin.

She knew it was stupid. Jess and Paris weren’t dating, the girl herself had said as much, and Rory knew too well how Paris would crow if she really were dating Jess, or anybody for that matter.

“In your bedroom?” said Jess then. “This is not exactly Casa de Rory,” he told her, waving a hand in the general direction of the floral decor and boy band posters. “I know you, Rory, better than anyone. This isn’t you.”

Those last three words could easily have been about the room they were standing in that was clearly not to her taste, but Rory knew better than to think that was all Jess meant. Her behaviour lately wasn’t like her either. Running from her mother, playing up to Dean, accusing Jess of dating Paris. It was all nonsensical and not the Rory Gilmore she had been before. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to face that accusation right now, she let herself answer as if Jess spoke only about the room and its decor.

“Grandma did her best,” she muttered, hugging herself, looking away defensively.

“I’m not talking about the room anymore and you know it,” he shook his head. “Running out on Lorelai, playing the loner, not talking to anyone,” Jess counted off the points on his fingers. “It’s not you, Rory.”

He looked so sad when he said it, so hurt almost. It made Rory want to scream. This wasn’t all her fault. She hadn’t helped but Jess had been part of it too. Frustrated and angry, she let her temper fly.

“You don’t know everything about me!” she yelled.

“Yes, I do!” he yelled back just as loud.

Rory opened her mouth to continue fighting but all the words went away. He was right, he did know her, better than anyone, with the possible single exception of Lorelai, but that was different. Rory and Jess came as a pair, they had for so long that it was crazy for anyone to think of one without the other, and yet it had fallen apart. Standing here now, Rory could think of nothing but the pain in her heart at losing her boyfriend, her best friend, the one person she thought would always be there. She couldn’t hold it together anymore, and the tears poured from her eyes, her hand shooting to her mouth to cover any sobs that escaped. It broke Jess’ heart too, just to see her crumble.

“Rory, I’m sorry,” he told her, an apology for a million things perhaps as he reached for her.

This time she didn’t back off, she didn’t have the strength. She all but fell into Jess’ arms, letting him hold her as she cried. They had done this so many times, when something got the best of her and she just needed someone to tell her it would all be okay. It wasn’t as if it never worked the other way. Jess didn’t really cry, he wouldn’t let it happen, but it he needed somebody to vent to, to listen to his problems, it was always Rory. These past few weeks, not having that person to share with, to turn to in times of happiness and sadness both, it had been torture.

“I’m sorry too,” she cried into his shoulder as they held each other tight. “Jess, I... I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“I do,” he told her, rubbing her back. “I know because it’s been happening to me too.”

Her tears finally slowing, Rory pulled back some to look at him, wondering if he really had been suffering like she had. Jess wouldn’t lie, she knew that much, but he was never quite so obvious in what he was feeling as her.

“Rory, we can’t live like this, neither of us can,” he said, sure she already knew it herself. “So dating didn’t work out, so what? You were my best friend, you were always... you were always there, and I don’t know how to be me if you’re not you.”

It was sappy and dumb, and the moment he said it, Jess felt stupid for having done so. He would’ve regretted it if not for the fact it got a watery smile out of Rory.

“I know what you mean,” she nodded, wiping her damp cheeks on the end of her sleeve. “Jess, it was awful when things didn’t work out, but we said we’d still be friends, I just... I didn’t know how to go back. I still don’t.”

“Me either, but we gotta figure it out,” he realised aloud, even as she slipped out of his arms.

Jess put his hands in his pockets, considered sitting down but he had a feeling the bed wasn’t a good idea. It felt weird. For all that they had been best friends before and had been in each other bedrooms in all innocence, doing their homework, talking about books and everything, things were different now. They had been closer, seen each other in a new light that took away the innocence of their childhood friendship. That didn’t mean they couldn’t rebuild something good here, something else, but there were lines in the sand that had to be honoured. Rory knew it too. She moved to sit in the window seat, pulling her legs up under her and leaving plenty of room for Jess. Without the offer needing to be made, he moved to join her.

“So, you and Paris,” she said simply, knowing that even though the truth seemed plain enough to see, she wasn’t going to be able to deal until she heard it from Jess himself.

“We went out a couple of weeks ago,” he shrugged. “She’s cool, in her own Paris way,” he smiled slightly. “I don’t know, she was somebody to talk to, and I needed that, but that’s all it was.”

Rory nodded.

“I get it, I do,” she agreed, but then went quiet.

Jess knew he was probably an idiot but he had to ask, he couldn’t help himself.

“You and Forester?” he prompted.

Rory squirmed, looked out of the window when she answered.

“He kissed me, at Dave’s party, and I didn’t try to stop him,” she admitted. “Since then he... he thinks there’s something between us, but I don’t feel it,” she shook her head. “Me and Mom were fighting because... because she thought I was using Dean, pretending to feel something I didn’t just so I got his attention. The worst part is, I think she was right.”

Jess felt sick, not just because he had to hear that Rory and Dean really had been smooching at the party a few weeks ago, but moreover because he knew why. She was lonely and hurting, something Rory never should’ve been. Jess had needed someone to talk to and so he had turned to Paris and to Lane. They were Rory’s friends too, but she didn’t feel like it anymore. Everything had dropped away and all she had left was Lurch for comfort, so she used him. Jess couldn’t really blame her, he just couldn’t find a way to.

“From now on, you want attention, I’m here,” he promised, his hand on hers. “Rory, I want us to be able to talk like we used to. I want to be here for you, and... and I want to know you’re there for me. We had that for so long, I don’t even know what happened.”

“Dating happened,” she said awkwardly, though she didn’t flinch at the fact he was holding onto her hand still. “I don’t know, we just seemed to stop talking so much, right when we should’ve been communicating even better.”

“Well then apparently we’re idiots,” he smirked.

Rory almost wanted to laugh at how absurd their behaviour really had been. Now at least they were having one of their conversations just like the old days, airing differences, being honest. It felt so good.

“Jess, I don’t... the dating thing, it just didn’t...”

“I know,” he agreed without her even making her whole point. “I didn’t come here to try and get you back that way, Ror, it’s not... Maybe it’s not the right thing for us,” he shrugged. “But I need my best friend back, and I think you do too.”

That much was very true, there was simply no denying it. Romance aside, Rory and Jess just needed each other, they loved each other, and that was bigger than anything else. She nodded her head in agreement to his words.

“Jess, will you take me home, please?” she asked him then.

The smile on his face as he replied was one that hadn’t been seen in weeks.

“Your wish is my life,” he promised her as they both stood up and shared another hug.

It felt so good knowing they didn’t have to be estranged anymore. It was weird too, going back to friendship after everything else, but this was how it had to be, and they both knew it.

“Hey, how did you get here anyway?” Rory frowned as they parted. “The bus?”

“My car,” he told her. “I finally got enough money together.”

Rory nodded as she gathered up her school books and jacket. They were half way to the door when another thought came to her.

“The car is how you got to Hartford, but how did you get into my room?” she frowned. “Grandma would never...”

“Richard saw me first,” Jess smirked. “For some insane reason, your grandpa really likes me.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh at that as they exited the bedroom together and walked down the hall.

“There are a lot of things to like about Jess Mariano,” she told him honestly.

Jess slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close the way he always used to before.

“Rory Gilmore’s not so bad either,” he assured her.

Maybe they were going to be okay somehow.


	43. Chapter 42 - Stuck in the Middle

“Hey, Miss Patty,” Rory smiled as she hopped up onto a stool beside her.

“Well, hello, darling!” the dance teacher smiled right back at her. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in the diner in, what is it, a month now?”

“I’ve been around,” she shifted awkwardly, looking away. “Life’s so busy lately, y’know with school and everything,” she explained.

They both knew it was a half-truth. Sure, school work kept Rory busy, but not so much that she wouldn’t swing by Luke’s on a regular basis. Things had been rocky lately with Rory and Jess. The whole town knew about the break up, and the fact they really hadn’t spoken since. Then suddenly a couple of days ago they were seen walking through town, arms around each other. Initially, rumour had it they were back together, but some said it was a friends only thing, much like when they were kids. Nobody had the real answer yet, not Miss Patty or Babette, not Taylor or Kirk, not even East Side Tilly. Miss Patty so wanted to be the first one to know everything, and as subtlely as she could, she asked Rory for the information she needed.

“So, you here just to eat or hoping to see someone in particular?” she asked conversationally.

Rory smiled and bit her lip. She knew full well what Miss Patty meant, and honestly she didn’t mind giving her the answer she was after. It was no particular secret that she and Jess were friends again, the best of friends just like before, at least for now.

“Well, mostly I’m picking up coffee for me and Mom. She’s stuck at the inn on a Saturday and needs her fix,” she explained. “But I wouldn’t object to seeing Jess while I’m here. He may be my best friend, but he can be a little sloppy about returning my books when he borrows them.”

“Your best friend, of course,” Miss Patty nodded along. “So you and he aren’t?...” she waved her hands in a vague gesture that seemed to be asking if Rory and Jess were any closer than friends.

“Playing the accordion?” asked Rory with a smirk she couldn’t help.

“Oh, Rory, don’t tease!” 

“I’m sorry,” she giggled. “Miss Patty, please take this as a formal confirmation that Jess and I are back to being best friends, nothing more, nothing less,” she said succinctly.

“Did I hear my name?” asked the young man in question as appeared from out back.

“I was just confirming to Miss Patty that you’re free and single,” Rory teased him.

“Oh, honey, don’t scare the boy!” the dance teacher chuckled as she hopped down from her stool.

“I don’t scare easy, Patty, you know that,” Jess winked at her.

“You’re going to get me into so much trouble when you turn eighteen!” she told him with a look before she turned to go.

Rory tried her best not to bust up laughing, but the look on Jess’ face was priceless, and the shudder that ran through him made her chuckle all the more.

“I think she’s going to make you husband number five just as soon as you’re legal.” 

“Don’t even joke about it!” Jess warned her. “What were really saying about me anyway?” he asked curiously.

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

“Not much, just told her we figured things out and are friends again.”

Jess nodded in understanding. It was a fact he couldn’t be happier about actually. Sure, it would’ve been nice if he and Rory could have worked out romantically, but for now at least he just needed her back in his life and was more sure now than ever before that she needed him too. They were finally in a good place again. Any other feelings would just have to wait until later, much later. For now they were best friends as they had been before the disastrous dating debacle, and it felt good.

“So, you want to eat, or...?”

“Oh, no thanks. Just two coffees to go please,” she explained. “Mom’s stuck at the inn so I’m taking her an emergency fix.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he replied as he set to making her coffee. “By the way, I think I still have your copy of The Holy Barbarians. I finished it a while ago but... well, I never got around to giving it back.”

Rory tried not to squirm. She remembered the day she leant him that book very clearly, sitting on the bridge, trying to explain to him how awesome it was even as he kissed a path down her neck, distracting her terribly. By the time he would’ve wanted to give her the book back, they were broken up and estranged. She shook her head and focused her eyes again, only to see three to go cups lined up on the counter before her.

“Um, Jess? I know you don’t like math class, but I am sure you can count to two.”

He rolled his eyes at her words.

“Yes, Rory, I can count,” he confirmed, even though they both knew that already. “I thought maybe I could tag along to the inn. We can take the car instead of you having to wait on the bus.”

It made total sense and Rory knew it. Hanging out with Jess at the inn would be fun, like when they were kids, and since Lorelai was likely to be flat out busy it would be nice to have company. Plus Jess had a point about the bus - the coffee was likely to be cold before she ever got there if she took public transportation anyway.

“If you want to go alone...?” he checked, uncertain as to what her silence really meant.

Jess used to be able to read Rory so easily, practically answering her questions and pre-empting her thoughts before they were spoken. Now it was all different, a little awkward and strange. It was always going to be that way after they got so close and then fell apart completely. Rebuilding was going to take time, that was a given, but he had thought they were making progress.

“No, no,” she insisted. “You can totally come, and yes, I would appreciate the ride,” she assured him. “I keep forgetting you’re a driver these days.”

“You’re not the only one,” said Luke as he appeared back behind the counter. “Honestly, I’m just waiting for the day he runs into a telephone poll or rolls into a ditch. He makes me that nervous!” he told Rory, only half joking apparently.

“Hey, you taught me to drive! If you know what you’re doing then so do I,” he insisted.

Luke shook his head and laughed a little.

“Go on, get out of here if you’re going,” he ushered his nephew out from behind the counter, having overheard a little of his and Rory’s conversation.

“Oh, I didn’t pay for the coffee yet,” she told him, reaching into her purse.

Luke waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Tell Lorelai they’re on me,” he said definitely. “And also, tell her I said not to work too hard. She’s going to make herself crazy... crazier,” he corrected with a smile.

“Will do,” Rory assured him. "Thanks, Luke," she added, picking up the three coffees in her tray and going over to where Jess had the door held open for her.

Luke watched the teens leave together and couldn't get the goofy smile of his face. Okay, so Rory and Jess weren’t dating anymore, but they were back to being friends, and that was good enough for the man that loved them both so much and only wanted what was best for them. If best friends was all they ever were, that was okay, maybe it was enough in the end. Luke was just happy to see them both so happy again.

* * *

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Lorelai smiled into the phone.

She didn’t see Michel making faces at the way she was talking to her boyfriend, but she could imagine. On this occasion, she chose to pretend she didn’t.

“You may have mentioned it,” Luke replied with a grin she could almost hear. “I only sent over a couple of free coffees, Lorelai.”

“I know, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“To be fair to Rory, it was her thought to get them, I just didn’t let her pay.”

“Well, I still appreciate it,” his girlfriend confirmed.

“You get the message that came with the coffee?” asked Luke.

She sighed.

“Come on, telling me not to work too hard is almost as dumb as telling you not to. We are what we are, sweetheart, and that is people who work hard, but hey, at least we know how to play hard too.”

“Oh, I am going to be physically ill!” exclaimed Michel, moving as far down the Reception desk as he could possibly go.

Lorelai only laughed and stuck out her tongue, before turning her back on him again. She didn’t care what he thought, she could flirt with her boyfriend on the phone for a while if she wanted to. That was manager’s perks as far as Lorelai was concerned, especially when she was working all day Saturday again! Not that all of her conversation with Luke was flirtatious. She was glad enough to talk about the kids too.

“It was good to see Rory in the diner this morning,” her boyfriend told her. “Her and Jess, they just need each other.”

“Agreed,” Lorelai nodded, even though he couldn’t see her. “I wanted it to work out for them, y’know romantically, but for now, maybe they are better off doing the friends thing,” she said, turning to watch her daughter and Luke’s nephew over in the corner.

They said they would help out with anything they could, so Lorelai had them sorting receipts and cross-checking papers. It was really pretty basic for teens as smart as them, but it was helping, and they would do it without complaint, unlike Michel. Even now they were laughing as they chatted whilst they worked. It was beautiful to see.

“Hold on a sec, for now?” Luke echoed her words. “Lorelai, I’m not sure Rory and Jess dating was ever the best idea. I mean, yeah, I know it worked for a while, but don’t you think that was just teenage hormones or whatever?”

“Oh, c’mon, Luke! You know better than that,” she told him. “They love each other, always have, always will.”

“I know that” he agreed. “But caring about a person and being romantically involved with them can be two different things.”

“It isn’t with us.”

“We’re not sixteen.”

Lorelai knew he had a point. Best friends, whether they be the same or opposing genders, could love each other without there being any idea of being attracted to each other romantically or sexually. Jess and Rory both loved Lane like a sister, and she saw them like siblings too. It could easily have worked out the same way for Rory and Jess, and yet Lorelai just couldn’t quite believe it.

“I don’t know,” she said to Luke then. “Maybe you’re right, but I just... I can’t help thinking that they are supposed to be more than friends. Maybe not now, but someday. I mean, can you really imagine either of them ever dating anyone else but each other? I can’t.”

Luke gave that some thought, and knew he couldn’t deny that Lorelai was right. Rory had almost dated Dean Forester before she got together with Jess, and his nephew had that one night out with Paris. It didn't sit right, not any of it. Rory and Jess were supposed to be a pair, it just made sense, the same as Luke and Lorelai together was the only thing that would really ever work for either of them. Unfortunately, it wasn't always quite as simple as that, especially when teenage hormones and the dramas of growing up were involved.

“Whatever happens, I’m sure they’ll be okay”, said Luke thoughtfully. “We’ll make sure they are.”

“Yeah, we will,” Lorelai smiled, watching Rory slap Jess in the shoulder for some joke he clearly made that had her blushing.

Sure, she could see the little kids they used to be. Eleven or twelve years old, fighting over the TV remote, arguing whether Hemingway or Rand was the better writer, chasing each other across the town square just for the sake of doing so. It was nice to see that banter between them again, the carefree kind of attitude. At the same time, Lorelai was sure something else was sitting just below the surface.

Rory was trying to ignore whatever that underlying feeling was. It was there inside of her, she couldn’t help it, and had no idea her mom was watching and wondering about it too. Jess was her best friend, had been for years, but for a few months there he was her boyfriend. She knew what it felt like to be in his arms, to share kisses and more. It was strange to think they would never be that close again, disappointing in a way, in spite of all the problems that seemed to come with being more than friends. Jess caught her staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, and Rory looked away fast, concentrating on the papers in her hands again.

“Nothing, I was... It was nothing,” she assured him.

It would be so easy to tease her, to suggest she was thinking something dirty about him. It was the kind of thing he used to do before, hell, it was the kind of thing even Lorelai would do to embarrass the both of them. It was okay when they were younger, when that never had been a place their minds might wander to. Now the reality was they had been that close, and somewhere in the back of Jess’ mind, he wanted to be there again, and couldn't help but wonder if Rory did too.

There was no way either of them were going to say so, not now, maybe not ever. Dating, being more than friends, it had ended in disaster, and neither of them were willing to go through that again. If it was friends or nothing at all, well then, this was way better than the estrangement that had almost killed the pair of them. Of course, friends teased each other too, just about different things.

“I don’t understand this,” Rory complained, leafing through the pile of receipts one more time. “No matter how many times I go through these, I’m one amount missing, and I’m sure it was here before.”

“Really?” asked Jess, leaning over her shoulder to see. “Huh, that is weird.”

Rory got suspicious of his tone then and looked back at him curiously. He wasn't being genuine, she always knew when he wasn’t, and the smirk on his lips confirmed it.

“Jess?” she said slowly. “Do you have my missing receipt? The one that has been driving me crazy for the last ten minutes?”

She was supposed to sound mad about it, and yet a smile curved her lips that she just couldn’t help. Rory always failed to stay angry at Jess and his silly tricks.

“Missing receipt, huh?” he said, patting himself down as if he expected to find he had accidentally put it into his pocket or similar. “Oh, wait a sec, what’s this?” he asked then, one hand moving towards Rory’s hair.

She knew what was coming before it happened, and lo and behold Jess produced a folded piece of paper that had apparently came out of her ear. He unfolded it and showed Rory it was the exact receipt she was looking for. The moment she reached for it, Jess snatched it away, and by the time she grabbed his hand and prised it open, that hand was empty.

“Jess!” she cried in frustration, but he only laughed at her.

All these years of being so close, she never had figured out the sleight of hand stuff he seemed to have a gift for.

“Rory!” he said back in just exactly the same tone, still laughing as she tried his other hand and found that empty too.

He shifted away from her, dodging around the couch when it got in his way. Rory gave chase, the two of them messing around like the kids they still kind of were, though at sixteen maybe they ought to have known better.

Lorelai didn’t have the heart to stop them, as she watched them laugh and mess around. There weren't so many guests in the lobby right now, nobody was being bothered by the two teens renewing the friendship they had when they were younger. Of course things all changed when Rory suddenly got the drop of Jess, barrelling towards him and searching him for the receipt he must have hidden in some pocket or other. He lost his footing on the rug as she made a grab at him and the pair of them went sprawling, one on top of the other, all over the couch.

Rory laughed like a bell, and Jess couldn’t help but crack up too, at least until they realised how they had ended up. She was literally on top of him, and as he brought a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear for her, something ignited that was tough to deny. Yes, they were friends again, but the sparks hadn’t gone away. Their eyes met and Rory lost all ability to move, even though she knew she should. It wasn’t as if Jess was exactly throwing her aside anyway. Honestly, the urge to kiss her was over-riding every other thought, and yet he knew that path led to nowhere good in the long run.

“Hey, Tom and Jerry!” 

Lorelai’s voice broke through whatever moment had almost occurred, reminding Rory and Jess just where they were and what they were doing. She struggled to get off of him and he helped her to her feet before sitting up straight on the couch when Lorelai came over.

“You guys okay?” she checked, though whether she was checking for physical injuries from the tumble or emotional distress from the almost-moment was anybody’s guess.

“We’re fine,” said Rory with a forced smile.

“Yup, fine,” Jess confirmed. “Here” he said then, handing Rory the receipt he had in his back pocket this whole time.

“Thanks,” she nodded once, before hurrying away to add the paper to the others.

Jess watched her go with a look on his face that Lorelai knew way too well, but she didn’t say a word. It wasn't her place to get mixed up in this. Rory and Jess were going to have to figure it out on their own, no matter how long that took.


	44. Chapter 43 - Thinking About It

“What do you say, sweets? Rory? Rory?! Hey, kid!”

Lorelai eventually had to resort to literally poking Rory in the shoulder to get her attention. Her daughter flinched as if she just got an electric shock, pulling one earbud out. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

“How long have you been listening to the tunes?” she asked. “Because you missed a really good ramble about the state of our kitchen and the out of date stuff in the fridge,” she advised with mock annoyance.

“Sorry,” Rory apologised all the same. “I, er... I was distracted” she said, sitting up against the headboard and staring at the Discman in front of her.

Lorelai was a little bemused, unsure as to what strange effect the contained CD must be having on her baby girl. Rory hadn’t been crying, but she didn’t looked exactly happy either. It was all very strange.

“Can I?” said Lorelai, picking up the Discman and pressing the open button.

Rory nodded then looked away as Lorelai came to realise what the issue was. The CD in the machine wasn’t anything bought from the store or even borrowed from Lane, it was distinctly home-made and the handwriting on it was all too familiar.

“We’ve been making mixes for each other forever,” Rory confessed. “But that one was special, the first one he made after we... we decided to be together,” she swallowed hard. “I didn’t even know it was in there, I misplaced the Discman until yesterday and then I just hit play on whatever was in it.”

“Well, honey, you could’ve turned it off if it upset you...”

“I wasn’t upset, I’m not,” she shook her head. “It was nice to hear it, to remember. That sounds so weird, ‘to remember’ as if me and Jess being together was so long ago. It feels like forever and no time at all at the same time. Is that weird?”

“Time is a strange thing,” Lorelai shrugged. “There are times when I look at you and I can’t believe it’s more than sixteen years since that fateful night...”

“Splits on a crate of dynamite, I know,” Rory smiled slightly, as her mother reached out to touch her hair.

“I trained you well, young Padawan, but seriously, sometimes it’s as if the last sixteen years just zipped by. Other times, I feel like stuff that happened last week was forever ago. I don’t know why time is that way. It just is, I guess.”

“I guess,” Rory echoed, eyes wandering to the Discman and it’s contents again.

Lorelai soon realised she wasn’t going to get much of a conversation out of Rory right now. Sometimes a girl needed to be alone with her thoughts. She had complete confidence that if Rory did need to talk, about Jess or anything else, then she would let her know. She got up to leave and got a bit of a surprise when Rory called her back.

“Mom? That box of stuff that we made...”

“The Jess box?” Lorelai checked.

Rory nodded her head.

“You didn’t really throw it out, right?”

“Hall closet, top shelf,” her mother winked.

A grin overtook Rory’s face as she leapt off the bed and hugged her mom tight around the neck, whispering a thank you before diving off to the closet. Lorelai slipped by her, saying she would be upstairs if she was needed and just to holler. Rory pulled the cardboard box down from the top shelf and dragged it into her room, depositing it awkwardly on her bed, half the contents spilling out already.

Calling it the Jess box was kind of inaccurate. This was by no means everything she owned that Jess had bought for her, shared with her, certainly not everything she had that reminded her of her best friend/ex-boyfriend. That had turned out to be an impossible task. Pretty much every item she owned would have ended up in storage if she tried to ditch all things Jess-related. In the end, Rory and Lorelai had boxed up only items that had a romantic link to Jess. Rory had asked that it all be tossed in the trash, maybe even burned to cinders. She knew she should be mad at her mom for saying she would carry out her wishes and then just hiding it in the closet, but now she was glad. There was no indication she and Jess would ever go back to dating, Rory wasn’t even sure yet if she wanted that to happen, but she suddenly felt very nostalgic for the items in this box.

Rory smiled as she pulled out her blue dress from the Chilton dance, the night she and Jess had sort of started dating. It was actually the next day when they made the decision to give a closer relationship a try, but she still counted the dance as their first official date. It had ended with kissing after all. Under the dress, she found more CDs Jess had burnt for her, a few silly love letters that she knew he would be embarrassed to admit he ever wrote, and a couple of first drafts of letters she wrote to him too, as weird as that might seem to anyone else. The teddy bear Jess won for Rory at the Winter Carnival sat next to movie ticket stubs and the book he bought her for Christmas. So many happy memories brought a wide smile to Rory’s face that wavered only a little when she realised that part of her relationship with Jess was over now.

They were friends again and it felt so good to have Jess back in her life. Living without him was weird and awful. Rory never wanted to do that again, and yet she couldn’t help but wonder if they had made a mistake in giving up on their romance too soon. The way they could talk to each other, about anything and everything, the link they had, it had just disintegrated when they got closer. She got stupidly jealous of Shane and Paris. Jess got similarly annoyed by Dean, long before that one kiss ever happened. When they were together, Rory and Jess seemed to forget how to talk and went straight into full make out. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the kissing and all, but it seemed to take something away from them. It made their relationship into something new but in doing so they lost what they used to have. If only they could have retained their friendship when they fell into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Rory wondered now why that had been so hard, if maybe going into that situation again they could han  
dle it better having already made all the mistakes before. Her hand actually reached for the phone, as she gave serious consideration to calling Jess and asking why they hadn’t tried harder, why they hadn’t been more determined to make things work. She got as far as the speed-dial button but no further before throwing the phone across the room where it landed with a bump on the rug.

Rory and Jess were friends again, no more, no less. She had told Miss Patty as much just yesterday, and yet Rory also recalled a moment at the Indepedance Inn that very afternoon, falling on top of Jess on the couch. His fingers had been in her hair and his lips so close to hers as the heat of his body radiated into her through their clothes. It had been painfully disappointing when nothing else happened, and yet she knew it had to be for the best.

With a sigh, Rory stuffed the contents of the Jess box back inside its home, adding the CD from her Discman to the pile and putting another music selection into the player instead. Moving to sit at her desk and finish off some homework, she had her back to the box and her mom’s Greatest Hits of The Bangles pounding in her ears, but still Rory thought of Jess. She couldn’t seem to stop.

* * *

Monday was a blessing for Rory. School was a great distraction from too many unwanted thoughts, that was for sure, and by the time she got to lunch she had a grin on her face thanks to Mr Medina’s latest English assignment, followed by some complex math problems that were sure to occupy her mind lest it start to wander again. Of course, she ought to have known she was doing too well, and Paris seemed determined to ruin an otherwise perfectly good day as she slid into the seat on the opposite side of the table.

“I need your help,” she said seriously. “And yes, I’m aware that is a bizarre statement of fact when it’s coming from me to you, but what can I say? You’re the only person who might actually be able to help me since you have actually had a boyfriend recently. Granted, you’re not together anymore, but you still had him, and Jess is a decent guy worth mentioning in this context...”

“Paris, slow down!” Rory ordered her, hands making a cutting motion so her friend would just stop for a second. “Geez, I know I can talk fast but that was insane. Take a breath, tell me one thing at a time. You need my help. With what?”

“I have a date.”

Rory’s eyes went a little wide at the sound of that confession. Paris looked automatically offended.

“Gee, thanks, Gilmore!” she huffed. “As if I wasn’t feeling self-conscious enough already!”

“I’m sorry, Paris. Really, I am,” Rory apologised immediately. “Um, that’s just the last thing I was expecting you to say. Not that you wouldn’t get asked out, I mean, of course you would,” she back-pedalled fast when she realised what she implied.

Paris rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine. It’s not like I ever got asked out before, so your shock is accurate if not insulting,” she sighed.

“Okay, well... okay,” Rory repeated awkwardly. “I guess I’m just a little confused as to why you need my help with a date? Unless... Um, did Jess...?”

“No,” Paris cut in fast, actually laughing a little as she tucked her own hair back behind her ear like a nervous gesture. “Me and Jess, we get along, he’s great to talk to, but I never really thought he would like me that way anyway,” she shook her head. “Honestly, the dark and broody thing would probably get old pretty fast. That and the beatnik worship, and his being completely crazy over you. Anyway, it’s actually Tristan that asked me out,” she smiled wide, practically blushing as she admitted the truth.

Rory kept her reactions in check this time, not reacting to Paris’ continued insistance that Jess was in love with her, and determined not to look too shocked and offend her friend any further. It was a mind blowing realisation though, to think that someone like Tristan DuGrey, who could pretty much have any girl in school, would ask out Paris Gellar. He had to have his reasons, but still Rory hadn’t got to the answer she wanted.

“Again I ask, why would you need my help in dating Tristan?” she tried.

Paris rolled her eyes one more time.

“You have experience,” she said crossly, like it was just so tiresome that Rory didn’t get it without a full explanation being given. “Of going on dates, I mean. I think we’re pretty far off anything else right now... at least I assume so. You’ve actually been out with a guy, you know how to dress and act, how much make up to wear, that kind of thing.”

“Well, yeah, I guess I do,” Rory considered. “But wouldn’t Madeline and Louise be better at...”

“Please! Like I want them giving me advice!” Paris complained. “They would have me dressed like a Hooters waitress, fluttering fake eyelashes, and practically begging for a reverse cowgirl.”

Rory tried not to giggle at the phrasing or vomit at the imagery. She shook her head.

“Well, I can help with dating attire and stuff, of course,” she smiled then. “But... well, don’t take this the wrong way, but how come Tristian suddenly asked you out?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her in the end.

An odd kind of a smile settled on Paris’ lips, almost bashful and a little proud of herself. Rory couldn’t blame her for that, after all, Paris had had a crush on Tristan for as long as they had known each other, and from what Madeline and Louise said, a good amount of time before that too.

“Well, apparently I was seen out with Jess that night we went for pizza,” she explained. “It wasn’t a date, you know that, but clearly the rumour went around that it was. Tristan got to hear about it. It’s not like he’s so stupid he doesn’t know I’ve been in love with him since the fifth grade so... I guess he didn’t like the idea of some other guy taking what might be his?” she shrugged, colouring at her own suggestion. “Plus Jess told me how he was the one who popped Tristan in the nose at the dance last November. Guys are so petty about other guys scoring too many points over them.”

“Yes, they seem to care a lot about that,” Rory agreed with a giggle. “But honestly, Paris, I’m really happy for you. Personally, the idea of a date with Tristan wouldn’t thrill me, but I know how much you want this.”

“I really do,” her friend admitted. “But like I said, there was never really anything but book talk between me and Jess. I wouldn’t want you to think he cheated on you or anything, he didn’t. I don’t think he was likely to with me even if I asked him to.”

“Oh, Paris, don’t say that,” Rory shook her head. “Jess likes you, I know he does.”

“Maybe,” she agreed. “But it’s you that he loves.”

“Only as friends,” said Rory awkwardly, but Paris immediately disagreed.

“You can keep on saying that, but we both know repeating the same thing over and over doesn’t make it true,” she said definitely. “The way that guy talks about you? It’s so obvious he’s in love, and honestly, even with my limited knowledge on the subject, I’m pretty sure you’re still in love with him too.”

She was gone before Rory could reply and she honestly wasn’t sure what she would have said even if Paris stayed in her seat. Rory couldn’t even explain the odd smile that had risen unbidden to her lips at the realisation she wasn’t the only one still thinking maybe she and Jess had a shot at something more, she just wasn’t sure how to go about getting there after everything. This needed some serious thought.

* * *

“Jess!”

Luke grumbled about trip hazards as he picked up a book from too near the apartment door. His nephew turned down his music so he could actually hear what was being said and looked expectantly at Luke for him to repeat.

“Can’t you just pretend to be a civilised person who doesn’t live in a dumpster for three seconds?” his uncle complained, tossing the hardcover onto the table where Jess was doing his homework. “I mean, you have bookshelves. I know this because I put them all up there on the walls,” he gestured to the many and various places where Jess’ book collection was held. “How do they end up on the floor?”

“That’s not my book,” said Jess staring intently at the tome in question with an odd look in his eyes.

Luke opened his mouth to say that it sure as hell wasn’t his either when a thought hit him. It would be Rory’s book, in fact he half-remembered Jess making a big deal about how he wasn’t going out of his way to get it back to her if she wasn’t prepared to come ask him for it. It was after the break up and Luke had never felt so stuck in the middle. Now Jess and Rory were back to being friends, which made his nephew’s wistful looks at The Holy Barbarians all the more strange.

“If it’s Rory’s book, why don’t you try, I don’t know, giving it back to Rory?” he suggested.

Jess sighed.

“Because I didn’t get around to it yet.”

Luke had a feeling there was more to it than that and yet loathed the idea of asking. It was either going to lead to a fight, or a conversation about feelings. Luke would rather spend an hour locked in a room with Taylor and Kirk than either of those things. Still, he couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t just leave Jess to wallow.

“You two are okay again now, right?” he said carefully, busying himself in the safe from which he needed more change.

“We’re friends, yeah,” said Jess vaguely. “But... it’s different.”

“Well, of course it’s different, Jess. You guys were closer for a while...”

“Actually we weren’t,” his nephew replied, causing a frown on Luke’s face until he elaborated. “I mean, we were physically closer, supposedly in a closer relationship, but honestly? We were usually further apart in any real terms. We stopped talking, we stopped... connecting.”

“Connecting,” Luke echoed, wishing he was anywhere but here, wishing more than anything that Lorelai was here actually.

Like a timely angel, a knock of the door was followed by his girlfriend’s appearance. Luke almost felt the need to cry ‘hallelujah’ as he closed up the safe and rushed to greet her.

“Lorelai!” he hugged her so tight the air was completely knocked out of her lungs.

“Hey, missed you too, lover,” she smiled as she hugged him back, trying not to make it too obvious when suddenly he was whispering in her ear about Jess. 

“Please, talk to him. It’s getting mushy and I can’t stand it.”

The next second he was kissing Lorelai’s cheek and then rushing out the door. She turned to watch him go and then looked back at Jess who was smirking.

“Wow, he’s just subtle like a flying brick today,” he dead-panned.

“That’s our Luke,” Lorelai agreed as she came over and pulled up a chair. “So, we both know he just bailed because you mentioned the dreaded F word - feelings,” she clarified. “Anything cool Aunt Lorelai can help you with, slugger?” she asked.

Jess smiled some at the nickname. She had a habit of calling him things like that, and he actually kind of liked it. He certainly missed it when he and Rory were keeping their distance and he didn’t see so much of Lorelai either.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Not sure I’m supposed to talk to you about me and Rory. Probably puts you in the worst position ever.”

“Probably,” Lorelai agreed. “But hey, tell me anyway!” she grinned.

He laughed at her usual craziness but was serious again in a second. Jess wasn’t good at talking like this, and though Lorelai made it easier than most, it was still tough to verbalise what he was feeling, especially when these feelings were mostly for Rory.

“Do you think we did the right thing breaking up?” he asked straight out then.

Lorelai bit her lip.

“I think that if you both decided it was best then it probably was,” she said thoughtfully. “Only you and Rory know how you and Rory truly feel,” she shrugged. “But, I will say this, whether you guys are friends, or more, or even less, I am always here for you, Jess,” she promised a hand on his arm. “Unless you actually hurt Rory on purpose, then I’ll kick your ass to the moon, but I highly doubt that would ever happen.”

“I promise you, it never will,” he swore sincerely.

Lorelai nodded because she knew he spoke the truth. She was also pretty sure that Jess and Rory would never be less than what they were now, and it was highly likely they would be more again before long. Still, she wasn’t going to go poking her nose in and complicating matters. She meant what she said, she was there for Jess, as she was there for Rory, but she would not influence things. She and Luke just had to sit back and let this one play out, no matter how long it might take.


	45. Chapter 44 - Ask Yourself This

Rory waved to Lane from across the street as they passed by Kim’s Antiques on their way to the town meeting. Mrs Kim was there on the front porch, reminding Lane of a hundred and one different rules before she headed out for a night working at the homeless shelter in Hartford. It was a rare occurrence for her to be gone overnight, leaving her daughter alone, and generally Lane would be left in the care of Lorelai or a trustworthy Kim family aunt. For the first time, the arrangement was to leave Lane at home, and for Rory to come stay and keep her company, hence the extra-long list of rules. Rory was pretty sure the inventory included no boys, no alcohol, and no loud music, which she totally understood, but knowing Mrs Kim there would also be rules on no candy, no TV, and no staying up past ten. Those latter few were the type to be very much broken! Honestly, it was a miracle that she was being this lenient after the whole blow out over Lane's long-term close friendship with Jess. Mrs Kim had amazed everyone with her attitude there, but Lane, Jess, and Rory were all too grateful to make any comments about it out loud.

“Hey you,” Lorelai smiled as Luke exited the diner and joined her and Rory on the sidewalk.

“Why’d I let you talk me into this?” he grumbled crossly.

“Because you love me, and you know how happy it makes me to attend the wacky town meetings with my boyfriend so I can show off the fact that I have a boyfriend, and that he is the wonder that is you,” she grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother’s less than succinct response and deliberately stepped around the couple to join Jess who was lagging behind.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Hey. You feel the need to pack a bag for a town meeting now?” he asked curiously eyeing the tote on her shoulder.

“This if for sleeping over at Lane’s house,” she explained. “Mrs Kim is away for the night and Lane has a lot of stuff to tell me about the wonder of Dave Rygalski.”

“Ah yes, the Dave developments,” Jess nodded in agreement. “I honestly try not to mind when Lane treats me like one of her girl-friends, but if I have to hear one more time about another guy's kissing technique while I’m eating lunch, I swear I’m going to throw up.”

Rory tried not to laugh at the disgusted expression he was making. She was sure it really was uncomfortable for Jess to be told about all the wonderful traits of Lane’s boyfriend. No doubt he saw a little of the kissing first hand too. Lane would have to be careful about that where her mother could see, but in school she probably risked the occasional smooch. Rory would doubtless find out tonight. It had been way too long since she and Lane had a serious girly chat. She was very glad tonight would be the night for that.

“I think maybe Lane forgets sometimes that you’re a guy,” she told Jess as they neared Miss Patty’s studio. “Or she’s so in love she’s failing to realise that friends of the opposite sex don’t usually share intimate dating stories.”

She knew it was a dumb thing to say just as soon as it was out there. Rory couldn’t even look at Jess when he held open the door for her and she slipped into the meeting. They were best friends that had dated, and their main problem, both before and during the time they were together that way, had been the potential intimacy they had shared with others. Rory couldn’t believe what a thoughtless thing she had just said and was quick to grab an aisle seat so that her mom and Luke would end up between her and Jess. She practically had her face in her hands out of embarrassment and shame as Taylor banged his gavel and started the meeting.

“You okay, sweetie?” Lorelai whispered across to her daughter.

“Yeah, I’m just stupid tonight, that’s all,” she sighed.

Lorelai didn’t say anymore, just put her arm around Rory in a brief hug, as they all listened to what Taylor had to say. Most of the meeting was the usual fare, minor disputes amongst townsfolk, announcements that nobody paid much heed to, and the forming of a committee with the usual suspects to arrange the next town function. It passed in a blur for Rory as she spent her time stealing glances at Jess, wondering what he was thinking, if she had hurt him somehow. Though they had quite decided they were friends again, things still seemed so undefined of late, caught between the friends they had always been and the closer relationship that had occurred for a while. It bothered her a lot that Jess seemed to be focusing rather too intently on Taylor at this meeting. He hadn’t looked at her once, not to make a scathing comment or an odd expression so she would giggle and probably embarrass herself. He always did stuff like that, but perhaps it was stupid to expect him to be normal after what she said, after she do liberately put two people in between them when they had walked in together.

“I’m such an idiot,” she muttered to herself, perhaps a little louder than was necessary in a suddenly silent room.

“You have something to say on this subject, young lady?” said Taylor from the front of the room.

Rory glanced up and found all eyes upon her. She really hadn’t been listening to what was being talked about, so even making up an opinion on it seemed impossible. Her eyes tracked through the crowd and then up to the front of the room where the troubadour was standing next to another guy with long hair and a guitar. They’d been fighting, she remembered talking to her mom about it just yesterday. The issue being discussed had to be between the two troubadours.

“Um, shouldn’t the guy who was here first get to be the only troubadour?” she said uncertainly.

“We kind of covered that already, honey,” Lorelai told her, kindly patting her arm. “Taylor was just questioning if we need a troubadour at all. Which we do, by the way!” she said louder, so the town selectman got her opinion loud and clear.

Rory glanced at Jess like an automatic reaction. Still he looked anywhere but at her.

“Of course we need a troubadour,” she said, getting to her feet, perhaps only so she could draw the attention of everyone here, including her supposed best friend who was ignoring her. “Sometimes a town needs a thing or a person and they don’t even realise that they do, but let me tell you, when that thing or person goes away, then you really, really miss them!” she said definitely, talking as if to Taylor and yet her words were evidently meant for another. “Our town troubadour is a nice man, and he never did anything to hurt anybody. His music touches people, it makes a difference. Sometimes it’s not easy to say what you’re feeling but then you hear a song and it seems to say everything that you want to say, and... and anything that helps people connect and be better friends or become more than friends if they want to, that has to be a good thing.”

Lorelai winced at the sound of her baby’s words, knowing that although Rory was rambling in a way most people wouldn’t get or would take entirely the wrong way, the people on this row knew everything she said had a double meaning and was coming straight from her heart.

“If I had the abilities that this man has, then I would want to be a troubadour too. Then maybe I could actually express myself better than I am right now, without making a complete idiot out of myself!” Rory concluded, grabbing up her bag and turning to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mom!” she called to Lorelai and then she was gone.

Taylor tried to retain order even as the Stars Hollow residents chattered amongst themselves about what all of Rory’s speech had meant. Lorelai shared a look with Luke and then glanced at Jess who was turned fully around in his seat now, watching Rory’s retreating form up until the door shut again.

“She’ll be fine” Luke assured his nephew.

“I know,” nodded Jess as he turned back to face front.

The question wasn’t so much whether Rory was okay, he thought, the question was what she meant in that speech she just made, and if it was as much about Jess himself as it seemed. She had certainly given him a lot to think about tonight, no doubt about that.

* * *

“So, you want to get back together with Jess?” said Lane excitedly, sure she must be right after all that Rory just told her.

It was true enough that her friend had not come right out with the words ‘I want to date Jess again’, but all evidence seemed to point in that direction. Conversations that had been had, the almost-kiss at the inn the other day, and now Rory’s impassioned speech at the town meeting that was obviously about way more than a troubadour dispute, that much was clear in just her friend's own explanation, rambly and confused as it had been. Lane was literally on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear more.

“I don’t know,” Rory groaned, covering her face with her hands. “I mean, I love Jess, I always have. He’s been my best friend since we were eleven... well, you and him have been.”

“I get it,” Lane assured her with a smile, urging her to go on with her explanation.

“Well, when he said he wanted more, I went along with it. It was good, really good,” she admitted. “It seemed like we could have the best of both worlds, all the best friend stuff, the talking and the fun, plus the added bonus of... y’know, the other stuff,” she said, blushing furiously.

“It seemed like it was working,” Lane shrugged. “You were like the perfect couple for a while there.”

“For a while,” Rory agreed. “It was just... we had that fight when my dad visited, and then Jess was hanging out with Shane, and Dean started being nice to me again. We both got jealous, and every time we were together it was... there was a lot of physical stuff, and I don’t mind that. Trust me, it felt really, really good, but we kind of lost something.”

Lane wasn’t sure she understood what her friend was getting at. She struggled for something sensible to say, but her own dating experience was extremely limited, practically non-existent. Technically she was kind of seeing Dave Rygalski now, but they hadn’t had an official date yet, and a grand total of two mind-blowing kisses. It wasn’t really the same as what Jess and Rory had, not at all.

“We stopped talking,” her friend said then. “I think that was the main problem. We met up, made out, then went our separate ways and got jealous of just about anybody that came near the other person. That’s crazy. I don’t know why we let that happen.”

“Mama says teenagers can be ruled by hormones if they allow themselves to walk on the wrong side of the righteous path,” said Lane, thoughtfully chewing on some candy.

“I’m not sure how far towards the devil we went with the making out, but we definitely didn’t handle the transition well,” Rory sighed heavily. “We went from friends to dating as if they were two completely separate things, and we shouldn’t have. I wanted us to be friends and more, but I guess that was too much to ask.”

Lane put a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulders as Rory looked set to bawl.

“Well, now you know that’s what went wrong, can’t you fix it?” she asked carefully, mindful of making the tears come all the faster.

“I don’t know. I think maybe it’s too late now,” said Rory sadly. 

Their slumber party seemed doomed to gloominess and just as soon as Rory realised that, she shook her head. This wasn’t fair on Lane, who had invited her here to catch up on all the usual girly topics, chief among them being her developing romance with Dave. Rory forced a smile and stuck her hand into the popcorn, grabbing a large amount.

“Okay, no more moping,” she said then, sniffing hard. “Me and Jess are... well, we’ll figure it out somehow, but now I want to hear about you and Dave,” she said definitely.

“Are you sure...?” Lane started to check, but Rory was insistent she go ahead and tell her everything. “Well, okay. So, as you know, it was nine days ago when he first kissed me...”

* * *

“Mmm, it’s a very good thing that I already know how that movie ends,” said Lorelai as she stretched out in the bed beside Luke, their passion spent.

“Hey, you were the one who started blowing in my ear and making suggestive remarks,” he reminded her, not about to take the blame for what had occurred. “How’s a man supposed to resist you when you get these ideas in your head?” he asked with a grin as he pulled her closer.

Lorelai laughed.

“Well, if you weren’t so incredibly hot, I might be able to resist you for an entire ninety minutes,” she told him, fingers tracing patterns on his chest as she gazed up at him. “Apparently it’s just not possible.”

He leaned down to kiss her then, and Lorelai got happily lost in the moment. This was nice, better than nice, it was fantastic. Though she and Luke got the chance to be alone at various times, at least long enough to enjoy themselves, they didn’t ever get the chance to spend a whole night together, at least not yet. When Rory said she wanted to sleep over at Lane’s house and Jess insisted he was fine above the diner alone, it finally seemed as if tonight would be the night when Luke and Lorelai could go to sleep in each other’s arms and wake up the next morning the very same way. It felt really good just knowing they could stay this way all night long.

“Hmm, I could get used to this,” she sighed, curling up in his arms with her head on his chest.

“Me too,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “I mean, things are a little complicated right now with Rory and Jess, the living arrangements being what they are, but we have all the time in the world, and... well, I love you, Lorelai Gilmore,” he said then, looking down at her with such intense sincerity it kind of blew her mind.

“Luke...” she whispered, though she hadn’t quite meant for her voice to be so soft.

Maybe it was what he had said that did it, or the way it sounded to her. He loved her, he’d said it before, but right now in this moment it seemed to hit her like a bolt of lighting. Luke really loved her, and he was talking about them having all the time in the world, like this could just last and last, forever if they wanted it to. Lorelai did want it to. She never felt like this about any man in her life before. She loved him with all of her heart, and she wanted this, forever.

“Luke Danes, I love you so much,” she told him, without even thinking about it. “Will you marry me?”

There was a full thirty seconds when he just lay there staring at her, shocked apparently, and potentially just trying to figure out if she was kidding. Lorelai was wondering herself if she had really meant to make such a proposal, and yet just as quickly she realised she didn’t want to take it back.

“You’re serious,” said Luke eventually, a statement not a question, because he knew even Lorelai would never kid about something like that.

“I’m serious,” she confirmed anyway, just in case he wondered, or perhaps just to let herself know she had meant every word - her heart was pounding like a jack hammer right about now. “I hadn’t planned this, to ask this question, it just... it kind of came out in the moment, but Luke, I meant it. Will you marry me?”

“Lorelai, you know I’d love to,” he told her, a slight frown creasing his forehead. “I love you, so much I don’t even know where to start, but...”

“No, no buts” she shook her head, pulling herself up onto her elbow as she explained. “I’m not saying do you want to get married today, or next week, even next year necessarily,” she told him. “The timing would be terrible, and there are the kids to consider, and... and I don’t know, Luke, maybe I’m crazy, but I can’t imagine spending my life with anybody else. I just want you. I love you, and I’d like to know that someday, someday maybe you and me could get married.”

Luke couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips then. His hand came up to push her hair back from her face and then cup her cheek as he gazed up at her.

“Yes, Lorelai,” he told her. “When it’s right for us and for the kids, one day I would definitely love to marry you.”

She smiled so wide her face hurt, but Lorelai couldn’t care as she practically threw herself on top of Luke and kissed him until neither of them could breathe. It should be scary, talking about marriage, sealing their future together, but it wasn’t. It was exhilarating and perfect. Lorelai Gilmore was pretty sure she had never been this happy in her entire life.


	46. Chapter 45 - Happily Ever After?

“I miss you already!”

“Lorelai, I only left your house twenty minutes ago.”

“That’s nineteen minutes too long, mister!” she retorted, childish perhaps but also very sweet. “I can’t tell you how good it was to fall asleep in your arms and wake up the same way. A girl could get used to that.”

“So could a guy,” Luke agreed, choosing his words carefully since he was in the diner amongst customers right now. “Did you see Rory this morning?”

“She stopped by on the way from Lane’s to the bus stop, dropped off her overnight bag,” Lorelai told him as she checked everything she needed for work was in her purse. “She seemed okay-ish. Awfully quiet, but I guess that’s to be expected.”

“Jess is the same,” said Luke quietly, watching his nephew across the room as he cleared plates from the furthest table. “He says he’s fine but... I don’t know, I just wish those two could figure things out.”

“Maybe they will, eventually,” Lorelai said thoughtfully. “I don’t know, Luke, I mean, they were great friends, even better together for a while but now, I just don’t know. It makes me sad to think of them never getting back to what they were, but then I think of you and I feel guilty for all the happy that washes over me.”

“I know how that goes,” her boyfriend agreed. “No regrets about last night?”

“Not one,” she promised with a grin he could see in his mind’s eye. “You?”

“Nope,” he assured her. “I’m not sorry that we agreed to keep our agreement quiet though, especially because of... them,” he said pointedly, faking a smile as Jess looked his way.

“I’m out!” his nephew called the next moment, grabbing his jacket from behind the counter and heading off to school.

“Have a good... day!” Luke called after him, the last word proving pointless since the door slammed shut before it ever left his lips.

“Wow, I felt that door close from here,” said Lorelai sadly. “He’s still hurting, huh?”

“Mostly I think he’s confused, y’know after Rory’s big speech at the town meeting.”

“I know what you mean. It kind of seemed like she was talking to Jess, but this morning she was insisting it was all about the troubadour. Kids, huh?” she said with a sigh.

Luke smiled at that.

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t be without them.”

“Most definitely true,” she agreed as she reached for her jacket and realised she couldn’t really put it on so well with the phone in her hand. “I really have to go to work now, but hey, I’ll be in the diner around five so you can feed me. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Luke told her, smiling still. “Have a great day, Lorelai.”

“You too, Mr Fiancé,” she said in reply, grinning even as she hung up from the call and headed out to the inn.

* * *

Rory didn’t zone out in class much. It had been known to happen, when daydreams of Jess started to take over her mind as they started dating, but lately she made sure to concentrate extra hard on her studies. It took her mind off the sadness and confusion she had been going through, that even now didn’t seem to have quite gone away. Being friends with Jess again, it made things better for a while, but that hadn’t really lasted. Rory had feelings she didn’t know what to do with. Whether they were just leftover from before, when making out with Jess had been second nature, she couldn’t be sure. It could be that she still wanted more than friendship from him, but venturing down that path just seemed dangerous.

With so many differing options and points of view to consider, Rory couldn’t help the fact her mind was wandering. Already she had started over on the pro-con list five times in her notebook. At least the teacher would think she was being studious and taking notes. All Rory had to hope was that she wasn’t called upon for an answer. Thankfully, the bell soon rang without the incident occurring, and Rory gathered up her things, heading out into the hallway. She went towards her locker, knowing she needed to trade a couple of books before her next class. It wasn’t so weird to find a guy and girl in close proximity to her locker door, and it was totally normal for said guy to be Tristan DuGrey. The weird part for Rory was realising that the girl was Paris.

“Oh, hi, Rory,” Ms Geller smiled, moving aside when she realised she and Tristan were in the way.

“Paris,” Rory greeted her with a single nod before focusing on her locker.

“I’ll see you later, babe” Tristan said behind her, kissing Paris’ cheek before he walked away.

“The first date went pretty well,” she told Rory as soon as they were alone. “Thank you, for the fashion advice and everything. It helped.”

Rory found a smile as she faced her friend.

“I’m happy for you Paris, really, I am,” she assured her, but just as soon as she turned to walk away the happy expression slipped from Rory’s face.

She wasn’t all that thrilled about anything right now, and the one person she would most like to talk things out with was the one person she really couldn’t turn to. Sometimes Rory wondered if she would ever get her life back the way she wanted, or if maybe it was just too late, especially when it came to Jess.

* * *

It wasn’t as if Jess was the most focused person at Stars Hollow High on any day of the week, but today was particularly bad for concentration. He just hadn’t slept, and Jess knew that both his lack of sleep and his mind being anywhere but on the task at hand today all came back to one person - Rory Gilmore.

She was his best friend, from pretty much the day they met. That was a big deal, not least because she was the only person in his whole life that Jess ever thought to give such a title to. When they got older, he realised what he was feeling certainly wasn’t brotherly love or even just friendship anymore. He was attracted to Rory in all kinds of ways, physically obviously, but in every other way too, the ways that mattered more, mentally, emotionally. He loved everything about her, even the things that weren’t so great. Any flaw she had was minor in his eyes and nothing he couldn’t live with easily. Rory was everything to Jess and he thoroughly believed she felt the same, at least for a while. There were reasons enough to persue something romantic, and it had been good for a while, but there were also reasons enough to end things at the time.

They had been such a pair of fools, for more reasons than Jess cared to count. They should have tried harder, but instead they took what seemed like the easiest route at the time and bailed out before the ship sunk itself. It didn’t help, because ever since that day Jess had felt like he was drowning without Rory to hold onto. Having her back in his life a little more lately was better in its way, but at the same time a sweet torture to have her close and no closer, like before when she was cosying up to Dean, keeping Jess in the friend zone. He thought that was what she wanted, for them to just be friends again, he thought it was the best thing for both of them, until last night.

There was no way in hell Rory had been talking only about the town troubadour when she made her little speech. Jess was ninety nine percent certain that he read the signals right, that she was talking about him, maybe even to him, about feelings she wished she could express but was too dumb or too afraid to do so. Jess considered that he just thought those things because he felt that way himself.

Over and over, all the options had played in his head until his mind spun with such intensity, Jess felt giddy and sick. It was the reason he hadn’t slept much last night. It was the reason Ms Palladino’s class was a blur to him, none of the words she said reaching his ears at all. He had been faking the taking of notes at least so he looked studious enough, but when he looked down Jess found all he had actually written was ‘Rory’, several times on the paper, together with random illustrations that only focused his mind all the more quickly. He loved her, he was always going to love her, and pretending anything else was true was just insane.

The bell rang then, and Jess was first out of his seat. He headed for the doors, almost barrelling into several other students as he hurried through the halls.

“Jess!” Lane called behind him when she saw his hasty exit. “Jess, what about last period?” 

He didn’t even reply, just kept moving, practically running as he hit the doors and kept going. Jess pelted across the street, not even checking for traffic. He all but leapt into his car, revving the engine and squealing out of Stars Hollows, leaving rubber in his wake. Screw school, screw the townsfolk and their gossip, Jess didn’t care. He had some place else to be right now.

* * *

Rory wasn’t sure she had learnt anything in school today, and she certainly wasn’t looking forward to tackling homework assignments that she had copied down in a daze, not even seeing the words her pen made on the page. It was going to be a long night, and though she wished it were a good time for her to just curl up and go to sleep already, Rory knew she would have a tough time slowing her brain down enough to even let herself get any rest.

Kicking a stone aside as she exited the building, Rory huffed out a long breath. She glanced up then, getting almost blinded by the sun, before realising there was a car parked right in her path, a familiar vehicle with a very familiar figure leaning against it.

“Jess?”

“Hi,” he smiled across at her.

“I don’t understand,” she shook her head. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t...”

That was as many words as Rory was permitted before Jess moved towards her, one hand sliding behind her head as he pulled her close and covered her lips with his own. She was startled at first, but not enough to stop her kissing him back within a second. It didn’t matter that people might be watching, judging, making comments behind their hands. Rory knew nothing in that moment but Jess’ arms around her, holding her so close as he kissed her breathless. She didn’t ever want him to stop, but in the end he had to, if for no other reason because they needed the oxygen, and he figured she might like an explanation too.

“Wow,” she gasped in air, feeling so dizzy.

Honestly, Rory was just glad they had their arms around each other still, because without Jess holding her up, she was pretty sure she would be a heap on the floor right about now.

“Rory, I love you,” he told her softly, forehead leaning against her own. “And I can keep trying to be just your friend, but I don’t think that’s what either of us really wants, is it?”

Jess had felt so sure of himself when he came here, and when Rory kissed him back he wanted to believe it was proof she felt the same. It didn’t work that way though. The whole time they were dating, the spark had never gone out of things with them, the kissing and such never failed to feel so very good, but that didn’t mean getting back together was what she wanted. Jess needed Rory to tell him how she was feeling, and yet all she was doing right now was staring at him, with tears in her eyes that could be good or bad, he didn’t know anymore.

“Rory?” he prompted. “Please, just tell me. Do you want us to be more than friends?”

Her head was still spinning from the kiss, from the overwhelming surprise of Jess being here and wanting her back like this, Rory just couldn’t think straight and yet she knew the answer to his question very well. Closing the gap between their lips once again, she kissed Jess with everything she had, fingers tangling in his hair, letting herself drown in the feeling of being so close for just as long as she could.

When they parted the second time, to wolf whistles and cat calls that neither of them paid any mind to, they were both smiling.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” said Jess, making Rory laugh a moment.

She was serious again in a second as she met his eyes.

“Jess, I wanted us to be friends again, I really did. I love how close we were all those years, and then we started dating and it was great for a while, but things changed,” she tried to explain as honestly as she could. “It was like it was all about the physical stuff, which was good, but... but there should be more to us than that,” she insisted. “And then I started worrying that you liked somebody else, and you thought maybe I liked somebody else. It got serious so fast and we just lost something, we lost us. We lost what we were to each other,” she explained. “You’re everything to me, Jess. I need you to understand that.”

“I do,” he promised, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Because you’re everything to me too, but I know what you mean about the serious thing, about things changing too much. That’s relationships, I guess,” he shrugged.

“But I want ours to be different” said Rory desperately, still holding him close. “I want to be best friends and I want to be your girlfriend. Do you think we can make that work?” she asked him.

Jess swallowed hard, shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly, “but I want to try. I guess with us it’s kind of an all or nothing deal, and personally, I want the all.”

“Me too,” Rory smiled brightly at his words, even as a lone tear escaped her eye. “Jess, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he replied, wiping the tear away with his thumb and kissing her softly. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed, laughing as he took her bag from her shoulder and carried it to the car.

Jess opened the passenger door like a gentleman and Rory slipped in with a smile, barely noticing the round of applause her fellow Chilton students were giving her. Honestly, Jess hardly heard it himself as he rounded the car to the driver’s side and got in beside her. He saw nothing but bright blue eyes and a smile that had been missing from her pretty face too long, knowing he was wearing an equally as goofy grin and not caring at all. Jess was happy, and if the whole world knew it, that was fine by him.

* * *

“Did I ever mention that I love you?” asked Lorelai as she grabbed up the coffee Luke poured for her.

“You may have mentioned,” he replied, a little amused.

Lorelai took a long drink, complete with a moan of pleasure that made her boyfriend slightly uncomfortable in the middle of the diner. Still, he couldn’t deny it was always nice to make her happy. The moment she put the mostly empty cup down, he refilled it, and then took out his pad to take her food order.

“Are you waiting on Rory or...?”

The question remained unasked never mind answered as the bell jingled over the door and Luke automatically glanced up to see who was coming in. He half expected Jess but got a real surprise when he realised his nephew was not alone. 

"Hey," Luke greeted Jess and Rory as they walked in with their arms around each other.

“Hi, Luke. Hi, Mom,” Rory smiled brightly at the both of them.

“Hey, you,” her mother replied, a little bemused by the situation as her daughter and Jess came to join her at the table. “Um, something you two want to tell us?” she checked.

“I don’t know, do we have news for Lorelai and Luke, Ror?” asked Jess too seriously.

“Um, nothing that I can think of,” she said, as if in deep thought trying to think of anything relevant. “I mean, they wouldn’t want to know that you came to pick me up from school today, that’s not interesting.”

“Nope, not really,” her best friend/boyfriend agreed. “Unless maybe they’d want to know what happened in the parking lot.”

“In the parking lot?” she echoed. “Oh, yeah! That part where we got back together!” she suddenly announced to her mother a little more loudly than was necessary.

“Yes!!” Lorelai gasped, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands like an excited child. “Luke, they’re back together!”

“I know, I’m standing right here and I heard that,” he rolled his eyes and yet he was smiling all the same. “How did this even happen?”

Jess shrugged.

“Came to my senses,” he told his uncle.

“Me too,” Rory agreed, leaning into her boyfriend’s side and welcoming his arm around her shoulders again. “I think we always knew we were supposed to be together, we just... well, we didn’t try hard enough before. It’s different now. We really want to make this work, we came home via the bridge, had a really long talk about everything. I think it will work out this time.”

“Sure it will,” Jess told her definitely, kissing her lips.

“Aaaaw!” Lorelai continued her joyful bouncing. “They’re so cute! Everybody is so happy, all with the good news!”

“You have good news too?” asked Rory, looking between her mother and Jess’ uncle.

When Luke literally face-palmed, she wondered what was going on, what she may have said wrong. Lorelai’s hand shot up to cover her mouth. As if it wasn’t news enough that Rory and Jess were back together. Miss Patty had gone flying out the door the second she realised the truth, no doubt to spread the gossip far and wide. Now Lorelai realised she had very nearly revealed a rather large secret of her own, and that wasn’t cool. She and Luke had agreed to keep it quiet, and yet now she really wanted to tell Rory and Jess.

“They’re our kids,” she said, looking up at her boyfriend. “And they’re happy now.”

Luke let out a long sigh.

“Upstairs!” he ordered all three of them.

Lorelai got up fast and pelted behind the curtain. Rory and Jess shared a confused look but followed none the less. Luke told Caesar to hold the fort and he’d be back in ten before heading up the stairs himself. By the time he arrived in the apartment, Lorelai was practically fit to explode with their news, whilst Rory and Jess stood there, hand in hand, apparently baffled by what the hell was going on.

“Ah, jeez,” said Jess suddenly. “You’re not pregnant, are you?” he asked Lorelai, at which Rory looked a little horrified.

“No, she’s not pregnant!” said Luke, smacking his nephew upside the head.

“Well, not that we know of any way,” Lorelai winked at Luke.

“Mom!” Rory complained loudly, but her mother couldn’t care.

“Sweetie, come on, you’ve got to hear the real news!” she said excitedly, pulling Luke close to her. “Me and Luke, we kind of got engaged last night.”

“Engaged?” Jess echoed.

“Wow!” gasped Rory. “I don’t... Well, congratulations!” she said then, reaching to hug her mother tightly, and then moving on to Luke.

Lorelai looked over at Jess and found he still looked shocked.

“You okay, kid?” she checked. “I mean, when we say engaged, we’re not picking out china patterns or anything. No plans for actual marriage any time soon, nothing has to change for you or for Rory...”

“It’s cool,” said Jess suddenly. “Seriously, I mean, I’m happy for you,” he smiled then.

“You sure?” Luke checked. “Because your face doesn’t seem to know about it.”

“Sorry,” his nephew shook his head, finding a more genuine smile within a moment. “I’m just wondering... should I start calling you Auntie Lorelai now?” he asked her with a wicked smirk he had mastered over the years.

“Oh, you... C’mere, hoodlum!” she said mock-sternly as she grabbed a hold of the kid and hugged him tight. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Jess hugged her back and then held out a hand for Luke to shake as he congratulated him again. Luke barely hesitated before he pulled his nephew into a manly hug, slapping him on the back.

“Hey, I’m happy for you too,” he assured him. “I’m not exactly a hopeless romantic or anything, but... well, this is how it was always supposed to be,” he said, gesturing vaguely between Jess and Rory.

“Agreed,” she smiled widely, leaning into Jess’ side, her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close, just taking a moment to marvel at the way his life had turned out. This was his family, his best friend/girlfriend and parental figures most teens would kill for. It was crazy to think how different things might’ve been if he never came here, never knew the people of Stars Hollow, never met the Gilmore girls. What might’ve been - it didn’t bear thinking about as far as Jess was concerned.


	47. Epilogue - What Might Yet Be

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Luke didn’t need telling twice as he took Lorelai into his arms and put his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. The congregation, all sat out back of the Independence Inn, broke into applause and cheers. This was it, Luke and Lorelai were now Mr and Mrs Danes, a marriage many years in the making. There’s had been an over two year engagement, but their journey had started long before that, when they met whilst taking two eleven year old kids to a new school. Those kids were grown now, Rory crying happily at the beautiful ceremony with Jess’ arm around her shoulders as they headed back down the aisle, behind her mother and his uncle.

“You okay?” he checked.

“Yeah,” she sniffled. “This works out so well, them getting married now. At least they’ll have each other and not miss us too much.”

“Seriously? You think Lorelai won’t be calling you every day, at least three times a day?” Jess scoffed. “Hell, I won’t be surprised if we get there and find her hidden in one of the cases."

That at least made Rory laugh. She was excited for the adventure she and Jess were headed into, and they had made the most of this Summer, spending lots of time with family and friends before September took them off to Massachusetts. There would barely be two days between Luke and Lorelai getting back from their honeymoon and Rory and Jess leaving for Boston, but the last couple of months had been so much fun as they did all the activities they loved together. It would be a long wait until Thanksgiving, but at least they had each other, Rory thought.

Jess was so determined that college wasn’t for him, there was just no changing his mind. He was smart enough to go, but he didn’t care enough to try. He wanted to be out in the world, working, experiencing life. Luke gave up trying to convince his nephew and instead decided to support whatever path Jess chose. He was the proudest person for miles when an interview nobody knew about landed Jess a job at a publishing house in Boston.

Rory couldn’t have been happier if she tried. She knew Jess was looking for jobs but had no clue where those jobs were going to be. Harvard was calling her and as terrified as she was to go alone, she would have done it, because she knew it was right for her. Lorelai, Jess, Luke, they all assured her that she would be okay, but it came a lot easier to believe when Jess said he was going to go to Boston with her. She would still live on campus while he planned to rent an apartment nearby. It just worked out perfectly.

“Hey, sweets!” Lorelai exclaimed, making a grab at her daughter the moment she spotted her.

“Congratulations, Mom,” said Rory as she hugged her mother so tight. “I am so, so happy for you, for both of you,” she said definitely, as she moved on to hug Luke too.

“I’m happy for us too,” he agreed with a smile.

Lorelai moved on to hug Jess and then the two guys awkwardly hugged as well. Though everyone in Stars Hollow seemed to be in good spirits on such a great occasion, nobody could have been smiling more than these four.

“Such a happy family,” Miss Patty commented as she looked them over. “You lovely people, you really know how to make this town proud! I mean, how are we supposed to stay mad at Rory and Jess for going away if you two are going to throw the wedding of the year?” she asked Lorelai and Luke.

“Believe me, Patty, if I could have them stay, I would,” she sighed.

“Well, I can ask them to move Harvard, and the publishing house, to Hartford, but I don’t think either place would really go for it,” said Rory.

“Crazy people, all of them,” Jess dead-panned.

“No, you’re the crazy people!” insisted Lorelai. “The crazy-smart adventurous people that are going out into the world and leaving us old folks behind!”

“Old folks?” Luke checked with her. “I wasn’t aware that getting married or having kids that just graduated high school made us pensionable yet.”

Lorelai heaved a sigh.

“You think you’re so young, Mr Danes, but I don’t see you spinning me around any dance floors.”

“Well, Mrs Danes, if you would give me half a chance, maybe I would,” he teased right back, planting a kiss on her lips before pulling her towards the area set up for dancing.

“They’re just perfect for each other,” said Rory, staring at the bride and groom still.

“Yes, they are,” agreed Jess, knowing she was perfectly right.

“I’m really glad they got married before we went away.”

“You talk like we’re never coming back. You know we’ll be here, every Thanksgiving, every Christmas, Summer vacations.”

“Will we?” Rory checked, turning into his arms.

“Why wouldn’t we?” countered Jess, clearly confused by the question.

“I don’t know, I guess I thought once you got settled in your job and your apartment, well, Boston is a big city, and you grew up in a big city, at least for the first eleven years, maybe you’d get to like it and...”

Rory’s latest adorable ramble was cut off by her boyfriend’s lips on hers. When they parted, Jess was smiling.

“Rory, no matter where we go, and as much as it kind of pains me to say this, Stars Hollow is home,” he shrugged.

Rory giggled.

“Big ol’ softie,” she teased him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he smiled, pulling on her hand as he led her to the dancefloor. “You keep messing with me and maybe I’ll offer you up to Kirk for the next dance.”

“He is an excellent dancer,” she said, hardly able to keep a straight face as Jess’ eyes went wide.

“I keep telling people Rory Gilmore has a mean streak, but they won’t believe me,” he said, though she wasn’t entirely paying attention anymore.

Rory’s eyes had drifted to Lane and Dave, sat either side of Mrs Kim but smiling at each other anyway. It seemed that Lane’s Mama at least liked the boy that her daughter was in love with, but a long road lay ahead for her to even consider them getting closer than they were right now. She really had no idea what went on when her back was turned! Then Rory looked to her mother and Luke again, swaying in time to the music, wrapped in each other’s arms. They were just so happy.

Though no day or even moment could ever really be called perfect, and Rory knew it, this one had to be right up there on the list of those that came the closest. To think that if things had been different, if Jess had never moved in with Luke, or she and her mom had never come to Stars Hollow either, their lives could have been so different. Rory was very happy with the way things were turning out right now, she couldn’t imagine ever being happier than this.


End file.
